<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idole i zmarli by otemporaetmores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018390">Idole i zmarli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores'>otemporaetmores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bloodline-compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Galactic conquest, Homophobia and other terrible things in the First Order, M/M, Oral Sex, Scheming, Star Wars-style politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Po tym, jak prawda na temat pochodzenia Kylo Rena została ujawniona całej galaktyce, Snoke nakazał swojemu uczniowi zniszczyć Nową Republikę od środka. Ren znajduje nieoczekiwanego sojusznika w osobie generała Huxa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dostatek jest kłamstwem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723853">Idols and Dead Men</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie po kilkuletniej przerwie, powrót do przekładania czyichś myśli sprawił mi wielką frajdę. Tym większą, że opowiadanie, które tłumaczę, jest dla mnie niesamowicie ważne, jakoś w lutym 2k18 przywróciło mi sens życia na moment. Znajdowałam się w dołku w kraju, gdzie język znałam pobieżnie, gdzie nie miałam w ogóle znajomych, gdzie praca trzymała mnie w labie i po 12h dziennie (a po pracy miałam pisać magisterkę), nie dając przy tym żadnego poczucia spełnienia. I otóż nagle pojawił się w moim życiu ficzek, który sprawił, że czułam coś więcej niż samo przygnębienie i pełne rezygnacji otępienie. Który wywołał we mnie tyle emocji, że pisałam gorączkowo do autorki wiadomości na tumblrze. To naprawdę, naprawdę wiele wtedy dla mnie zmieniło.</p><p>Tak, wiem, Najwyższy Porządek to galaktyczni naziści. Tak, wiem, to są ci źli. To opowiadanie stara się to podkreślić na co drugim kroku. Serio. </p><p>Angielski i polski różnią się znacząco pod wieloma względami, dlatego w trakcie tłumaczenia pozwoliłam sobie na zabawę tymi różnicami, żeby w polskim pokazać rzeczy, które przewijają się w oryginale, ale nie mogłyby zaistnieć w angielskim. Dlatego Hux nie używa feminatywów, upiera się przy formie "człowiek" jako defaultowej i używa słów typu "stworzenie" czy "stwór". Ren z kolei wręcz przeciwnie, pozostaje przy "osobach" i "istotach". To wszystko - i wiele innych - służy budowaniu ich jako postaci o skrajnie różnym pochodzeniu i doświadczeniach.</p><p>Opowiadanie zamierzałam tłumaczyć od bardzo, bardzo dawna (obecnie mam przełożoną ponad połowę, jeśli liczyć ilością stron, TRIUMF), więc i tytuł tłumaczenia wymyśliłam dawno temu. To znaczy wymyśliła go moja (obecnie była) dziewczyna. Początkowo miał brzmieć "Mistrzowie i martwi". Ze względów osobistych uległ zmianie na obecny. Oba mi się podobają ;D</p><p>Nowe rozdziały? Nowy rozdział w co drugą środę. Obiecuję!</p><p>Nie jestem genialną znawczynią Star Warsów. Widziałam... bardzo mało filmów i praktycznie całą moją wiedzę czerpię z fandomu, ficzków i tego, co wygooglam. Starałam się nie odbiegać od funkcjonujących polskich tłumaczeń, jeśli gdzieś się pomyliłam, dajcie znać. Jeśli powinnam dodać coś w tagach, dajcie znać. </p><p>Miłego czytania i mam nadzieję, że będziecie się bawić choć w połowie tak dobrze jak ja:D</p><p>Za betę, jak zawsze, dziękuję najkochańszej Abu.</p><p>Sath, on the off chance that you're reading this - thank you, thank you and thank you. It really means a lot to me. Take care and have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SENATOR REN OSTATECZNIE OCZYSZCZONY Z ZARZUTÓW O BYCIE ZABÓJCĄ JEDI</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Po sześciu latach śledztwa sędzia Turis Envel ogłosił, że Kylo Ren, kontrowersyjny reprezentant Naboo w Nowym Galaktycznym Senacie, nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu winien owianej złą sławą masakrze w prowadzonej przez Luke’a Skywalkera szkole Jedi. „W obliczu absolutnego braku jakichkolwiek dowodów i wyjątkowo rzucającego się w oczy braku zdolności Kylo Rena do manipulowania Mocą, niniejszym sprawę zamykam,” oznajmił sędzia Envel. „Czas, abyśmy wszyscy skoncentrowali się na leczeniu ran pozostawionych przez te bolesne wydarzenia.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wiele osób określiło już karierę polityczną senatora Rena w całej swojej rozciągłości jako ruch, aby uwolnić się od cienia rzucanego przez szkołę Skywalkera, jak i jego własnej rodziny. Ren, uprzednio znany jako Ben Organa, opuścił szkołę na krótko przed samą masakrą i według naszych źródeł nie próbował nigdy ponownie nawiązać kontaktu ze swoimi rodzicami, bohaterami Sojuszu, Leią i Hanem Organa. Niedługo później Ren zaczął swoją służbę jako senator i pełni ją obecnie niemal tyle samo czasu, ile trwało śledztwo na temat podejrzeń o bycie Zabójcą Jedi. I chociaż kontrowersje podążają za nim krok w krok, Ren może się pochwalić imponującą listą osiągnięć w Senacie, co zachęca niektórych do porównania jego błyskawicznej wspinaczki po szczeblach kariery do politycznego sukcesu Imperatora Palpatine’a. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na pytanie o to, co to orzeczenie sądu bezpośrednio zmieni w jego życiu, Ren odparł w charakterystyczny dla siebie, stanowczy i zwięzły sposób: „Pogodziłem się z wydarzeniami tej masakry na długo, zanim zrobili to prowadzący to nieudolne śledztwo. Niczego to dla mnie nie zmienia.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux cisnął datapad z powrotem na stół. Biuro Wywiadu zasługiwało na więcej uznania, niż by to wcześniej przyznał, jeśli naprawdę musieli przedzierać się przez tyle bzdurnych rebelianckich śmieci. Szacowny senator Ren, podejrzewany o morderstwo, a z całą pewnością winien daleko idącego politycznego zakłamania, odmawiał spotkania z kimkolwiek w stopniu niższym od generała. Był też przy tym jedynym senatorem w ogóle skłonnym rozmawiać z przedstawicielem Najwyższego Porządku, więc Huxa zapakowano w prom i wysłano do Hosnian Prime jak jakiś tobołek, żeby kłaniać się, płaszczyć i generalnie zachowywać się w sposób dokładnie przeciwny, niż stosowne dla kogoś o jego stopniu wojskowym i wychowaniu.</p><p>– Wkrótce opuścimy hiperprzestrzeń, panie generale – powiedział Mitaka. Jego zazwyczaj dość nerwowa twarz skurczyła się w jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojonym wyrazie.</p><p>– A Rebelianci nie zestrzelili nas jeszcze za wkroczenie do ich galaktyki – zauważył Hux.</p><p>– Racja. Poważny błąd taktyczny z ich strony. Panie generale, Minister Ochrony Rodzin przesłała mi krótką wiadomość, którą mam panu przekazać. Na temat pana spotkania z Senatorem. – Mitaka wbił spojrzenie w wypolerowane buty Huxa, całym sobą emanując ogromem cierpienia. – Chciała, żeby wiedział pan, że gdyby stwierdził pan, że trudno panu, eeee, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę użyć tego sformułowania, taki był rozkaz, gdyby stwierdził pan, że trudno panu nie wykorzystać powszechnie znanych ułomności Senatora do płci męskiej, w tym przypadku nie zostanie to wpisane do akt jako drugie wykroczenie przeciw rodzinie.</p><p>Ta jakże prywatna wiadomość mogła równie dobrze zostać przesłana bezpośrednio do niego, zamiast przez posłańca. Generał odnotował, że będzie musiał zastanowić się, czym zasłużył sobie na niezadowolenie minister. Mitaka zaczynał się już pocić jak mysz, kiedy Hux odparł wreszcie:</p><p>– To słowo brzmi „skłonności”, nie „ułomności”, poruczniku.</p><p>– Dziękuję za sprostowanie, panie generale. Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś?</p><p>– Samotności.</p><p>Mitaka opuścił pomieszczenie tak szybko, że wręcz z niego wyparował. Hux wrócił do poirytowanego przeglądania informacji na datapadzie, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po artykułach z tytułami typu „Oskarżony o bycie Zabójcą Jedi wypowiada się przeciw rozbrojeniom w Środkowej Rubieży” czy „Senator niszczy kolejną platformę repulsorową po porażce Billa z Farmy Wilgoci”. Jego odraza do tej misji nieprzerwanie rosła.</p><p>Ale Najwyższy Porządek rozpaczliwie potrzebował złagodzenia sankcji handlowych narzuconych przez rebeliancki rząd. Jako że większość ich zasobów pochłaniał projekt Starkiller, ludzie w bardziej oddalonych koloniach dosłownie głodowali, a cywile często musieli sobie radzić bez rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby. Senatorowie, którzy do tej pory wspierali cele Najwyższego Porządku, nie zamierzali ryzykować ujawnienia swoich powiązań finansowych poprzez publiczne okazanie lojalności. W przypadku Rena sympatia dla Najwyższego Porządku była niemal jedyną rzeczą, o jaką prasa jeszcze go nie oskarżyła, co czyniło go użytecznym dla ich sprawy. Jeśli nie liczyć tego, że Ren miał wybuchowy charakter, nie wykazywał nawet cienia konsekwencji w swoich poczynaniach na scenie politycznej i prawdopodobnie zgodził się na spotkanie z Huxem, żeby zyskać jeszcze większy rozgłos i zabezpieczyć sobie jakąś ciepłą posadę na wyższym szczeblu.</p><p>Do dokowania pozostało trzydzieści minut, w związku z czym Hux podszedł do panelu umożliwiającego obserwację szybkiego podchodzenia do lądowania w Republic City. Tyle świateł. I to nie tylko w stolicy, ale też we wszystkich większych skupiskach rozsianych po całej planecie. Była dwudziesta druga, grubo po godzinie, o której elektryczność zaczynała być racjonowana na większości światów opanowanych przez Najwyższy Porządek. W zasięgu jego wzroku zaczynały właśnie pojawiać się drapacze chmur, kiedy promień ściągający wychwycił ich prom i skierował go do kosmodromu.</p><p>Republic City zostało zbudowane na fundamencie cierpienia mieszkańców. Hux postanowił, że nie da się zwieść dostatkowi szczęśliwego jednego procenta, któremu udało się wykorzystać chaos wywołany przez śmierć Imperatora.</p><p>Promem szarpnęło gwałtownie, zatrzymując go niemal w miejscu. Hux był gotowy na spotkanie senatora tak, jak każdy inny w jego stopniu byłby na jego miejscu. Jego mundur znajdował się w stanie lepszym niż zaraz po zejściu z linii produkcyjnej, a krój palta równoważył to, czym geny go nie obdarzyły w kwestii budzącego grozę wyglądu. Na nieszczęście zarówno Ren, jak i zakłamany Senat jednoznacznie domagali się, aby Hux pojawił się bez broni i bez swoich ludzi. Zupełnie, jakby wyobrażali sobie nie wiadomo co – że poprowadzi garstkę podwładnych do udanego szturmu na ich rząd marionetkowy?</p><p>– Dokowanie zakończone – oznajmił pilot przez komunikator.  – Dwudziesta druga i dwadzieścia dziewięć minut czasu lokalnego. Senator już pana oczekuje.</p><p>– Opuścić trap – rozkazał Hux. Załoga promu zasalutowała mu jeszcze raz, zanim po nim zszedł.</p><p>Ściany portu w całości pokrywały reklamy, a zatłoczonymi deptakami podążali ramię w ramię kosmici i ludzie. Huxa otaczał chaos, ale odgradzała go od niego prywatna gondola. Senator czekał na niego sam, bez hordy asystentów i ochroniarzy, których można się było spodziewać. Ren pozbawiony był tej gorączkowej energii, jaką emanował na nagranych na holosach przemówieniach w Senacie. Stał spokojnie w szatach z błyszczojedwabiu z długim kapturem, które stanowiły zbrodnię na dobrym smaku, ale najwyraźniej uchodziły w Republice za najnowszy krzyk mody.</p><p>Był to moment, w którym powinni wymienić uprzejme, acz puste słowa. Hux obejrzał nawet kilka holosów na temat dyplomacji w czasie podróży, więc nie zdążył ich jeszcze zupełnie wyrzucić z pamięci. Ale był generałem, nie pierwszym lepszym droidem na czyjeś zawołanie.</p><p>– A myślałem, że politycy zawsze się spóźniają – powiedział.</p><p>Ren przechylił głowę, jakby nie dosłyszał jego słów.</p><p>– Wasza propaganda musiała wprowadzić cię w błąd. Przybycie wcześnie ma swoje zalety.</p><p>– Takie jak?</p><p>– Ten pełen rozczarowania wyraz na twojej twarzy. Witaj, jestem senator Ren. – Wyciągnął w stronę Huxa dłoń. Przekręcił ją tak, jakby spodziewał się pocałunku w pierścień na palcu. – A ty musisz być generał Hux. Jesteś niezwykle głośny na swoich holosach.</p><p>Hux z ociąganiem uścisnął dłoń Rena. Wbrew temu, co głosił jeden z psychoanalityków jeszcze w Akademii, nie dowiedział się w ten sposób niczego.</p><p>– Wierzę w to, co mówię.</p><p>– Wiara tego rodzaju jest dość rzadka w Republice – odparł Ren, uśmiechając się bez przekonania. – Jestem zaskoczony, że Najwyższy Porządek przystał na moją prośbę. Być może chcą się ciebie pozbyć.</p><p>Ta myśl dokuczała Huxowi od momentu, w którym zostało mu przydzielone to paskudne zadanie. Ale jego wrogowie nie mieli w rękach żadnej użytecznej karty, jeśli nie liczyć krótkiej listy przywar. A wykroczenia przeciw rodzinie nic nie znaczyły w przypadku kogoś o stopniu Huxa. Generał Sere rozpuszczał trójkę swoich pół-theelińskich dzieci spłodzonych poza małżeńskim łożem i na wezwanie do reedukacji wysłał na swoje miejsce adiutanta. A poniesienie porażki w przekonaniu senatora do sprawy mogło znaczyć dla Huxa coś o wiele gorszego.</p><p>– Powinieneś wobec tego czuć się mile połechtany świadomością, że jestem dla nich dość cenny – odparł Hux. – Gdzie twoi ochroniarze?</p><p>– Poza zasięgiem wzroku. Republic City jest całkiem bezpiecznym miastem, a chciałbym pokazać ci kilka miejsc.</p><p>Hux musiał szybko stawiać kroki, żeby nadążyć za Renem, kiedy ten skręcił dramatycznie w stronę wyjścia z doku.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>– Mogę przeczytać raport o wpływie sankcji handlowych na Nieznane Regiony. Ale nie dowiem się w ten sposób nic o tym, jaki rodzaj ludzi stwarza Najwyższy Porządek. Tak jak ja jesteś częścią pierwszej generacji po bitwie o Yavin.</p><p>Drzwi rozsunęły się na oścież. Kryła się za nimi panorama na gorączkowe życie nocne Republic City. Hux próbował nie wybałuszać oczu, a jego protest, że w niczym nie przypomina Rena, pozostał taktownie niewypowiedziany na głos. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, ile to wszystko kosztowało, oszacować wartość pracy straconej na wybudowanie czegoś tak natarczywie ostentacyjnego i jednocześnie bezużytecznego, jak to tylko było możliwe. Cały ten przemysł pozostawiony samemu sobie, bez choćby jednej pomocnej dłoni, która by nim pokierowała w odpowiednią stronę.</p><p>Bez porządnego systemu zarządzania cuda Hosnian Prime będą niezwykle krótkotrwałe. Jak zawsze Światy Rdzenia chciwie gromadziły wszystkie zasoby dla siebie. Zobaczenie ich bogactwa z tak bliska, kiedy Hux powinien czuć wdzięczność, że może poprosić Rena o podzielenie się choćby małą jego częścią, wywoływało w jego ustach gorzki smak żółci.</p><p>Śmigacz Rena był dwa razy większy, niż było to niezbędne. Unosił się leniwie tuż pod deptakiem. Kiedy Hux siadał za Renem, ten miał czelność chwycić go za ramię, pomagając mu zachować równowagę. Hux powstrzymał odruch odepchnięcia go od siebie, ale nie powstrzymał już krwi, którą nabiegły mu policzki. Jeśli senator zamierzał odgrywać galanta zamiast polityka, noc będzie się nieznośnie ciągnęła. Przynajmniej śmigacz miał dużo wolnego miejsca, mimo arogancko rozłożonego na siedzeniu Rena. </p><p>– Chciałeś spotkać się konkretnie ze mną? – zapytał Hux.</p><p>– Oczywiście – odparł Ren. Odpalił silnik, który zamruczał głośno, prawdopodobnie za sprawą tysięcy kredytów wydanych na nie do końca legalne modyfikacje. – Wszyscy pozostali równi tobie stopniem ponieśli już kiedyś porażkę. Nie stanowią dla mnie obiektu zainteresowania.</p><p>Fakt, że Ren zażądał spotkania konkretnie z nim, stanowił pewną ulgę, ale taka obraza wobec Najwyższego Porządku nie mogła pozostać bez odpowiedzi.</p><p>– Moi towarzysze nie zostali pokonani. Zaledwie trafnie rozpoznali bitwę niemożliwą do wygrania, skutek reakcyjnego spisku na wielką skalę.</p><p>– Strategiczny odwrót – powiedział Ren, a jego usta wykrzywił zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.</p><p>– Nie stałbym teraz przed tobą, gdyby nie ich poświęcenie. Ta… ta rzecz – oznajmił Hux, kiedy zabrakło mu słów na opisanie Nowej Republiki, ręką wskazując na mijane przez nich budynki – zgniotłaby mnie i zdławiła. Jestem żołnierzem.</p><p>– Ale nie prowadzisz wojny. Czyż nie, generale? – Ren spojrzał na Huxa badawczo, drażniąc go i prowokując do przyznania, że Najwyższy Porządek nie jest marginalnym skrajnym ugrupowaniem pozbawionym rzeczywistej siły militarnej, jak lubili udawać Rebelianci.</p><p>– Jesteśmy gotowi do walki.</p><p>– Być może lepiej byście zrobili, gdybyście najpierw nauczyli się, jak wykarmić swoich ludzi.</p><p>Hux zacisnął zęby.</p><p>– To Nowa Republika wywołała naszą klęskę głodu.</p><p>– Niezbadane Rejony nie są pozbawione zasobów. Coś musicie z nimi robić. – Ren zamilkł, starannie dobierając słowa. – Blaster, nigdy przez nikogo nie użyty, może stanowić element dekoracyjny, ale nie jest bronią.</p><p>– Mimo to może wysłać stosowny komunikat.</p><p>– Komunikat pełen słabości.</p><p>Z tym Hux po cichu się zgadzał.</p><p>Ren był pilotem obdarzonym umiejętnościami godnymi pozazdroszczenia. Zwinnie włączył się do nocnego ruchu i płynnie manewrował pomiędzy pozostałymi pojazdami. Zamiast zacząć perorować przemądrzale o zaletach demagogii, Ren milczał. Po dłuższej chwili ruch zwolnił, a pojazdy przed nimi ugrzęzły w korku, którego nawet senator nie mógł uniknąć, więc tylko zatrzymał śmigacz. Wskazał ręką na jakiegoś kosmitę naprzeciwko Huxa, tak samo jak oni uwięzionego na zatłoczonej drodze.</p><p>– To mój najmniej ulubiony dziennikarz – powiedział Ren, zaczynając machać w stronę kosmity, kiedy ten miotał się, próbując znaleźć aparat. Senator odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Hux ma zapięty pas; jego dłoń przesunęła się niespiesznie po klatce piersiowej i tym razem generałowi nie udało się powstrzymać przed próbą wciśnięcia w siedzenie w szoku. I właśnie w tym momencie flesz rozbłysnął mu przed oczami. – Nie przejmuj się, nic się nam nie stanie.</p><p>– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to będzie wyglądało…</p><p>Ren wyłączył silnik śmigacza i skierował przód pojazdu nieco w prawo, po czym nagle zaczęli zupełnie niekontrolowanie opadać w stronę powierzchni planety z ciągle rosnącą prędkością.</p><p>– Czyś ty do reszty oszalał? – warknął Hux z sercem gdzieś w okolicy gardła. Próbował nacisnąć przycisk zapłonu i zapanować jakimś cudem nad śmigaczem, ale Ren złapał go za nadgarstek i zacisnął na nim dłoń.</p><p>– Wiem, co robię.</p><p>Huxowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na Rena, żeby zrozumieć, że jeśli nie przestanie się szarpać, to senator złamie mu ten nadgarstek. Pomiędzy nimi a ziemią pozostał ledwo jakiś kilometr. Ren puścił go bez ostrzeżenia, po czym niedbale odpalił ponownie silnik i w ostatniej sekundzie zdążył wyrównać lot śmigacza. Hux zacisnął palce na udach, żeby ukryć ich mimowolne drżenie, kiedy Ren zaczął przyspieszać, przelatując ze świstem obok masowo produkowanych schronisk, w jakich mieszkali najbiedniejsi pracownicy Republic City. Dobrze wiedzieć, że cała ta „demokracja” nadal nic się nie zmieniła.</p><p>– Inaczej śledziłby nas całą noc – stwierdził senator. – A wiedziałem, że będziesz chciał zobaczyć slumsy.</p><p>Ich dziki lot nurkowy zepchnął Renowi kaptur z twarzy, przez co wyglądał młodziej. Hux nie był przekonany, co o nim myśleć. Rysy twarzy miał w równej mierze piękne, co dziwne, a kiedy popatrzeć na niego z profilu, składał się niemal wyłącznie z nosa. W Najwyższym Porządku musiałby obciąć włosy i poprawić swoją posturę.</p><p>– Szpiedzy są wszędzie, nawet tu, na samym dole – powiedział Ren. – Nowa Republika z desperacją pragnie usłyszeć każde nasze słowo. Ale znam miejsce, w którym nie będą mogli nas podsłuchać.</p><p>Tym bezpiecznym zdaniem Rena miejscem była prywatna loża w Republikańskiej Odnowionej Operze Galaktycznej. Z jego wyjaśnień wynikało, że rebeliancki rząd zbyt mocno drżał w strachu przed naruszeniem korporacyjnego „prawa autorskiego”, żeby w tym przypadku egzekwować swoje prawo do ukrywania urządzeń do inwigilacji, gdzie tylko zapragnął. Była to luka tak łatwa do wykorzystania, że aż śmieszna. Jedyną prawdziwą karą za tę zbrodniczą działalność, jaką Hux potrafił dostrzec, byłaby konieczność wysłuchania całego <em>Jeziora kałamarnicowego</em>; spektaklu tak okropnego, jak sugerowała to nazwa.</p><p>Ich loża znajdowała się tak wysoko, że Ren musiał stać, żeby chociaż zobaczyć śpiewaków. Hux, kompletnie pozbawiony zainteresowania dramatem Mon Calamari, pozostał na siedzeniu, poza zasięgiem wzroku pozostałych miłośników opery.</p><p>– W loży naprzeciwko nas dobijają właśnie targu na handel światłoprzyprawą – szepnął Ren, opierając się ramionami o balustradę. – Ta Devaronianka ma więcej kredytów niż połowa tej planety. Na tyle dużo, żeby przekupić nawet Pierwszego Senatora.</p><p>Hux sączył drugą szklankę koreliańskiej whisky. Pytania o jego życie osobiste, których się tak obawiał, nigdy nie padły. Ren rzadko pytał go o opinię. Po tym, jak niemal rozsmarował ich obu po powierzchni Hosnian Prime, Hux zaczął podejrzewać, że senator nawet nie musiałby go o nic wypytywać, żeby poznać jego zdanie. Imperialne Biuro Bezpieczeństwa zniszczyło wszelką wiedzę na temat Jedi aż nazbyt dokładnie, pozostawiając Huxowi tylko domysły na temat tego, do czego zdolna jest najbardziej znana porażka Luke’a Skywalkera.</p><p>W monologach Rena pobrzmiewała nagminnie jedna nuta: wzgarda dla Nowej Republiki. Hux tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował sukcesu tej misji, że niemal nie uwierzył własnym uszom, kiedy senator sam z siebie zaczął wyszczególniać wszystkie mechanizmy korupcji, w którą uwikłany był rząd.</p><p>– Wydajesz się nieusatysfakcjonowany Nową Republiką, senatorze Ren – powiedział Hux, starając się nie zdradzić niczego głosem.</p><p>Ren odwrócił się do niego.</p><p>– Gdybyśmy znajdowali się teraz na Coruscant, moglibyśmy zasiąść w loży Imperatora w Operze Galaktycznej. Naboo ją wykupiło, a właściciele doszli do wniosku, że jej brak będzie się bardziej rzucał w oczy niż pozostawienie jej na dawnym miejscu.</p><p>Hux odkrył, że z napięciem stuka palcami o szklankę.</p><p>– Nie uważasz, że posiadanie jego rzeczy jest odrażające?</p><p>Ren pokręcił głową.</p><p>– Jego dobytek powinien pozostać w użytku, a nie być obchodzony zabobonnym łukiem, jakby stanowił przeklęty artefakt ciemnej strony Mocy – odparł. – Nie wszystko, co zrobił Palpatine, było złe. – Ren rozejrzał się po widowni, a jego oczy przybrały gorączkowy wyraz. – Ale też żadne z jego dzieł nie przetrwało długo, ponieważ jego rozumienie Mocy nie było pozbawione wad. Zabił swojego mistrza, zanim ten mógł mu udzielić ostatniej lekcji.</p><p>– Ty porzuciłeś swojego. – Słowa opuściły usta Huxa, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, przez co Ren znowu na niego spojrzał.</p><p>– Nie mógł mnie niczego nauczyć.</p><p>Ren miał nowego mistrza. Coś wkradło się w sam środek Nowej Republiki, pracując w najgłębszej tajemnicy, aby… aby coś osiągnąć, ale co takiego? Huxowi zaschło w ustach. Istniała szansa, że Ren wesprze Najwyższy Porządek. To, jak doszło do tego, że zdecydował się zwrócić przeciwko własnym rodzicom, nie było istotne. Lordowie Sithów, jak mówiły legendy, mieli szkaradne żółte oczy. Tęczówki Rena pozostawały najzwyklej w świecie brązowe.</p><p>– Chciałbyś, żebym zabrał cię na Coruscant? – zapytał Ren. Nachylił się nad Huxem, opierając ramiona na poręczach jego krzesła. Gdyby ktokolwiek próbował śledzić ich rozmowę, dostrzegłby tylko jedwabne rękawy Rena i jego pochylone plecy. – Zająłbyś to same miejsce, co twój martwy idol, i snuł te same plany rządzenia galaktyką?</p><p>Nic nie uczyniłoby Huxa tak oczywistym celem, jak przyznanie się do swoich prawdziwych ambicji w miejscu publicznym, a senator z jakiegoś względu uznał to za dobry materiał na kokietowanie. Generał nie zdążył jeszcze wyjść z szoku, kiedy Ren przesunął delikatnie knykciami po jego linii szczęki. Odchylił przy tym głowę Huxa w sposób, jaki ten lubił. To był ten moment, w którym powinien powiedzieć Renowi, że jest mile połechtany, ale nie chce niepotrzebnie komplikować negocjacji.</p><p>– Nikt na nas nie patrzy. Mogę ci to zagwarantować.</p><p>Ren pocałował go najpierw w skroń. Nachylił się niżej i dotknął wargami jego ust, ale tak delikatnie, że Hux po prostu musiał przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Przycisnął rękę do karku Rena, przyciągając go bliżej, ufając, że senator utrzyma ich poza zasięgiem wzroku. Ren wciąż mu ustępował, pozwalając na wsunięcie języka w usta i badanie ich niespiesznie. Hux powinien natychmiast przestać, szczególnie że znajdowali się w, cholera jasna, przestrzeni publicznej, gdzie każdy znudzony operą człowiek mógł podnieść wzrok i zauważyć, że senator Ren i wysoko odznaczony oficer wrogiego Republice skrajnego ugrupowania wymieniają się płynami ustrojowymi. Ta wiadomość dotarłaby w końcu również do Najwyższego Porządku i wylądowałaby na biurku Minister Ochrony Rodzin, która zapytałaby później Huxa, ilu dokładnie małych posłusznych żołnierzy zamierza spłodzić ze swoim nowym kochankiem. Nauczyciel kiedyś zmusił go do przesiedzenia pół godziny z kostką mydłach w ustach właśnie za coś takiego, za pocałowanie kogoś obdarzonego niestosownymi częściami ciała. Doprowadziło go to wtedy do białej gorączki. Odepchnął Rena od siebie, rozkoszując się jego pełnymi irytacji zmarszczonymi brwiami.</p><p>– Nie wpłynie to na moją decyzję – powiedział Ren.</p><p>– Dobrze. – Hux mu wierzył. Nie wiedział za wiele o Renie, ale wszystko sugerowało, że senator podjął decyzję, zanim jeszcze prom Najwyższego Porządku opuścił przyjazną przestrzeń kosmiczną. – Wobec tego chcę, żebyś mnie wypieprzył.</p><p>Ze wszystkich zbędnych luksusów, jakie oferowało życie pod rządami Rebeliantów, nowym ulubieńcem Huxa stało się małe lobby znajdujące się tuż za ich lożą, a także jego zamykane na klucz drzwi. Ren zerknął przelotnie na kanapę i obwieścił, że Hux jest zbyt wysoki, żeby mogli z niej skorzystać, po czym najwyraźniej postanowił popchnąć go w stronę barku.</p><p>– Zazwyczaj przyprowadzasz tu niższych mężczyzn? – zapytał Hux.</p><p>– Tak – odparł Ren, po czym przyciągnął go do pocałunku, a następnie obrócił tyłem do siebie. – Czy czujesz się przez to od nich lepszy?</p><p>– Nie tylko przez to.</p><p>Hux oparł ramiona o blat barku, tuż obok wciąż otwartej butelki whisky i kryształowych szklanek. Jeśli Ren nie zachowa ostrożności, to będzie mógł zupełnym przypadkiem posłać z hukiem na podłogę równoważność miesięcznej pensji młodszego oficera. Palce Rena niezgrabnie rozpinały staromodne guziki bryczesów Huxa, ale szybko i sprawnie wsunęły się pod jego bieliznę i pociągnęły obie warstwy ubrania w dół, poniżej kolan.</p><p>– Twój mundur jest za długi – mruknął senator.</p><p>Hux westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął rękę, rozpiął pasek i kilka guzików, akurat tyle, żeby w kilku szarpnięciach móc zdjąć z siebie górę munduru. Zaczął marznąć, zanim jeszcze zdążyła opaść na ziemię. Dłonie Rena wydawały się tak ciepłe, że niemal parzyły, przesuwając się po plecach i usuwając z drogi podkoszulek. Słychać było, że Ren mocuje się też z własnymi ubraniami. Oczekiwanie na seks z kimś nowym zawsze wzbudzało w Huxie nerwowość i gorliwe pragnienie, żeby jak najszybciej i na dobre pozbyć się wszelkiej możliwej niezręczności. Jego podniecenie wezbrało, kiedy Ren rozsunął jego nogi szerzej. Pozwolenie innemu mężczyźnie na zrobienie czegoś takiego w teorii miało być upokarzające, ale nigdy nie czuł z tego powodu wstydu. Tylko tę samą wrzącą wściekłość na bycie ocenianym cudzą miarą.</p><p>– Nie spędź całej wieczności z palcami w moim tyłku – powiedział.</p><p>– Tak, panie generale. – Kiedy Ren przeszukiwał jedną z szuflad gabloty, Hux zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to jakaś gwiazda holowidu znajdowała się tu ostatnio na jego miejscu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że lubrykant będzie jednym z tych pozbawionych zapachu. Ren wrócił i przyciągnął go do siebie aż za blisko. – Jesteś pewien? – zapytał.</p><p>– Wyrazy gratulacji ze względu na to, jakiego masz penisa, senatorze – odparł Hux sucho, ponieważ Ren emanował nieznośnym samozadowoleniem, jeszcze zanim okazało się, że pod względem rozmiaru mógłby się mierzyć z banthą. – Bez problemu zajmujesz zaszczytne miejsce w górnym centylu fiutów, jakie miałem w sobie.</p><p>Ren zaśmiał się, przesuwając zaborczo dłonią po mięśniach brzucha i biodrach Huxa, na tyle nisko, żeby musnąć jego penisa.</p><p>– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że poczucie humoru może przebić się tak wysoko w wojsku.</p><p>– Awansowałem w bardzo szybkim tempie. – Miał nadzieję, że Ren poczuł to wywrócenie oczami.</p><p>Z rozkosznym brakiem wstępu Ren wsunął w niego dwa pokryte lubrykantem palce. Hux wciągnął oddech z sykiem, kiedy znajomy rodzaj dyskomfortu rozgościł się z powrotem w jego ciele, co tylko wzmogło jego podniecenie. Czuł się przygwożdżony przez ciężar Rena, który nadal nad nim górował, chociaż rozciągał go teraz palcami i ocierał się fiutem o nogi Huxa. To było niemal to, czego pragnął, a jednocześnie o wiele za mało. Hux wciąż potrafił wyobrazić sobie różne scenariusze, w których ta noc kończy się przytłaczającą katastrofą. Ren wysunął się z niego całkowicie, pozostawiając go na pastwę dreszczy, chłodnego powietrza z otworu wentylacyjnego i słuchania, jak senator mocuje się z butelką lubrykantu. Minęło zdecydowanie za wiele czasu, zanim ręce Rena powróciły z powrotem na biodra Huxa, a szeroka główka jego penisa otarła się o jego tyłek. Senator wsuwał się w niego powoli, ale przy jego rozmiarze nie znaczyło to za wiele. Zrobienie tego bezboleśnie było po prostu niemożliwe. Hux kochał każdą sekundę.</p><p>– Ty draniu – wydyszał, gdy Ren znalazł się już w nim cały. – Ty absolutny draniu.</p><p>– Mogę przestać. Uważaj na wentylację, głos się niesie.</p><p>Ren zaczął się poruszać, w spokojny, płytki sposób. Przesunął dłonią w górę klatki piersiowej Huxa, mnąc jego podkoszulek, aż zgniótł go do wąskiego paska materiału. Poza nim generał był zupełnie nagi. Miał przez to wrażenie, że jest nieprzyjemnie odsłonięty wobec Rena, który wciąż dotykał jego ciała tymi wielkimi rękami, sprawiającymi, że Hux czuł się mały, lizał i gryzł obnażoną skórę karku i ramion.</p><p>– Nosisz w sobie tak wiele złości i strachu – powiedział Ren. – A jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której czujesz, że masz kontrolę, jest karmienie ich.</p><p>– Czy psychoanalizujesz każdego, z kim sypiasz?</p><p>– Tylko ciebie – odparł Ren, poruszając przy tym biodrami z taką siłą, że Hux z trudem stłumił krzyk. Zacisnął palce na brzegu blatu tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie, a jego myśli zawęziły się do ostrej przyjemności bycia wypełnionym i pieprzonym.</p><p>I właśnie wtedy, cholera jasna, rozdzwonił się jego komlink, nadal uwięziony w materiale munduru, który odrzucił w kąt. Ren przestał się w nim poruszać, wyciągnął ramię i komunikator wystrzelił w powietrze, po czym wylądował na jego dłoni. Hux podskoczyłby, gdyby ciało senatora nie rozciągało się nad nim. Ren wręczył mu komlink, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.</p><p>– Na księżyc Endoru – mruknął Hux, sprawdzając dwa razy, czy komunikator ma wybraną opcję „tylko audio”. – Proszę, nie wydawaj żadnych odgłosów. Ani się nie poruszaj. – Włączył transmisję. – Odbiór.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór, proszę pana – powiedział Mitaka. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale minęły trzy godziny.</p><p>– Negocjacje muszą potrwać swoje, poruczniku.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku, panie generale.</p><p>Kątem oka Hux zauważył na twarzy Rena ten pełen wyższości uśmieszek.</p><p>– Senator jest otwarty na moje argumenty – powiedział.</p><p>– Doskonale. Sprawy Wewnętrzne połączyły się z nami przed chwilą na komlinku, padło pytanie, kiedy będzie pan wracał.</p><p>I po raz kolejny Mitaka odgrywał rolę chłopca na posyłki, a zamiast informacji miał do przekazania zawoalowane groźby. Hux zastanawiał się, czy porucznik sam to zauważa.</p><p>– Kiedy tylko skończę z Kylo Renem. – Z tym samym mężczyzną, który właśnie ignorował wydane wcześniej przez Huxa polecenie i leniwie przesuwał dłonią po kościach jego ramienia.</p><p>– Natychmiast ich o tym poinformuję.</p><p>– Mam dla nich wiadomość, którą powinieneś dodać do tej informacji. Przygotuj się do przyjęcia komunikatu, bo chcę, żeby został powtórzony <em>verbatim</em>. – Poczekał, aż Mitaka znajdzie datapad. – Do Dyrektora Spraw Wewnętrznych: moja misja zyskała status sprawy wojskowej w tej samej chwili, w której została mi przydzielona. W związku z czym moje działania znajdują się poza zasięgiem twoich wpływów. Radzę ci utrzymać swoje polityczne intrygi i konkurs na to, kto ma większego, w ryzach i tam, gdzie ich miejsce, czyli w waszym nudnym szarym budyneczku, a poza zasięgiem mojego słuchu. Czy zarejestrowałeś to słowo po słowie, poruczniku?</p><p>– Tak, proszę pana – odparł Mitaka dość żałośnie.</p><p>– Dobrze. Nie kontaktujcie się ze mną, chyba że zaistnieje jakiś nagły kryzys. Bez odbioru. – Hux zakończył połączenie i rzucił komlink na podłogę.</p><p>Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Ren wsunął mu palce we włosy, obracając dość niedelikatnie jego głowę, żeby go pocałować. Tym razem w jego ruchach czuć było agresję, w tym, jak obejmował z siłą twarz Huxa jedną ręką, a drugą przesuwał po jego penisie. Cóż, Ren nie był pierwszym, którego podniecało słuchanie wydawanych przez niego rozkazów. Senator oparł się o Huxa udem, popychając go do góry, wyżej z każdym ruchem bioder. Jedynym, co powstrzymywało generała przed jękiem aprobaty, był fakt, że Ren wciąż go całował, byle jak, niechlujnie i jednocześnie tak, jakby chciał mu zabrać jeszcze więcej, niż już to zrobił. W jego zachowaniu pojawiało się akurat tyle szorstkości i sadyzmu, ile Hux lubił, szczególnie kiedy senator mocniej zacisnął palce wczepione w jego włosy, zostawił w spokoju jego usta i ugryzł go z całej siły w ramię.</p><p>– Ty cholerny bydlaku – zaklął Hux, czując na skórze każdy z zębów z osobna. Po czymś takim nie mógł już się powstrzymać, dochodząc w dłoń Rena.</p><p>– Nie ruszaj się – powiedział Ren po chwili zupełnie niewzruszonym tonem.</p><p>Oparł zabrudzoną dłoń o biodro Huxa i szarpnął go za włosy, po czym zaczął składać delikatnie pocałunki, przesuwając ustami od jego ucha aż na kark i poruszając przy tym biodrami coraz szybciej. Hux czuł wszystko to niemal za mocno, a serce waliło mu z szybkością lotu myśliwca kosmicznego. Ren musiał mieć ten rytm pod wargami. Wreszcie wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i zastygł w miejscu, ale Hux i tak poczuł, jak sperma w nieprzyjemny sposób zaczyna ściekać mu po udzie.</p><p>Nagle z całą siłą zdał sobie sprawę, że ma bryczesy opuszczone do kostek, w tyłku mięknącego penisa rebelianckiego senatora, a klimatyzacja dmucha mu lodowatym powietrzem wprost w klatkę piersiową. I że brak erekcji sprawia, że definitywnie mu to przeszkadza.</p><p>– Zabieraj się ze mnie – oznajmił Hux. Ren zrobił, co mu kazano, puszczając go i pozwalając mu na obciągnięcie podkoszulka i próbę doprowadzenia się do porządku. Generał z pewną zjadliwością rozważał wykorzystanie do tego celu szaty senatora, kiedy ten bez ostrzeżenia otworzył inną szufladę barku i podał mu kilka mokrych chustek.</p><p>Osiągnięcie pewnego stopnia reprezentacyjności nie zajęło Huxowi wiele czasu. Ren przyglądał się temu z całkowitym spokojem, a rękawy jego szaty ukrywały założone razem dłonie. Jako że Hux tak czy siak stał w pobliżu alkoholu, nalał sobie whisky na dwa palce.</p><p>– Pijesz w ogóle, Ren?</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Tak myślałem. – Prawdopodobnie miało to jakiś związek z Mocą. Hux pociągnął kilka małych łyków, zapinając przy tym ostatnie guziki munduru wolną ręką.</p><p>– Grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Najwyższego Porządku, prawda?</p><p>– Konflikty wewnętrzne. Domyślam się, że wiesz wszystko o problemach tego typu.</p><p>– Owszem. – Ren dotknął ramienia Huxa, co teraz wydawało się niestosownie intymnym gestem. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, generale. Możesz odpocząć kilka godzin w moim apartamencie, jeśli tego potrzebujesz.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Penthouse Rena miał w sobie pewną pustkę oszczędnego używania. Był niemal w zupełności pozbawiony mebli, a znajdujące się w nim przedmioty przedstawiały sobą różne odcienie czerni i szarości. Gdyby nie okna i panorama miasta, Hux mógłby uwierzyć, że znajduje się z powrotem na <em>Finalizerze</em>.</p><p>– Prawie nigdy nie przyprowadzam tutaj ludzi – powiedział Ren. – Włączając w to mnie samego. Rozgość się; w domu nie skrywam żadnych tajemnic.</p><p>Ku zaskoczeniu Huxa, Ren zostawił go samego sobie, żeby wziąć prysznic. Wyglądało to na wyrachowany ruch, który dawał generałowi czas na przemyślenie sytuacji, ale tak czy siak był wdzięczny za ten okruch samotności. Hux podszedł do jednego z okien ciągnących się od podłogi aż do sufitu. Widok Republic City z tej wysokości zachęcał bardziej do kontemplacji niż wybuchu wściekłości.</p><p>Pozwolił, żeby frustracja najnowszym rzutem biurokratów Najwyższego Porządku pokierowała jego działaniami. Sprawy Wewnętrzne i ich satelity, takie jak Ministerstwo Ochrony Rodzin, z całą pewnością miały swoje zastosowania. Zapewniały mu nieograniczony dostęp do szturmowców, utrzymywały lojalność wśród cywili, a Hux definitywnie nie wyczekiwał z utęsknieniem powrotu czasów nieefektywnego koszmaru, jakim był stan wojenny. Niemniej przekroczyli pewną granicę, traktując go jak chłopca na posyłki, który potrzebował, aby ktoś kierował jego decyzjami. Tylko prawdziwi towarzysze Huxa – oficerowie, z którymi pracował, ludzie, którzy czynili Najwyższy Porządek tym, czym był – w niego wierzyli. Cały system cierpiał przez brak jednej silnego człowieka na czele, który by nim zarządzał. I dlatego właśnie Najwyższy Porządek potrzebował imperatora.</p><p>Apartament sprawiał niepokojące wrażenie, jeśli zostało się w nim pozostawionym samemu. Hux nie wierzył w nawiedzone miejsca, od kiedy w młodym wieku został zabrany przez ojca na Korriban. Stanie pośród pustych grobowców i czucie wyłącznie znudzenia stanowiło jedno z jego najwcześniejszych wspomnień. Ale włoski na plecach podnosiły mu się za każdym razem, gdy tylko spojrzał na korytarz po swojej prawej, zupełnie jakby kryło się tam coś wyjątkowo paskudnego.</p><p>Kiedy Ren wrócił, miał na sobie szlafrok, który ledwo sięgał mu do połowy uda. Podszedł do stojącego przy oknie Huxa, pławiąc się w samozadowoleniu, jakby zgadł wcześniej, że generał będzie przypatrywał się wszystkiemu, czemu wcześniej nie zdążył się przyjrzeć.</p><p>– Powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, jak wcześniej przywołałeś mój komlink – rzucił Hux, postanawiając nie dać się rozproszyć temu pretensjonalnemu kawałkowi materiału, który udawał ubranie, a także faktowi, że Ren ułożył włosy przy pomocy suszarki.</p><p>– To było miłe z mojej strony.</p><p>– I że czytałeś mi w myślach – dodał Hux.</p><p>Ren założył ramiona na piersiach, po raz pierwszy przybierając defensywny wyraz twarzy.</p><p>– Nie zaufałbym ci, gdybym tego nie zrobił. Ani razu nie spojrzałem głęboko; poczułbyś to.</p><p>Jakkolwiek niepokojąca by nie była wizja Rena grzebiącego mu w głowie, ilość potencjalnych zastosowań dla jego zdolności wydawała się wręcz piorunująca.</p><p>– Twoja umiejętność korzystania z Mocy nie jest wcale słaba. Dlaczego mi ją pokazałeś, skoro okłamałeś cały Senat?</p><p>– Bo tobie ufam.</p><p>W świecie Huxa zaufanie było rzadkim towarem. Nigdy tak naprawdę nikogo nim nie obdarzył, a teraz Ren co chwila o nim wspominał, jakby sądził, że to coś, czego Hux sobie życzy. Senator najprawdopodobniej dowiedział się o nim więcej w ciągu tej nocy niż jego najbliżsi przyjaciele przez lata współpracy. Co było niesprawiedliwe. Hux powinien obrócić się na pięcie i zostawić senatora samego, ale Ren kusił go tym przerażającym zaufaniem. A wygłodzony umysł Huxa go potrzebował.</p><p>– Jesteś Sithem? – zapytał, próbując znowu stanąć na pewnym gruncie. – W ten sposób udało ci się utrzymać swoje zdolności w tajemnicy?</p><p>– Podoba mi się, że od tego zacząłeś pytania, nie od tego, czy to ja zabiłem uczniów Skywalkera. Nie jestem Sithem bardziej niż ty członkiem Imperium. Jedni i drudzy dawno już wymarli. – Ren zbliżył się znowu do Huxa, jakby nie mógł znieść dzielącej ich odległości, i wyszeptał: – Potrzebuję wojny, którą planujesz wywołać. Daj mi ją, a dopilnuję, żebyś został koronowany na Imperatora.</p><p>To była oferta szaleńca. Ostatecznie mogli przecież liczyć tylko na siebie nawzajem. Ale historia zawsze dopasowywała swój bieg do wybitnych jednostek. Czy nie mogli to być tym razem oni? Wypowiedzenie zgody na głos zdawało się zbyt proste. Zamiast tego Hux go pocałował. Ren mu na to pozwolił, oplatając Huxa ramionami ze zwodniczą delikatnością, jaką czasami emanowały jego ruchy. Palpatine i Vader prawdopodobnie nie przypieczętowali własnej obietnicy lojalności w ten sposób, ale ostatecznie nie byli niczym więcej jak przegranymi.</p><p>Ren przerwał pocałunek, dotykając warg Huxa palcem.</p><p>– Chcę cię mieć w moim łóżku – powiedział.</p><p>Hux i tak został już dłużej, niż powinien. Podążył za Renem do sypialni, w przeciwną stronę niż dziwnie przerażający korytarz. Od razu zapaliło się kilka przyciemnionych świateł, oświetlając olbrzymie łóżko i niewiele więcej. Nawet nie zdążyli do niego dotrzeć, zanim ręce Rena znalazły się na guzikach munduru Huxa.</p><p>– Nie byłoby w dobrym tonie ponownie mnie rozebrać, kiedy sam pozostajesz ubrany – stwierdził Hux, chwytając Rena za nadgarstki.</p><p>Ren wzruszył ramionami, rozsupłał pasek szlafroka i pozwolił, aby ten opadł na ziemię.</p><p>– Miłego widoku. – Jego nogi wyglądały na nawet dłuższe teraz, kiedy nic na sobie nie miał. Mógł się cieszyć ciałem, jakiego Hux nigdy by nie osiągnął, chyba że poświęciłby każdą minutę swojego czasu podnoszeniu ciężarów. Ren rozpiął kołnierzyk jego munduru i ugryzł odsłoniętą skórę szyi, jednocześnie walcząc z pozostałymi guzikami.</p><p>– Fascynuje cię mój mundur, prawda?</p><p>– Nowa Republika nie ma wojska. – Tym razem Renowi poszło dużo szybciej z jego ubraniem, używał Mocy w równej mierze co palców. – Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem żołnierza.</p><p>– Ja nigdy nie spotkałem polityka – odparł Hux, wyplątując się z podkoszulka po tym, jak Ren zsunął mundur z jego ramion.</p><p>– Przygotuj się na nieuniknione rozczarowanie, jeśli spodziewasz się, że inni politycy są do mnie podobni. – Spojrzenie Rena zatrzymało się na dłuższą chwilę na wykonanych z quadanium nieśmiertelnikach, które Hux nosił na szyi. Senator chwycił je w palce i powiedział: – Zastanawiałem się, co to takiego.</p><p>– Służą do identyfikacji. – Hux popchnął Rena na łóżko, od którego nie dzieliło ich więcej niż kilka centymetrów. Usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, rozkoszując się spoglądaniem na niego z góry dla odmiany. – Typowanie DNA nie działa zbyt dobrze, kiedy materiał genetyczny zderzy się z torpedą.</p><p>– Czyżby – odparł Ren, wsuwając palce pod nieśmiertelniki, przesuwając paznokciami po skórze Huxa. – Lubię cię bardziej, niż się spodziewałem. Nie planowałem niczego z tego, co się wydarzyło.</p><p>Próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, Hux zapytał:</p><p>– Oferty przejęcia ze mną władzy w galaktyce czy seksu?</p><p>– Ani jednego, ani drugiego. Myślałem, że jesteś tylko fanatykiem w szytym na miarę płaszczu, który zabawnie wymawia „r”.</p><p>– Doprawdy? – Hux celowo przeciągnął „r” dłużej niż zwykle. – Nie pomyliłeś się ani trochę.</p><p>– Jesteś też przepełniony ambicją – powiedział Ren, przesuwając dłonie na biodra Huxa, najwyraźniej jego nowe ulubione miejsce. – Pod płaszczem i drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Ale komuś takiemu jak ty musi być ciężko w Najwyższym Porządku.</p><p>Oczywiście Ren nie mógł się powstrzymać przed chwilą typowej republikańskiej protekcjonalności.</p><p>– Zawsze udaje im się znaleźć coś, dzięki czemu mogą wywierać na tobie nacisk. Gdyby nie chodziło o to, z kim chcę się pieprzyć – odpowiedział Hux z westchnieniem, pochylając się, aż ich twarze znajdowały się na tyle blisko, że mogli się pocałować – to znalazłoby się coś innego. – Przycisnął usta do warg Rena, próbując nacieszyć się ich miękkością, zanim zacznie poznawać nimi resztę jego ciała. Senator leżący na łóżku stanowił zbytek komfortu, doprawdy; niczym zaproszenie do marnotrawienia czasu. Hux przesunął językiem w dół szyi Rena i ugryzł go mocno w szerokie ramię, wbijając paznokcie w mięśnie brzucha. Ren jęknął głucho i poruszył biodrami. Hux pożałował, że nie zdjął wcześniej bryczesów, ale w tym momencie wyłącznie alarm przeciwpożarowy byłby w stanie oderwać go od senatora.</p><p>Część włosów Rena opadła mu na twarz, więc Hux wyciągnął rękę, żeby je odgarnąć. Impulsywnie przesunął palcami po jego wargach. Nacisnął na nie. Ren rozchylił usta i polizał jego palce z nieprzyzwoitą przyjemnością, pozwalając im zagłębić się do pierwszego knykcia. Chociaż to przedstawienie było niesamowicie efektowne, Hux zaczął się zastanawiać, czy udałoby mu się przekonać Rena do porzucenia tej gry. Cofnął rękę i przesunął ją pomiędzy uda senatora, dając mu czas na zaprotestowanie. Ren tylko rozsunął nogi, przygryzając wargę, gdy Hux powtórzył swój wcześniejszy ruch i wsunął w niego dwa palce. Po chwili usiadł tak, żeby oprzeć uda senatora na swoich, odsłaniając go całkowicie.</p><p>– Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść w całości.</p><p>– Musisz dobrze znać ten wyraz twarzy.</p><p>Ugryzł Rena w szyję, blisko szczęki, w miejscu, gdzie ludzie zauważą ślad po zębach. Senator w odpowiedzi przesunął dłońmi po włosach Huxa, naciskając na kark i prosząc bez słów o więcej. Szukając bardziej wrażliwego miejsca, generał pochylił głowę i przesunął językiem po sutku Rena, jednocześnie zmieniając ułożenie palców w jego tyłku. Senator westchnął głęboko i wygiął się, kiedy Hux nimi poruszył. Minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy Hux sypiał z kimś umięśnionym, przez co niemal pragnął oprzeć twarz na klatce piersiowej Rena. Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie dojść od ocierania się o jego mięśnie.</p><p>Hux był nieprzyjemnie twardy i nadal ubrany. Z irytacją rozpiął guziki bryczesów wolną ręką, żeby nieco sobie ulżyć, i zauważył pełne ciekawości spojrzenie Rena. Żaden z nich nie miał czasu przyjrzeć się temu drugiemu w operze, chociaż senator przynajmniej zbadał dokładnie jego ciało dłońmi.</p><p>– Zdejmij wszystko – powiedział Ren.</p><p>Chociaż Hux czuł opory przed wstawaniem, odsunął się i ściągnął buty oraz bryczesy z prędkością, jakiej nie udało mu się osiągnąć, od kiedy przestał być wyrostkiem. Ren zresztą nie miał w sobie zbyt wiele cierpliwości i od razu pociągnął go z powrotem na siebie.</p><p>– Masz tu coś? – zapytał Hux, zaniepokojony nagle, że Ren może być tym statystycznym idiotą, który nigdy nie robi sobie dobrze w łóżku.</p><p>Senator przytaknął, wyciągnął rękę i zgięciem palca otworzył szufladę. Hux siedział akurat na tyle blisko, że udało mu się wyciągnąć dłoń i wymacać w środku coś kształtem przypominającego butelkę. Przeczytał etykietę, na której znajdowała się podobizna ogarniętego pożądaniem Wielkiego Admirała i okropny żart sugerujący, co takiego admirał ma <em>naprawdę wielkiego</em>.</p><p>– O, definitywnie nie zamierzałeś mnie tutaj przyprowadzić – powiedział.</p><p>– Wasze marki nie nawiązują w żaden sposób do istnienia Republiki? – zapytał Ren, podnosząc brew.</p><p>– Mamy – odparł Hux, wyciskając żel na rękę – jeden standardowy rodzaj medycznego lubrykantu o nazwie Slick-X. Zapamiętale udajemy, że nikt nie używa go dla przyjemności.</p><p>Kiedy Hux wsunął w niego trzy palce, Ren westchnął przeciągle i poruszył biodrami, żeby znaleźć lepszy kąt.</p><p>– Brzmi tragicznie.</p><p>Aby powstrzymać ideologiczną debatę, jaką Ren prawdopodobnie właśnie planował rozpocząć, Hux przesunął się na łóżku, niemal kładąc się pomiędzy nogami senatora, żeby móc wreszcie dosięgnąć ustami jego ponadwymiarowego penisa. Ren jęknął i zarzucił mu łydki na ramiona. Hux nie potrzebował więcej zachęty. Wsunął pierwsze kilka centymetrów do ust, pieprząc przy tym Rena palcami. Penis senatora był na tyle duży, że Hux wiedział, że szczęka będzie go bolała niemal tak samo mocno jak tyłek bolał już teraz; przypomnienie, które zabierze ze sobą. Poczuł na tę myśl uderzenie ciepła w policzkach i otworzył usta szerzej, aż kutas Rena otarł się o tył jego gardła. Senator zaklął, ciągnąc go mocno za włosy, i przesunął kciukiem po jego brodzie.</p><p>– Już nigdy nie będę w stanie obejrzeć obojętnie twoich holosów – mruknął Ren, poruszając biodrami i wsuwając się głębiej w usta Huxa. – Musisz mnie teraz zacząć pieprzyć, inaczej spuszczę ci się w usta.</p><p>Druga opcja brzmiała kusząco, ale można ją było zostawić na następny raz. Hux pozwolił, żeby penis senatora wysunął mu się z ust, i wyjął z niego palce.</p><p>– Jakieś preferencje? – zapytał.</p><p>Ren poklepał leżącą obok niego poduszkę.</p><p>– Usiądź tutaj. Chcę widzieć twoją twarz.</p><p>– Żebyś mógł ją porównać z holosami?</p><p>– Będę potrzebował czegoś na pamiątkę, kiedy będziesz daleko stąd – odparł Ren, całując pokryty wypiekami policzek Huxa.</p><p>Hux postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na pełne nonsensu słowa Rena, zamiast tego zajął się skrupulatnym układaniem poduszek przy wezgłowiu łóżka. Kiedy tylko oparł się o nie, Ren usiadł na nim okrakiem; przyjemny rodzaj ciężaru. Hux nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował go mocno, gryząc w dolną wargę, kiedy poczuł zwilżoną lubrykantem rękę na swoim penisie. Po chwili Ren zaczął opuszczać się na niego niemal tak samo powoli co wtedy, kiedy wchodził w Huxa. Jego uda napinały się z wysiłkiem.</p><p>– Tym razem nie nazwiesz mnie draniem? – zapytał.</p><p>– Tylko, jeśli nie zaczniesz się poruszać – odparł Hux, szczypiąc go w sutek. Ren owinął łańcuszek nieśmiertelników wokół palców i pociągnął, zmuszając generała do wyboru między wyciągnięciem głowy do góry i duszeniem się. Hux chwycił go za biodra, wsuwając się w niego do końca, po czym schował twarz w szyi Rena, kiedy ten zaczął go ujeżdżać. Ren wyciągnął dłoń, żeby zacząć robić sobie dobrze, zacieśniając uchwyt drugiej ręki na nieśmiertelnikach. Jego palce oparły się o bezbronne gardło Huxa. Obaj z trudem łapali powietrze. Hux nie mógł nawet wziąć na tyle głębokiego oddechu, żeby ostrzec Rena, że za chwilę dojdzie.</p><p> – Jeszcze nie – powiedział Ren i te słowa przedostały się ukradkiem do umysłu Huxa, i wybuchły jak małe supernowe. Czuł zbliżający się orgazm w całym ciele, ale to uczucie tylko narastało i narastało, zbliżając się do bolesnego szczytu bez nawet chwili ulgi. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się z czystej frustracji. – Hux, proszę, już za chwilę, jeszcze tylko trochę – wyszeptał Ren błagalnie i Hux nagle poczuł ciepłą spermę na klatce piersiowej. Sam doszedł sekundę później, silniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w całym swoim życiu.</p><p>– Pieprząca nerfy rebeliancka szumowino – warknął Hux, próbując pozbierać myśli. – Nie do tego służy Moc.</p><p>– Celibat był jedną z bardziej bezsensownych tradycji Jedi – odparł Ren, wstając z bioder Huxa i wyciągając się obok na łóżku z wyniosłą miną.</p><p>Hux spojrzał krytycznie na swój brzuch, brudny przez bezmyślność Rena.</p><p>– Mógłbym przespać cały rok – oznajmił.</p><p>– Możesz tutaj przenocować.</p><p>Hux westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami.</p><p>– Niech będzie. Idę pod prysznic.</p><p>Ren machnął ręką dość ogólnikowo.</p><p>– Po twojej lewej.</p><p>Dywan wydawał się niepotrzebnie miękki pod stopami Huxa, kiedy ten przechodził przez pokój, który mógłby równie dobrze udawać ciemną jaskinię. Mięśnie ud już teraz zaczynały go pobolewać, a po szybkim zerknięciu na lustro upewnił się, że na szyi ma odciśniętą czerwoną linię, którą na szczęście ukryje kołnierz munduru. Hux był za stary na to wszystko. Oparł czoło o chłodne kafelki prysznica, próbując jednocześnie rozszyfrować, co znaczą poszczególne symbole przy ustawieniach. Ostatecznie postanowił zaryzykować wybranie tego, który wyglądał jak bombardowany człowiek. Popełnił tym samym, jak się okazało, poważne marnotrawstwo wody. Pozwolił, żeby jej strugi uderzały go w obolałe ciało, pozbywając się tym samym zaschniętej spermy. Kiedy woda przestała lecieć, prysznic uraczył go długim podmuchem gorącego powietrza, co było zupełnie bezcelową innowacją w obliczu istnienia czegoś takiego jak ręcznik.</p><p>Ren leżał wygodnie zagrzebany w kołdrę i przeglądał coś na datapadzie, kiedy Hux wrócił do sypialni.</p><p>– Nie wysunę propozycji złagodzenia sankcji handlowych – oznajmił, odkładając datapad na bok. – Przekażcie senatorowi Deenowi, żeby poruszył ten temat. Ze swojej strony zapewnię, że jego wniosek przejdzie, jednocześnie nie robiąc z siebie sympatyka Porządku. Wiarygodność Deena sięgnie dna, ale tak czy siak jest już blisko ogłoszenia bankructwa. Zresztą wyciągnęliście z niego już wszystko, co się dało.</p><p>– Skąd ta pewność, że Deen jest jednym z naszych agentów?</p><p>– Bo myśli o Najwyższym Porządku w czasie posiedzeń komisji senackich, a ja od miesięcy mam dostęp do wyciągów z jego kont bankowych. Wydał na was fortunę.</p><p>Biurokratyczna paplanina Rena miała w sobie coś tak znajomego, że aż uspokajającego, jeśli nie liczyć czytania w myślach. Hux dołączył do niego w łóżku, po cichu licząc, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy spędził z kimś noc. Musiało to być jeszcze przed jego ostatnim awansem, więc przynajmniej cztery lata. Nigdy szczególnie tego nie lubił, ale też rzadko lubił ludzi, z którymi uprawiał seks. Przynajmniej Ren nie rzucił się go przytulać.</p><p>– Deen jest dobrym człowiekiem – odparł Hux, odprężając się wbrew sobie. – Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że popadł w kłopoty finansowe.</p><p>Z przyzwyczajenia obrócił się na bok, w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Ren oparł rękę na skórze tuż nad jego biodrem.</p><p>– Połączenie opłacania szantażystów i bycia kiepskim graczem w sabaka.</p><p>Hux wciąż zastanawiał się, czy chce strącić z siebie ramię Rena, czy też nie, kiedy zasnął.</p><p>Koszmary rzadko go nachodziły. A kiedy już mu się przytrafiały, były niezwykle prozaiczne. Wchodził na mostek kapitański i orientował się, że nie ma na sobie bryczesów. Albo z powrotem znajdował się w tamtej kantynie, miał dwadzieścia lat, ręce w kajdankach i głowę pełną głupich myśli. Rozmyślał nad czarnym piętnem wykroczenia przeciw rodzinie, które już zawsze będzie kładło się cieniem na jego karierze, bo jakiegoś zarozumiałego oficera pokoju nie obchodziło, kim jest ojciec Huxa. Kiedy jego ojciec dowiedział się o wszystkim, zadbał o przeniesienie tego durnia do oddziałów bezpieczeństwa na planecie kopalnianej.</p><p>Ten koszmar był nowy. Coś nieznośnie ciężkiego siedziało mu na piersi, jakieś szare, przypominające cień stworzenie, które miało pęknięcie w twarzy zamiast ust i dwa głęboko osadzone błyszczące punkciki w miejscu oczu. Hux próbował to z siebie zepchnąć, ale stawało się tylko cięższe przez jego wysiłki. A potem ręce przesuwały się po jego twarzy, wielkie, miękkie ręce. Ręce Rena, jak zorientował się Hux po chwili.</p><p>– Wpuść mnie do środka – wyszeptał Ren. – Wpuść mnie.</p><p>Hux obudził się, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Potworny ciężar należał do Rena; we śnie przerzucił nogę przez tułów Huxa i przycisnął się do niego kurczowo. Z szybko bijącym sercem i potem perlącym się na czole Hux wydostał się z tego uścisku. Ren poruszył się niemrawo i otworzył oko.</p><p>– Zły sen? – zapytał.</p><p>– Przez twoją rozwiniętą ponad miarę klatkę piersiową myślałem, że coś próbuje zmiażdżyć mnie na śmierć.</p><p>– Muszę przestać tyle ćwiczyć.</p><p>– Nawet nie śmiej o tym myśleć. – Hux rozejrzał się wokoło w poszukiwaniu zegara. – Która jest?</p><p>Ren wygrzebał skądś swój datapad i wyrwał go ze stanu hibernacji.</p><p>– Siódma rano.</p><p>Hux niemalże wystrzelił z łóżka po usłyszeniu „siódma” i trzymał już mundur w dłoniach przy „rano”. Za nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut będzie gotowy do opuszczenia apartamentu Rena. Komlink nie pokazywał nowych wiadomości, co dobrze świadczyło o zdolnościach Mitaki do wypełniania rozkazów.</p><p>– Poinstruuję droidy, żeby zrobiły nam śniadanie! – krzyknął Ren za Huxem, który znikał już pod prysznicem.</p><p>Hux próbował obmyślić oficjalną wersję wydarzeń, jednocześnie starając się złamać skomplikowany kod, jakim posługiwali się w Republice producenci kosmetyków. Dlaczego każdy z nich musiał mieć w nazwie jakiegoś kosmitę? „Blask Betazoidów” był, sądząc po zapachu, płynem po goleniu. „Świst Świerzbotków” mydłem, a „Spokój Sereanów” czymś do włosów. Niemal wszyscy Sereanie byli pozbawieni owłosienia.</p><p>Hux zaraportuje, że ubiegłej nocy Ren zawlókł go na boleśnie nudne przedstawienie w operze. To akurat było prawdą. Potem Ren zaprowadził go na jakieś zdeprawowane republikańskie przyjęcie, gdzie ciągle kręcił i próbował wymigać się od jasnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy zdecyduje się pomóc Najwyższemu Porządkowi, czy też nie, a także zażądał szokującej ilości kredytów w ramach łapówki. Niemniej Hux trzymał się celu swojej misji i wyciągnął od senatora cenne informacje oraz obietnicę przyszłej współpracy. Nikt całkowicie nie uwierzy w tę historyjkę, ale nikt też nie dowie się, co naprawdę zrobił, a liczyło się tylko to, co udało mu się osiągnąć: poparcie Rena. I to zupełnie za darmo.</p><p>Kiedy Hux doprowadził się do wyglądu godnego prawdziwego oficera Najwyższego Porządku i zajrzał do kuchni, stwierdził, że droid zdążył w tym czasie przygotować śniadanie na pięć osób. Na stole piętrzył się szeroki wybór dań, ciast i mięs, owoców i serów. Hux zaczął się zastanawiać, co dokładnie światy Rdzenia uważały za odpowiednie śniadanie.</p><p>– Nie byłem pewien, co zazwyczaj jesz, więc poleciłem mu zdobyć wszystko – powiedział Ren, wkładając do ust kawałek jaskrawo pomarańczowego owocu. Opierał się o wysepkę kuchenną i miał na sobie niemal konserwatywnie wyglądającą granatową tunikę oraz spodnie pozbawione chociażby śladu kiczowatych złotych paciorków.</p><p>– Czy to zmodyfikowany droid do morderstw? – zapytał Hux.</p><p>– Wykręt od odpowiedzi: nie dopuściłem się przemocy w ostatnich dwudziestu sześciu cyklach – oznajmił droid. – Zapewnienie: jesteś przy mnie całkowicie bezpieczny.</p><p>Ren wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– Te z serii HK wyglądają dobrze. A ich oprogramowanie jest napisane niemal elastycznie.</p><p>Droid do morderstw wetknął siadającemu Huxowi kubek kafu w rękę. Hux wziął łyk i jedno ciastko, z grzeczności. Musiał przetrawić wszystko, co zrobił z Renem, a mógł to zrobić wyłącznie powoli i trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Podejrzewałby, że senator znowu bawi się jego umysłem, gdyby nie to, że uczucie towarzyszące sztuczce, której użył w czasie seksu, było nie do pomylenia z niczym innym.</p><p>Cholera jasna. Przynajmniej ciastko smakowało dobrze. Hux wciąż będzie miał swój stopień wojskowy, kiedy wróci do Najwyższego Porządku. Ren umiał odczytać myśli każdego z senatorów w Nowej Republice i chciał uczynić imperatorem właśnie jego, nikogo innego. Przy tym prawdopodobnie był mordercą i definitywnie miał problemy z równowagą psychiczną. Hux go raczej polubił.</p><p>Ich plan był jakimś cudem wręcz możliwy do wykonania.</p><p>– Opowiedz mi o Starkillerze – poprosił Ren.</p><p>Hux zesztywniał.</p><p>– Nie wiesz już przypadkiem wszystkiego? – odparł.</p><p>– Nie znam szczegółów, na których mi zależy. To ty zarządzasz całym projektem, prawda?</p><p>Ren prawdopodobnie poczuł u Huxa nagły przypływ dumy. Projekt Starkiller będzie jego dziedzictwem, nawet gdyby miał umrzeć jutro.</p><p>– Prosisz mnie o wiele – powiedział Hux. Ren wyglądał na zawiedzionego, co przypomniało generałowi, jak wiele senator wyjawił mu na swój temat. Mimo to Ren ryzykował mniej; nikt nie uwierzyłby Huxowi, gdyby próbował donieść na Rena odpowiednim władzom. A powiedzenie mu czegokolwiek o prawdziwych planach Najwyższego Porządku stanowiło kwestię życia i śmierci. – Po tym, jak sankcje handlowe zostaną złagodzone.</p><p>– Nie zmuszę cię do odpowiedzi na moje pytania – oznajmił Ren, uprzedzając cichy niepokój Huxa. – Jest ktoś, kogo chciałbym, żebyś poznał.</p><p>– Tutaj?</p><p>– Przez holoprojektor. Po drugiej stronie korytarza.</p><p>Po drugiej stronie korytarza znajdowało się coś, co sprawiało, że Hux trząsł się jak przesądne dziecko.</p><p>– Twój mistrz.</p><p>Ren uśmiechnął się.</p><p>– Chodź ze mną. Wiem, że nie możesz zostać długo.</p><p>Hux zwalczył w sobie irracjonalne pragnienie powiedzenia „nie”. Podążył za Renem, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem powietrze zdawało się stawać coraz bardziej i bardziej przytłaczające. Ren wibrował niemalże od nadmiaru energii i zerkał co chwilę na Huxa kątem oka, jak gdyby chciał sprawdzić, czy wciąż za nim idzie. Zupełnie jakby Ren zmienił się w kogoś innego, z całych sił pragnąc być bliżej tego czegoś oddalonego od nich o lata świetlne.</p><p>Otworzył drzwi do zupełnie pustego pomieszczenia, jeśli nie liczyć stojącego na środku holoprojektora. Pokój był duży, z całą pewnością największy w całym apartamencie. Ta okropna aura stała się tak gęsta, że miało się wrażenie, że próbuje zmiażdżyć swoim ciężarem. Hux nie potrafił znaleźć czegoś, do czego mógłby ją porównać, poza przerażeniem, jakie czuł, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zmarł.</p><p>– Ren – powiedział, zażenowany tym, jak żałośnie brzmi.</p><p>Ren położył mu rękę na ramieniu, pochylając się nad nim.</p><p>– Nie ma się czego bać z jego strony. Dzielicie pewne zainteresowania.</p><p>– Jakie niby zainteresowania?</p><p>Ren obrócił się w stronę holoprojektora.</p><p>– Przywrócenie porządku galaktyce – odparł.</p><p>Obraz, który się początkowo pojawił, migotał i rwał się, pokazując tylko zakłócenia i plamy czerni i szarości. Ale po chwili z holoprojektora spoglądała już na Huxa wielka blada twarz.</p><p>– Generale – powiedziała postać. – Wierzę, że możemy sobie nawzajem ogromnie pomóc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arty do rozdziału tutaj: https://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/142911492172/ren-reached-out-to-check-that-hux-had-buckled-in<br/>oraz tutaj: https://sathinfection.tumblr.com/post/143462122198/valinwhore-do-not-feed-the-senators-ego-but</p><p>Nazwa lubrykantu to "Grand Assmiral" - wersja polska edytowana dzięki pomysłowości snyth &lt;3<br/>Droid Rena to HK-47 z serii Knights of the Old Republic. Jak go zyskał? Cóż, pewnie jakoś go znalazł ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ufaj demokracji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uwaga, spoilery do książki Bloodline Claudii Gray. Czyli: tożsamość ojca Lei została ujawniona Senatowi, kiedy Ben miał 23 lata i był jeszcze podopiecznym Luke'a. Frakcje Populistów i Centrystów również z książki ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Przebaczenie Snoke’a stanowiło przywilej. I był wspaniałomyślny w swoim przebaczeniu, nieskończenie cierpliwy w obliczu słabości swojego ucznia. Kiedy Kylo podlegał karze, działo się tak tylko dlatego, że sam jej pragnął.</p>
<p> Tak jak teraz. Godzinami klęczał przed Snokiem z rękami ułożonymi płasko na udach i pokornie pochyloną głową. Nie potrafił mu spojrzeć w twarz, póki nie poczuł, że naprawdę zasłużył sobie na jego pobłażliwość. Ich plan w stosunku do generała Huxa był prosty. Kylo miał wyciągnąć z jego umysłu wszystko, co ten wiedział na temat Starkillera, a potem wymazać wspomnienie tego wtargnięcia. Ale wydarzenia potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej.</p>
<p>Upływający czas sprawił, że twarda podłoga na statku Snoke’a była jak lanca przeszywająca jego kolana. Dolna część pleców bolała go tak bardzo, że aż się pocił. Pierwszą szansę Kylo stanowiło wyjście do opery. Podłożył w lobby wygłuszacze, na wypadek gdyby Hux zaczął krzyczeć w trakcie wyrywania planów Starkillera z jego umysłu siłą. Myśli generała były pełne tak silnej wściekłości, nie oszczędzały nikogo ani niczego. Chciał chwycić całą galaktykę za gardło i zadusić, i potrzebował tylko, żeby ktoś dał mu do tego środki. Przebywanie blisko niego stanowiło niemalże ucztę.</p>
<p>Następna szansa Kylo była w apartamencie. Wciąż mógł usłuchać rozkazów. Zamiast tego grał na zwłokę. Wysoko postawiony sprzymierzeniec w Najwyższym Porządku pozwoliłby mu osiągnąć o wiele więcej niż pierwszy lepszy informator. Wiedział, co powinien zaoferować Huxowi, żeby zabezpieczyć sobie jego lojalność, nawet jeśli zdobycie jego zaufania stanowiło trudniejsze zadanie. Ale Kylo obawiał się, że jego osąd sytuacji będzie błędny, zbyt głęboko skażony ułomnymi pragnieniami.</p>
<p>– Powstań, Kylo Renie – powiedział Snoke. – Dosyć już rozmyślałeś.</p>
<p>Pozwolił sobie podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć w wypełnione życzliwością oczy Snoke’a. Mistrz skinięciem nakazał mu zbliżyć się do siebie. Minęło za wiele tygodni, od kiedy był tu po raz ostatni osobiście. Manipulowanie Senatem pochłaniało wiele czasu i przytłaczało. Bieg politycznych machinacji był tak powolny, że nawet sukcesy odczuwał jako porażki. Kylo poruszył się, ale zesztywniałe ciało z oporem słuchało jego poleceń. Powlókł się do przodu, używając głównie rąk, i oparł głowę o kolano Snoke’a.</p>
<p>– Postąpiłeś słusznie. – Snoke przeczesał włosy Kylo swoimi suchymi, wiotkimi i nieludzko długimi palcami. Były chłodne w dotyku. – Generał Hux może posunąć nasze plany do przodu o wiele lat.</p>
<p>– Fascynuje mnie – wyznał Kylo. – Co, jeśli stanę się do niego przywiązany?</p>
<p>– Porzuciłeś już kiedyś ograniczające więzi z innymi. Kiedy mówię, że jesteś wobec mnie lojalny, to tak właśnie jest.</p>
<p>Przyciskając policzek do kolana Snoke’a, Kylo powtórzył sam sobie, że tylko osąd jego mistrza się liczy. To, że walczył z wpływem jasnej strony Mocy, nie miało znaczenia, bo Snoke powiedział, że należy tylko do niego. Nic go nie łączyło z nikim poza mistrzem.</p>
<p>– Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco.</p>
<p>Snoke cofnął dłoń.</p>
<p>– A teraz powinieneś powrócić do Senatu.</p>
<p>– Jak sobie życzysz.</p>
<p>Kylo powstał i skłonił się Snoke’owi jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz. Chwiał się, idąc korytarzem, jakby był pijany. Statek Snoke’a był mały; potrzebował tylko odpowiednio dużo miejsca dla niego i tajemnych mechanizmów, które utrzymywały go przy życiu. Ciała dwóch istot w śpiączce unosiły się w zbiornikach z bactą. Oba wykazywały wrażliwość na Moc. Emerytowani Inkwizytorzy, którzy błędnie myśleli, że udało im się przetrwać koniec Imperium. Snoke niedługo pobierze z nich midichloriany, ponownie odsuwając w czasie swoją niesłuszną śmierć.</p>
<p>Medyczny droid Snoke’a, 11-4D, zbliżył się do Kylo po tym, jak ten potknął się i wpadł na pusty zbiornik.</p>
<p>– Proszę pana – powiedział 11-4D – jest pan w stanie poważnego fizycznego bólu. Proszę zezwolić mi na podanie środka znieczulającego.</p>
<p>– Niech będzie. Potrzebuję też styma.</p>
<p>– Mogę polecić panu szeroki wachlarz środków uspokajających, jeśli doświadcza pan problemów ze snem.</p>
<p>Kylo pokręcił głową. 11-4D wykonał dwa zastrzyki w jego ramię. Pierwszy sprawił, że ciało Kylo stało się przyjemnie odległe od niego, a drugi rozjaśnił mgłę zasnuwającą mu umysł. Zazwyczaj unikał wszelkich leków; jeśli ciemna strona czegoś mu nie zapewniała, nie powinien tego potrzebować. Ale zgodnie z harmonogramem senator Deen miał wprowadzić wniosek o złagodzenie sankcji handlowych na eksport niezbędnych dóbr do światów kontrolowanych przez Najwyższy Porządek za niecałe sześć godzin.</p>
<p>Kiedy Kylo znalazł się z powrotem na swoim promie, wprowadził do komputera nawigacyjnego polecenie zaplanowania skoku do Hosnian Prime. Będzie miał akurat wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby popracować nad swoją mową, zanim wyląduje. Hux nie skontaktował się z nim ani razu, od kiedy pożegnali się trzy dni temu, ale komunikacja pomiędzy Światami Rdzenia i Nieznanymi Regionami zawsze była zawodna. Nie mieli podłączenia do HoloNetu i w kwestii przesyłu sygnału polegali na kilku prywatnych, nadprzestrzennych modemach, datowanych jeszcze na czasy przedimperialne. Mimo to Kylo liczył, że Hux obejrzy jego mowę do Senatu. Nawet jeśli miałby ją zobaczyć z opóźnieniem.</p>
<p>Jego asystentka, Garrota, czekała na niego w doku do lądowania. Z urodzenia Twi’lekianka, starannie układała swoje lekku, owijając jedno wokół szyi, a drugie przyozdabiając pokrytą klejnotami obręczą. Od kiedy Kylo uwolnił ją z niewoli w Kartelu na jednej z zacofanych planet, Garrota należała do nielicznego grona istot, które wiedziały o jego zdolnościach. Skinęła mu głową na powitanie, dłonie zaciskając na datapadzie.</p>
<p>– Dobrze widzieć pana z powrotem – powiedziała. – Nic się nie zawaliło podczas pana nieobecności.</p>
<p>– To nietypowe. Czyżby Senat został rozwiązany?</p>
<p>– Niestety nie. – Garrota podała mu datapad. – Pana śmigacz znajduje się na zewnątrz, dopilnowałam też, żeby dostarczono nowy strój do lobby przy pana kapsule.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję.</p>
<p>Kylo przeglądał maile, podczas gdy Garrota kierowała śmigaczem. Stosowała się do zasad ruchu drogowego, ale ledwo co. W wiadomościach Kylo znalazł nagranie ze spotkania komitetu, które przegapił, i liczne prośby o umówienie spotkania. Aqualishański lobbysta chciał, żeby dodać motocykle do zapisów ustawy podatkowej. Garrota roztropnie umieściła wiadomość od Hana Solo w folderze „kosz”. Maile o niskim priorytecie pochodziły w większości od przedstawicieli prasy. Kylo usunął je bez czytania.</p>
<p>– Czy ktoś już zauważył, co Leia Organa robi z Ruchem Oporu? – zapytał Kylo.</p>
<p>Garrota pokręciła głową.</p>
<p>– Pogrozili palcem Poe Dameronowi za „dezercję”, ale to wszystko.</p>
<p>– Cóż za zdecydowanie. Jakieś spekulacje odnośnie mojego spotkania z generałem Huxem?</p>
<p>– Tamto głupie holo, które jeden z reporterów pstryknął, to, na którym obmacujesz Pana Najwyższy Porządek, powstrzymało ludzi przed wzięciem go zbyt poważnie.</p>
<p>– Nie obmacywałem go.</p>
<p>A przynajmniej nie wtedy.</p>
<p>– Nie, wcale nie jest w twoim typie – odparła Garrota z uśmieszkiem. – Senat czeka, aż zaczniesz o nim mówić, a przy tym panuje powszechny zawód, że zamiast tego to Deen porusza temat sankcji.</p>
<p>– Dam im to, czego chcą.</p>
<p>– Jestem tego pewna.</p>
<p>Dotarli do kompleksu budynków Senatu na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem. Nie zostawiało to wiele czasu na przygotowania dla senatora Naboo, a co dopiero członka Domu Naberrie, więc Kylo pociągnął Garrotę za sobą na ruchomy chodnik. Nikt go nie rozpoznał w pospolitych ubraniach, które miał na sobie. Wzrost i charakterystyczne rysy twarzy nie znaczyły za wiele, kiedy ktoś był znany głównie z wyszukanych strojów.</p>
<p>Gdy dotarli do właściwych komnat senackich, natychmiast skierowali się do lobby gondoli repulsorowej. Do obrad zostało pięćdziesiąt minut. Kylo zaczął się rozbierać, a Garrota pobiegła przynieść jego najnowszą szatę koronacyjną.</p>
<p>– Uf – westchnęła, trzymając zwoje materiału, które ważyły na oko jakieś dwadzieścia kilo.</p>
<p>Kylo nie miał w sobie zbyt wiele cierpliwości, więc użył Mocy, żeby poderwać szatę w górę. Garrota natychmiast rzuciła się pomagać mu z licznymi częściami ubioru – dokładniej pięcioma, jeśli nie liczyć tej opasającej tułów – i upewniać się, że wszystko pasuje jak należy. Naboo było znane ze swojej skomplikowanej, pełnej szczegółów i przesady mody i Kylo dostarczał dokładnie tego, czego od niego oczekiwano. Początkowo czuł się z tym nieswojo, kiedy zrzucił z siebie proste szaty padawana Jedi i wdział regalia godne władcy. Zupełnie jakby chował swoją prawdziwą twarz pod kolejnym przebraniem. Doceniał to teraz, ten dystans zapewniany przez utrzymanie fasady bycia księciem jednego ze Starszych Domów. Nie powinien był tak szybko opuścić gardy w towarzystwie Huxa, a już szczególnie nie dlatego tylko, że po prostu mógł.</p>
<p>Do następnego kroku przygotowań musiał usiąść. Garrota zrzędziła pod nosem, że nie ma czasu na umycie jego włosów, jednocześnie robiąc wszystko w swojej mocy, żeby je szybko ułożyć. Kiedy była w niewoli u Huttów, dbanie o piękny wygląd pozostałych kobiet stanowiło jej główny obowiązek. Przystąpiła do pracy nad jego makijażem, a Kylo zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie słowa swojej mowy. Dłonie Garroty dotykały go tak łagodnie, że obawiał się zaśnięcia, niezależnie od wziętego styma. Musiał się zdyscyplinować i zacząć sypiać bardziej regularnie. Zamarł w bezruchu, czując końcówkę eyelinera przesuwającą się po powiekach.</p>
<p>– A teraz otwórz – poleciła Garrota. Przyjrzała się z bliska jego źrenicom, marszcząc czoło. – Wziąłeś styma.</p>
<p>– Przestaje już działać.</p>
<p>Garrota zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie Kylo się podziewał. Wierzyła, że Snoke robi z nim coś okropnego, zamiast utrzymywać go na właściwej drodze. Kylo nie miał powodów, aby wyjaśniać jej, kim tak naprawdę jest Snoke. Garrota jedną ręką chwyciła go za brodę, przytrzymując w miejscu, a drugą zaczęła nakładać pomadę, używając do tego pędzla. Narysowała kształt jego górnej wargi większy niż w rzeczywistości, a z dolnej uczyniła zaledwie wąską smugę tuż poniżej linii ust.</p>
<p>– Zrobione – oznajmiła Garrota. – I zostało nam pięć minut zapasu, żebyś zdążył usiąść na swoim miejscu.</p>
<p>Kylo wkroczył do gondoli sam. Młodszy senator Naboo rozwinął w sobie niewytłumaczalną fobię na punkcie wystąpień publicznych i głosował ze swojego biura. Kylo zajął miejsce, starannie układając szaty w najkorzystniejszy sposób. Droid nagrywający holo podleciał w jego stronę, skanując jego oblicze do HoloNetu. Droid moderujący ogłosił, że głos należy do senatora Deena z Arkanis.</p>
<p>Deen był zdenerwowany. Od kiedy Najwyższy Porządek zaczął zwiększać swoją widoczność, Deen i pozostali Centryści próbowali zdystansować się wobec sympatii do pozostałości Imperium. Po wniosku o częściowe uchylenie sankcji handlowych partia, do której Deen należał, wycofa swoje wsparcie. Definitywnie straci mandat w następnych wyborach.</p>
<p>– Moje drogie istoty – zaczął Deen, knocąc przemówienie od samego początku. – Wnioskuję o rozluźnienie sankcji, które przyczyniły się do rozwoju daleko sięgającej klęski głodu i cierpienia w Najwyższym Porządku. Odmawiając eksportu towarów pierwszej potrzeby, takich jak jedzenie i materiały budowlane, ograniczamy wolny handel i zniechęcamy te światy od przyłączenia się kiedykolwiek do Republiki.</p>
<p>– Czyli chcesz finansować terror? – wykrzyknął senator z Korelii.</p>
<p>– Nic z tych rzeczy! – odparł Deen, uderzając pięścią w brzeg gondoli, gdy w Senacie wybuchła wrzawa kłótni. – Chodzi o zwykłą przyzwoitość!</p>
<p>Kylo pozwolił Deenowi na wykopanie sobie nieco głębszego dołu, zanim podniósł się z siedzenia. Kiedy droid moderujący ogłosił, że Senat oddaje głos Kylo Renowi, komnata wypełniła się ciszą. Ostatecznie to senator Ren spotkał się z generałem Najwyższego Porządku.</p>
<p>– Jak wielu z was jest świadomych, rozmawiałem z generałem Huxem trzy dni temu – powiedział Kylo. – To znak widocznej desperacji ze strony Najwyższego Porządku. Desperacji tak wielkiej, że zgodzili się przysłać jednego ze swoich ważniejszych członków, żeby osobiście szukał u nas kogoś, kto wysłucha jego propagandy. Hux utwierdził mnie we wszystkich najgorszych uprzedzeniach względem Najwyższego Porządku. To pełen przerażenia fanatyczny cień osoby, który trzyma się wspomnienia Imperium tak kurczowo, że ignoruje wszystko inne. Najwyższy Porządek formuje każdego swojego członka według jednego akceptowalnego wzoru, bez litości czy szacunku. Przejął po Imperium antropocentryczne uprzedzenia i dał im urosnąć. Kiedy samo to nie wystarczyło, aby utrzymać ludność w strachu przed swoim rządem, wymyślono zupełnie nowe bigoterie, aby zaspokoić tę potrzebę. Wszystkie istoty, które nie wpasowują się w wąską definicję dobrego obywatela stworzoną przez Najwyższy Porządek, ściągają na siebie surowe kary. Uwierzcie mi, gdy mówię, że nienawidzę Najwyższego Porządku i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentuje.</p>
<p>W Huxie kłębiła się góra narosłego rozgoryczenia i urazy, karmiona przez setki zniewag i rzeczy dla niego niedostępnych. Posmak zapamiętanego w ustach mydła, który Kylo poczuł krótko, kiedy pocałował go po raz pierwszy. Kim stałby się, gdyby Najwyższy Porządek nie próbował ukształtować go w kogoś, kim nie był? Być może nikim istotnym, takim jak było kiedyś dziecko Lei i Hana.</p>
<p>– Chciałbym, żeby Senat zastanowił się, dlaczego te sankcje istnieją – kontynuował Kylo, wyciągając do nich ramiona. – Pierwszym ruchem Senatu po dowiedzeniu się o wpływach Najwyższego Porządku w Nieznanych Rejonach było ograniczenie wysyłki towarów do Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Moja własna planeta, Naboo, oprócz konieczności ścierpienia upokorzenia, jakim jest goszczenie narzuconego z zewnątrz oddziału utrzymującego pokój, jest obecnie przedmiotem niedopatrzenia ze strony Senatu, którego skutki ciągle rosną. Zupełnie jakbyśmy nie przeżyli jeszcze dostatecznie dużo walk w czasie Wojen Klonów. A co takiego zyskuje na tym Nowa Republika? Wyłącznie moralną wyższość.</p>
<p>Kylo urwał, nasłuchując pomruków poparcia ze strony pozostałych senatorów z Zewnętrznych Rubieży, podczas gdy ci z planet Rdzenia ponuro milczeli.</p>
<p>– Wiele ze światów Najwyższego Porządku spełnia galaktyczne normy dla klęski głodu. To bezpośredni rezultat sankcji. To dlatego zostały przegłosowane jako prawo. Jeśli zechcecie spojrzeć teraz na swoje datapady, zobaczycie, że nigdy nie popierałem tych sankcji. W tym samym czasie, w którym próbujemy zagłodzić Nieznane Rejony, Senat upiera się, że Najwyższy Porządek nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Jeśli Najwyższy Porządek jest bezsilny i nieudolny, dlaczego odmawiamy wymiany podstawowych towarów? Pojawiły się już głosy, że sankcje powstrzymują Najwyższy Porządek przed utrzymywaniem sił militarnych. Ale jaki byt państwowy nakarmi swój lud przed wykarmieniem swoich żołnierzy? To nie wojsko obecnie cierpi i to nie wojsko słabnie. Albo próbujemy zagłodzić na śmierć nieszkodliwą buntowniczą organizację, albo ignorujemy poważne zagrożenie dla pokoju w galaktyce. Jeśli nie zamierzamy wypowiedzieć wojny Najwyższemu Porządkowi, musimy cofnąć sankcje.</p>
<p>I zanim oddam wam głos, żebyście mogli ze sobą nawzajem przedyskutować, czy ustanowionego przez nas prawa nie można nazwać rozciągniętym w czasie mordem na wielką skalę, pragnę zaproponować coś jeszcze – dodał Kylo. – Konieczne jest utworzenie komitetu, którego zadanie będzie stanowić zbadanie poziomu zagrożenia ze strony Najwyższego Porządku. Przymykanie oczu na problem z powodu politycznego impasu, w którym wiele ze zgromadzonych w tej komnacie istot popiera paramilitarną organizację Oporu, a równie liczne grono wspiera Najwyższy Porządek, nieuchronnie podzieli tę Nową Republikę.</p>
<p>I kiedy pomiędzy szanownymi senatorami wybuchły kłótnie, Kylo zasiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Ponad tuzin droidów nagrywających holo zawisło wokół jego gondoli, rejestrując, jak nalewa sobie wody z karafki. Po zaledwie minutach pierwsze wzmianki w prasie zaczęły pojawiać się na jego datapadzie. Jego ulubiony nagłówek głosił po prostu „Kylo Ren przedstawia bezwzględny akt oskarżenia wobec polityki Senatu”, ale „Kylo Ren kontynuuje spuściznę Padme Amidali” też do niego przemawiał. Dobrze wywiązał się ze swojego zadania. Pierwszy Senator już teraz rozważał przeforsowanie głosowania po południu.</p>
<p>Kiedy ogłoszono przerwę, Kylo wbrew swojemu zwyczajowi nie rozpoczął samotnej medytacji, ale wybrał się na lunch do Varish Vicly. Należała do grona przyjaciół Lei, ale jego stanowisko zbyt często zbiegało się z forsowanym przez nią kierunkiem politycznym, żeby mógł jej unikać. A jako że Varish była zupełnie oddana Lei, nigdy nie odmówiłaby sobie szansy, żeby go skrycie obserwować. Nawet jeśli cenę tego stanowiło zapewnienie, że Kylo nie natknie się na Leię w jej towarzystwie.</p>
<p>Varish zaaranżowała meble w swoim apartamencie w sposób, który najlepiej pasował do przyjmowania czterdziestki najbliższych przyjaciół (plus minus kilka osób). Lonerańska ekstrawagancja była wyeksponowana w każdym detalu, od ustawienia kwiatów, po fontannę z winem. Rozpaliła nawet prawdziwe świece.</p>
<p>– Kylo Ren – wykrzyknęła Varish, zmierzając w jego stronę szybkim krokiem. Powstrzymała się przed wyściskaniem go, ale mimo wszystko krótko uścisnęła jego dłoń. – Na Moc, ta mowa! Gdybyś nie był w większości po mojej stronie, myślę, że moje futro zajęłoby się płomieniem.</p>
<p>– W większości?</p>
<p>– Głosowałam za sankcjami, z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. Ale masz rację w kwestii konieczności przyjrzenia się dokładnie Najwyższemu Porządkowi.</p>
<p>Varish prawdopodobnie znalazłaby w sobie zastrzeżenia co do jego planu, gdyby tylko zdawała sobie sprawę, że każde bezstronne śledztwo ujawni jej własne zaangażowanie w sprawy Ruchu Oporu.</p>
<p>– Więc uważasz, że sankcje odnoszą skutek?</p>
<p>– Nie tak, jak zamierzaliśmy – odpowiedziała, marszcząc brwi. – Dosyć polityki, Kylo. Zjedz coś, może nawet uśmiechnij się półgębkiem.</p>
<p>– Czy Populiści mnie poprą? – zapytał Kylo, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w cierpkim uśmiechu.</p>
<p>– Postawiłeś nas w niezręcznej sytuacji, każąc wybierać między śledztwem i utrzymaniem sankcji. – Varish postukała palcem w podbródek. – Tak. Prawdopodobnie. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, demoniątko. Ale wolałabym, żebyś ostrzegł mnie wcześniej.</p>
<p>– Byłem zajęty.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście. I nigdy nie zdradzisz, gdzie przepadasz na całe dnie – odparła, wkładając rękę w jego dłoń i prowadząc go w stronę jednego ze stołów bufetowych. – Czy generał Hux był naprawdę taki paskudny? Czy tylko starałeś się zapewnić sobie najlepsze nagłówki?</p>
<p>Kylo umierał z głodu. Z niechęcią ograniczył się do rzeczy wielkości jednego kęsa, bo wiedział doskonale, że kiedy tylko Varish opuści jego bok, inni zejdą się zająć jej miejsce.</p>
<p>– Nie mogę o nim powiedzieć, żeby był do końca osobą. Kompletny brak poczucia humoru. Spędził noc w równej mierze przerażony, że nastaję na jego najwyższoporządkową cnotę, jak wypatrując oczy za reklamami.</p>
<p>Varish pokręciła głową.</p>
<p>– Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić życia w ten sposób – powiedziała. – Co za biedni ludzie.</p>
<p>– To rzeczywiście bardzo smutne.</p>
<p>Powinien przestać myśleć o Huxie. O tym, jak czuł się, mając pod sobą jego smukłe ciało, słuchając, kiedy jego myśli, szybkie jak uderzenia biczem, zaczęły cichnąć, aż nie zostało z nich nic poza pragnieniem Kylo. A nawet lepiej, o tym, jak nigdy nie bał się niczego, co Kylo robił, nie przez więcej niż kilka sekund. Tylko Snoke przerażał Huxa. Kylo mógł to naprawić, jeśli tylko będzie miał czas.</p>
<p>Varish pomachała mu dłonią przed twarzą.</p>
<p>– Kylo? Nie usłyszałeś ani słowa z tego, co właśnie powiedziałam.</p>
<p>– To zmęczenie, Varish. Ale wybacz mi, proszę, muszę cię zostawić. Mam kilku Granów do przekonania.</p>
<p>– Więc zostawiasz Mirialan mnie? Nie tak źle. – Ścisnęła jego ramię jeszcze jeden ostatni raz, po czym jej złote futro zniknęło w tłumie.</p>
<p>Umysły Granów były niezwykle podatne na wpływ Mocy – w związku z czym stanowili najbardziej oddanych sprzymierzeńców Kylo w Senacie. Senator zamknął oczy i zaczerpnął ze skąpych zasobów ciemnej strony w Republic City. Miasto było wciąż zbyt nowe, zbyt pełne nadziei, żeby zaoferować mu wiele. Zawsze czuł się tutaj słabszy. Podatny na stare wpływy.</p>
<p>Sankcje zostały uchylone. Nadało to Senatowi pozór zdecydowania i zjednoczenia, nie kosztując przy tym za wiele. Wprowadzono przy tym dostatecznie dużo poprawek, żeby pozostawić wrażenie adekwatnej do sytuacji ostrożności: eksport został ograniczony do jedzenia i niezbędnych środków, przy czym senatorzy, którzy mieli powiązania z konkretnymi wytwórcami, dodali tutaj też swoje trzy grosze. Kiedy pojawiło się pytanie, kto powinien przewodniczyć nowo powstałemu Komitetowi do Sprawy Oszacowania Zagrożenia, Kylo stanowił naturalny wybór. Ostatecznie był już doskonale zapoznany z największą groźbą wobec Nowej Republiki.</p>
<p>Kobieta rasy Yinchorri czekała na niego na zewnątrz jego biura. Posadziła swoje trzy metry wysokości gadziego cielska na jego największym krześle i skrzyżowała potężne ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Jej zbroja i znaczące puste miejsce po blasterze na pasku czyniło jej zawód dość oczywistym.</p>
<p>Jego zeltoriańska sekretarka, Sarda, już machała przepraszająco.</p>
<p>– Proszę o wybaczenie, proszę pana, ale nalegała, aby na pana poczekać, i nie do końca mogłam poprosić ją o opuszczenie budynku.</p>
<p>– Senatorze Ren – powiedziała Yinchorrianka. – Mam coś, czym myślę, że byłbyś zainteresowany. Jestem Qathik, niezależna zleceniobiorczyni.</p>
<p>Mówiła we Wspólnym z silnym akcentem, prawdopodobniej bardziej ze względu na budowę twarzy niż mierną znajomość języka.</p>
<p>– Łowczyni nagród.</p>
<p>Podniosła się ze wzruszeniem ramion.</p>
<p>– Skoro tak mówisz. Nikt nie umarł za to, co ci dzisiaj przynoszę.</p>
<p>– W takim razie zastanawiam się, jakim cudem mogłoby to być aż tak dla mnie istotne. – Kylo gestem zasygnalizował, żeby podążyła za nim. – Sarda, zanieś to krzesło do mojego gabinetu. Nie mam drugiego w odpowiednim rozmiarze.</p>
<p>Qathik podniosła krzesło jedną ręką.</p>
<p>– Dam radę sama.</p>
<p>– Jak widać. – Kylo zajął miejsce po tym, jak zamknął za nimi drzwi. – Pokaż mi – powiedział.</p>
<p>Qathik bez zbędnego zwlekania wyjęła holokostkę.</p>
<p>– Pochodzi z Najwyższego Porządku. Wiesz, jakie mają osobliwe podejście do seksu, tak? Żadnych kosmitów, żadnych… – Urwała i wykonała gest, który, jak Kylo zakładał, miał oznaczać stosunek analny. Być może. Lub siłowanie się na kciuki z Veermokiem. – Żadnych takich. Trzymają akta wszystkich takich „przestępców”. Jedno jest na tej holokostce.</p>
<p>Kylo powstrzymał się przed pochyleniem do przodu, utrzymując na twarzy pozbawiony zainteresowania wyraz.</p>
<p>– Nie szukam mężczyzn na jedną noc w Niepoznanych Rejonach. Ta kość jest dla mnie bezużyteczna.</p>
<p>– Nawet jeśli ma w sobie akta generała Huxa? – odparła, naciskając guzik wyświetlania.</p>
<p>Pokazała się kartoteka z aresztowania Huxa. Nie wyglądał na starszego niż dwadzieścia lat i próbował spiorunować kogoś wzrokiem mimo rozciętej wargi i pokaźnego siniaka na twarzy. Kylo pocałował go w to miejsce, tuż przy kości policzkowej, kiedy skóra tam zaczynała się czerwienić.</p>
<p>Qathik zdezaktywowała kostkę.</p>
<p>– Śliczny chłopczyk, kiedy ma na sobie trochę krwi. Ale ciężko go brać na poważnie. Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy kredytów. Holokostka jest całkowicie zabezpieczona. Nie można jej skopiować bez pliku klucza.</p>
<p>Kylo musiał mieć to holo.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego myślisz, że mam pod ręką dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy kredytów do wydania na coś bez żadnego strategicznego znaczenia?</p>
<p>– Może nie w Republice – odparła Qathik. – Rujnująca wartość w Najwyższym Porządku. Są inne nagrania, inni ludzie na tej kostce. Wiele z nich wojskowych.</p>
<p>– Gdzie to zdobyłaś?</p>
<p>– Pytasz, żebyś mógł namierzyć moje źródło towaru? Nie. Ale mogę mieć więcej tego później, jeśli dasz mi teraz kredyty za tę tutaj.</p>
<p>Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy kredytów stanowiło skandalicznie wysoką cenę. Yinchorri byli odporni na manipulację Mocą, przez co Kylo musiał polegać na konwencjonalnych technikach negocjacji.</p>
<p>– Dziesięć tysięcy. Nikomu innemu nie będzie zależało na tyle, żeby to od ciebie kupić.</p>
<p>– Tobie zależy. I wiem, że masz pieniądze. Klan Bankowy cię uwielbia, tak?</p>
<p>Qathik nie powinna była tego wiedzieć. Kylo rozważał przez chwilę zabicie jej, ale ukrycie ciała byłoby zbyt trudne. Pozbawiłoby go to też dostępu do osoby, od której zdobywała informacje.</p>
<p>– Dwadzieścia tysięcy. Kto ci powiedział o Klanie Bankowym?</p>
<p>Jakimś cudem Qathik udało się wykrzywić twarz w na wskroś humanoidalnym uśmiechu.</p>
<p>– Zgadłam. Masz bardzo głębokie kieszenie, senatorze. Zapłać przy pomocy chipu; nie lubię się mieszać w sprawy banków.</p>
<p>Kylo zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zmusił się do uspokojenia i szarpnął jedną z szuflad biurka, szukając chipu. Transfer środków z jego konta na urządzenie zajął kilka sekund. Qathrik czekała z wyrazem gadziego zadowolenia na twarzy. Przechytrzony przez łowczynię nagród. Rzucił chip w jej wyciągniętą dłoń, po czym wyrwał jej z ręki holokostkę.</p>
<p>– Następnym razem spotkamy się poza moim biurem – powiedział.</p>
<p>Qathik upchnęła chip w jednej z kieszeni kamizelki.</p>
<p>– Nie – odparła. – To jest bezpieczne miejsce na rozmowę z tobą. Jak głosi to ludzkie powiedzenie? Chyba tak: nie wydalasz tam, gdzie jesz. Do widzenia, senatorze. Zobaczysz mnie jeszcze.</p>
<p>Powstał, żeby ją odprowadzić, przybierając na zewnątrz fasadę spokoju. Ale kiedy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Kylo gwałtownie uderzył pięścią w ścianę, zaciskając zęby ze zgrzytem, żeby powstrzymać cisnący się na usta krzyk. Aktywował komlink dłonią pulsującą bólem.</p>
<p>– Garrota, śledź tę Yinchorriankę.</p>
<p>– Przyjęłam, proszę pana.</p>
<p>To było najlepsze, co mógł zrobić na ten moment. Będzie musiał przesłuchać swoich pracowników i sprawdzić, czy nie ma wśród nich zdrajcy, który po cichu przekazuje informacje wrogom. Ale przynajmniej miał holokostkę. Usiadł z powrotem, położył ją na biurku i nacisnął odtwarzanie.</p>
<p>W powietrzu pojawiło się zdjęcie Huxa. Towarzyszył mu krótki profil psychologiczny i lista wykroczeń.</p>
<p>
  <strong>GENERAŁ ARMITAGE HUX, 34 LATA, ZAGROŻENIE.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nieprawego pochodzenia. Matka dołączyła do Sojuszu Rebeliantów, kiedy miał cztery lata, zostawiła go z ojcem, Brendolem Huxem. Rozwinięta w wyniku tego relacja była określana przez świadków jako nadmiernie bliska. Brak rodzica płci przeciwnej prawdopodobnie stanowił czynnik rozwoju homoseksualizmu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Przejawia najgorsze cechy militarnej psychozy: brak empatii, elitaryzm, poczucie wyższości, obsesyjne traktowanie autorytetu. Blisko sprzymierzony z generałem Sere i mentorowany przez Rae Sloane. Okazuje otwartą pogardę wobec prawa cywilnego. Aresztowany raz pod wieloma oskarżeniami, ale należy założyć dłuższą historię wykroczeń wobec rodziny.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stwierdzone przestępstwa:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Zabieganie o stosunek seksualny z osobą tej samej płci</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Odmówienie przyznania się do winy za powyższe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Fizyczna napaść na oficera pokoju</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Napaść na oficera pokoju poprzez wystawienie na kontakt z zakaźnymi płynami ustrojowymi</em>
</p>
<p>Po kilku chwilach holokostka zamknęła akta i przełączyła się na nagranie. Był na nim ten sam młodszy Hux, co na zdjęciu, ręce miał skute kajdankami i siedział na ławie z kilkoma innymi mężczyznami. W tle grała skoczna kantynowa muzyczka. To nie wiek Huxa rzucał się najbardziej w oczy, ale fakt, że nie był w mundurze, tylko ubrany po cywilnemu, jak ktoś, obok kogo Kylo mógłby przejść na ulicy w Republic City. Hux wbijał wzrok w podłogę, usta miał zaciśnięte w pełną napięcia linię. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Policjant złapał go brutalnie za ramię i pociągnął do góry.</p>
<p>– Ruszaj się, dzieciaku. Zabieramy cię na stację – powiedział.</p>
<p>– Mój ojciec to Brendol Hux. Odpowiesz za to – zapewnił go Hux, szamocząc się i próbując wyrwać z uścisku jego ręki. – Puść mnie natychmiast. Mam stopień oficerski!</p>
<p>Policjant zawahał się, jego wzrok skierował się na holonagrywacz.</p>
<p>– Myślisz, że mówi prawdę? – zapytał.</p>
<p>– Nie obchodzi mnie, kto jest tatusiem tego smarkacza – powiedział ktoś.</p>
<p>– Pierdol się! – warknął Hux. Zamachnął się nieporęcznie na następną osobę, która go dotknęła, trafiając ją w nos. Kiedy zraniony oficer zaczął się wycofywać, inna uderzyła Huxa w usta pałką. Splunął krwią prosto w jej twarz. – Bylibyście niczym bez ludzi takich jak ja!</p>
<p>Nagranie urwało się na chwilę, ostatnia rzecz, jaką zarejestrowało, to trzy różne osoby próbujące obezwładnić Huxa. Kylo wstrzymał oddech. Kiedy Hux ponownie pojawił się na holo, siedział w pokoju przesłuchań wypełnionym jasnym światłem. Krew z rozbitej wargi rozprysła się na jego białej koszuli. Wyraz jego twarzy utrzymywał się gdzieś pomiędzy strachem i wściekłością, ale Hux trzymał plecy i ramiona wyprostowane, jakby był na defiladzie.</p>
<p>– Wszystko, czego od ciebie chcemy, to przyznanie się do popełnienia wykroczenia – powiedział poza kadrem przesłuchujący go. – Pierwsze wykroczenie nie jest karane. Musisz tylko obejrzeć holo i obiecać nie zachowywać się już więcej niepatriotycznie. To wszystko.</p>
<p>Hux wykrzywił usta.</p>
<p>– I zyskać trwały wpis do akt.</p>
<p>Krew kapiąca mu na twarz nieco przeczyła bezczelnemu tonowi.</p>
<p>– Nos zacznie ci niedługo puchnąć, jeśli nie damy ci lodu do przyłożenia.</p>
<p>Hux wytarł krew wierzchem dłoni i przycisnął palec do boku nosa, pociągając nim i próbując się pozbyć skrzepów.</p>
<p>– Nie zrobiłem nic złego.</p>
<p>– Czyli nie byłeś w kantynie po to, by namówić innego mężczyznę do stosunku seksualnego?</p>
<p>– Byłem w kantynie.</p>
<p>– Ale nie w celach seksualnych. Masz złe wyczucie kierunku, poruczniku Hux? Nie umiesz odczytywać intencji innych?</p>
<p>To zabolało Huxa.</p>
<p>– Mój ojciec postara się, żebyś pożałował przywiezienia mnie tutaj – odparł.</p>
<p>– Wojsko nie jest już u władzy. Mężczyźni tacy jak Brendol Hux nie mogą już wywinąć się od odpowiedzialności, kiedy ich psychotyczni synalkowie robią, co dusza zapragnie.</p>
<p>Kylo pochłaniało pragnienie polizania krwi na wardze Huxa. Tak bezbronny, odsłonięty na siłę czyjąś ręką. Wyobraził sobie, że przyciąga Huxa do siebie, trzymając go za pobrudzoną koszulę, i że przyciska gwałtownie usta do jego warg, pogłębiając ranę swoimi zębami. Tego właśnie Hux by chciał; za każdym razem, kiedy Kylo używał na nim swojej siły, ofiarował mu choćby najmniejszy okruch bólu, Hux reagował, jakby była to pieszczota.</p>
<p>– Co zamierzasz zrobić, kiedy twój ojciec umrze? – zapytał prowadzący przesłuchanie. – Nie może cię chronić w nieskończoność.</p>
<p>Hux zastanowił się przez chwilę. Wcześniejszy strach zupełnie z niego wyparował; rzucił przesłuchującemu go spojrzenie pełne wzgardy.</p>
<p>– To moich rozkazów będziesz wtedy słuchał – odparł.</p>
<p>– Koniec nagrania – oznajmił mechaniczny głos z holosa.  Hux zniknął z pola widzenia, na jego miejscu pojawił się plik na temat generała Sere.</p>
<p>Kylo wyłączył holokostkę, położył ją na dłoni i zamknął dookoła niej palce. Coś tak małego mogłoby całkowicie zniszczyć reputację Huxa, gdyby tylko znalazło się w nieodpowiednich rękach. Prawdopodobnie zobaczył właśnie jego najbardziej upokarzające wspomnienie, moment, w którym był bezbronny i trzymał się pozycji ojca jak koła ratunkowego. Ale w jego ostatnich słowach Kylo usłyszał łaknienie siły, które sam dobrze znał. Pragnienie władzy, poszukiwanie jej gorączkowo i po omacku mogło powstrzymać wszechogarniające przerażenie. Republiki i Imperia powstawały i upadały, ponieważ ludziom zdawało się, że mogą zgromadzić wystarczająco dużo władzy, aby powstrzymać własny lęk. Snoke zauważył ten wzór, poznał go i wiedział, jak go wreszcie przerwać.</p>
<p>Holokostka będzie stanowiła doskonały prezent dla Huxa, kiedy się znowu zobaczą.</p>
<p>Godziny umówionych spotkań powstrzymały Kylo przed powrotem do przyjemnie ciemnego apartamentu. Wypełniając obowiązki, czuł się, jakby lunatykował. Myślami wracał ciągle do spersonalizowanego komlinku, który spoczywał bezpiecznie w jednej z kieszeni jego szaty. Urządzenie stanowiło część zestawu, jakiego preferowali używać przemytnicy i szpiedzy; mogło wysyłać wiadomości i otrzymywać je tylko od jednego konkretnego komunikatora. Ten znajdował się w posiadaniu Huxa.</p>
<p>Kom rozdzwonił się wreszcie po zachodzie słońca, kiedy Kylo zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia z biura. Wyciągnął go i spojrzał na migającą diodę oznaczającą oczekującą wiadomość. Pobranie jej zajęło kilka długich minut. Kylo czuł olbrzymią pokusę zawnioskowania o rozciągnięcie zasięgu HoloNetu również do Niezbadanych Rejonów. Gdy tylko wiadomość trafiła w całości na jego kom, aktywował ją bez chwili wahania.</p>
<p>Jakość obrazu była okropna, pełna ziarnistości i nienaturalnego niebieskiego zabarwienia, prawdopodobnie z winy przekaźników nadprzestrzennych, przez które trafiła do Kylo. Hux był widoczny na nagraniu od pasa w górę, ręce miał założone na plecach. W tej niskiej rozdzielczości z trudem dało się dostrzec oficerską tarczę na jego czapce.</p>
<p>– Senatorze – powiedział Hux chłodno. – Skontaktowałbym się z tobą wcześniej, ale sprawy po mojej stronie znacznie się skomplikowały. Pewna osoba na wysokim stanowisku zniknęła bez śladu, a twój wybór dyplomaty do poświęcenia ożywił starą walkę o władzę. Planuję ją wygrać.</p>
<p>Hux miał teraz w sobie tyle kontroli. Kylo podziwiał ją już wcześniej, rozkoszując się dłubaniem przy niej w miejscach, gdzie wydawała się najsłabsza, ale zobaczenie jego przemiany wprawiło go w zachwyt.</p>
<p>– Gratulacje z okazji sukcesu w Senacie. Zniesienie sankcji będzie dla nas w przyszłości bezcenne. Twoja przemowa zrobiła na mnie wrażenie, jeśli nie liczyć tego fragmentu, w którym mnie obrażasz. Brzmiał dla mnie na zupełnie zbędny, ale nie jestem politykiem. Z pewnością ustawiłeś się w dobrej pozycji. Nie jestem pewien, czy miałbym czelność kłamać w ten sposób obserwowany przez tryliony.</p>
<p>Kylo uśmiechnął się. Hux przechylił głowę, nasłuchując czegoś poza zasięgiem nagrania, zanim zaczął mówić dalej.</p>
<p>– Przez mój harmonogram pracy będzie mi bardzo ciężko znowu cię zobaczyć. – Na jego twarzy pojawiła się zmarszczka i zaraz zniknęła, na tyle szybko, że Kylo musiał przewinąć holo, żeby upewnić się, że rzeczywiście ją zobaczył. – Będę na Rattataku za dwa tygodnie od dziś, jeśli nikt mnie do tej pory nie zamorduje. To chaotyczna planetka, powinna ci się spodobać. Jeśli będziesz mógł się na niej pojawić, liczę, że zrobisz to z zachowaniem dyskrecji. Musimy zaplanować nasz następny ruch. Bez odbioru.</p>
<p>Rattatak był światem na obrzeżach Zewnętrznych Rubieży, praktycznie w Niezbadanych Rejonach. Natywni mieszkańcy planety stanowili gatunek bardzo podobny do ludzi, którego naczelnym kulturowym dążeniem było zabijanie siebie nawzajem na arenie. Hux musiał planować transakcję z kimś handlującym bronią lub rekrutację najemników, kiedy już rozprawi się ze swoimi „komplikacjami”. Kylo był pewien, że to konflikt pomiędzy wojskowymi i biurokracją. Biurokraci nigdy nie wygrywali z żołnierzami, nie w otwartej walce; Snoke powiedziałby, że odkrywanie swoich kart w ten sposób stanowiło głupotę. Zamiast tego mogli manipulować wydarzeniami z cienia.</p>
<p>Dwa tygodnie. Kylo nienawidził czekać, nieważne, jak bardzo Snoke próbował zaszczepić w nim cierpliwość. Ale pracował w tajemnicy, niemal zupełnie sam, już przez sześć lat. Dwa tygodnie więcej stanowiły w tej perspektywie ułamek sekundy. Kylo jeszcze przekona do tego samego siebie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Popatrzcie koniecznie na śliczną Garrotę: https://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/144709581212/garrota-my-favorite-character-in-sathinfections, a także na zakrwawionego Huxa: https://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/144969671534/lieutenant-hux-20-threat-recorded-crimes i na to, jakie kreacje nosi Ren: https://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/145116554447/so-here-are-some-sketches-of-my-fave-senator-ren</p>
<p>Smacznego!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. raportuj, redukuj, ratuj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Z chwilą, w której Hux wrócił na prom, jego życie zaczęło na powrót składać się ze zwykłej rutyny obowiązków. Mitaka okazał się bardziej kompetentny, niż generał to sobie wyobrażał. Porucznik przeprosił za niepostąpienie zgodnie z wydanym rozkazem, po czym podał Huxowi datapad zawierający dokładną co do słowa transkrypcję jego pełnej wściekłości wiadomości do Dyrektora Spraw Wewnętrznych i zapytał go, czy nie chciałby nanieść w niej poprawek. Generał powiedział dokładnie to, co pragnął przekazać Dyrektorowi, wobec czego starannie wykasował cały komunikat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Słusznie postąpiłeś, upewniając się przed wysłaniem tej wiadomości, poruczniku. Przydałby mi się ktoś taki jak ty w moim zespole, gdybyś zastanawiał się nad złożeniem wniosku o transfer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy drżenie Mitaki było spowodowane poczuciem ulgi, czy też zupełnie nowym rodzajem strachu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Napełniłoby mnie to dumą, panie generale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dobrze. Możesz przejąć obowiązki mojej adiutant, póki nie ukończy tury reedukacji. Płaca jest lepsza, ale to nie awans. – Hux uśmiechnął się, po czym dodał: – Oczekuję, że w trakcie pracy dla mnie będziesz dalej wykazywał dobrą ocenę sytuacji i dyskrecję, jakimi wykazałeś się wczoraj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Oczywiście. – Mitaka zasalutował sztywno, trzaskając obcasami butów, zanim opuścił pomieszczenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux miał długie godziny, żeby przygotować swój raport. Kłamanie zawsze sprawiało, że czuł się wyczerpany i niezwykle zirytowany. To, jakim cudem Ren znosił konieczność mierzenia się z czymś takim w niemal każdym aspekcie swojego życia, wymykało się jego możliwościom pojmowania, włącznie z tym, że senator prawdopodobnie okłamał go w kilku kwestiach. Razem z tym paskudnym stworzeniem, które czcił, snuli wydumane intrygi, a jednak żadna z nich nie była wcale niemożliwa do wprowadzenia w życie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W związku z czym musiał opisać Rena jako tak nieszkodliwego, jak tylko potrafił. Hux nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak on, przykrywającego się na zewnątrz tylko cienką warstwą pozorów ledwo ukrywających, jak niebezpieczny naprawdę jest. Ta część pociągała Huxa najmocniej, to, jak Ren nosił w sobie obietnicę przemocy i dzierżył moce, które powinny były umrzeć razem z Jedi. Pragnięcie Rena będzie oznaczało balansowanie na cienkiej linii pomiędzy katastrofą i zyskiem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux włączył klawiaturę na datapadzie i zaczął przygotowywać szkic raportu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Senator Ren okazał się łatwy do manipulacji przy wykorzystaniu jego nostalgii wobec Imperium. Mimo że publicznie wypowiada się przeciwko wszystkiemu związanemu z Imperium, prywatnie je fetyszyzuje i ujawnia to przy szczątkowej zaledwie zachęcie. Widzi siebie jako następcę zarówno Palpatine’a, jak i swojego przodka, Dartha Vadera. Schlebianie jego próżności stanowi klucz do zapewnienia sobie jego długotrwałej współpracy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Opisując gruntownie nieprawdziwy przebieg spotkania z Renem, Hux bawił się kołnierzykiem munduru, który zakrywał czerwony znak pozostawiony na szyi przez senatora.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>W centrum terytorium zajmowanego przez Najwyższy Porządek znajdowała się planeta o nazwie Miraxis, umiarkowana we wszystkim. Jej dwie największe zalety stanowiła obecność inteligentnej natywnej rasy, źródło taniej siły roboczej, oraz cztery wyraźnie zaznaczone, łagodne pory roku. Dodatkowo lokalna fauna nie była szczególnie agresywna. A mimo to poza stolicą, zwaną Warownią, planeta pozostawała niemal zupełnie niezamieszkana. Na Miraxis brakowało surowców kopalnianych, więc cały przemysł musiał odbywać się poza planetą. Jedynym towarem eksportowym Miraxis był ustrój polityczny kwestionowalnej jakości. Hux nie cierpiał przebywania na tej planecie, bo zawsze oznaczało to potyczki z administracją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Port Warowni znajdował się kilka kilometrów za miastem. Ze względu na brak wrogów, którzy byliby w stanie przeniknąć do Niezbadanych Rejonów, i niezwykle niskie prawdopodobieństwo klęsk pogodowych, nie miał żadnych środków bezpieczeństwa. Prom opadł miękko na lądowisko znajdujące się pośrodku porosłego trawą pola. Zgodnie z protokołem szturmowcy wyszli jako pierwsi i ustawili się w równą linię, jeszcze zanim Hux zszedł po trapie. Na zewnątrz wiał lekki wiatr. Hux mógł wreszcie odetchnąć powietrzem bez niewyraźnego poczucia duchoty, które towarzyszyło każdemu pobytowi na statku. Pozwolił sobie na kilka chwil zadowolenia z tego faktu, stojąc z rękami założonymi na plecach. Miraxis stanowiłoby o wiele lepsze miejsce, gdyby tylko nikt na nim nie mieszkał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaledwie krótki spacer dzielił ich od biur portu, gdzie Hux odprawił swoich szturmowców i resztę załogi promu. Przez chwilę poczucie odniesionego sukcesu rozproszyło go, przez co nie zauważył zagrożenia natychmiast. Ale zaraz dostrzegł starego mężczyznę, który siedział w poczekalni ze spokojem i pewnością siebie mimo braku eskorty. Dwie dekady wściekłości zagotowały się w Huxie na sam jego widok, aż cały zesztywniał w wysiłku niepokazania po sobie żadnych emocjonalnych reakcji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast Ira-Jann, Dyrektor Spraw Wewnętrznych, podniósł się powoli z krzesła. Skończył osiemdziesiąt trzy lata i mimo swojej fizycznej wątłości przeżył zarówno Starą Republikę, jak i Imperium. Niczym wirus czekający na właściwy moment, aby zaatakować, Ira-Jann długo zajmował niczym niewyróżniające się administracyjne posady, póki chaos towarzyszący pierwszym latom istnienia Najwyższego Porządku nie pozwolił mu na stanie się architektem nowego ładu społecznego. Dyrektor sięgał Huxowi zaledwie do podbródka, ale pełne jawnej pogardy spojrzenie jego wyblakłych niebieskich oczu wystawiało wymuszony spokój generała na próbę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Generale Hux – powiedział Ira-Jann, cedząc słowa na koreliańską modłę. W ustach Rena brzmiało to zdecydowanie lepiej. – Z niecierpliwością wyczekuję informacji o tym, jak się udała twoja wycieczka do Republic City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dyrektorze. – Paznokcie złożonych na plecach rąk Huxa wbijały się w dłonie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czy zabezpieczyłeś współpracę senatora Rena?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Z pewnymi zastrzeżeniami. – Hux pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek. – Nadal nie chce rozmawiać z żadnym z twoich ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ach, tak, wasz rodzaj ma tę niefortunną tendencję do wykluczania innych. – Ira-Jann zawsze grał rolę pełnego współczucia, bezstronnego obserwatora odmienności, jakie stworzyła ludzkość. – Niemniej nie jestem pozbawiony pewnej elastyczności, ostatecznie nasze potrzeby są tak palące.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale nadal na tyle mało elastyczny, że Hux byłby w stanie skręcić mu kark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To bardzo dogodne, bo Ren przekazał mi, że zrekrutowany przez was senator Deen nie ma już więcej funduszy na wsparcie naszej sprawy. I że on sam nie wesprze Najwyższego Porządku, jeśli nie poświęcimy najpierw Deena. Instrukcje Rena znajdą się w raporcie, który wyślę jeszcze dzisiaj. A teraz muszę zająć się nadrabianiem wszystkiego, co mnie w międzyczasie ominęło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ira-Jann miał czelność chwycić ramię Huxa kościstą dłonią, kiedy ten obrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem wyniesienia się jak najdalej. Generał zastygł w miejscu, czując, jak przechodzą go ciarki pod wpływem tego dotyku. Ira-Jann rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne współczucia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Generale, zawsze przejawiałeś takie niedbałe podejście do robienia sobie wrogów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nigdy nie dałeś mi w tej kwestii żadnego wyboru. Miłego dnia, Dyrektorze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux wyszarpnął ramię z jego dłoni i agresja kryjąca się w tym geście stanowiła wygraną Ira-Janna, bo mignęła w nim cała nienawiść, jaką żywił do niego generał. Wyłącznie dyscyplina sprawiła, że Hux odszedł z zasięgu wzroku Dyrektora spokojnym, równym krokiem. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Hux rozluźnił zaciśnięte wcześniej ręce, wreszcie pozwalając im na drżenie. Była to irytująca, odruchowa reakcja na stres, strach czy wściekłość. Dyrektor wywoływał w nim wszystko to na raz. Hux przypomniał samemu sobie, że admirał Sloane też reagowała w ten sposób i nigdy nie starała się tego ukryć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W drodze do miasta nikt inny nie domagał się jego czasu ani uwagi. Wszedł do wspaniałego przydzielonego mu biura, gdzie mógł skutecznie odmawiać interakcji z innymi ludźmi, a nawet lepiej, mógł się czegoś napić. Była czwarta po południu, więc najwyższa pora na to minęła już sporo czasu temu, a nie miał przy sobie niczego chociaż w połowie tak dobrego jak to, czym raczył się w Republic City. Hux rozsiadł się w wygodnym skórzanym fotelu, próbując wyrzucić Dyrektora z myśli. Pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym stał się przestępcą w oczach Ira-Janna i jemu podobnych; miał dwanaście lat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Każde dziecko w Najwyższym Porządku uczęszczało do szkoły publicznej aż do ukończenia szesnastego roku życia. Więc Hux robił wszystko to, co pozostałe dzieci w jego wieku, siedział w takiej samej taniej ławce i słuchał tych samych niekompetentnych nauczycieli, którzy recytowali treści holosów sprzed dwudziestu lat. Szkoła niesamowicie go nudziła, co w połączeniu z jego nazwiskiem czyniło go dość popularnym. Tamtego konkretnego dnia Hux przyszedł do szkoły i odkrył, że ktoś rozwiesił niemalże wszędzie nowe plakaty ogłaszające „RODZINA NAJPIERW” wyjątkowo tłustymi literami. Holoprojektory na korytarzu, które zazwyczaj pokazywały prognozę pogody i sztampową propagandę o świetności Imperium, odtwarzały tym razem nagrania różnopłciowych par bawiących się z dziećmi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To dość upiorne – powiedział jeden z przyjaciół Huxa. – Myślisz, że holoprojektor się zaciął?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Prawdopodobnie. Nauczyciele musieli być na nogach od piątej nad ranem, żeby przygotować to wszystko – odparł Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy weszli do klasy, spóźnieni pięć minut, nauczyciel stała przed uczniami. Wyglądała na chorą i nie powiedziała nic o tym, że lekcja się już zaczęła, kiedy zajmował swoje miejsce z tyłu sali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Będziemy dzisiaj oglądać holo – oznajmiła drewnianym głosem, brzmiąc przy tym, jakby zapomniała, że istnieje coś takiego jak modulacja głosu. W klasie rozległy się wiwaty. – Proszę, oglądajcie uważnie, na koniec będziecie mieli do wypełnienia formularz z pytaniami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holo zaczęło się od głośnych dźwięków trąbek. <b><em>RODZINA NAJPIERW: PRZYWRÓĆMY WIELKOŚĆ GALAKTYCE! </em></b>Hux zerknął w stronę swojego przyjaciela i poruszył ręką, jakby robił sobie dobrze. Na holo pojawiły się dobrze im znane obrazki z wysłużonych filmików propagandowych: Senat Galaktyczny na Coruscant, ludzie wiwatujący na widok Imperatora, myśliwce TIE przelatujące ze świstem pomiędzy eksplodującymi X-wingami. Przynajmniej znaleźli nowego narratora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dzieci Imperium, przyszłości Najwyższego Porządku! – ogłosiło holo. – Imperium aspirowało do wielkości, a jednak było zepsute od środka. W latach poprzedzających upadek Imperator zaczął popierać dekadencję, ulegając szkodliwej ideologii niszczącej od środka Rebeliantów. Czym była ta choroba tocząca Imperium, musicie się zastanawiać. Jak możemy powstrzymać tę tragedię przed wydarzeniem się ponownie? Jak Najwyższy Porządek zyska siłę, aby przywrócić galaktyce sprawiedliwe i prawe rządy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z głośnym trzaskiem wyświetliły się słowa <b><em>PRZERWA NA DYSKUSJĘ W GRUPIE</em></b>. Nauczyciel nie zatrzymała holosa. Po chwili na nagraniu pojawił się stary mężczyzna o bladych, niebieskich jak dopalacze myśliwca oczach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Najwyższy Porządek jest tak doszczętnie zatruty zdeprawowanym dziedzictwem Imperium, że wątpię, czy chociaż jeden z was udzielił prawidłowej odpowiedzi – powiedział. – Nazywam się Cast Ira-Jann i jestem waszym Dyrektorem Spraw Wewnętrznych. Moim celem jest wyzwolenie wszystkich obywateli z kajdan przeszłości. Będzie to ścieżka trudniejsza dla części z was, ale nie martwcie się: mamy odpowiednie środki, żeby was wspierać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teraz na holo zaczęły pojawiać się upiorne obrazy uśmiechniętych różnopłciowych par i ich dzieci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Popatrzcie na nich – powiedział narrator. – Szczęśliwi, zadowoleni, bezpieczni. Mężczyzna i kobieta, oboje rasy ludzkiej, i ich naturalnie spłodzone, stuprocentowo ludzkie dzieci. Rodzina jest podstawową komórką społeczną każdego państwa i tylko dzięki silnej, naturalnej instytucji rodziny możemy mieć nadzieję, że uda nam się odzyskać to, co zostało utracone. Imperium zagubiło się po drodze do prawdy, przyzwalając na istnienie związków jednopłciowych, antykoncepcji, rodzicielstwa zastępczego i nienaturalnych aktów z kosmitami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Część uczniów zaczęła się śmiać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ciekawe, zawsze myślałem, że to uzbrojeni rebelianci wysadzili Gwiazdę Śmierci – powiedział któryś z nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie, to były kobiety, które lubią sobie robić tak – odparła jedna z dziewczynek, przykładając dwa rozcapierzone palce do ust i wystawiając pomiędzy nie język. – Naucz się słuchać, głupku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux milczał, mimo że pozostali uczniowie rzucali w jego stronę spojrzenia, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje. Ułożył ręce na kolanach, kiedy holo przeszło do statystyk na temat wzrostu populacji koniecznego, żeby zmiażdżyć rebeliancką Republikę. Przedstawiający to głos brzmiał tak rozsądnie, że proponowane rozwiązanie jawiło się jako jedyna droga do wygranej. Ludzie muszą poddać się Najwyższemu Porządkowi, oddając mu ciała i umysły, podążać za jego wartościami i zdobyć się na niezbędne poświęcenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Homoseksualny mężczyzna – oznajmił głos z holo, używając dziwnego, zmedykalizowanego określenia, niechybnie wymyślonego przez kogoś w Sprawach Wewnętrznych – który bierze ślub z kobietą i płodzi z nią dzieci, jest bohaterem i należy mu się nasz szacunek. Wie on, że osobiste pragnienia są mniej istotne niż nasz wspaniały Najwyższy Porządek. Biseksualizm łatwo naprostować, koncentrując się wyłącznie na tych impulsach, które wspomagają państwo. Brak fizycznego pociągu jest wymówką tchórzy, aby móc zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki. Wśród wszystkich apatriotycznych wyborów nie ma gorszej słabości, bardziej szkodliwego czynu niż krzyżowanie się z kosmitami. Każdy, kto zdecyduje się na współżycie z stworzeniem spoza rasy ludzkiej, zadaje gwałt Najwyższemu Porządkowi. Nie ma przewinienia gorszego niż mieszane potomstwo.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>PRZERWA NA DYSKUSJĘ W GRUPIE</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> pojawiło się znowu. Nikt się nie odezwał. Na holo pojawiła się kolejna plansza: <b><em>NAJWYŻSZY PORZĄDEK JEST TU, ABY CI POMÓC</em></b>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Posiadamy gruntownie przeszkolonych psychologów, którzy wesprą każdego obdarzonego problemami człowieka w osiągnięciu zdrowszego stanu. Wszystkie spotkania odbywają się w dyskretnej atmosferze i pozostaną zupełnie prywatne pomiędzy tobą i twoim przepełnionym dumą rządem. Rodzina Najpierw nie ma na celu karania nikogo za słabości, ale nauczenie was wszystkich nowych rodzajów siły. Zapamiętajcie trzy „r”: raportuj, redukuj, ratuj!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holo wyłączyło się samo. Pierwszy raz w życiu Huxa ręce zaczęły mu się trząść; zacisnął je mocniej, żeby nie było tego widać. Nauczyciel ponownie stanęła przed klasą i poleciła wszystkim wziąć datapad do ręki i otworzyć nowy formularz Rodziny Najpierw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeden z uczniów, bliski łez, podniósł rękę i zapytał:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Co się teraz stanie z moimi tatami?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Możesz ich zaraportować w formularzu – odparła nauczyciel. Wskazała na jego datapad. – Widzisz, tutaj, w pytaniu o rodziców, możesz kliknąć odpowiedź „związek jednopłciowy”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chłopiec pociągnął nosem i zaczął posłusznie wypełniać formularz razem z pozostałymi uczniami. Hux jako jedyny z całej klasy jeszcze go nawet nie otworzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Proszę pani – powiedział celowo donośnym głosem – czy to znaczy, że będzie pani w separacji z żoną?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczęła się bawić pierścionkiem na palcu serdecznym, nie patrząc na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jesteś bardzo okrutnym dzieckiem, Hux. Możesz przekazać ojcu, że to powiedziałam. Wypełnij formularz albo zmuszę cię do opuszczenia zajęć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Brzmi dobrze – odparł Hux, wywołując tym chichot jednego z uczniów. Wyciągnął rysik i przyłożył się do udzielenia szczerej odpowiedzi na każde pytanie. Ponieważ na wszystko dało się odpowiedzieć „pierdolcie się”, „pocałujcie mnie w dupę” albo „czyste szaleństwo”, Hux wysłał wypełniony formularz jako pierwszy z całej klasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zajęcia skończyły się tamtego dnia wcześniej. Hux wyszedł ze szkoły, unikając swoich znajomych, i wsiadł do śmigaczbusu w stronę biura ojca. Czuł się, jakby miał gorączkę, i chwiał się na nogach. Repulsory śmigaczbusu ledwo uniosły go ponad ziemię, co stanowiło standard w przypadku komunikacji miejskiej; według oficjalnej wersji ruch na drogach był dzięki temu łatwiejszy do kontroli, ale tak naprawdę chodziło po prostu o oszczędności. Wszyscy w środku rozmawiali na głos o Rodzinie Najpierw, więc Hux założył słuchawki i podgłośnił muzykę do maksimum. Zapewnił tym sobie zaledwie dwadzieścia minut spokoju, po czym śmigaczbus nagle się zatrzymał. Hux wyłączył muzykę i spojrzał przez okno, wprost na tysiące ludzi tamujących ruch, gromadzących się na ulicy przed budynkiem administracji miejskiej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie wierzę – powiedział kierowca. – Protest. Nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie powinno tak być – oznajmiła jedna z kobiet siedzących na tyłach pojazdu. – Nie jesteśmy lepsi od Rebeliantów, jeśli kwestionujemy w ten sposób słowa rządzących!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux wysiadł ze śmigaczbusu, potykając się o własne nogi. Od ojca dzieliło go zaledwie sześć kilometrów. Przeszedł je w letnim upale; zdjął kurtkę mundurka i zawiązał ją na szyi. Z publicznych systemów informacyjnych leciały komunikaty nakazujące ludziom zachować spokój i zająć się wykonywaniem swojej pracy, ostrzegając, że wszelkie protesty zostaną rozpędzone przy użyciu siły. Skóra Huxa zaczęła lepić się od potu, zanim dotarł do budynku ojca. Kiedy znalazł się w środku, popędził do jego biura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol Hux był człowiekiem budzącym grozę, wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym, obdarzonym siwiejącymi na skroniach rudymi włosami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To nie ma prawa się udać – mówił właśnie dwóm innym ludziom, z którymi rozmawiał. – Cast jest szaleńcem, jeśli wydaje mu się, że unieważni jedną piątą wszystkich małżeństw. Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli przekazać cywilom nawet okruchu władzy. – Kiedy zobaczył Huxa, nakazał swoim rozmówcom wrócić później. – Pokazali to też w szkołach, co? – zapytał, gdy tylko znaleźli się w biurze sami. – Chodź tu do mnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux przytaknął i zrobił krok do przodu. Przywarł do ojca jak małe dziecko, wtulając głowę w jego klatkę piersiową; z jego ust wydostał się szloch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie chcę, żeby to była prawda – wyrzucił z siebie. – Nie jestem nielojalny, bo jestem… tym słowem, którym mnie nazwali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ćśśś, synu, nic z tobą nie jest nie w porządku – powiedział ojciec, trzymając go w ramionach. – Jesteś dokładnie tym, czego Najwyższy Porządek potrzebuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ale w statystykach…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Statystyki mogą kłamać. Nie płacz nad nimi; jesteś lepszy od nich wszystkich, prawda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Co, jeśli moi przyjaciele mnie zaraportują? Zmuszą mnie do rozmowy z psychologiem. – Hux paplał jak idiota, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nikt cię do niczego nie zmusi, póki będę miał w tej kwestii cokolwiek do powiedzenia. – Ojciec złapał młodego Huxa za ramiona i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – A pewnego dnia będziesz miał w swoich rękach jeszcze więcej władzy niż ja teraz. Prawda, mój przyszły Imperatorze?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tak, ojcze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało teraźniejszego Huxa ze wspomnień i przywołało do rzeczywistości. Opróżnił szklankę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wejść – nakazał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Proszę o wybaczenie, panie generale, ale stanowczo odmówiła mojej prośbie, żeby usiąść i poczekać, jak pan zresztą widzi – powiedział jego recepcjonista, po czym odsunął się, żeby Minister Ochrony Rodziny mogła wejść do środka. – Nie chciałem zmuszać jej do stania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jestem w ciąży, nie urwało mi nóg – odparła Arasu Fairhand ze swoją zwykłą przesłodzoną pogodnością, która nie pasowała do jej coruscanckiego akcentu. – Ale dziękuję za wpuszczenie mnie do środka. Dobry wieczór, generale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Usiądź proszę, Minister. Chyba że przyszłaś tylko po to, żeby zapytać mnie o moje życie seksualne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Cóż, to w końcu coś, czym interesuję się z racji pełnionej funkcji – powiedziała Fairhand, ostrożnie manewrując swoim ciężarnym ciałem, żeby opaść na krzesło. Była w wieku Huxa, włosy nosiła zawsze w sztywnych lokach okalających jej piękną twarz, która znajdowała się na wszystkich nowszych materiałach promujących program Rodzina Najpierw. – Jak ci spodobał się senator Ren?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wszystko znajduje się w raporcie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O, czyli nie bawiłeś się szczególnie dobrze. Ale po prawdzie przyszłam tutaj w innej sprawie. – Jako że Hux rozwinął w sobie nawyk odwzajemniania skrupulatnej analizy, jakiej poddawała go Fairhand, zauważył, że wreszcie dała za wygraną i zaczęła nosić buty bez obcasów. W dziewiątym miesiącu. – Jeden z twoich podwładnych został wczoraj zamordowany. Nazywał się sierżant Vistra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym go pamiętał – skłamał Hux – ale to wielka szkoda. Straciłem jednego żołnierza, a innego wchłonęła na długie miesiące reedukacja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Naprawdę? Wszyscy zawsze powtarzają, że masz świetną pamięć, generale. Niestety Vistrę spotkał dość nieprzyjemny koniec. Został pobity na śmierć, a potem umieszczony na trawniku przed Ministerstwem. Martwi mnie, że to okropne przestępstwo może mieć jakiś związek z jego raportem na temat porucznik Leeds, twojej adiutant, i jej ksenofilii z możliwością zapłodnienia. – Fairhand założyła ręce na swoim pokaźnym brzuszku. – Wzruszyło mnie, że ta sprawa obeszła cię na tyle, żeby osobiście wnieść o skrócenie wyroku Leeds, ale naprawdę nie mogłam podejść do jej sprawy z większą łagodnością, biorąc pod uwagę, czego się dopuściła. Nie masz żadnych informacji o negatywnych nastrojach wśród twoich podwładnych w związku z tą sprawą, prawda? A może wręcz promowałeś takie niezadowolenie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux nie musiał nikogo do niczego zachęcać. Jego oficerowie sami wpadli na ten pomysł, on zaledwie zezwolił im na jego realizację. Vistra próbował zaszantażować Leeds przed zaraportowaniem jej do stosownych władz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Moi podwładni mają idealnie zdrowe nastawienie do przestępstw wymierzonych przeciw państwu, szanowna pani Fairhand. Obrażasz mnie swoją sugestią, że ktokolwiek znajdujący się pod moją pieczą zaangażowałby się w morderstwo w akcie zemsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Zupełnie nie taka była moja intencja – odparła Fairhand. – Chciałam zaledwie, żebyś podzielił się ze mną swoją oceną twoich podwładnych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– I teraz ją masz. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? Informacji o miejscu pobytu mojego penisa w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– W pewnym sensie. Jak ci się podobało w Republic City?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux przechylił głowę z konsternacją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pełne marnotrawstwa i zbyt jaskrawych kolorów, nie wspominając nawet o kosmitach. Na niższych poziomach miasta znajdują się rozległe slumsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Senator musiał oprowadzić cię po wielu miejscach. Zastanawiałam się w sumie, ze świadomością, jaki się urodziłeś – powiedziała Fairhand, nie nasycając swoich słów nienawiścią ani litością, co czyniło z niej wyjątek na tle innych – czy nie wolałbyś przyjść na świat w Nowej Republice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Republika uformowałaby Huxa w kogoś niewartego zapamiętania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Po zobaczeniu Republiki na własne oczy mogę powiedzieć z pełnym przekonaniem, że nie ma miejsca, w którym chciałbym być bardziej niż tutaj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fairhand uniosła brew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jesteś człowiekiem o posępnych priorytetach. – Kiedy zaczęła się niezgrabnie podnosić z krzesła, Hux celowo nie zaoferował jej pomocy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Zamierzacie prowadzić śledztwo w sprawie śmierci sierżanta Vistry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie. Moi ludzie są obecnie zajęci czymś innym. – Puściła do niego oczko i dodała: – Może nawet spodoba ci się to, co przygotowałam. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas, generale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Fairhand wyszła z pomieszczenia, Hux dolał sobie alkoholu. Mimo że ogromnie jej nie lubił, jej poprzednik był jeszcze gorszy. Hux położył komlink otrzymany od Rena na biurku, gdzie mógł się przyglądać wszystkim tym wiadomościom, których nie otrzymywał, po czym wrócił do pisania raportu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minęły dwa dni, zanim Huxowi udało się wydostać z piekła spotkań komitetów i negocjacji w sprawie przesłania dalszych zasobów do Starkillera. Jego przyjaciel i współkonspirator, Ordus Sere, wylądował na Miraxis z garścią komplementów wobec świeżo wyszkolonych szturmowców, których sprawność Hux sam mógł ocenić w najbliższym czasie, oraz z listą nazwisk cywili bardziej przychylnych im niż Dyrektorowi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miał też w zanadrzu uścisk, który przekazał na oczach kilku świadków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jesteśmy tego samego stopnia, nie ma się co wstydzić – oznajmił Sere, miażdżąc go w objęciach i klepiąc po plecach. – Gratulacje z okazji powrotu z jaskini słabości, Rebelianckiej Republiki, z niezachwianą lojalnością wobec Porządku!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pachniesz perfumami twojej kochanki – odparł Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sere wypuścił Huxa z objęć i obwąchał swój kołnierzyk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Cholera. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że bawiłeś się chociaż w połowie tak dobrze jak ja. No chodź, zabierz mnie gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli porozmawiać, żebyś mi wszystko streścił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux zaprowadził Sere do swojego mieszkania. Nie było aż tak puste jak apartament Rena ani nie zawierało w sobie droida do morderstw, ale mimo to szczęśliwie nie przebywał w nim za często. Sere poczęstował się bez pytania jego najstarszą butelką czerwonego pheloriańskiego wina, nalewając im obu po kieliszku, po czym rozsiadł się na zwalistej kanapie. Chociaż był już grubo po pięćdziesiątce, nadal imponował dwoma metrami wzrostu i sylwetką, która sugerowała, że wygrałby zapasy z rankorem. Hux zajął krzesło naprzeciwko niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie powiedziałeś mi przez kom nic więcej poza „sukces” – powiedział Sere. – Co takiego wydarzyło się w Republic City?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdzie niby Hux powinien zacząć?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Senator Ren pragnie pomóc nam w osiągnięciu naszych prawdziwych celów. Chce zniszczyć Republikę. Wszystkie pogłoski o tym, że przeszedł na ciemną stronę po opuszczeniu szkoły Luke’a Skywalkera, są jak najbardziej prawdziwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– I tak po prostu ci to powiedział? Hej, generale Hux, w tajemnicy konspiruję przeciw Republice w samym jej sercu i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś do mnie dołączył? – Sere rozlał trochę bardzo drogiego wina, gestykulując kieliszkiem. – Przespałeś się z nim, prawda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dwa razy, ale to nieistotne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dwa razy! Byłeś tam zaledwie dzień – odparł Sere ze śmiechem. – Cieszę się. W porządku, w przerwach między seksem Ren wyjawił, że jest Sithem. Co jeszcze? Czy ma jakiegoś bladego mistrza, który czai się w cieniu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Kosmitę zwanego Snokiem, tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sere skrzywił się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie chciałem mieć racji w tej kwestii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet samo wspomnienie Snoke’a powodowało u Huxa niepokój.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sądzę, że kosmitę będzie można wyeliminować, kiedy już dowiem się, gdzie się znajduje. Ren rozmawia z nim przez holoprojektor i na całe nieszczęście jest mu dosyć oddany. Wygląda na to, że Snoke kontroluje go na odległość od dłuższego czasu. Ren sam w sobie jest bardzo użyteczny, chociaż trochę… łatwy do wytrącenia z równowagi. Umie czytać w myślach, ale tylko do pewnego stopnia, jeśli chce uniknąć wykrycia. I chociaż nie znam dokładnego zakresu jego siatki wywiadowczej, wydaje się bardzo rozbudowana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ma powód, żeby cię w to wszystko mieszać? – zapytał Sere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wie skądś, że Starkiller istnieje, ale brakuje mu szczegółów. – To był ogromnie martwiący wyciek ściśle tajnych informacji. – Ren i Snoke planują skorzystać z chaosu wywołanego działaniami wojennymi i przejąć kontrolę w Republice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jak Palpatine w czasie Wojen Klonów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tak, z tym, że oni chcą pozostać w cieniu. Najwyższy Porządek może rządzić, póki zaakceptujemy ich „doradztwo”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyli zabijamy Snoke’a. I Rena też, jeśli nie będziesz mógł nim odpowiednio pokierować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux spuścił wzrok na trzymany w ręce kieliszek wina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ren jest łatwy do kierowania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sere parsknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dla ciebie z pewnością. Ale jak niebezpieczny jest naprawdę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To nieistotne – odparł Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Samo dojście do tego punktu zajęło nam dziesięć lat. Chcę, żebyś zastanowił się, jak niebezpieczny jest Ren, bo jeśli istnieje chociażby cień szansy, że pozwolisz na wpół szalonemu użytkownikowi Mocy zniweczyć wszystkie nasze plany, to potrzebuję solidnego ostrzeżenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie pozwolę nikomu niczego zniweczyć! – Hux zorientował się, że podniósł głos bardziej, niż zamierzał. Już spokojniejszym tonem dodał: – Nic nie może narazić naszej misji mocniej, niż już to zrobiła twoja theelińska kochanka i wasze mieszane dzieci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Gdybyś nie był takim żałosnym dupkiem, Hux, przemodelowałbym ci trochę nos. – Sere wyciągnął oskarżający palec w stronę Huxa. W jego olbrzymiej dłoni kieliszek wina wydawał się malutki. – Moja Tiranna nie ma żadnej władzy. Ren i owszem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Tiranna owinęła sobie Sere wokół swojego kosmickiego palca jakieś trzydzieści lat temu, Hux nie zgadzał się z tą oceną sytuacji. Ale Sere był niesamowicie drażliwy, kiedy chodziło o jego kochankę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uważam, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ostrożność – odparł Hux. – Ren daje nam zbyt dużą przewagę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Prawdopodobnie masz rację. Ale nie podoba mi się to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huxowi też nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wtajemniczenie kolejnego człowieka brzmi dość niepokojąco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ufam, że zachowasz zimną krew w przypadku Rena – oznajmił Sere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kierunek tego przesłuchania stał się irytująco monotematyczny; uwłaczało to Huxowi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czy kiedykolwiek postąpiłem inaczej?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Chcesz pewnie, żebym teraz powiedział, że jesteś nieczułym kawałkiem kamienia, ale obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda. Widziałem twoje potknięcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ku uldze Huxa, Sere nie zaczął wymieniać imion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Poradzę sobie z Renem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dobrze. Tylko to chciałem usłyszeć. A teraz myślę, że powinniśmy się upić do tego stopnia, że osiągniemy stan zupełnej pewności powodzenia naszego planu. Co ty na to?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rozlegająca się o siódmej rano syrena wyrwała Huxa ze snu. Leżał na kanapie, nadal całkowicie ubrany, nie pamiętając, żeby w ogóle dotarł poprzedniej nocy do łóżka, a głowa zaczynała mu dudnić. Zawlókł się do kuchni, żeby podgrzać sobie coś do jedzenia, i wziął dwie tabletki na kaca. Postęp nauki był wspaniałą rzeczą. Kiedy zamknął oczy, miał przed sobą powidok, pozostałość po śnie, coś ciemnego i klaustrofobicznego, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niczego więcej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się na trudny. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę opóźnienia na łączach, Deen musiał już wystosować swój wniosek do Senatu, poruszając temat za Rena i umożliwiając mu jakimś cudem przepchnięcie uchylenia sankcji. Minie przynajmniej jeszcze godzina, zanim holonagrania dotrą na Miraxis. Dyrektor Ira-Jann bardzo klarowanie dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli Ren poniesie klęskę, kolejne zasoby zostaną odebrane wojsku i rozdystrybuowane wśród kolonii. Ich wysiłki, żeby ominąć Ira-Janna jako pośrednika przez zrobienie użytku z czarnego rynku na Rattataku zaczęły wreszcie przynosić owoce, ale cały proces był powolny. Hux wiedział, że będzie się tam musiał niedługo wybrać osobiście, nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciał opuszczać Starkillera na dłuższy czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux przybył do kwatery głównej na chwilę przed ósmą. Stanął w obliczu dość niezwykłego widoku, jakim była radość na twarzach wszystkich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Panie generale, holonagranie pojawiło się wcześniej. Sankcje zostały uchylone – powiedział Mitaka, uśmiechając się przez jedną krótką sekundę, po czym uszło z niego powietrze. – Senator Ren wypowiedział się krytycznie o panu i o Najwyższym Porządku, chociaż celem tego było z całą pewnością poruszenie Senatem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mimo że doceniam troskę o moje ego, poruczniku, nie jest ono aż takie delikatne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Postaram się na przyszłość znaleźć złoty środek, panie generale. Prześlę panu holonagranie do pana biura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W ciągu całej swojej kariery Hux nigdy nie pofatygował się obejrzeć ani jednej sesji Senatu Nowej Republiki. Znajdował się w na tyle uprzywilejowanej pozycji, żeby mieć uprawnienia do przeglądania nagrań, ale ten system rządów był w tak oczywisty sposób zepsuty, że nie mógłby się dzięki niemu niczego nauczyć. Deen wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Hux wyobrażał sobie polityków: na pozbawionego kręgosłupa i nieudolnego. Ale kiedy na nagraniu pojawił się Ren, wysoki i spowity w poły stroju, którymi można by obdzielić trzech ludzi, coś w nim przykuwało uwagę. Wszystko, co powiedział, było warte tyle, co odchody banty, ale sprzedał to perfekcyjnie. Hux nie potrafił się nawet poczuć zbyt zirytowany zniewagami Rena, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego własny raport zawierał określenia takie jak „bezmyślny” i „łatwy do manipulacji” oraz ich liczne synonimy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego datapad zapiszczał, informując o wiadomości od Ira-Janna, która ograniczała się do „Przyjdź do mojego biura. Pilne.” Dyrektor czuł się prawdopodobnie zawiedziony, że koniec końców będzie musiał zaoferować Huxowi kilka rzeczy. W każdym innym przypadku generał zmusiłby Ira-Janna do poczekania na niego, ale tak rzadko miał okazję napawać się zwycięstwem nad staruchem, że zdecydował się udać do Spraw Wewnętrznych od razu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprawy Wewnętrzne mieściły się w jednym z pierwszych postawionych na Miraxis budynków, czyli koszmarnie brzydkim bloku z oszczędną liczbą okien i szybko dodawanymi, niezgrabnymi dobudówkami upakowanymi z tyłu i po bokach. Przy wejściu mieściła się nowa rzeźba, piętrzące się marnotrawstwo środków przedstawiające niezwykle umięśnioną rodzinę, która deptała X-winga. Z materiału przeznaczonego na tę propagandę można było równie dobrze skonstruować pięć myśliwców TIE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeszcze więcej zmian dało się dostrzec w środku. Spora część sufitu została zastąpiona transparistalą wpuszczającą do środka promienie słoneczne, które dobitnie pokazywały, jak wiele ponurego wnętrza zostało odnowione, nie szczędząc przy tym środków. Budynek przypomniał Huxowi pobyt w Republice i generał nie mógł się powstrzymać przed próbą domyślenia się, skąd Ira-Jann wziął pieniądze na swoje małe królestwo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego nieufność zdążyła urosnąć do momentu, w którym został zaprowadzony do biura Dyrektora. Ira-Jann stał przy oknie, przyglądając się pustym terenom Miraxis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Fairhand zaginęła – oznajmił. – Całą winą za to obarczam ciebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Co? – Huxowi przypomniała się prawie ostatnia rzecz, jaką mu powiedziała,  „Może nawet spodoba ci się to, co przygotowałam”. – Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nikt nie ma lepszego motywu ani większych możliwości manewru niż ty i twoja kadra. Czy jest wciąż żywa? – Ira-Jann obrócił się w stronę Huxa, wykrzywiając szyderczo wargi. – Ciężarna kobieta, Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie masz jak mnie o to oskarżyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Masz absolutną rację – Ira-Jann odparł, obracając się znowu w stronę Miraxis. – Ale nie dostaniesz ode mnie więcej dzieci ani żadnych innych środków dla twojego cennego Starczegoś tam, póki Fairhand się nie odnajdzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyobrażenie sobie, jak chwyta Dyrektora za włosy i miażdży jego twarz o wszechobecną transparistal, pomogło Huxowi powstrzymać cisnący się na usta krzyk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie możesz zatrzymać największego osiągnięcia Najwyższego Porządku tylko dlatego, że zgubiła ci się ulubienica i chcesz kogoś za to ukarać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A jednak właśnie to zrobiłem. Oczekuję, że niedługo przyprowadzisz do mnie Fairhand. Będziemy musieli dalej negocjować, jeśli nie żyje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jesteś nowotworem, który toczy to państwo – warknął Hux, po czym wypadł z pomieszczenia jak burza.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> *</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Z dala od Spraw Wewnętrznych i z powrotem w swoim mieszkaniu, gdzie mógł krzyczeć i rzucać rzeczami, ile mu się podobało, Hux opanował się wystarczająco, żeby wysłać Renowi wiadomość. Później zaczął próbować spojrzeć na ruch Ira-Janna z szerszej perspektywy, zamiast reagować ze ślepą furią. Sytuacja dawała im wbrew pozorom małą przewagę. Ira-Jann zaczął potyczkę, na którą Hux czekał, a w dodatku zmarnował swój pierwszy ruch na Fairhand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Generał podejrzewał, że była minister zbiegła, więc musiała się już znajdować na terenach Republiki. Jeśli ktoś miał ją wyśledzić dla Huxa, to wyłącznie Ren mógł sprostać temu zadaniu. Generał zaczął bawić się komlinkiem, układając w myślach kolejną wiadomość, kiedy zapaliła się dioda przy napisie „otrzymane”. Hux odłożył urządzenie na blat, zanim je włączył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren był nadal ubrany jak do Senatu. Na nagraniu widać go było od pasa w górę, a ta bliskość pozwalała Huxowi na dostrzeżenie detali jego szaty i paciorków wplecionych we włosy. Najwyraźniej Ren miał na sobie eyeliner, kiedy przemawiał do mas. Opierał głowę na dłoni, wyglądając przy tym na raczej zmęczonego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Generale – powiedział Ren, uśmiechając się przy tym figlarnie. – Być może mam odpowiedź na komplikacje, o których wspominasz, co powinno cię ucieszyć. Łowczyni nagród właśnie sprzedała mi bardzo szkodliwą holokostkę pochodzącą z Najwyższego Porządku i pragnę ci ją sprezentować. Jeśli będziesz w stanie pojawić się na Rattataku wcześniej, będę czekał. Dyskretnie. Pragnę powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale dłuższa wiadomość nie dotrze do ciebie wystarczająco szybko. Bez odbioru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux mógłby dotrzeć na Rattatak za dwa dni. Nie było nic, co byłby w stanie zrobić na Miraxis ani w najbliższej przestrzeni kosmicznej, kiedy Ira-Jann patrzył mu na ręce. A przy tym, pomyślał, zatrzymując holonagranie w momencie, kiedy Ren wyglądał wyjątkowo atrakcyjnie, nawet dwa dni wydawały się nadmierną zwłoką.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Program Rodzina Najpierw był zainspirowany doświadczeniami autorki (konkretnie prezentacją opowiadającą się za "terapią" konwersyjną w liceum z okazji dnia "różnorodności") i "edukacyjnymi" filmikami z lat 50. </p><p>Jako że to moje tłumaczenie, a każde tłumaczenie to czyjeś odczytanie tekstu, użyłam też słownictwa obecnego w dzisiejszej narracji skrajnej prawicy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dołącz do armii zobacz galaktykę</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rozdział, w którym miało być o interesach, ale główni bohaterowie się wreszcie (znowu) widzą, więc głowy zajmuje im głównie co innego.</p><p>Swoją drogą, gorąco zachęcam z mojej warszawskiej części internetów, do wspierania Stop Bzdurom, do udziału w demonstracjach solidarnościowych z Margot i generalnie do okazywania wsparcia i solidarności - na miarę tego, z czym czujecie się w porządku. Piszę to jako jedna z osób, które były w piątek na proteście i na szczęście nie zostały zatrzymane na 24h, ale mimo wszystko te wydarzenia ze mną zostaną jeszcze długo, długo.</p><p>To teraz - enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Witam na Rattataku, panie… Proszę łaskawie pozwolić mi sprawdzić – powiedział recepcjonista, opuszczając wzrok na konsolę. – Panie Ransolm Caterfo.</p><p>– Zatrzymał się tutaj pewien rudy mężczyzna – odparł Kylo. – Niemal mojego wzrostu, szczupły, wiecznie wygląda na niezadowolonego. Umieść mnie w pokoju zaraz obok niego.</p><p>– Bardzo mi przykro, ale Cauldron Hotel i Spa traktuje prywatność gości bardzo poważnie. – Recepcjonista położył otwartą dłoń na blacie kontuaru wnętrzem do góry. – A pana opis nie jest wystarczająco dokładny. Na naszej planecie da się znaleźć przynajmniej kilku rudych mężczyzn.</p><p>– Ale tylko jednego, który odpowiada mojemu opisowi, a do tego zatrzymał się w waszym hotelu. – Kylo przesunął w powietrzu ręką, po czym powiedział: – Dasz mi to, o co poprosiłem.</p><p>– Wynajął całe piętro. Nie mogę.</p><p>Hux wykazał daleko posuniętą ostrożność, nie szczędząc przy tym środków, choć po prawdzie nawet najlepszy hotel na Rattataku był mimo wszystko tani.</p><p>– W takim razie daj mi pokój bezpośrednio pod nim.</p><p>– To mogę zrobić, proszę pana. Czy posłać do niego pana bagaż?</p><p>– Tak, poproszę.</p><p>Czterech Ughnaughtów podeszło, aby zabrać dwie walizki Kylo; zaklęli przy tym siarczyście ze względu na ich ciężar. Kylo przekazał pracownikowi recepcji łapówkę, na którą ten nie do końca zasłużył. Jednocześnie nie spuszczał spojrzenia z wysokiej kobiety stojącej przy schodach i mówiącej coś do komlinku. Prawdopodobnie pracowała dla Huxa; wyglądała zbyt schludnie jak na kogoś mieszkającego na Rattataku. Generał jeszcze przez godzinę będzie zajęty spotkaniem ze swoimi kontaktami, co pozostawiało Kylo sporo czasu do zmarnowania, zanim się zobaczą. Wyszedł z powrotem na zewnątrz.</p><p>Kylo oczekiwał, że planeta będzie podobna do Tatooine: zacofane i prymitywne miejsce na krańcu świata, które popierało pewną ilość zyskownych ciemnych interesów pod pozorami konieczności przetrwania. Ale Rattatak przeobraził się pod wpływem lokalizacji; znajdował się bardzo blisko przestrzeni należących do Najwyższego Porządku. Hotele, burdele, kasyna i zakątki ze światłoprzyprawą wyrastały jak grzyby po deszczu wokół portu kosmicznego. Każde z nich skwapliwie zabiegało o kredyty, jakie obywatele Porządku desperacko pragnęli wydać na „przestępstwa przeciw rodzinie”. Istoty przebywające w porcie kosmicznym stanowiły tak różnorodny przekrój mieszkańców Rdzenia jak obywatele Coruscantu, zupełnie jakby cała galaktyka tłoczyła się wokół nagich potrzeb Najwyższego Porządku.</p><p>Żołnierzy najłatwiej było dostrzec w tłumie. Piloci myśliwców kosmicznych chodzili zawsze z taką samą wyższością, nieważne, po której stronie by nie stali. Oficerowie zdawali się czuć się nie na miejscu bez munduru, który wymuszałby na otoczeniu posłuszeństwo. Dwie kobiety o umysłach spowitych zadowoleniem w najczystszej formie szły przytulone, mijając trójkę tancerzy zachwalających jeden z burdeli. Jakiś pijak podszedł chwiejnie do quarreńskiej tancerki i włożył jej chip płatniczy za materiał topu.</p><p>Czy Hux kiedyś odwiedził tę planetę w tym celu? Żeby przycisnąć się do ciała, za które zapłacił, i dojść w atmosferze bezdusznego zapomnienia jako jeden z wielu klientów? Ten Hux, który spał nie tak dawno temu obrócony plecami do Kylo, a jego umysł wręcz krzyczał z zaniepokojenia z powodu ich bliskości?</p><p>– Hej ty, wielkoludzie! – krzyknął Balosar, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat, pociągając Kylo za rękaw. Wyciągnął w jego stronę zestaw holokart; na każdej z nich znajdował się inny puszczający oczko kosmita. – Wiem, co zmaże ci z twarzy ten samotny wyraz. Chłopcy, dziewczyny, jedni i drudzy, coś spoza tego podziału? Przysięgam, nieważne, kogo wybierzesz, będzie wyglądać dokładnie jak na holo. Mamy też sporo ludzi do wyboru, jeśli preferujesz tradycyjne kształty.</p><p>– Nie chcesz sprzedać mi seksu – odparł Kylo.</p><p>– Nie chcę? – Czułki Balosara drgnęły.</p><p>– Gdzie bym poszedł, gdybym był niebezpiecznym człowiekiem?</p><p>– Do dzielnicy duchów. Rattataki nie sprzedają tam niczego turystom. To miejsce z gatunku płaszcza i wibroszpady.</p><p>– Zaprowadź mnie tam – polecił Kylo.</p><p>Balosar zwinnie poprowadził go na zachód, z dala od ugrzecznionego portu kosmicznego i w część miasta, która musiała odzwierciedlać wygląd Rattataku przed pojawieniem się Najwyższego Porządku: kurz, ruina i istoty pragnące jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Natywni Rattataki, o bladej skórze i łysych głowach, stanowili tu większość.</p><p>– Hm, nie pamiętam, jak się tu dostałem – powiedział Balosar, kiedy wpływ Kylo na jego umysł przygasł.</p><p>– Weź to – powiedział Kylo, poruszając szybko palcami i upuszczając chip płatniczy wprost w rękę chłopca. – I zapisz się do szkoły poza tą planetą.</p><p>Balosar powtórzył automatycznie słowa Kylo i rozpłynął się w tłumie. Snoke nigdy nie aprobował małych ingerencji Kylo, ale dobroczynność, tak jak seks, stanowiła słabość, na jaką zezwalał. W galaktyce istniała nieskończona ilość istnień, które cierpiały pod ciężarem zniekształconej sprawiedliwości dziejowej; udzielenie pomocy zaledwie jednemu z nich przypominało podniesienie ziarna piasku i oznajmienie, że przesunął pustynię. Dlatego właśnie Jedi stali się bezsilni.</p><p>Kylo zamknął oczy i opadł miękko w stan medytacji, otwierając się na objęcia ciemnej strony. Była silna w dzielnicy duchów; jak zawsze kwitła w miejscach, gdzie ludzie walczyli i poddawali się rozpaczy. Setki umysłów szeptały do niego w ciszy, którą stworzył sam dla siebie. <em>Jeśli znowu mnie zawiedzie, skręcę mu kark. Uciekam stąd, nie mogę już dłużej znieść tej pieprzonej planety. Chcę umrzeć.</em> Snoke nauczył go, jak oddzielić się od wiru innych umysłów, jednocześnie nie poddając się własnemu darowi empatii. Nigdy nie udało mu się osiągnąć stanu medytacji, póki Snoke mu nie pomógł. Skywalker był cierpliwy, ale nie rozumiał. Kylo wciągnął Moc w płuca razem z powietrzem, szukając kogoś, kogo mógłby przyprowadzić Snoke’owi jako zadośćuczynienie za to, co zamierzał uczynić. W jego najbliższym otoczeniu był ktoś taki, jedna istota, która paliła się innym płomieniem, trochę na północny zachód, w pomieszczeniu cuchnącym dymem i rozlanym alkoholem.</p><p>Kylo przeszedł przez dzielnicę niezauważony. Powrót do polowania był dla niego bardziej naturalny niż wszystko inne, co robił. Zatrzymał się przed kantyną bez nazwy. Jedynym szyldem, jaki posiadała, był namalowany warczący rankor z X-wingiem pomiędzy zębami. Kylo zszedł po wąskiej klatce schodowej, przemykając się pomiędzy gamorreańskimi bramkarzami. Muzyka w środku była na tyle głośna, że zmieniała wszystkie używane wewnątrz języki w pozbawioną sensu paplaninę. Niemal każdy w środku miał przy sobie blaster, a ci, którzy go nie posiadali, zdecydowali się na broń innego rodzaju. Kylo skoncentrował się całkowicie na odnalezieniu osoby wykazującej wrażliwość na Moc i wyśledził jej obecność z tyłu kantyny.</p><p>Zabrakanka opuszczała właśnie jeden z półokrągłych boksów. Przez plecy miała przewieszoną ciężką pikę energetyczną, a jej ciało przykrywała bezcenna zbroja z cortosisu. Była tego samego wzrostu, co Kylo. Dało się to łatwo zauważyć, kiedy przechodziła obok niego, rzucając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie kątem oka. Niewytrenowana, ale nie do końca pogrążona w ignorancji. Kylo zamierzał odczekać, aż odejdzie na bezpieczną odległość, zanim zacznie znowu za nią podążać, ale nagle usłyszał głos Huxa dochodzący z tego samego boksu, który kobieta przed chwilą opuściła.</p><p>Generał miał po obu swoich stronach po ochroniarzu i wyglądał, jakby przed przybyciem na Rattatak bardzo pilnie studiował organizacje gangsterskie. Jego kurtka krojem przypominała tę z holosa z jego aresztowania. Wyjątkowo nie miał we włosach ani grama żelu, przez co wyglądały na dłuższe i lżejsze, niż Kylo by podejrzewał. Już teraz chciał wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć.</p><p>– Każe sobie płacić o wiele za dużo za kontrakty – mówił Hux, przytykając papierosa z powrotem do ust. – Niepotrzebne mi jej doświadczenie z zabijaniem użytkowników Mocy.</p><p>Jedna z jego ochroniarek zauważyła Kylo jako pierwsza i zaczęła sięgać po przypięty do boku blaster. Hux powstrzymał ją spojrzeniem.</p><p>– Znowu pojawiasz się za wcześnie – oznajmił. Inni musieli uważać Huxa za trudnego do odczytania. Ale Kylo wyczuł jego zaskoczenie i odrobinę ulgi.</p><p>– Tylko przypadkiem – odparł. – Mogę poczekać.</p><p>– Nie. Jesteś tutaj. – Hux skinął na swoich ochroniarzy i oznajmił: – Zostawcie nas. Skontaktuję się z wami, kiedy będę was znowu potrzebował.</p><p>Kobieta, która pierwsza zareagowała na obecność Kylo, z powątpiewaniem zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Nie miała pojęcia, kim był ani jak ich znalazł.</p><p>– Czy będzie pan bezpieczny? – zapytała Huxa, nie dodając „panie generale”. Przy tym, jak bardzo cała trójka udawała, że nie są żołnierzami, Kylo czuł się jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony interesami, jakie sprowadziły Huxa na tę planetę.</p><p>Generał przyjrzał mu się niespiesznie, z pewnością zauważając, że nie jest uzbrojony.</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>Mimo że ochrona Huxa czuła się zaniepokojona, zostawiając go samego w kantynie, pytanie nie padło po raz drugi. Kylo przysiadł się do niego, z pewnym oporem zachowując między nimi grzecznościowy dystans, zupełnie jakby był tylko kolejnym łowcą nagród. I być może to ten dystans przeszkadzał Huxowi, kiedy strzepnął popiół do popielniczki.</p><p>– Zazwyczaj nie palę – powiedział – ale dopełnia to pewnego wizerunku.</p><p>Nie miał nic na rękach, inaczej niż w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania. Wtedy Hux nie zdjął rękawiczek, dopóki nie wsiadł na śmigacza w drodze do apartamentu Kylo.</p><p>– Bardzo cię to zajmuje – odpowiedział Kylo.</p><p>– Ciebie też. Podoba mi się ten koczek na czubku głowy. Co do reszty twojego stroju nie jestem pewien.</p><p>– Da się go zdjąć – stwierdził Kylo, wywołując tym u Huxa śmiech.</p><p>– Zgaduję, że nie mogę ci postawić drinka ani zaoferować papierosa, a tak zazwyczaj zaczynają się te sprawy.</p><p>– Randki czy potajemne spotkania?</p><p>– Tam, skąd pochodzę, trudno odróżnić jedne od drugich – powiedział Hux cierpko. – Opowiedz mi o holokostce.</p><p>Kylo położył ją na stole.</p><p>– To baza danych zawierająca informacje o każdym wysoko postawionym członku Najwyższego Porządku, który popełnił przestępstwo powiązane z seksem. Dokumentacja na temat aresztów. Profile psychologiczne. Biorąc pod uwagę sam jej rozmiar, wydaje się, że jest tutaj większość dowództwa wojskowego.</p><p>– Nie inaczej. – Hux przyjrzał się holokostce w nikłym oświetleniu kantyny, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w niesmaku. – Jest tylko dwoje ludzi, którzy mają dostęp do tych plików: Dyrektor Spraw Wewnętrznych i Minister Ochrony Rodziny. Jako że Dyrektor na nieszczęście nas wszystkich pozostaje nadal w Najwyższym Porządku, a Minister Fairhand zniknęła, znaczy to… – Hux uśmiechnął się. – Zdradę na najwyższym szczeblu państwowym.</p><p>– Szczęście nie jest zazwyczaj reakcją na zdradę. Znajdujesz się w stanie wojny ze swoim Dyrektorem.</p><p>– I to zimnej jak dotąd. Fairhand jest jak córka dla tej wstrętnej zmazy na Najwyższym Porządku. Ta holokostka zgniecie go jako człowieka, a potem będzie musiał udawać, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, i zaoferować mi wszystko, czego potrzebuję. – Hux schował starannie kostkę w kurtce, po czym powiedział: – Ja tutaj też jestem, rzecz jasna. Co myślisz o nagraniu z mojego aresztowania? Pamiętam, że zachowywałem się trochę jak nieznośny bachor.</p><p>Uczucie dyskomfortu przeczyło jego słowom. Wręcz promieniowało z niego, połączone z gniewem, który Kylo poznał już tak dobrze.</p><p>– Pytasz mnie o coś, o czym nie chcesz rozmawiać.</p><p>– To, co czuję, i to, czego chcę, są często różnymi rzeczami. – Hux zaciągnął się przeciągle papierosem.</p><p>– Podobało mi się patrzenie na twoją wściekłość. I chciałem cię pocałować w miejscu, w którym miałeś rozbitą wargę. O, tutaj. – Kylo przycisnął okrytą rękawiczką dłoń do ust Huxa, obserwując, jak ten wypuszcza dym nosem, zamiast poruszyć wargami. Generał nie poruszył się, kiedy Kylo uniósł jego podbródek, nasłuchując zwalniającego rytmu myśli, podczas gdy serce zaczynało mu bić coraz szybciej. Każdy mógł ich zobaczyć, ale nikogo by to nie obchodziło. Kylo pocałował go w usta, zabierając kciuk; zamiast tego przesunął językiem po miejscu, które tak niedawno widział zakrwawione. Poczuł palce Huxa na swoim pasku, zanim ten przysunął go do siebie, wzdychając z przyjemnością, kiedy Kylo ugryzł go delikatnie w wargę.</p><p>– Potworze – powiedział generał ciepło, wsuwając rękę pod tunikę i przesuwając palcami po mięśniach brzucha.</p><p>– Nie chcę czekać, aż znajdziemy się w hotelu, żeby mieć cię bliżej siebie – odparł Kylo, kładąc dłoń na tyłku Huxa. – A ty?</p><p>Po chwili wahania generał odpowiedział:</p><p>– Toaleta tutaj zapewniłaby nam namiastkę prywatności.</p><p>– Wypieprzyłeś w niej kogoś wcześniej? – Kylo szarpnął za kołnierz Huxa, odsuwając go, żeby ugryźć go w ramię.</p><p>– Ach – westchnął Hux. – Byłem bardziej rozsądny, zanim cię poznałem, czyli nie.</p><p>Przedostanie się na drugi koniec kantyny zajęło im zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Ktoś właśnie wsuwał chip płatniczy w drzwi jedynej toalety, kiedy tam dotarli. Kylo brutalnie chwycił Aqualishanina za ramię i obrócił go twarzą do siebie.</p><p>– Zmieniłeś zdanie. Chcesz wrócić do domu. – Kiedy Aqualishanin się zawahał, senator dodał: – Boisz się, że ktoś się do niego włamał.</p><p>Kiedy Aqualishanin popędził do wyjścia z kantyny, Kylo pociągnął Huxa do środka. Jak na część Rattataku, w której się znajdowali, toaleta wręcz lśniła czystością. Nie było w niej szczurów, niemożliwych do zidentyfikowania odpadów, nawet zapach należał do tych możliwych do zniesienia. Kylo popchnął śmiejącego się Huxa w kierunku ściany.</p><p>– Ren, czy ty kiedykolwiek musiałeś się o coś wykłócać twarzą w twarz? Czy tylko… – powiedział Hux, machając ręką i strzelając palcami – …za każdym razem?</p><p>– Tylko jeśli naprawdę muszę – odparł Kylo, powracając myślami do yinchorriańskiej łowczyni nagród. Rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszuli Huxa, akurat tyle, żeby móc przycisnąć usta do jego obojczyka, dotknąć językiem bladej skóry w miejscu, w którym czuć było puls. – Nie widzę powodu, żeby żyć jak inni ludzie, kiedy posiadam moje dary.</p><p>– Jakim cudem ktokolwiek mógłby zaufać Jedi? – zapytał Hux, wplatając palce we włosy senatora i przyciągając go do pocałunku. Bardzo pomysłowo używał języka, co przypomniało Kylo, jak dobrze było go mieć na swoim penisie.</p><p>– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby komukolwiek choć raz się udało.</p><p>Kylo opadł na kolana. Nadmiar desperacji Huxa przelał się na niego i sprawił, że niezręcznie układał ręce, rozpinając spodnie generała. Nie mogli zostać tu zbyt długo, chociaż Kylo coraz mniej i mniej przejmował się miejscem, w którym się znajdowali. Hux był już całkowicie twardy, kiedy oswobodził go z bielizny; poczuł podniecenie generała jak swoje własne, kiedy zlizał kroplę płynu zbierającego się na główce jego penisa.</p><p>– Myślałem o tym, kiedy czekałem, aż się znowu zobaczymy – powiedział Hux, starannie wyciągając włosy Kylo z koka. – Więc mam nadzieję, że sprostasz moim wyobrażeniom.</p><p>– O czym myślałeś najczęściej? – Kylo owinął wargi wokół penisa Huxa, powoli przesuwając językiem po jego spodzie i ssąc jednocześnie.</p><p>– O twoich ustach. O tym, jak będziesz na mnie spoglądał z dołu. Cholera jasna, jesteś w tym dobry.</p><p>Hux znowu zacząłby się śmiać, gdyby wiedział, że Kylo używa umiejętności zdobytych w trakcie treningu Jedi, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie gardła. Kontrola oddechu była jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakich go nauczono. Kylo wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na pasie, do którego generał nosił przytroczony blaster. Musiał zająć wolną rękę czymś innym niż dotykanie się. Hux nie próbował dusić w sobie żadnych dźwięków, dyszał i jęczał, i wyrzucał z siebie jedne z bardziej nieprzyzwoitych słów zachęty, jakie Kylo słyszał w całym swoim życiu.</p><p>– Nie powinienem marnować okazji, żeby się z tobą pokłócić – stwierdził Hux, szarpiąc Kylo za włosy zaraz przy skórze, gdzie bolało najbardziej – kiedy nie możesz odpowiedzieć. Jesteś najgorszym kierowcą, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.</p><p>Kylo przewrócił oczami i zaczął szybciej poruszać głową, zahaczając delikatnie zębami o wrażliwą skórę, aż Hux syknął.</p><p>– Każda opera jest okropna. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się upijasz. Twój prysznic jest przesadnym zbytkiem.</p><p>To ostatnie zmusiło Kylo do powstrzymania z trudem śmiechu. Hux zacisnął zęby na swojej ręce, żeby zagłuszyć swoją reakcję, uśmiechając się przy tym, jakby wygrał jakąś walkę. Kylo przesunął głową, aż dotknął ustami podbrzusza Huxa, a jego penis znalazł się głęboko w jego gardle. Zatrzymał się w tej pozycji i przełknął ślinę.</p><p>– O, kurwa, kurwa, pieprz się, nie… nie jestem… nie mogę…</p><p>Hux puścił głowę senatora, chwytając go zamiast tego za ramiona, kiedy dochodził. Kylo wreszcie udało się go doprowadzić do stanu, w którym nie miał słów. Połknął wszystko, obserwując, jak Hux łapie oddech. Oparł się o jego dłoń, kiedy ta ujęła go za policzek.</p><p>– Jestem najlepszym kierowcą, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałeś – oznajmił Kylo, podnosząc się na nogi i całując Huxa w kącik ust, po czym wtulił twarz w jego szyję. – I pozwolę ci mnie upić, jeśli to przyznasz.</p><p>– Wobec tego skreślę to z listy – odparł Hux. – Przy okazji, nie zamierzam klękać na tej brudnej podłodze, żeby ci obciągnąć.</p><p>– Mógłbym cię wypieprzyć przy tej ścianie – wymruczał Kylo. – Podnieść cię, żebyś nie musiał dotykać „tej brudnej podłogi”.</p><p>Hux uniósł brew.</p><p>– Ktoś kiedyś próbował to ze mną zrobić i poddał się w połowie. Był tak zmęczony, że musiałem go ujeżdżać, aż wreszcie udało mi się dojść.</p><p>Zanim Kylo zdołał się powstrzymać, walnął pięścią w ścianę, wprost w kafelki, zostawiając w nich pęknięcie zaledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Huxa.</p><p>– <em>Nie podoba mi się</em> słuchanie, jak mówisz o innych mężczyznach.</p><p>Hux się go nie bał. Nie czuł też złości, widać w nim było tylko pożądanie i mgnienie czegoś innego, co zgasił, zanim Kylo miał szansę się temu dokładniej przyjrzeć. Hux przesunął dłońmi po jego plecach, znacząc pocałunkami linię szczęki i przechodząc niżej, aż do ramienia, jakby próbował go uspokoić.</p><p>– Pokaż mi, że poradzisz sobie lepiej niż on.</p><p>Gdyby Hux poprosił go w tym momencie o poradzenie sobie z rozszarpywaniem planety na kawałki lepiej niż Gwiazda Śmierci, Kylo włożyłby wszystkie swoje siły w próbę spełnienia tej prośby. Czuł się niemal chory od poczucia winy i niepokoju ze względu na to, że chciał zadowolić kogoś innego niż Snoke, ale to był tylko seks. Hux był zaledwie człowiekiem. Nie wiązał się z żadnym niebezpieczeństwem, póki Kylo opierał się słabości.</p><p>Po tym, jak Hux skrupulatnie umieścił swoje spodnie i buty na tej części zlewu, która wyglądała na najczystszą, Kylo na powrót przycisnął go do ściany.</p><p>– Rozsuń nogi – poprosił, zsuwając rękawiczki, a potem wyjął małą butelkę lubrykantu z kurtki i nałożył go na palce. Hux przesunął się dla niego, pozwalając Kylo sięgnąć pomiędzy swoje nogi i wsunąć w niego palec. Był wciąż rozluźniony po orgazmie; przymknął oczy, kiedy Kylo delikatnie go otwierał. W ostrym świetle jarzeniówek wargi Huxa zyskały niebieskawy odcień. Nie miał na szyi szarych nieśmiertelników; gdyby Kylo chciał, mógłby patrzeć na niego jak na zupełnie inną osobę. Jak na kogoś, kogo poderwał w kantynie ze względu na ładnie zarysowane kości policzkowe i długie nogi. Kylo przesunął dłonią po włosach Huxa, odkrywając, że są tak miękkie, jak podejrzewał.</p><p>– Wystarczy – oznajmił generał, wciągając oddech z sykiem.</p><p>Kylo odetchnął z ulgą, rozpiął spodnie i opuścił je na podłogę razem z bielizną. Ignorował swoje podniecenie tak długo, że nawet dotyk własnej ręki, kiedy nakładał na siebie lubrykant, wydawał mu się niesamowitym doznaniem.</p><p>– Zarzuć mi ręce na szyję – powiedział. Kiedy Hux go posłuchał, Kylo oparł jego nogi na swoich ramionach i podniósł go.</p><p>– Nic dla ciebie nie ważę, prawda? – zapytał Hux, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem.</p><p>– Niewiele – przyznał Kylo. – Zawsze mogę użyć Mocy, jeśli się zmęczę.</p><p>– Oczywiście, że do tego też możesz użyć Mocy.</p><p>Kylo uniósł Huxa jeszcze wyżej.</p><p>– Możesz przestać mnie trzymać, jeśli chcesz. Nie upuszczę cię. – Nachylił się do przodu, przyciskając usta do warg Huxa, kiedy zaczął w niego wchodzić. Zawsze smakowały jak alkohol, kiedy się całowali, a pozostałości nikotyny tylko wyostrzały to wrażenie. Opuszczał Huxa na siebie stopniowo, nie spiesząc się i płytko poruszając biodrami. Mógł dzięki temu rozkoszować się każdym cichym westchnieniem generała, zanim wsunął się w niego do końca.</p><p>– Nie wierzę, że znowu robię się przez ciebie twardy – oznajmił Hux, naciskając palcami na kark Kylo i badając wrażliwe miejsce, które właśnie znalazł. – To coś jest jak polecenie nadpisania, przejmuje kontrolę nad wszystkim.</p><p>– Mogę też zmusić cię do dojścia po raz drugi – odparł Kylo, poruszając biodrami i wchodząc w niego głębiej.</p><p>– Ambitnie.</p><p>Hux był ciasny i doprowadzony do tak pięknego stanu ruiny, że sam jego widok pozostawiał samokontrolę Kylo mocno nadszarpniętą. Znajdowali się zbyt blisko siebie, żeby mógł zamknąć umysł na odczuwaną przez generała przyjemność; jego zbłąkane myśli pulsowały pomiędzy nimi. <em>Tęskniłem za jego rękami. Jest we mnie tak głęboko wydaje mi się że zaraz oszaleję to czysta perfekcja chciałem tego tak bardzo cholerny drań</em>. Hux sięgnął w dół, żeby się dotknąć, i Kylo poczuł nagle, że musi zacisnąć ręce na jego tyłku, żeby oprzeć się pokusie przytrzymania go Mocą i zastąpienia jego ręki swoją.</p><p>– Nie oszukuj – mruknął Hux, przyciągając twarz Kylo do swojej szyi. – Użyj ust. Bez śladów ponad kołnierzem.</p><p>– Jeszcze jakieś zasady? – Głos Kylo brzmiał w jego uszach, jakby miał się zaraz załamać.</p><p>– Rozoraj mi skórę do krwi, jeśli chcesz, nic mnie to, kurwa, nie obchodzi.</p><p>Kylo przesunął znowu ciało Huxa, poruszając się w nim teraz tak mocno, jak pragnął. Poczuł, jakby z wielkiej odległości, jak paznokcie generała wpijają się w jego plecy, kreśląc linie, kiedy ten powiedział „więcej”. Kylo zacisnął zęby na jego obojczyku, wciąż nie mogąc zrzucić z siebie ostrożności, aż Hux wsunął mu palce w włosy i przycisnął jego głowę do swojej skóry, ponaglając go. A Kylo był bardzo dobry w wypełnianiu poleceń.</p><p>– Tak, właśnie tak, spraw, żeby bolał mnie każdy twój dotyk – westchnął Hux i Kylo niemal bezmyślnie słuchał wszystkiego, nawet pozornie nieistotnego, co generał powiedział lub czego chciał, lub czego pragnął. Hux niedługo później krzyknął, a jego mięśnie napięły się gwałtownie, kiedy dochodził. Kylo podążył za nim sekundy później, tłumiąc swoje westchnienia o skórę Huxa.</p><p>Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy to zrobił, ale gdy podniósł głowę, dotarło do niego, że połowa kafelków przy głowie Huxa skruszyła się na pył i opadła na podłogę, zostawiając na niej miałki ślad. Hux pocałował go w czoło, podczas gdy Kylo próbował się opanować, odzyskać panowanie nad Mocą, która wymknęła mu się spod kontroli.</p><p>– Pozwól mi cię wyczyścić – poprosił.</p><p>Hux podsunął mu swoją rękę, klejącą się od spermy. Kylo zaczął lizać wnętrze jego dłoni, a potem całować i ssać każdy z jego palców z osobna, aż nic na nich nie zostało; cieszył się z bycia w centrum uwagi generała.</p><p>– Dobrze wyglądasz, kiedy to robisz – powiedział Hux.</p><p>– Wiem.</p><p>Wysunięcie się z Huxa i opuszczenie go na ziemię było tylko trochę niezręczne. Kiedy Hux podchodził do umywalki, w jego krokach dało się dostrzec satysfakcjonującą sztywność. Kylo próbował nacieszyć oczy ostatnim spojrzeniem na jego nogi, przynajmniej na kilka najbliższych godzin. Obejrzał swoje plecy w lustrze, czekając, aż Hux skończy doprowadzać się do porządku, i zauważył kilka czerwonych śladów z tyłu tuniki.</p><p>– Podrapałeś mnie do krwi.</p><p>– A ty nie ugryzłeś mnie do krwi – odparł Hux, przyciskając palec do ciemniejącego śladu po ugryzieniu poniżej kołnierza. – Postaraj się bardziej następnym razem, Kylo Renie. – Obrócił się, wreszcie zauważając, co Kylo zrobił ze ścianą. – To normalne?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie.</p><p>– Hm. – Hux zmiażdżył część pyłu po kafelkach swoim butem, przyglądając się zniszczeniom ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Musimy zbierać się z powrotem do hotelu. Potrzebuję prysznica, zanim wybiorę się na spotkanie z moim następnym kontaktem. Będę cię chciał wziąć ze sobą, więc równie dobrze możesz pójść się odświeżyć razem ze mną.</p><p>– Jak sobie życzysz, generale.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kylo podkręcił temperaturę wody do maksimum. Zadrapania, które zostawił Hux, szczypały, ale ból wywołany niemal wrzącym prysznicem to przyćmiewał. Kylo zaczynał wykazywać przywiązanie, sentyment, zaborczość. Brak lojalności. Znowu przeklął swoją głupotę, która kazała mu nie ukrywać większej części siebie przed Huxem. Została mu tylko jedna rzecz, jaką mógł przed nim zataić, i Kylo będzie musiał trzymać się jej kurczowo.</p><p>Hux powinien się go bać. Jego umysł był jakoś wybrakowany, pozbawiony impulsu, aby się bronić, kiedy Kylo poddawał się przemocy. I ten brak strachu był absolutnie okropny.</p><p>Nawet Skywalker obawiał się Bena, tego małego słabego stworzenia, którym był Kylo, zanim Snoke ukształtował go w coś lepszego. Ben posiadał silne połączenie z Mocą, ale brakowało mu umiejętności kontrolowania jej po tym, jak jego wyjątkowy „dar” ujawnił się, kiedy skończył naście lat. Kontrola stanowiła coś niemożliwego do osiągnięcia, gdy uczucia wszystkich wokół ciągle wciskały mu się siłą do środka umysłu. Skywalker i pozostali zawsze powtarzali Benowi, że jego dar jest czymś cennym, że kiedyś nauczy się nad nim panować i że wszystko to dzieje się tylko dlatego, że Ben jest <em>tak bardzo miły</em>. Jak wtedy, kiedy próbował podnieść kamyk Mocą, ale czyjeś emocje nagle zaczynały dobijać się do jego umysłu i kamyk kończył starty na proch. Ben złamał też ramię innego ucznia w trakcie treningu z mieczami świetlnymi. A potem we śnie przypadkiem wśliznął się do umysłu swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki i obudził się w jej ciele z krzykiem. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że już na zawsze będzie w nim uwięziony, agresor noszący dla niepoznaki skórę ofiary.</p><p>Wtedy właśnie Snoke uratował Kylo. Jego głos sprowadził świadomość Bena z powrotem do jego ciała. Dziewczynie nie dało się już jednak pomóc. Ben ją zabił. Skywalker przybył za późno dla nich obojga. Ben pozostał wśród Jedi przez lata, trzymając się z dala od wszystkich poza Skywalkerem. Przestał rozmawiać z rodzicami, bo nie potrafił powiedzieć na głos, do czego doprowadził ten jego dar, a czuł się niewart ich miłości i wybaczenia. Bo z pewnością wybaczyliby Benowi, mordercy, zabójcy, jednocześnie trzymając go na bezpieczną odległość od prawdy, która mogła go ocalić.</p><p>Skywalker w swojej arogancji także próbował powstrzymać Bena przed staniem się tym, czego domagało się dziedzictwo krążące w jego krwi. Był takim samym kłamcą jak jego rodzice. Przerażający ciężar przeznaczenia opadł z ramion Bena, kiedy zupełnym przypadkiem trafił na transmisję HoloNetu, praktycznie niezaszyfrowaną, z której dowiedział się, że jest wnukiem Dartha Vadera.</p><p>Koniec końców Ben poddał się szeptom Snoke’a. Od zawsze powtarzały mu, że urodził się, aby być po ciemnej stronie.</p><p>Kylo wyłączył wodę. Ból pomógł mu odzyskać równowagę, umożliwiając na powrót jasne myślenie. Hux nie stanowił niebezpieczeństwa wobec jego oddania dla Snoke’a. Profil psychologiczny na holokostce opisywał generała jako pozbawionego empatii, a Kylo nie odkrył do tej pory niczego, co mogłoby obalić tę ocenę. Nawet jeśli wykazałby się monstrualną głupotą i poczuł do Huxa coś poza pociągiem i zainteresowaniem, ten emocjonalnie był tylko pustym naczyniem. Jego wściekłość uczyniłaby z niego dobrego Sitha, gdyby tylko wykazywał wrażliwość na Moc i gdyby Sithowie nie zdradzali siebie nawzajem do tego stopnia, że aż wyginęli.</p><p>Ubranie się i przygotowanie do wyjścia praktycznie nie zajęło nawet chwili, szczególnie porównując do tego, jak musiał się prezentować w Republice. Związał z powrotem włosy w kok, odsłaniając uszy. Ben zawsze nosił włosy rozpuszczone, żeby to ukryć. Niezręczny jako dziecko i złamany jako dorosły.</p><p>Schludnie wyglądająca kobieta, którą Kylo wcześniej zauważył, spiorunowała go spojrzeniem, kiedy dotarł na piętro wynajęte przez Huxa, ale pozwoliła mu przejść. Przykrywką generała dla Kylo było zrobienie z niego „kontrahenta” o nietypowych umiejętnościach, a jako że nikt z jego podwładnych nie obejrzał w życiu ani jednej transmisji z HoloNetu, jego polityczna tożsamość pozostawała bezpieczna. Senator otworzył sobie drzwi do pokoju Huxa. Wyglądał ładniej niż jego, miał większy metraż i meble, które być może nawet pochodziły z poprzedniego stulecia. Hux rozstawił w rogu coś na kształt stacji dowództwa, składającej się z zestawu holoekranów i agresywnie buczącego urządzenia, być może jakiegoś rodzaju wzmacniacza nadprzestrzennego. Wszystko wyglądało na nieco przestarzałe, ale sprawne. Miał tylko jedną walizkę, ale wyjął już z niej rzeczy i powiesił w szafie.</p><p>Hux wychodził właśnie z łazienki.</p><p>– Coś się stało? – zapytał, wycierając włosy zupełnie nagi. – Wyglądasz nieco markotnie.</p><p>– Nic się nie stało.</p><p>Hux przeszedł obok Kylo ze wzruszeniem ramion i przejrzał swoje ubrania. Ku zawodowi Kylo, zaczął się ubierać.</p><p>– Idziemy na spotkanie z miejscową watażką, Morag, z którą od dawna utrzymuję kontakty. Pracuje z Najwyższym Porządkiem już od lat, można wręcz powiedzieć, że uczyniliśmy ją tym, kim jest teraz. Ale coś jest nie tak na tej planecie. – Hux przyjrzał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami czterem bardzo podobnym do siebie koszulom, po czym najwyraźniej stwierdził, że któraś z nich podoba mu się bardziej i założył ją na siebie. – Jeśli to nie ona, to pewnie któryś z jej podwładnych albo rywali. Potrzebuję, żebyś odczytał w jej myślach, czy jest z nami szczera.</p><p>– Nie będzie to łatwe do osiągnięcia bez zwrócenia jej uwagi – stwierdził Kylo.</p><p>– Ale nie niemożliwe, mam rację?</p><p>– Nie, nie niemożliwe. Po co tak naprawdę przybyłeś na tę planetę?</p><p>Hux usiadł, żeby wciągnąć buty na nogi.</p><p>– Żeby przygotować armię, o której Dyrektor nic nie wie. I w kilku innych celach. Już myślałem, że będę musiał użyć zgromadzonych tutaj sił wcześniej, niż zakładały plany, ale twoja holokostka ocaliła mnie przed tą koniecznością. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci za nią podziękować.</p><p>– Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś – odparł Kylo. Skala działań Najwyższego Porządku świadczyła o zasobach, co do których nigdy nie sądził, że mogli je posiadać. Ich wpływy musiały sięgać dalej, niż podejrzewał.</p><p>– Zamierzałem to zrobić, ale wtedy mnie pocałowałeś i jakimś cudem wylądowaliśmy w publicznej toalecie. Wobec tego: dziękuję. Jeśli jest coś, czego chcesz, a co mogę ci dać, jakakolwiek przysługa, o jakiej jesteś w stanie pomyśleć, wypełnię ją dla ciebie.</p><p>Mówił prawdę, a przynajmniej tak myślał. Jedną z rzeczy, których Kylo nauczył się wcześnie, było to, że ludzie kłamali samym sobie tak często jak innym. Skinął głową.</p><p>– Będę o tym pamiętał. Planowałem następnym razem dostarczyć ci Fairhand.</p><p>Hux nienawidził jej tylko odrobinę mniej niż Dyrektora; samo jej wspomnienie było niczym cierń w jego boku.</p><p>– Znalazłeś ją?</p><p>– Na razie szukam. Ale znajdę.</p><p>– Jeśli będziesz dalej szedł w takim tempie, naprawdę będę musiał podarować ci w zamian całą galaktykę albo nigdy nie pozbędę się długu wobec ciebie. – Hux przesunął dłonią po włosach i założył niesforne kosmyki za uszy. Zdawał się zawsze potrzebować je jakoś przygładzić. Definitywnie nie był przyzwyczajony do pozwalania im opadać, jak chciały, ale miał w sobie zbyt wiele próżności, żeby obciąć je krócej. – Możesz przenieść swoje rzeczy do mojego pokoju, jeśli sobie życzysz – powiedział cicho. – Doceniłbym dodatkową ochronę.</p><p>Kylo przypomniało się, jak nieswojo Hux się czuł, dzieląc z nim łóżko. Jego zmiana nastawienia, choć bardzo praktyczna, była zastanawiająca. Być może Hux znajdował się w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż Kylo przypuszczał.</p><p>– Twoi podwładni nie będą nic podejrzewać?</p><p>– Musisz się nauczyć jednej rzeczy o wojsku z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a mianowicie: lojalność nigdy nie stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Znajdują się pod moim dowództwem i w związku z tym mógłbym strzałem z blastera rozsmarować na ścianie mózg matki któregoś z nich na jego oczach. A w odpowiedzi uzyskałbym tylko salut i pytanie, czy mają po mnie posprzątać. – Mimo że głos Huxa był pozbawiony emocji, dało się bez problemu zobaczyć, że odebrał pytanie Kylo jako zniewagę. – A jeśli chodzi o twoją płeć, nie zobaczyłeś twarzy żadnego z nich na holokostce tylko dlatego, że wszyscy zajmują miejsca zbyt nisko w hierarchii, żeby się liczyć.</p><p>– Chcę zostać z tobą. – Kylo miał wrażenie, że potknął się o coś więcej niż tylko słowa.</p><p>– Dobrze, że rozstrzygnęliśmy tę kwestię – odparł Hux, podnosząc się. – Najwyższa pora się zbierać, dotarcie na jej teren śmigaczem zajmuje sześćdziesiąt minut. W żadnym wypadku nie będziesz prowadził.</p><p>– Szkoda. Dałbym radę skrócić ten czas do trzydziestu minut.</p><p>– I właśnie dlatego nie będziesz prowadził.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Czteroosobowy śmigacz okazał się pierwszym przedmiotem stworzonym w Najwyższym Porządku, jaki naprawdę zrobił na Kylo wrażenie. Był koszmarnie brzydki, ale siedząca za kółkiem kobieta pokazała mu szereg dział plazmowych, które wysuwały się z podwozia po naciśnięciu odpowiedniego przycisku.</p><p>– Użyłaś ich kiedyś? – zapytał ją.</p><p>– Nie na tej planecie – odpowiedziała. – Ale poza tym? Wielokrotnie. „Niezbadane” w „Niezbadanych Rejonach” z całą pewnością nie znaczy to samo, co „niezamieszkane”, tyle mogę powiedzieć.</p><p>– Kapral Qera jest strzelcem najwyższej klasy – oznajmił Hux.</p><p>– Dziękuję, panie generale.</p><p>Hux uparł się, żeby Kylo przytoczył sobie do boku blaster, chociaż naprawdę go nie potrzebował. Niemniej według generała poruszanie się po Rattataku bez broni wyglądało podejrzanie. Kylo ciągle łapał się na majstrowaniu przy blasterze, czym zasłużył sobie na wykład o bezpiecznym posługiwaniu się bronią zarówno od Qery, jak i Huxa. Jako że generał nie pozwalał mu na rozłożenie jej na części na poruszającym się śmigaczu, Kylo zwrócił swoją uwagę na nieciekawy krajobraz.</p><p>– Kim była ta Zabrakanka z piką energetyczną, z którą rozmawiałeś?</p><p>– Lider najemników znana jako Iona. Jest bardzo dobra. Ciągnie ją do zabijania istot wrażliwych na Moc; zakładam, że chce zebrać kolekcję mieczy świetlnych lepszą niż ta Greviousa. Ale w tych czasach dość rzadko spotyka się Jedi.</p><p>– Sama też jest wrażliwa na Moc. Wygląda na niebezpieczną.</p><p>– Iona prawdopodobnie opuściła już tę planetę – odparł Hux. – Śledziłeś ją, aż dotarłeś do kantyny, dobrze myślę?</p><p>Kylo postukał palcami w bok śmigacza.</p><p>– Tak. Powinniśmy przedyskutować, jak masz rozmawiać z Morag, jeśli chcesz, żebym ci się na coś przydał.</p><p>Huxa irytowało niepomiernie, kiedy Kylo w tak oczywisty sposób zmieniał temat, ale naprawdę nie zostało im wiele czasu. Senator wyjaśnił rolę odgrywaną przez pytania, na które dało się odpowiedzieć tylko „tak” lub „nie”; nawet zwykły użytkownik Mocy zazwyczaj potrafił wykryć kłamstwa w tym przypadku. Reszta była bardziej skomplikowana, a Kylo w równym stopniu wypytywał Huxa o Morag, co mówił o swoich umiejętnościach.</p><p>– Budynki w zasięgu wzroku – poinformowała Qera.</p><p>Zespół budynków stanowił luźno połączone zbiorowisko modułów mieszkalnych, znalezionych na planecie części i magazynów. Kylo zakładał, że te ostatnie były pełne jeszcze większej ilości broni, niż ta, którą ludzie Morag nosili na sobie. Qera radośnie zwróciła jego uwagę na to, że olbrzymie działa wycelowane na zewnątrz terenu to broń elektromagnetyczna.</p><p>– Polegają na elektromagnetyzmie – wyjaśniła. – Bezużyteczne w przestrzeni kosmicznej, ale efektywne na powierzchni planety. Opracowaliśmy je, kiedy mieliśmy problemy z dostępem do plazmy. Rattataki je kochają.</p><p>– To widzę – odpowiedział Kylo.</p><p>Dwóch nachmurzonych Rattataków w ciężkiej zbroi stało przy bramie wjazdowej; machnięciem ręki nakazali ich trzem śmigaczom wjechać do środka. Kiedy wszyscy wysiedli z pojazdów, otoczyło ich więcej Rattataków, żeby zaprowadzić ich w głąb kompleksu. Wyglądało to jak pułapka, ale Kylo nie czuł od nich wrogości. Niektórzy z nich nawet wymieniali się żartami z żołnierzami Huxa.</p><p>Kobieta, którą przyjechali zobaczyć, wyszła z jednego z modułów, mrużąc oczy w jasnym świetle. Mogła mieć równie dobrze czterdzieści lat, jak i sześćdziesiąt – w przypadku Rattataków nie dało się jednoznacznie stwierdzić wieku – tęgą budowę ciała i tatuaże pokrywające mocno umięśnione ramiona. Szczegół, który Hux zupełnie pominął, to fakt, że cała jej dolna szczęka była bioniczna.</p><p>– Generał Hux! – zagrzmiał jej głos. – Ty martwy na twarzy ryży łajdaku, wyglądasz, jakbyś dopiero co wrócił z wakacji! Podoba ci się moja nowa szczena? Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak skończyła ta druga laska. – Ręką wskazała gnijące zwłoki wiszące na banerze.</p><p>– Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Morag – oznajmił Hux, wyciągając rękę, żeby uścisnąć jej dłoń.</p><p>– Ciebie też, gówniarzu – odparła, klepiąc go w przedramię. – A kto to ten ze skwaśniałą miną?</p><p>Chwilę zajęło Kylo zorientowanie się, że mówiła o nim. Hux ugryzł się w wargę, żeby powstrzymać śmiech, i wyjaśnił Morag, że to kontraktor imieniem Ransolm.</p><p>– Świetnie! Wygląda świetnie. Chodźcie do środka, może pogadamy coś o interesach.</p><p>Morag schyliła się, po czym zniknęła w ciemnym module. Pozostało im tylko podążyć za nią.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Ransolm Casterfo" to nawiązanie do Bloodline. </p><p>Więcej ilustracji! Ilustracja pocałunku w kantynie tu: https://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/145974600727/i-liked-seeing-you-angry-senator-ren-and-hux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. mgła wojny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>W dzisiejszym rozdziale: więcej Morag, więcej Rena i Huxa razem oraz więcej dramy! Smacznego :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom Morag praktycznie nie zmienił się od ich pierwszego spotkania; Hux miał wtedy piętnaście lat. Jej kolekcja trofeów wojennych się powiększyła, ale czaszka rankora nigdy nie znikła z honorowego miejsca przy komputerze jeszcze z ery Starej Republiki. Morag nie dało się w żaden sposób pospieszyć, wobec czego Hux usiadł przy stole zrobionym z podwozia zepsutego krążownika klasy Interdictor i gestem nakazał Renowi uczynić to samo. Rattataki nalała im trzy shoty miejscowego samogonu.</p>
<p>– Nie piję – oznajmił Ren, wyciągając rękę w geście protestu, kiedy Morag zaczęła przesuwać jedną ze szklanek w jego stronę. Jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmieszku, a nadprogramowy bimber dostał się Huxowi.</p>
<p>– Mądry wybór, kiedy chodzi o ten alkohol – odparła Morag. – Ale wydaje mi się, że Huxowi mimo wszystko smakuje. – Opróżniła szklankę jednym łykiem, skrzywiła się i usiadła z nimi.</p>
<p>Alkohol Rattataków smakował jak wnętrze silnika starfightera. Hux przełknął zawartość pierwszej szklanki, po czym wlał w siebie drugą, zanim jego żołądek zdążył uruchomić odruch wymiotny.</p>
<p>– Na klęskę na Yavinie – syknął. – Za każdym razem, kiedy to piję, robi się coraz gorsze.</p>
<p>– Zupełnie jak bycie na zadupiu galaktyki, no nie? Spróbuj spędzić całe swoje życie, próbując się dobrać do tych lepszych rzeczy, które mają w Rdzeniu. – Odwróciła się do Rena i zapytała: – A ty gdzie się wychowywałeś, kontraktorze?</p>
<p>– Na zadupiu galaktyki w sporej mierze. – Ren rozsiadł się wygodnie, opierając ramię o stojące obok niego krzesło i rozkładając nogi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby próbował zająć całą przestrzeń, w której nie było Huxa. – Ale urodziłem się na Coruscancie.</p>
<p>Najwyraźniej mały Ben został przekazany wujkowi zaskakująco szybko. Bardzo publiczne odcięcie się Rena od rodziców nagle zaczynało mieć sens.</p>
<p>– Przynajmniej nie brzmisz, jakbyś był stamtąd – stwierdziła Morag – nie to, co nasz drogi przyjaciel, generał Hux. A w ogóle to co cię tutaj sprowadza? Wiem, że nie przyleciałeś mnie pocieszyć na temat utraconej urody.</p>
<p>Huxowi szumiało trochę w głowie od wypitego alkoholu. Odmówienie Rattatakowi przyjęcia napoju stanowiło obrazę, o czym powinien był uprzedzić Rena, zanim okazało się, że musi przez niego wypić podwójną porcję tej trucizny.</p>
<p>– Otrzymaliśmy meldunki o zamieszkach na tej planecie, więc konieczne było sprawdzenie tego osobiście. Do kogo należy ciało, które wisi na zewnątrz?</p>
<p>– Do źródła zamieszek. Jak sam widzisz, sprawa załatwiona. Była Rattataki, ale spoza planety, przez co udzieliło jej się kilka głupich pomysłów na temat tego, co Republika może dla nas zrobić.</p>
<p>Ren nie dał żadnego znaku, że Morag kłamie.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego sama nie chcesz przyłączyć się do Republiki? – zapytał, zmieniając gwałtownie kierunek rozmowy w stosunku do ich planów.</p>
<p>– Bo żyję, gdzie, kurwa, żyję – odparła Morag, zakładając ramiona na piersiach. – Republikę zawsze gówno obchodziło wszystko, co nie wiązało się z dbaniem o zasobność własnych kieszeni, tak samo przed czasami Imperium, jak i po.</p>
<p>– Myślisz, że Najwyższy Porządek pomoże ci bardziej? – zainteresował się Ren.</p>
<p>– Proszę, rozpocznij przemowę na temat tego, jak okropny jest Najwyższy Porządek – powiedział Hux ostrym tonem – jednocześnie pomagając mi osiągnąć jego cele.</p>
<p>Ren spiorunował go wzrokiem.</p>
<p>– Pomagam tobie, nie Porządkowi.</p>
<p>– Wiecie co – stwierdziła Morag – mam tutaj całkiem dobre połączenie z HoloNetem. Nie interesuje mnie szczególnie twoja kariera polityczna, senatorze Ren, ale muszę przyznać, wybierasz sobie ciekawych ludzi, z którymi sypiasz.</p>
<p>Ren zaczął podnosić rękę, ale Morag była szybsza, walnęła nią o stół, w tej samej chwili wyciągając blaster i celując mu pomiędzy oczy. Hux zareagował automatycznie, podnosząc się na nogi i przystawiając własny blaster do jej głowy w tej samej w chwili, w której zobaczył, jak sięga po swoją broń.</p>
<p>– Strzel do niego, a będziesz martwa całe dwie minuty przed tym, jak twoje resztki wyparują przez atak powietrzny – powiedział Hux.</p>
<p>Wyglądało na to, że Ren jest jedynym spokojnym człowiekiem w pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wzrok na Morag, a jego spojrzenie było bardziej zaciekawione niż pełne poczucia zagrożenia.</p>
<p>– Nie ruszaj się, Jedi – warknęła Morag. – Ani nie otwieraj ust. Hux, zabrałeś go ze sobą, żeby sprawdzić, czy można mi ufać, co? Dwadzieścia lat spędzonych na lizaniu dupy Najwyższemu Porządkowi i to dostaję w podzięce?</p>
<p>– Tak. Dostajesz sprawdzian lojalności, a nie pocisk z blastera.</p>
<p>Morag zawahała się, po czym schowała broń do kabury. Hux z wielką radością zrobił to samo.</p>
<p>– Twój ojciec wybrałby pocisk z blastera – stwierdziła.</p>
<p>Było to prawdą. Jego ojciec oceniał charakter innych w mgnieniu oka i nie zmieniał opinii, a do tego nigdy nie obdarzał zaufaniem kosmitów.</p>
<p>– W porządku, Kylo Renie – powiedziała Morag, siadając z powrotem przy stole. – Odczyń te swoje czarodziejskie sztuczki i sprawdź, czy mówię szczerze.</p>
<p>– Nie masz słabego umysłu – odparł Ren. – To zaboli.</p>
<p>– Dzieciaku, znam się na bólu.</p>
<p>Coś w jej słowach sprawiło, że Ren się wzdrygnął. Wstał i podszedł do niej, obracając jej krzesło gestem.</p>
<p>– I od razu zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie – mruknęła Morag.</p>
<p>– Czy zdarza ci się medytować? – zapytał Ren, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie i kierując ją do góry.</p>
<p>– A wyglądam, jakbym to robiła?</p>
<p>– W takim razie słuchaj mnie i poddaj się mojej woli. – Głos Rena przybrał kojący ton. – Nie myśl o sobie jako o osobie. Jesteś nikim. Jesteś naczyniem wypełnionym wspomnieniami, które należą do kogoś innego, czyimiś myślami i pragnieniami nieznajomego. Z wszystkich nich zostaniesz opróżniona. – Kiedy zamilkł, powietrze między nimi zdawało się buzować, jakby stali obok działa, które ma za chwilę wystrzelić. – Czy jesteś lojalna wobec generała Huxa?</p>
<p>– Tak. – Morag oblała się zimnym potem, jej ręce zacisnęły się w pięści.</p>
<p>– Jesteś? – powtórzył. – Obawiasz się, że Hux za bardzo przypomina ojca, że jest kimś – powiedział Ren, a Morag wzdrygnęła się, kiedy jego spojrzenie przestało być skoncentrowane – kto łamie dane słowo.</p>
<p>Hux zgrzytnął zębami, zmuszając się do zachowania milczenia. Jego ojciec był honorowym człowiekiem, ale też nigdy nie zawahał się przed podjęciem działania, gdy widział szansę na zyskanie przewagi. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat postanowił rzucić mu w twarz wszystko, co różniło go od ojca, jakby to były słabości. Dlaczego właśnie charakter Huxa podlegał teraz ocenie, skoro to Morag stanowiła potencjalnego zdrajcę?</p>
<p>– Zaprosiłaś zdrajczynię do siebie – powiedział Ren. – Wpuściłaś ją do swojego łóżka. W ten sposób udało się jej cię zaskoczyć. Myślałaś, że może ci pomóc. Opowiadała ci o Republice, o tym, co mogą dla ciebie zrobić, a ty słuchałaś. A potem… – Coś przeraziło Rena. Puścił Morag i odsunął się od niej, potykając się. Morag po prostu osunęła się na ziemię.</p>
<p>Hux nie pozwolił, żeby ten teatrzyk go rozproszył, wyciągnął z powrotem blaster i stanął pomiędzy Morag i Renem.</p>
<p>– Mogę jej ufać? – zapytał.</p>
<p>Ren przytaknął. Był szary na twarzy i wyglądał na wyczerpanego; położył rękę na ramieniu Huxa, wspierając się na nim. Generał objął go w pasie na wszelki wypadek.</p>
<p>– Zabieraj ten blaster sprzed mojej twarzy – mruknęła leżąca na podłodze Morag.</p>
<p>– To było konieczne – powiedział Hux, odkładając broń po raz ostatni, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.</p>
<p>– Pieprz się. – Morag zaczęła gramolić się na nogi, trzymając się stołu. – Mówiłam ci, że znam się na bólu.</p>
<p>– To coś zupełnie innego, kiedy czujesz ból innych. – Ren przycisnął czoło do ramienia Huxa, jakby próbował zatrzymać coś w środku. – Nie mam nad tym kontroli. Muszę teraz odpocząć, przepraszam.</p>
<p>– Gdzieś z tyłu znajdzie się jakieś łóżko – powiedziała Morag. – Tak czy siak muszę oprowadzić generała po moim królestwie.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję – odparł Ren, puszczając Huxa, żeby przemknąć się do materaca i zwalić się na niego jak worek kamieni. Generał irracjonalnie chciał z nim zostać, nie żeby miało to pomóc któremuś z nich.</p>
<p>Poza tym musiał przeprosić Morag. Zaprowadziła go na zewnątrz, gdzie żołnierze poznawali lepiej członków jej gangu. Kapral Qera spróbowała wypić shota alkoholu Rattataków i wypluła go niemal od razu, wywołując tym rechot wśród kosmitów i otrzymując kilka klepnięć w plecy.</p>
<p>– Gdybym miał co do ciebie poważne wątpliwości – stwierdził Hux – nie pojawiłbym się tutaj osobiście.</p>
<p>Morag prychnęła.</p>
<p>– Zdaję sobie sprawę. Takie ryzyko prowadzenia interesów, że czasem ci się wydaje, że ktoś, kogo znasz od lat, chce ci poderżnąć gardło. Ale nie spodziewałam się, że przywieziesz tutaj ze sobą skażonego Sithami Skywalkera, żeby wybrał się na wycieczkę po moim mózgu. Myślałam, że co najwyżej postrzelamy sobie do wszystkiego w okolicy przez kilka godzin, a potem przypomni ci się, jak raz wyleczyłam cię z kaca.</p>
<p>– Położyłaś szklankę wody i racje witaminowe obok miejsca na podłodze, w którym straciłem przytomność.</p>
<p>– No, to się liczy jako leczenie. – Morag wskoczyła na motor repulsorowy i poderwała go do góry akurat na tyle, żeby Hux musiał niezgrabnie się wdrapać na siedzenie pasażera. Zaczęła robić powolną rundkę pomiędzy budynkami. Hux z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ich liczba wzrosła od jego ostatniej wizyty, a Rattataki byli lepiej wyposażeni. – Co ty, do kurwy nędzy, robisz z Renem?</p>
<p>Był to dopiero drugi raz, kiedy musiał bronić relacji łączącej go z senatorem, a już miał tego po dziurki w nosie.</p>
<p>– Jest użytecznym sojusznikiem.</p>
<p>– To jest ktoś, kogo sześć lat temu pojebało bardziej niż szczura wompa, kto zmienił imię i zbudował swoją polityczną reputację na publicznym kopaniu zwłok Imperatora. Czy to brzmi jak ktoś, na kim można polegać?</p>
<p>– Zakładasz wiele. – Morag była prawdopodobnie pierwszym Rattataki, który interesował się wiadomościami z Republiki. Z pewnością bardziej niż Hux, zanim wysłano go do Hosnian Prime.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze nie dotarłam do tej części z ruchaniem. Patrzy na ciebie jak na ostatni kęs steku z nerfa na całej planecie. A ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy, bawisz się w opiekuńczość wobec kogoś, kto mógłby zabić nas oboje zwykłym ruchem palców.</p>
<p>– Nie jest niepokonany. – Huxowi przypomniał się ten wypompowany z wszystkiego sposób, w jaki Ren się poruszał, zupełnie jakby coś, co normalnie użyczało mu energii, ulotniło się z pomieszczenia.</p>
<p>Morag zacisnęła ręce na systemie sterowania motoru.</p>
<p>– Nieważne, czego byś sobie nie wmawiał, któregoś dnia zwróci się przeciw tobie i nie wyrwiesz się z jego szponów tak łatwo jak ja. – Hux nie potrafił się powstrzymać i zerknął na miejsce, w którym skóra jej policzka stykała się z matową srebrną barwą cybernetycznej szczęki. – Pokładam w tobie zaufanie, że wydostaniesz Rattataki z nędznej dziury, w której mieszkaliśmy przez stulecia. Mogłam cię zdradzić, ale tego nie zrobiłam.</p>
<p>– Nie zapomnę o tym.</p>
<p>– Ale czy będzie to cokolwiek znaczyć, kiedy już dostaniesz to, na czym ci zależy? – Morag włączyła dodatkowy napęd motoru. – Pokażę ci budynki w górach, chyba że spieszy ci się, żeby wrócić.</p>
<p>Ren pewnie potrzebował jeszcze czasu na odpoczynek.</p>
<p>– Proszę bardzo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Powrócili kilka godzin później, kiedy słońce już zaszło. Ren podniósł się już na nogi i grał w sabaka przy jednej z lamp. Przesunął się na ławie, żeby Hux mógł usiąść obok niego. Generał nigdy nie lubił gier w karty, chociaż nie był w nie najgorszy. Wystarczyło liczyć karty i pamiętać o prawdopodobieństwie.</p>
<p>– Oszukuje – stwierdziła Qera. – Używa Mocy, żeby kontrolować, co się za chwilę wydarzy.</p>
<p>– Tak, bo powiedziałaś, że oszukuję, kiedy jeszcze grałem uczciwie. Teraz pokazuję ci, jak wygląda prawdziwe oszukiwanie. Chcesz się przyłączyć?</p>
<p>– Nie kiedy wiem, że przegram – odparł Hux. – Jakim cudem oszukujesz przeciw komputerowi? Nie jest nawet żywy.</p>
<p>– Moc jest we wszystkim. Komputer obsługujący program gry w sabaka będzie szedł po linii najmniejszego oporu; a przynajmniej tak się dzieje zazwyczaj. Ale jeśli Moc pragnie, aby dał mi kartę Idioty – oznajmił Ren, bębniąc palcami o stół – to tak właśnie się stanie.</p>
<p>Ren wyciągnął Idiotę, po czym pokazał ją wszystkim zainteresowanym.</p>
<p>– <em>Fierfek</em> – mruknął jeden z Rattataków.</p>
<p>– Wykładanka Idioty – oznajmił Ren, kładąc przed sobą ostatnią kartę. – Znowu wygrywam.</p>
<p>Senator podniósł się i powiedział Huxowi, żeby szedł zanim, a tłum zareagował pomrukiem niezadowolenia na koniec darmowej rozrywki.</p>
<p>Rozstawione dookoła budynków reflektory przeciwlotnicze świeciły tak jasno, że niemal nie dało się dostrzec gwiazd. Hux stwierdził, że mu ich brakuje; racjonowanie energii elektrycznej, z którym dorastał, sprawiło, że w jego wspomnieniach niebo zawsze było o tej porze niezmącone. Ren zatrzymał się niemal na krańcu terenów należących do Morag; dało się stąd dostrzec odległe światła portu podkreślające kształty górskich wzniesień. Rattatak mógł wyglądać pięknie, póki większość z niego skrywała się w cieniu.</p>
<p>– Jak Moc może chcieć czegokolwiek? – zapytał Hux.</p>
<p>– W ten sam sposób, w jaki każde z nas – odparł Ren enigmatycznie, mówiąc jak Jedi, którym nie był. – Moc zawsze szuka balansu dla samej siebie, kiedy ktoś ją zakłóca. Użytkownicy Mocy są skazą. Naginamy Moc do naszej woli i próbujemy uciec przed konsekwencjami. Jasna i ciemna strona to zaledwie różne sposoby, aby zakłócić ostateczny balans.</p>
<p>To wyjaśnienie nie brzmiało jak cokolwiek, co Hux wcześniej usłyszał. Przypomniało mu to, jak mroczna aura otoczyła Rena, kiedy wprowadzał Morag w stan medytacji, i makabryczność Snoke’a.</p>
<p>– Czy Moc szukała balansu, kiedy osunąłeś się na ziemię w module?</p>
<p>– Nie. To tylko złe wspomnienia. Na początku mojej nauki Snoke pokazał mi każdy ból i każde cierpienie, jakie kiedykolwiek musiał znieść. Pierwsze ze wspomnień pochodziło z nieudanej próby zabójstwa, w trakcie której stracił większość swojej szczęki. – Ren zamilkł, marszcząc brwi na rozciągający się przed nimi widok. – Odczucie tego bólu po raz drugi przypomniało mi o byciu kimś, kim nigdy więcej nie chcę się stać.</p>
<p>– Przykro mi.</p>
<p>– Wiesz, jak to jest. Kiedy musisz zabić części samego siebie.</p>
<p>Hux wiedział dobrze, choć nie ująłby tego tak brutalnie jak Ren. Ciągle wypracowywał kompromisy, negocjując z przyszłym sobą. Jeśli poskąpię sobie tego teraz, myślał, to później wykorzystam mój przydział. Uczynił siebie samego mężczyzną, którym musiał być, ponieważ Imperator mógł mieć, czego tylko zapragnął. A władzy Hux pragnął ponad wszystko inne. Tego chciał dla niego ojciec.</p>
<p>– Powinniśmy zostać tutaj na noc – powiedział Hux – zamiast ryzykować podróż w ciemnościach.</p>
<p>– Dobrze. Lubię Rattatak. Rzadko mam okazję bywać w miejscach takich jak to.</p>
<p>– Na nagich skałach ubogich w zasoby i pozbawionych zorganizowanego zarządzania?</p>
<p>– W miejscach, po których mogę się poruszać bez maski. Ale masz rację, rzadko też udaje mi się uciec rządowi. Wracajmy. Będę mógł wykorzystać to połączenie z HoloNetem, które zdradziło moją tożsamość.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morag niepytana umieściła ich w jednym pokoju. Pokazała przy tym, jak nisko ocenia ich układ, wybierając sypialnię z łóżkiem, na którym mógł się zmieścić Kylo Ren i być może wyjątkowo mały loth-kot. Ren ułożył się na podłodze, opierając datapad o skrzyżowane nogi, zostawiając łóżku Huxowi. Generał zerknął na datapad kątem oka, po czym wzdrygnął się, kiedy zobaczył liczbę wiadomości na skrzynce swojego urządzenia. Jego maile pochodziły głównie od Mitaki i prezentowały różne odcienie paniki.</p>
<p>Do: hux@najwyzszedowodztwo.np.net</p>
<p>Temat: DOKUMENTACJA TRENINGÓW</p>
<p>Panie generale, nie mogę znaleźć dokumentacji treningów szturmowców z serii FN.</p>
<p>Do: hux@najwyzszedowodztwo.np.net</p>
<p>Temat: RE: DOKUMENTACJA TRENINGÓW</p>
<p>Panie generale, już nieważne. Znalazłem je obok pana terminala. Przepraszam.</p>
<p>Do: hux@najwyzszedowodztwo.np.net</p>
<p>Temat: BIUROWA ŁYSKY</p>
<p>Panie generale, generał Sere pojawił się w naszej siedzibie i powiedział że „biurowa łysky” znikła.</p>
<p>Do: hux@najwyzszedowodztwo.np.net</p>
<p>Temat: RE: BIUROWA ŁYSKY</p>
<p>Ponownie przepraszam, panie generale. Generał Sere włamał się do pańskiego gabinetu i wypił powyżej wspomnianą „biurkową łysky”.</p>
<p>Hux znalazł też w skrzynce rzeczywiście potrzebny mu email od kapitan Phasmy, na który odpowiedział długą wiadomością. Jeśli nie liczyć Mitaki, wszyscy w Najwyższym Porządku radzili sobie bez niego w sposób adekwatny. Liczba wiadomości w skrzynce Rena zmniejszyła się do trzydziestu jeden. Hux z nudy postanowił przeczytać na HoloNecie kilka plotkarskich artykułów na temat Rena, które Morag najwyraźniej śledziła na bieżąco. Otworzył najnowszy, sprzed zaledwie kilku godzin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>CZŁOWIEK O TYSIĄCU TWARZY: RENTROSPEKCJA</strong>
</p>
<p>Autorstwa Intwinga Sluice’a</p>
<p>
  <em>Stali czytelnicy Scoope’a zauważyli z pewnością ostatni spadek sprawozdań z działań zawsze ekscytującego Kylo Rena. Był ciężki do namierzenia przez ten ostatni tydzień, pojawiając się zaledwie jeden raz w Senacie, aby skraść nasze serca (i pokazać się w niewiarygodnej szytej na miarę szacie Breen Zavos), i zaraz później znikając ze świateł reflektorów. Co przydarzyło się naszemu ulubionemu wywołującemu skandale politykowi? Czy wreszcie postanowił się ustatkować, czy też planuje coś wielkiego? Nie dajcie się zniechęcić tą tragiczną suszą, zebrałem w jednym miejscu najlepsze #renogi, gorące romanse i zabójcze (ha!) kreacje z ostatnich sześciu lat. Sami nie uwierzycie, co zajęło pierwsze miejsce!</em>
</p>
<p>Hux nie potrafił pogodzić tej ekstrawaganckiej osobistości, którą widział na HoloNecie, z siedzącym przed nim Renem zajętym spokojnym odpowiadaniem na wiadomości. Gdy irytacja generała wzrosła, zmienił pozycję na łóżku, siadając z wyprostowanym jak struna kręgosłupem i stopami na ziemi. Przestał ostatecznie czytać artykuły, kiedy zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko do uzyskania wykazu wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi Ren kiedyś sypiał, i doszedł do wniosku, że starczy tego dobrego. Jedyną ulgę stanowił fakt, że większość z jego byłych miała podobną budowę ciała do Huxa i żaden z nich nie posiadał macek.</p>
<p>– Znalazłem kilka artykułów o tobie na HoloNecie – powiedział Hux – i chociaż znam teraz twój znak gwiezdny, nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w związku przez więcej niż miesiąc.</p>
<p>– Nie możesz ufać wszystkiemu, co znajdziesz na HoloNecie – odparł Ren. – Ale prawdopodobnie masz rację. Nigdy nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Seks jest użytecznym sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi dla wszystkich zainteresowanych.</p>
<p>– Wliczając w to ciebie.</p>
<p>– Tak. – Ren przyjrzał się uważnie Huxowi, pewnie próbując odczytać jego zamiary. Gdyby mu się to udało, znalazłby się o krok przed nim samym. – Ile trwał twój najdłuższy związek, generale? Skoro poruszyłeś ten temat.</p>
<p>Było to całkowicie sprawiedliwe odbicie piłeczki, na które Hux nie miał żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi. Podczas gdy przypominał sobie każdy męczący układ, w który kiedykolwiek się uwikłał, Ren odłożył datapad i podszedł do niego, po czym położył mu głowę na kolanach. Generał poczuł się z tym nieswojo, zupełnie jakby był przedmiotem czci, aczkolwiek jego penis zupełnie inaczej zareagował na Rena siedzącego ponownie pomiędzy jego nogami.</p>
<p>– Wydaje mi się, że mój najdłuższy związek nie miał nawet w sobie seksu – stwierdził Hux, przeczesując ręką luźne kosmyki opadające na twarz Rena i zakładając mu część z nich za uszy. Senator wyglądał bezbronnie, kiedy podniósł wzrok na generała, a powagę kryjącą się w rysach jego twarzy równoważyły zwodniczo łagodne oczy. – Kiedy pierwszy raz objąłem pozycję w dowództwie, skoszarowano mnie na odległym posterunku badawczym. Była nas tam zaledwie dwusetka, więc panowała przygnębiająco klaustrofobiczna atmosfera. Mój adiutant był kilka lat młodszy ode mnie i nie odrzucał wyglądem.</p>
<p>Był przepiękny. Wysoki, obdarzony długimi nogami i krzywym uśmieszkiem, ale zawsze go skrywał, bo pochodził z rodziny, która nie miała niczego, więc czuł się zobowiązany do odgrywania perfekcyjnego, zawsze poważnego oficera. Jego osobowość stanowiła czarującą mieszankę neuroz, jakie przepracowywał sobie na siłowni.</p>
<p>– Co tydzień prosił, żebym rozpiął guziki kołnierzyka i wyzywał go. W tym czasie sprzątał mój pokój dokładniej niż jakikolwiek droid. Koniec końców zapytałem, czy chce mi obciągnąć. Bo przecież wszystko to musiało prowadzić do seksu, czyż nie? Ale powiedział mi, że nie jest zdeprawowanym dziwolągiem i wypadł gniewnie z pokoju, żeby zrobić sobie dobrze w mojej bieliźnie, jak zawsze po tych sesjach sprzątania. Prał ją później w umywalce. Ale to nie był koniec, nadal do mnie przychodził, a ja lubiłem sposób, w jaki prasował moje mundury. Trwało to jakiś rok, potem zostałem przeniesiony w inne miejsce.</p>
<p>– Lubiłeś go – powiedział Ren z rękami na rozporku Huxa. – Podobało ci się obrażanie go?</p>
<p>– Nie, póki nie nazwał mnie dziwolągiem. – Hux westchnął, kiedy Ren wsunął mu rękę do spodni, pocierając go przez bieliznę. – Potem sprawiało mi to więcej satysfakcji.</p>
<p>Ren zaczął się wdrapywać na kolana Huxa, a jego potężne ciało i entuzjazm niemal sprawiły, że generał stracił równowagę. Łóżko skrzypnęło ostrzegawczo. Hux musiał pociągnąć na siebie Rena, pozwalając mu przygwoździć się do materaca. Zabolało go, kiedy senator polizał siniak, który wcześniej zostawił.</p>
<p>– Był kompletnym idiotą – wymruczał Ren. – Nawet cię nie dotknął, a i tak mam ochotę go udusić. – Ściągnął koszulę Huxa przez głowę, zanim zdjął swoją.</p>
<p>Hux nienawidził przypominać sobie czasu, jaki spędził na tamtym posterunku. Był tak samotny i nie miał wyzwania, z jakim mógłby się zmierzyć, jeśli nie liczyć doprowadzenia do porządku dekady administracyjnego niedbalstwa. Z Renem byłoby to łatwiejsze, zresztą dowodził tego teraz, rozwiązując problemy Huxa przy pomocy guseł i znajomości w Republice. Poczuł ręce senatora na twarzy, miękkie wargi na swoich ustach i udawał przez moment przed samym sobą, że może go mieć i nie musieć zapłacić za to później.</p>
<p>– Nie mogę tego robić – oznajmił Hux, kładąc ręce na klatce piersiowej Rena i popychając go.</p>
<p>Ren cofnął się.</p>
<p>– Czego?</p>
<p>– Tego – odparł Hux, pokazując ich obu dłonią. – Uprawiać seksu raz za razem, zachowując się przy tym, jakby to nie było nic skomplikowanego.</p>
<p>– Seks nie jest skomplikowany – stwierdził Ren.</p>
<p>– Dla mnie jest, a chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że kiedy ostatnio w czasie seksu wspomniałem kogoś, z kim kiedyś sypiałem, zdewastowałeś ścianę.</p>
<p>Ren spojrzał na Huxa, jakby ten go uderzył.</p>
<p>– Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.</p>
<p>Ren położył się obok niego na łóżku, garbiąc się. Wydawało się przy tym, jakby robił wszystko w swojej mocy, żeby wyglądać na mniejszego niż w rzeczywistości.</p>
<p>– Nie obawiam się, że mnie uderzysz, Ren.</p>
<p>– Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?</p>
<p>Czy to był człowiek, jaką Ren się stawał przed Snokiem? Reagujący lękiem na pierwszy sygnał dezaprobaty, rozpaczliwie pragnący naprawić to, czym zasłużył sobie na jego niezadowolenie?</p>
<p>– Nie chcę, żebyś sypiał z kimkolwiek poza mną – przyznał Hux. – Samo myślenie o tym doprowadza mnie do szału, a moje myśli jakoś ciągle wracają do tego tematu.</p>
<p>– Dobrze – odparł Ren, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie chciałem nikogo innego, od kiedy cię spotkałem.</p>
<p>Łatwo mu było to teraz mówić. Nie minął nawet tydzień.</p>
<p>– Czy wciąż będziesz tak myślał, kiedy będziemy musieli spędzić całe miesiące z dala od siebie? – zapytał Hux. – Oczekiwanie dochowania wierności w takiej sytuacji jest niedorzeczne. Czy naprawdę zrezygnujesz z pieprzenia przypadkowych ludzi i stawania się przedmiotem kolejnego plotkarskiego holosa? I to tylko po to, żeby móc dotknąć mojego kościstego tyłka raz na dwanaście tygodni?</p>
<p>– Tak.</p>
<p>Hux odmawiał poczucia ulgi z tej racji. Nie pozwoli sobie też na uczucie szczęścia. Przynajmniej udało im się przebrnąć przez całą tę dyskusję bez użycia słowa „chłopak”; wolałby zjeść plazmę, niż je wypowiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Cholera by to – mruknął Hux, wpatrując się w ścianę zamiast na prawdopodobnie okropnie poważny wyraz twarzy Rena. – To się nie skończy dobrze.</p>
<p>– Tak jak wiele innych rzeczy, które robimy – odparł Ren. – Jeśli tak nie cierpisz ryzyka, możemy wycofać się z tego wszystkiego, osiąść w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach i patrzeć, jak galaktyka załamuje się pod własnym ciężarem. – Jako że Ren wiedział już, że nie znajduje się w opałach ze względu na bycie agresywnie zaborczym, wrócił do bezczelnego obmacywania Huxa. – Powinienem przestać? – zapytał, obejmując dłońmi jego tyłek i naciskając kciukiem na biodro.</p>
<p>– Nie, opowiadaj mi dalej o naszej przyszłości na farmie nerfów. Ale najpierw rozbierz się do końca. – Łóżko zaskrzypiało, kiedy Ren się poruszył. Hux przez chwilę martwił się, że być może rzeczywiście uda im się je połamać, ale jednocześnie ściągał już buty i spodnie. Zmarnował kilka chwil na podziwianie umięśnionych pleców Rena, upstrzonych licznymi pieprzykami jak całe jego ciało, na których wciąż widniały ślady po jego paznokciach. Gdyby mieli dla siebie cały dzień, Hux poprosiłby, żeby spędził każdą jego minutę nago. – A teraz wróć do mnie, zaczynam zamarzać.</p>
<p>Ren usadowił się nad Huxem, wspierając się na ramieniu, żeby nie przygnieść go do materaca swoim ciężarem. Wielka szkoda, naprawdę. Generał przyciągnął go do siebie, żeby go pocałować, zaciskając dłonie w pięści w jego włosach. Ren przesunął powoli dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, po czym owinął palce wokół jego penisa i Hux musiał nagle puścić jego grzywę, żeby przesunąć ręce tam, gdzie naprawdę chciał go dotknąć: wszędzie. Chwilę później senator zaczął poruszać biodrami, używając ręki, żeby ich członki ocierały się o siebie. Hux już dawno nie pieprzył się z nikim w ten sposób: tak blisko drugiego człowieka i tak rozluźniony. Ren zdawał się nie męczyć, zadowolony z tego, że może robić wszystko za niego. Kiedy przerwali pocałunek, przesunął nosem po śladzie po ugryzieniu, jaki zostawił wcześniej na skórze generała.</p>
<p>– Lubisz zostawiać na mnie znaki – powiedział Hux.</p>
<p>– Ty na mnie też – odparł Ren, przechylając głowę tak, że dało się zobaczyć zadrapania na jego ramieniu. – Nosiłem na mojej skórze ślad twoich zębów przez kilka dni po tym, jak opuściłeś Republikę. Przyciskałem do niego palce, kiedy się dotykałem.</p>
<p>– Myślałeś tylko o mnie? Przez cały ten czas?</p>
<p>Ren przytaknął.</p>
<p>– Przynajmniej obaj zmierzamy w stronę szaleństwa – stwierdził Hux, wsuwając Renowi język w usta, żeby zdławić jego nieuchronną ripostę. Senator w odpowiedzi zacisnął mocniej palce, poruszając biodrami gwałtowniej. Tego dokładnie pragnął Hux. Kiedy musnął dłonią plecy Rena, poczuł na nich odrobinę potu. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ramiona senatora nie bolą go przypadkiem od podtrzymywania go w łazience i czy teraz nie nadwyręża swoich sił tylko dla jego samolubnej przyjemności. Hux doszedł niedługo po tej myśli. Nie było to dosłownie niszczące doświadczenie jak poprzednim razem, ale wciąż czuł się wyczerpany i zbyt bliski zgody na wszystko, żeby powstrzymać Rena przed dojściem na jego klatkę piersiową.</p>
<p>– Podziwiasz widok? – zapytał, kiedy senator nie spuścił z niego wzroku. Hux przeciągnął się, wyciągając jedno ramię za głowę, po czym ułożył porządniej włosy. Nie był ponad odrobiną próżności, kiedy ktoś się w niego wpatrywał.</p>
<p>– Zapamiętuję go – odparł Ren, nie odwracając spojrzenia. – Wiem, że nie pozwolisz mi zrobić holo.</p>
<p>– Racja. I tak już cieszę się reputacją najbardziej niepokornego zboczeńca w wojsku, nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś cię okradł i dostarczył moim wrogom ich najdzikszą fantazję.</p>
<p>Ren znalazł gdzieś ścierkę i podał ją Huxowi, żeby mógł się wytrzeć.</p>
<p>– Otwarcie mówisz o swojej orientacji?</p>
<p>– W żadnym wypadku, ale mam trzydzieści cztery lata i nigdy się nie ożeniłem. Wśród ludzi mojego pokolenia to niespotykane. – Hux rzucił ścierką w ścianę z nadzieją, że prędzej znajdzie ją droid sprzątający niż któryś z ludzi Morag. – Mogłem poślubić kobietę podobną do mnie. To układ spotykany częściej, niż ci się wydaje. Ale nie chciałem dać Dyrektorowi tej satysfakcji. Więc z tego względu każdy biurokrata w Najwyższym Porządku z góry zakłada, że jestem degeneratem, nawet jeśli nie ma dostępu do mojego rejestru karnego.</p>
<p>– Muszą cię przez to lekceważyć – stwierdził Ren, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej Huxa i obejmując go ramieniem w pasie. Nawet jeśli generał chciałby trzymać go na większy dystans, na materacu nie było na to miejsca.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział Hux, leniwie owijając włosy Rena wokół swoich palców. – Jesteś w tym do mnie podobny, zachowujesz się przed holorekorderami jak smarkacz, któremu zależy tylko na dobrym wyglądzie, i karmisz ludzi historią zbyt dobrą, żeby potrafili się jej oprzeć.</p>
<p>– To męczące, ciągle udawać, że jestem nieszkodliwy.</p>
<p>– Żaden z nas nie musi tego robić do końca życia.</p>
<p>Ren zamilkł; jego umysł bez wątpienia obrał ten sam ponury tok rozmyślań, co Huxa. Będą musieli odgrywać swoje role do momentu, w którym albo odniosą sukces, albo umrą.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux znajdował się na statku. Nawet w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach mógł stwierdzić, że był to jeden z tych mniejszych. Słyszał pracę silnika, głośniejszą niż system wentylacji, a otaczające go powietrze miało stęchły zapach. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, udało mu się dostrzec okrągły kształt pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał, pustego, jeśli nie liczyć holoprojektora i krzesła, na którym był postawiony. Ciało Huxa było wątłe, bolało, jakby wcześniej brał udział w bójce.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego porzuciłeś polowanie?</p>
<p>Mimo że te słowa opuściły jego usta, nie należały do niego. Wypowiedział je mistrz Rena, kosmita z holoprojektora. Hux patrzył przez oczy Snoke’a.</p>
<p>Kupka czarnych szmat na podłodze poruszyła się. Najwyraźniej był to człowiek leżący plackiem na ziemi; jego twarz skrywał kaptur.</p>
<p>– Najwyższy Przywódco, nie porzuciłem go. – To Ren był tą kulącą się na podłodze rzeczą, jego nie dający się pomylić z niczym innym głos przybrał ton błagalnego skomlenia. – Znalazłem ją w złym momencie. Posiada tak wiele siły…</p>
<p>– A ty nie? – zapytał Snoke surowo, a Ren skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. – Wymówki. Coś rozproszyło twoją uwagę.</p>
<p>– Tak.</p>
<p>– Spójrz na mnie.</p>
<p>Snoke wyciągnął swoje uschnięte dłonie. Kiedy Ren wreszcie podniósł głowę, w jego oczach krył się strach. Snoke zgiął palec, nakazują mu podejść bliżej. Huxa zalała fala wstrętu, kiedy kosmita wyciągnął rękę i dotknął twarzy Rena, a jego trupio blada skóra była jaśniejsza nawet niż policzek senatora. Strach znikł ze spojrzenia Rena, zastąpiło go uwielbienie, które obrzydzało Huxa jeszcze bardziej niż patrzenie, jak ten stwór go dotyka.</p>
<p>– Dałem ci zbyt wiele wolności – oznajmił Snoke. Jego głos był teraz pełen słodyczy jak u nauczyciela mówiącego do małych dzieci. Przesunął kciukiem po wardze Rena. – Zostałem już raz zdradzony, a mimo to nie utraciłem mojego miękkiego serca. Czy jestem dla ciebie zbyt łagodny?</p>
<p>– Nie popełniasz błędów, Najwyższy Przywódco.</p>
<p>Snoke puścił Rena.</p>
<p>– Nie odgrywaj teraz przede mną polityka, Kylo Renie – odparł. – Nie pozwolę ci wykorzystać przeciwko mnie nauk, które u mnie pobrałeś.</p>
<p>– Nie mogę sobie ufać, że dokonam właściwych wyborów. Potrzebuję, abyś mną kierował – poprosił Ren, kładąc ręce na kolanach Snoke’a.</p>
<p>– Spełnię twoje życzenie. Ale jestem zawiedziony, że wciąż tego potrzebujesz. Radziłeś sobie tak dobrze, zanim poznałeś generała. Gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, nakazałbym ci go zabić.</p>
<p>Ren drgnął, słysząc słowo „zabić”, a dłoń Snoke’a chwyciła nagle jego głowę, aby utrzymać ją w bezruchu. Hux zorientował się, że kosmita nie ma już w sobie żadnej prawdziwej siły; na wszystko, co robił Renowi, ten musiał się zgodzić. Tym razem senator skrzywił się, kiedy Snoke pogładził go po policzku. Czy stwór zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawę, jak szybko Ren wymknął mu się z rąk?</p>
<p>Hux postanowił, że nie użyje płatnego zabójcy, aby pozbyć się Snoke’a. Nie, zajmie się tym osobiście. Głównie ze względu na ogromne zadufanie tego stwora; mówił o Huxie, jakby ten był zwierzątkiem, które Ren obdarzył zbyt wielką sympatią. Zupełnie jakby stanowił narzędzie o ograniczonej użyteczności, a nie jedną z najpotężniejszych osób w galaktyce.</p>
<p>Zupełnie jakby lojalność Rena wciąż należała wyłącznie do Snoke’a.</p>
<p>– Mogę jeszcze zażądać od ciebie śmierci Huxa – zastrzegł Snoke. Że też miał czelność to powiedzieć. – Jeśli się to wydarzy, będzie tak wyłącznie dlatego, że mnie zawiodłeś. Sentyment spowodował upadek Imperium. Nie możesz pozwolić, aby cię pokonał tak, jak zniszczył twojego dziadka.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem – odparł Ren.</p>
<p>Kłamał. Jego twarz przybrała ten sam wyraz, który miała zawsze, kiedy próbował się od czegoś wykręcić; jego oczy rozglądały się czujnie po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukały drogi ucieczki. W Snoke’u było prawdopodobnie za mało z człowieka, żeby to nawet zauważyć.</p>
<p>– Nie zatrzymuj się na dłużej na tamtej planecie – oznajmił Snoke. – Przyprowadź mi kobietę z Zabraku.</p>
<p>– Jak sobie życzysz, mistrzu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bycie obudzonym przez szturchnięcie łokcia Rena, kiedy ten wstawał z łóżka, stanowiło pobudkę niewiele lepszą od koszmaru o byciu duszonym. Hux przesunął się na ogrzany kawałek materaca, do niedawna zajmowany przez ciało senatora, sennie przyglądając mu się, kiedy się ubierał.</p>
<p>– Powinieneś wrócić do snu – powiedział Ren, kiedy zauważył, że Hux się obudził. – Jest środek nocy.</p>
<p>– Więc dlaczego wstałeś?</p>
<p>– Koszmar. – Ren naciągnął rękawicę na dłoń, zaciskając przy tym palce. Wyglądał na spiętego. – Pamiętasz jakieś swoje sny?</p>
<p>Na widok ręki Rena Hux poczuł, jakby wracały do niego wspomnienia, ale ostatecznie nic mu się nie przypomniało.</p>
<p>– Nic nie pamiętam.</p>
<p>– Dobrze. Bałem się, że… – Ren urwał. – Moc zachowuje się niespokojnie. Muszę dowiedzieć się dlaczego.</p>
<p>– Mam na ten temat złe przeczucie. – Cokolwiek niepokoiło Rena, nie mogło być dobre też dla niego.</p>
<p>Ren ukląkł na jedno kolano i pocałował Huxa powoli, zaborczo znacząc jego wargi zębami.</p>
<p>– Nie martw się. Wrócę niedługo – powiedział i uśmiechnął się krótko.</p>
<p>Zaśnięcie, kiedy Ren szlajał się po okolicy, szukając niesprecyzowanego źródła niepokoju, było niemożliwe. Hux ubrał się ponownie, piorunując wzrokiem każdą zmarszczkę, jaka pojawiła się na materiale na skutek leżenia na podłodze. Przypiął też swój pas na blaster. Ren zostawił swoją pożyczoną broń w pokoju, rzecz jasna. Teraz należycie obudzony Hux był jeszcze bardziej zirytowany, że senator sobie poszedł, nie mówiąc mu, co się tak naprawdę dzieje. I co takiego w ogóle kwalifikowało się do miana koszmaru według niego? Jego życie niebezpiecznie blisko przypominało horror z holosa.</p>
<p>Nie był zupełnie sam, kiedy wyszedł z budynku. Kapral Qera stała w pobliżu, opierając się o jeden z modułów i paląc papierosa. Była jedną z ostatnich osób ze swojego rodzaju, zgłosiła się do punktu werbunkowego tuż przed tym, jak pierwszy oddział szturmowców jego ojca osiągnął pełnoletniość. Qera wyprostowała się i zasalutowała, kiedy Hux do niej podszedł.</p>
<p>– Czy jesteś pijana, kapralu?</p>
<p>Rzuciła papierosa i zgasiła go ciężkim butem.</p>
<p>– Jestem oficer oddziału morskiego i nie znajduję się obecnie na służbie – odparła dumnie.</p>
<p>– Nie bądź taka zadowolona z siebie. Możemy polegać na ludziach Morag, ale mimo wszystko jesteśmy na Rattataku.</p>
<p>Qera skinęła głową.</p>
<p>– Czy Jedi wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak? Widziałam, jak opuszczał ten teren kilka minut temu.</p>
<p>– Nie jest Jedi. Ale tak.</p>
<p>– Czy jest w takim razie Sithem? – wyszeptała.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, czym jest, do cholery jasnej – oznajmił Hux chłodno. – Zachowaj czujność.</p>
<p>Syreny alarmowe zainstalowane w budynkach zawyły, ale były słyszalne tylko przez sekundę, potem zagłuszył je huk wybuchającego arsenału broni. Hux nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się tak blisko otwartego konfliktu – dobrze rokujący oficerowie nie byli wysyłani na kampanie pacyfikacyjne – i zamarł bez ruchu.</p>
<p>– Uważaj! – wrzasnęła Qera, rzucając się na Huxa i przygniatając go do ziemi. Obok nich przejechał z wyciem śmigacz, otwierając ogień do Rattataka, który dopiero co wyłonił się z modułu, i odpychnął go z powrotem do środka. Qera zdążyła w tym czasie wyciągnąć swój karabin, strzelając, kiedy tylko cel pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, zabijając napastnika celnym pociskiem w głowę. Śmigacz, teraz pozbawiony kierowcy, zniknął z ich pola widzenia.</p>
<p>– Cholera by to, przydałby się – mruknęła Qera.</p>
<p>– Musimy się stąd zabierać, biegiem – stwierdził Hux.</p>
<p>– Zgadzam się, panie generale.</p>
<p>Podnieśli się na nogi i skierowali w stronę południową, gdzie znajdowała się większość śmigaczy, razem z działami elektromagnetycznymi Morag. Hux już teraz słyszał, jak się włączają i ładują, przygotowując do pierwszego strzału, którzy rozległ się przy wtórze trzasku energii.</p>
<p>Głos Morag w komie Huxa przebił się przez ten hałas:</p>
<p>– Nie ma ich zbyt wielu, ale chodzi im o ciebie. Złapali jakiegoś innego rudzielca i rozstrzelali go, jak tylko przyjrzeli mu się z bliska. Jesteś w stanie dotrzeć do dział?</p>
<p>– Jestem już w połowie drogi. Co, do cholery, stało się z twoimi zabezpieczeniami?</p>
<p>– Napastnicy mają ze sobą republikański sprzęt. Jechali pod osłoną nocy i użyli zakłócaczy sygnału.</p>
<p>Kolejny znak istnienia wycieku informacji do Republiki. Hux wydał przez kom rozkaz do odwrotu, przebijając się przez rozgorączkowaną paplaninę. Część jego ludzi znajdowała się już przy śmigaczach, pomagając w obronie.</p>
<p>– Gorzej tutaj, niż gdybyśmy byli atakowani przez gromadę wściekłych Wookiee, ale utrzymamy pozycje przy śmigaczach, póki pan tutaj nie dotrze – rzucił sierżant. – Kurwa! Nadchodzą…</p>
<p>Z oddali dobiegł ich łomot, a potem cisza na linii i słup dymu unoszący się znad południowego stanowiska.</p>
<p>– Za późno – powiedział Hux. – Wydaję dyspozycję do ataku powietrznego. – Będzie to precyzyjna, natychmiastowa odpowiedź, z której Hux wyjdzie bez szwanku. Po wszystkim innym i wszystkich innych pozostanie jedynie popiół, rzecz jasna. – Qera, zajmij pozycję.</p>
<p>Hux opadł za skrzynię z zapasami, żeby zacząć wprowadzać kod do uderzenia. Był mniej więcej w połowie, kiedy powietrze zatrzeszczało, a na twarz bryznęło mu coś gorącego.</p>
<p>Bezgłowe ciało Qery opadło bezwładnie tuż przed nim. Obrócił się błyskawicznie, sięgając po blaster.</p>
<p>– Nie sądzę – oznajmiła Iona, wybijając mu broń z rąk tą swoją piką i uderzając go prosto w klatkę piersiową. Każdy nerw w jego ciele wybuchł bólem, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że serce wystrzeli mu na zewnątrz ciała, a potem stracił przytomność.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierwszym, co zrobił, kiedy odzyskał świadomość, było powstrzymanie fali nudności. Uderzenie piką energetyczną przypominało w odczuciach przerobienie mięśni na mielonkę, przy jednoczesnym rozrąbaniu głowy na pół. Świat za bardzo wirował mu przed oczyma, żeby Hux dał radę wstać, a pokój kręcił się wokół niego, jakby wypił za dużo. Ale przynajmniej ktoś starł mu z twarzy kawałki czaszki Qery.</p>
<p>Hux leżał na ziemi w celi więziennej. Znajdowało się w niej łóżko i toaleta. Żadnych okien ani innych oczywistych sposobów ucieczki. Zabrali mu chrono i komlinki, wliczając w to ten podarowany przez Rena, który trzymał ukryty w bucie. Atak wydarzył się tak nagle, że Hux nie miał czasu na zastanowienie się, co stało się z senatorem: czy przepadł w pierwszej fali ataku, czy też wrócił później i zastał podpalone budynki. Generał nie miał pojęcia, jak dobrze Ren radzi sobie w walce, ale tak czy siak nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni. Moc posiadała swoje ograniczenia.</p>
<p>Na całe szczęście zostawił holokostkę w sejfie w pokoju hotelowym. Przesunął językiem po zębach i stwierdził, że trzonowiec z urządzeniem lokalizującym znajduje się wciąż na swoim miejscu. W związku z czym Najwyższy Porządek mógł go odnaleźć, zakładając, że chociaż jeden człowiek przeżył atak na teren Morag. Hux nie wiedział, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale doszedł do wniosku, że ma co najwyżej dwanaście godzin, zanim nadajnik prześle sygnał alarmowy do sztabu dowództwa, inicjując tym samym protokół przeszukiwania i pacyfikacji. Morag, o ile przeżyła, wiedziała, co to znaczy.</p>
<p>Kiedy drzwi się rozsunęły, Hux odsunął się od nich niezgrabnie, przyciskając się do ściany. Znowu Iona z piką energetyczną na plecach.</p>
<p>– Generale Hux – wycedziła, kucając przy nim w taki sposób, że ciężar ciała opierała na palcach. Twarz miała zniekształconą zabrakańskimi tatuażami, a linię włosów szpeciły rogi. Ale najbardziej niepokojące były jej żółte oczy. Do brzydoty Rattataków Hux zdążył się przynajmniej przyzwyczaić. – A wydawało mi się, że ciężej będzie cię pojmać.  </p>
<p>– Samo to, że tutaj jestem, nie oznacza jeszcze sukcesu. Dla kogo pracujesz? Dla generał Organy?</p>
<p>– Być może. Wielu różnych ludzi chętnie za ciebie zapłaci, czekam na najlepszą ofertę. Najwyższy Porządek nie bawi się w okupy, prawda?</p>
<p>– Prawda.</p>
<p>Iona mlasnęła językiem.</p>
<p>– Zaskoczyłeś mnie tym użytkownikiem Mocy. Zmienił mój śmigacz w kupę złomu, ale maharański jad powalił go jak każdego innego. Umiera się po tym aż do czterdziestu pięciu minut. To niewyobrażalne cierpienie, które sprawia, że to małe pacnięcie piką, jak w twoim przypadku, wydaje się niegroźne niczym łaskotki. Hm… co, lubiłeś go? Twoja wychudzona ludzka twarz tak nagle pobladła. To znaczy jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.</p>
<p>Czterdzieści pięć minut.</p>
<p>– Widziałaś jego martwe ciało?</p>
<p>– Nie musiałam. Taka dawka maharańskiego jadu zawsze jest śmiertelna. Kręcił się jak robak przypięty pinezką do kartki, kiedy go zostawiłam. Miał przy sobie miecz świetlny? Zbieram je, jak pewnie wiesz. – Iona strzeliła mu palcami przed twarzą, kiedy nie odpowiedział. – Wystarczy „tak” albo „nie”, generale. Odpowiedz mi.</p>
<p>Postanowił, że nie da jej nawet satysfakcji zwyzywania jej. Iona uderzyła go w twarz otwartą dłonią, aż w uszach zaczęło mu dzwonić. Chciała go upokorzyć, nie zranić. Hux nie mógł wyrzucić z umysłu wyobrażenia Rena poruszającego się z trudem, próbującego podnieść się z ziemi i zaciskającego zęby z bólu. Czekającego na śmierć. Iona uderzyła go jeszcze kilka razy, po czym znudziła się i wyszła.</p>
<p>Oto, do czego doprowadziła zbytnia pewność siebie i czysto głupie pożądanie, pomyślał, przyciągając do siebie kolana i opierając na nich ćmiącą głowę. Hux wmówił sam sobie, że zna Rattatak na tyle dobrze, że mógł na nim zostać przez chwilę z Renem, nie ryzykując tym niczego. Senator przez to zginął, a Hux albo zostanie oddany wrogom, albo dotrwa do starcia planety z powierzchni przez gniew Najwyższego Porządku.</p>
<p>Dobrze. Hux pragnął osobiście nadzorować to zniszczenie. Musiał tylko poczekać, aż jego ludzie go znajdą, potem ich jednostki obrócą w ruinę każde miasto. Będzie to oczyszczające doświadczenie, patrzeć, jak każdy znak świadczący o jego słabości zmienia się w ostrzeżenie dla przygranicznych światów.</p>
<p>Miał nadzieję, że Renowi spodobałoby się zmienienie całej planety w mauzoleum na swoją cześć.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. dzieci to nasza przyszłość</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Witajcie w rozdziale pełnym rozlewu krwi:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiedy Snoke pojawiał mu się w snach, później Kylo zawsze czuł się wydrenowany z energii, jakby był czymś, co zeskrobano z ziemi. Z powodu przytłaczającego poczucia winy musiał najwyraźniej wysłać umysł na poszukiwania pocieszenia, jakie tylko jego mistrz mógł mu dać. Ale słowa Snoke’a okazały się dokładnie tym, czego Kylo się obawiał. <em>Mogę jeszcze poprosić cię o jego śmierć</em>. Snoke wyrzeźbił go z pośledniej gliny, jaką stanowił Ben. Kylo wiedział doskonale, że nawet kiedy był najsłabszy, kiedy czuł, jak jasna strona próbuje wyciągnąć po niego ręce, nie potrafił być nieposłusznym wobec poleceń Snoke’a. I to dokładnie w tym stopniu, w jakim Ben nie mógł sam opanować swoich umiejętności.</p>
<p>Nawet jeśli Kylo wierzył, że Snoke się mylił. Nie w kwestii tego, że Hux zagraża jego lojalności, jako że to była prawdą, ale że powinien umrzeć z powodu jego porażki. Generał stanowił zbyt ważny element dla osiągnięcia ich celów, dla podniesienia galaktyki z niekończącego się cyklicznego rozpadu. Kylo nie mógł oczyścić umysłu z wątpliwości, przemierzając porośnięte zaroślami bezdroża poza granicami terenów Morag. Nie widział zupełnie niczego w ciemnościach panujących nocą na Rattataku, ale posługiwanie się Mocą, żeby patrzeć, stanowiło dla niego odruch.</p>
<p>Sen był zaledwie ostrzeżeniem, wyrazem życzliwości. Kylo wciąż mógł dowieść Snoke’owi swojej siły, oferując mu Zabrakankę i ukorzając się przed nim. Był posłuszny. Snoke nie odbierał mu niczego, jeśli nie zachodziła taka potrzeba.</p>
<p>Kylo nie skłamał o poruszeniu w Mocy. Opuszczanie terenu, na którym stały budynki Morag, nie było jednak konieczne; panika, jaką czuł przy przebudzeniu, przytępiła mu zmysły. Kylo odzyskał teraz odrobinę spokoju i nic nie przeszkadzało mu w koncentracji, a szczególnie nie Hux idealnie wpasowujący się swoim ciałem w jego. Zatrzymał się i ponownie otworzył się na Moc. A wydawała się dziwnie niepokorna, jakby zamierzała zmusić Kylo do wykonania swojej woli. Stawiała opór, kiedy próbował spojrzeć dalej, głębiej. Kylo z frustracją wyobraził sobie siebie jako smoka krayt, rozdzierającego Moc zębami i pazurami.</p>
<p>Odkrył, co przed nim ukrywała, ale za późno. Nieco ponad tuzin osób na wyciszonych śmigaczach zbliżających się szybko w stronę budynków. Przywódczyni wydawała mu się znajoma, kiedy sięgnął w ciemnościach po jej śmigacz, zaciskając dłoń w pięść; zniszczony pojazd zrzucił z siebie kierowczynię. Gdy sama otuliła się Mocą, aby bezpiecznie wylądować, Kylo zrozumiał, że jego ofiara sama do niego przyszła.</p>
<p>– Nie zapalajcie świateł! – krzyknęła Iona w huttańskim. – Noktowizory na twarzach!</p>
<p>– Czy to jakieś zwierzę?</p>
<p>Zbyt wiele osób szukało Kylo, żeby mógł ukryć swoją obecność przy pomocy Mocy. Iona znalazła go w ciągu kilku sekund, atakując piką energetyczną nagle i agresywnie. Kylo nie miał jak jej zablokować, mógł tylko się cofać i próbować wykorzystać jej ciosy przeciw niej. Innej nocy, gdyby Moc znajdowała się całkowicie pod jego kontrolą, nawet to byłoby łatwe do osiągnięcia.</p>
<p>– Pojedynczy strzał, lewa noga! – nakazała Iona.</p>
<p>Kylo udało się uniknąć pierwszego pocisku, ale już nie drugiego. Strzał trafił go w prawe udo. Kylo pozwolił, aby ból pomógł mu odzyskać koncentrację na Mocy. Wyrwał pikę energetyczną z rąk Iony i odepchnął kobietę do tyłu. Unosząc ręce, przejął kontrolę nad dwoma śmigaczami i posłał je w kierunku pozostałych, aż zderzyły się z łoskotem. Kylo miał tylko sekundę i nie zdążył nawet się obrócić, a Iona uderzyła w niego ponownie, przywalając pokrytym zbroją ramieniem w obojczyk, aż chrupnęło. Zabicie jej byłoby prostsze niż schwytanie żywcem, ale jej martwe ciało nie przysłużyłoby się Snoke’owi. Kylo złapał Ionę za gardło i przyciągnął ją do siebie, osłaniając się nią przed pociskami z blasterów jak tarczą. Jej ręka drgnęła nagle; igła wbiła mu się w nadgarstek.</p>
<p>Trucizna popłynęła razem z krwią w górę ramienia. Puścił Ionę, tracąc kontrolę nad ciałem, a każdy jego nerw zapłonął zupełnie nowym rodzajem bólu. Zaczął ogarniać go paraliż, gorszy nawet od cierpienia. Kylo opadł na kolana, tracąc zdolność do utrzymania się w pozycji pionowej.</p>
<p>– Wygrałam – stwierdziła Iona, pocierając gardło. – To trucizna z martwej już planety. Chwilę zajmie, zanim cię zabije. Zazwyczaj zostaję, żeby podziwiać widowisko, ale mam do porwania pewnego ważniaka.</p>
<p>Chodziło jej o Huxa. Kylo jęknął, a usta wypełniła mu ślina, której nie mógł już przełknąć. Chciał wyrwać Ionie serce z piersi, ale były to tylko czcze marzenia. Zabrakanka podniosła pikę energetyczną i nakazała wszystkim się zbierać. Kylo opadł na bok, myśląc, że przynajmniej oszczędzi sobie śmierci z twarzą w ziemi.</p>
<p>Jeszcze nie zamierzał się poddać. Chociaż ciało go zawodziło, trucizna nie naruszyła jego połączenia z Mocą. Kylo sięgnął daleko w głąb siebie, szukając choćby najmniejszego śladu spokoju. Ben miał go w sobie tak mało, a Kylo był go zupełnie pozbawiony.</p>
<p>Wspomnienie Luke’a siedzącego razem z Benem, wprowadzającego go po raz pierwszy w stan medytacji.</p>
<p>– Wszyscy w naszej rodzinie mają silne połączenie z Mocą – oznajmił Luke. Ręce Bena nadal wydawały się małe w jego dłoniach. – Moc przepływa przez ciebie, przez twoją matkę, tak jak płynęła poprzez twojego dziadka. Moc zawsze będzie stanowiła twojego największego sprzymierzeńca. Chociaż jesteś tylko jedną istotą, jesteś też częścią galaktyki, która ma w sobie tak wiele istnień. Jesteś naczyniem, które może zostać wypełnione, Ben.</p>
<p>Kylo schwycił ten moment i otoczył się nim. Jego ciało było nienaruszone, zdrowe. Ben żył, zostawiając po sobie ślady w Mocy, tak samo jak Kylo teraz. Trucizną można było manipulować tak samo jak wszystkim innym we Wszechświecie. Musiał tylko wyczuć, gdzie się znajduje. Najpierw wziął głęboki oddech. Jad właśnie docierał do jego płuc. Odepchnął go z powrotem do krwiobiegu razem z wydechem. Jego serce było następne. Gotowe. Kupił tym trochę czasu. Trucizna pragnie płynąć. Igła Iony zrobiła małe nakłucie w jego żyle, przy którym zgromadziła się kropla krwi. Kylo użył Mocy, aby skierować jad na zewnątrz, wprost do tej kropli, sprawiając, że urosła i potoczyła się po jego nadgarstku.</p>
<p>Kylo czuł się, jakby przerwał medytację trwającą wiele godzin, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał pełną świadomość swojego spustoszonego bólem ciała. Jego udo krwawiło, a obojczyk prawdopodobnie był złamany, ale przynajmniej mógł poruszać ramieniem. Jad wyczerpał go i zmaltretował każdy mięsień jego ciała; nawet treningi Snoke’a nie były tak mordercze. Ale Kylo musiał się podnieść. Ciemna strona była na wyciągnięcie ręki, gromadząc się wokół bólu, strachu i złości. Kylo nacisnął kciukiem ranę na udzie. Ciemna strona ignorowała wszelkie ograniczenia, póki miała się czym karmić. A jako że w pobliżu nie było nikogo, Kylo mógł krzyczeć do woli.</p>
<p>Jak powiedział Skywalker, Moc była jego sprzymierzeńcem. Pomogła mu podnieść się z ziemi i utrzymała go w pionie, kiedy stawiał krok za krokiem na nogach, które nie powinny były utrzymać jego ciężaru. Kylo zerknął na swoje chrono i stwierdził, że stracił dwadzieścia minut na walczenie z trucizną Iony. Z południowej części terenu dobiegł go huk wybuchu, oświetlając mu drogę powrotną. Kylo zmusił się do poruszania się jeszcze szybciej.</p>
<p>Wszedł pomiędzy budynki przez wyłom w ścianie, który zrobił gang Iony. Drogę zaścielały martwe ciała, głównie Rattataków Morag. Wkrótce zaczął też dostrzegać zwłoki innych kosmitów; najwyraźniej minęło wtedy początkowe zaskoczenie bycia schwytanym w pułapkę. Ocalali zgromadzili się wokół zdemolowanych śmigaczy. Ostała się połowa żołnierzy Najwyższego Porządku. Głównie posępnie rozpamiętywali zniszczony przekaźnik nadprzestrzenny, podczas gdy Rattataki naprawiali pojazdy. Morag miała w kilku miejscach poparzenia po plazmie, jak zresztą większość pozostałych. Przerwała długi ciąg wydawanych rozkazów, kiedy tylko zobaczyła Kylo.</p>
<p>– Co, do cholery, się z tobą działo? – warknęła.</p>
<p>– Potrzebuję bacty – powiedział Kylo ochrypłym głosem. – I działającego śmigacza.</p>
<p>– Mamy tylko jednego, ale w żadnym wypadku ci go nie dam. Hux zaginął, a ty wyglądasz jak na wpół martwy. Nawet więcej, jak martwy przynajmniej w dwóch trzecich.</p>
<p>– I tak zawiodłaś już Huxa – odparł Kylo, pozwalając sobie na oparcie się o to, co pozostało ze ściany modułu. Mógł na razie oszczędzać siły. – Zamierzam postąpić inaczej.</p>
<p>Morag prychnęła, znalazła mu opatrunek z bacty i wibroostrze. Blaster, który w niego trafił, był nastawiony na jedno z niższych ustawień, co skutkowało bardziej rozległą raną. Była tylko częściowo przyżegnięta; część materiału spodni przylepiła mu się do skóry. Kylo zacisnął zęby i zerwał, co mógł, a potem użył noża, żeby pozbyć się reszty.</p>
<p>– Dobra, jestem pod wrażeniem twojej tolerancji, ale mamy jeszcze trochę spreju znieczulającego – powiedziała Morag.  </p>
<p>Przykleił opatrunek do uda. Skóra zaczęła go szczypać, jak tylko bacta rozpoczęła swoje działanie.</p>
<p>– Nie. Ból mi pomaga.</p>
<p>– Wiesz, dlaczego nikt nie zadziera z typkami z Najwyższego Porządku, Ren? – Morag podeszła bliżej, zostawiając pomiędzy nimi niewiele wolnej przestrzeni, chociaż musiała zadrzeć głowę do góry, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Hux ma gdzieś w ciele nadajnik i jeśli nie może raz na dwadzieścia cztery godziny przekazać sygnału, że wszystko w porządku, ten nadajnik przesyła wiadomość do jego kumpli w Najwyższym Dowództwie. To z kolei uaktywnia protokół znany jako „pacyfikacja”. Tak Najwyższy Porządek nazywa wyczyszczenie planety ze wszystkich świadomych istot. – Ugryzła się w wargę. – Mogą sobie zostawić kilka przy życiu, aby mieć niewolników do pracy.</p>
<p>Istniały pogłoski, że właśnie w ten sposób Najwyższy Porządek zdołał utrzymać się w Niezbadanych Rejonach. Nie różniło się to za wiele od tego, jak kartele radziły sobie na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, w miejscach, gdzie Republice nie opłacało się wysyłać sił porządkowych. Najwyższy Porządek po prostu radził sobie szybciej. Ale Rattataki wspierali Najwyższy Porządek; planeta praktycznie stanowiła ich nieoficjalną kolonię. A Hux uważał Morag za przyjaciółkę.</p>
<p>– Pozwoli im na to?</p>
<p>Założyła ręce na piersiach.</p>
<p>– Prawdopodobnie – stwierdziła. – Ale to nie on będzie podejmować decyzję. Nikt nie może znieważyć Najwyższego Porządku, a tak odbierają grożenie dowódcom. Wyślą oddział, żeby go odbić, i niezależnie od tego, czy Hux jest żywy, czy martwy, Rattatak zapłaci za tę zniewagę. Już teraz może być za późno, żeby to powstrzymać. Naprawdę myślisz, że poradzisz sobie lepiej z odbiciem Huxa niż ja? Bo jeśli w to wierzysz, możesz sobie wziąć tego śmigacza.</p>
<p>– Tak. W którą stronę kierowali się napastnicy?</p>
<p>– W stronę portu. – Morag zmierzyła Kylo spojrzeniem, po czym wręczyła mu kluczyki do śmigacza. – Niech Moc ma nas w opiece.</p>
<p>– Będzie miała.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Żyrokompas śmigacza był uszkodzony, ale silnik nie. Pojazd przechylał się leniwie ze strony na stronę, kiedy Kylo nie przestawał przyspieszać, a  każdy ruch odzywał się bólem w jego zranionym ramieniu. Wrócił do miasta w trzydzieści minut, dokładnie tyle, ile chełpił się przed Huxem, że będzie potrzebował. Recepcjonista w hotelu spojrzał na niego raz i rzucił się wzywać ochronę.</p>
<p>– Nie – rozkazał Kylo, przechodząc obok niego.</p>
<p>Jego bagaż został już przeniesiony do pokoju Huxa. Kylo zdarł z siebie zniszczone ubrania i wyciągnął z pakunków ciężki czarny strój oraz zbroję. Zazwyczaj miał problemy, by ją na siebie założyć, a niemal bezużyteczne lewe ramię dodatkowo to utrudniało. Kiedy skończył, materiał pokrywał go od stóp do szyi, nie odsłaniając niczego, w co można by wbić igłę lub trafić zbłąkanym pociskiem blastera.</p>
<p>Kylo opadł w medytację. Moc popędziła mu na spotkanie, pożywiając się chciwie wściekłością, która nim kierowała. Dał jej wszystko, czego pragnęła, nawet smutek, który rozgościł się na dłużej tuż pod skórą Bena; pozwolił na to, aby jego świadomość sięgnęła dalej. Szukanie kogoś było aż nazbyt podobne do spadania. Myślał o Huxie, o tym, jaki łatwy do znalezienia ślad pozostawia po sobie w Mocy. Generał będzie teraz płonął nieopanowaną złością, przyciągając do siebie ciemną stronę niczym ćmę do światła.</p>
<p>Wschód. Hux znajdował się na wschód od portu, gdzieś pod ziemią. Jego umysł pochłaniały wizje planety w płomieniach, ale zdawał się być w jednym kawałku. Ten krótki moment kontaktu stanowił wszystko, czego Kylo potrzebował, żeby Moc zaprowadziła go na miejsce. Iona, nieświadoma istnienia nadajnika, obwarowała się gdzieś w kryjówce, zamiast natychmiast zbiec z powierzchni planety.</p>
<p>Kylo przyczepił sobie miecz świetlny do pasa. Jego krzyżowa rękojeść sprawiała, że nie dało się go w żaden sposób ukryć, ale rzadko go potrzebował. Na samym końcu założył hełm, zapadki zaskoczyły z sykiem, wskakując na swoje miejsca, a potem zarzucił na niego kaptur. Łatwiej było zmylić ludzi w tym stroju, ponieważ sami z siebie nie chcieli go dostrzec. Wyszedł przez lobby hotelu, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.</p>
<p>Śmigacze w hotelowym garażu wszystkie co do jednego były szajsem do wypożyczenia, jeśli nie liczyć starego skutera repulsorowego. Kylo stracił kilka minut na przełamaniu jego systemu zabezpieczeń; Han Solo nauczył Bena, jak to robić, „na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś zgubił kiedyś kluczyki, dzieciaku”. Wspomnienia Bena znajdowały się dzisiaj za blisko Kylo, wypływając na wierzch przez jego poniżającą porażkę i strach, że Hux zostanie mu odebrany.</p>
<p>Niedługo będzie mógł znowu poczuć się sobą. Skuter pochłaniał kilometry, zabierając go z miasta wprost do bezładnych slumsów. Niemal przejechał obok kryjówki Iony. Był to zwykły fabrycznie wyprodukowany barak, strzeżony przez znudzonego dzieciaka, który próbował udawać, że wcale nie sięga odruchowo po blaster przy każdym głośniejszym odgłosie z oddali. Kylo zatrzymał skuter i zsiadł z niego.</p>
<p>– Nie podchodź – powiedział chłopiec, podnosząc blaster. – Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś?</p>
<p>Kylo szedł dalej w jego stronę.</p>
<p>– Jestem tutaj po więźnia.</p>
<p>Jego głos brzmiał inaczej przez vocoder, był niższy i bardziej chrapliwy.</p>
<p>– Powiedziałem, że masz nie podchodzić! – Palec chłopaczka opadł na spust. Kylo zatrzymał go w miejscu.</p>
<p>– Nie mam na to czasu. – Kylo przycisnął dłoń do jego twarzy i powiedział: – Gdzie zaprowadzono więźnia?</p>
<p>Ciemna strona wdarła się do umysłu chłopca, rozdzierając go. Iona niosąca nieprzytomnego Huxa przewieszonego przez ramię. Tylko to widział. Kylo zaciągnął go do wnętrza baraku, pustego, jeśli nie liczyć zamkniętej klapy śluzowej.</p>
<p>– Wprowadź kod – nakazał, popychając go na ziemię. Chłopak podniósł się na kolana i wprowadził sekwencję cyfr kilka razy, poprawiając się, bo ręce za bardzo mu się trzęsły. Ostatecznie klapa się otworzyła. – A teraz strzel sobie w głowę. – Kylo nie zamierzał ryzykować. Odgłos wystrzału zagłuszył jego pierwsze kroki w dół.</p>
<p>Znajdował się w słabo oświetlonym, wąskim tunelu. Łatwo byłoby się w nim bronić przed każdym przeciwnikiem, tylko nie przed nim. Nie rozległ się żaden alarm, ale Kylo słyszał dobiegające z oddali krzyki i poczuł, jak część ludzi Iony zaczyna się przemieszczać. Aktywował miecz świetlny, wsłuchując się w jego znajome mruczenie, i zaczął iść przed siebie.</p>
<p>Pierwszą obrończynię zupełnie zaskoczył. Skręciła za róg, żeby zobaczyć, co powoduje ten dziwny dźwięk, a Kylo skoczył w jej stronę, tnąc w gardło, zanim zdołała zawołać po pomoc. Drugi wiedział, że ktoś się zbliża. W jednej ręce trzymał komlink, a drugą strzelał z blastera. Kylo zablokował pocisk mieczem świetlnym i użył Mocy, żeby cisnąć przeciwnikiem o ścianę. Krew z pękniętej czaszki zostawiła na niej ślad. Droid do walki był trudniejszy. Mniej miękkich części. Ale Kylo mógł go zgnieść i zniszczyć.</p>
<p>Tak wyglądała moc, którą posiadał Vader: sianie przerażenia i śmierci w służbie Imperium. Gdyby tylko Sidious był lepszym człowiekiem, Vader mógł przynieść galaktyce trwały pokój. Ale Sidious nie posiadał lojalności ani wizji. Tym Hux różnił się od niego.</p>
<p>Tunel rozgałęział się i zakręcał. Obrońcy zaczynali się cofać, zamiast stawiać opór. Kylo nie był w stanie biec, więc polegał na Mocy, aby ich zabić. Skręcanie im karku stanowiło efektywny sposób, choć pozbawiony elementu przemocy. Kylo musiał utrzymać objęcia ciemnej strony wokół siebie albo opuszczą go wszystkie siły. Rana na nodze zaczynała stanowić coraz większy problem. Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej niezgrabnie się poruszał. Doszło do zbyt dużego zniszczenia tkanek, żeby sama wola Kylo mogła je przezwyciężyć.</p>
<p>Po dwunastym zabitym tunel przeszedł w umeblowany pokój. Na kafeteryjnym stole stało kilka niedokończonych posiłków, a na ekranach wyświetlał się serial o Weequay i mecz szokboxingu. Została już tylko Iona. Trzymała pikę w obu rękach, a jej twarz skrywał hełm wykonany z takiego samego cortosisu jak reszta zbroi. Jeśli miecz świetlny jej dotknie, nastąpi zwarcie. Efekt może być bardziej dramatyczny w przypadku już i tak niestabilnego kryształu kyberu.</p>
<p>– Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej, prawda? Wydajesz się znajomy – stwierdziła Iona. Rozsunęła szerzej stopy, czekając, aż Kylo wykona pierwszy ruch. – Otrułam cię. Jak, do cholery, udało ci się przeżyć?</p>
<p>Jej emocje były ciężkie do odczytania. Wiedziała, jak osłonić się przed Mocą, chociaż robiła to w sposób daleki od perfekcji.</p>
<p>– Dzięki nauce, której nigdy nie odebrałaś.</p>
<p>– Kto cię niby uczył? Nie Skywalker. Wszyscy jego uczniowie są…</p>
<p>Snoke zezwolił mu spalić ich ciała. Ci najmłodsi byli tak lekcy.</p>
<p>– Martwi – dokończył Kylo. – Gdzie generał?</p>
<p>– W drodze na prom, który go stąd zabierze razem ze wszystkimi innymi. Nie pozwolę ci zabić nikogo więcej z mojej ekipy.</p>
<p>– Już raz się dzisiaj pomyliłaś na mój temat.</p>
<p>Kylo uderzył pierwszy, rzucając nią o ścianę z miażdżącą siłą przy pomocy Mocy. Ale oparła się temu, wyrywając mu się z krzykiem. Iona zaczęła biec w jego stronę, uchylając się przed stołem, którym w nią rzucił, żeby ją powstrzymać. Podniósł ostrze miecza świetlnego, żeby zablokować jej uderzenie piką energetyczną. Poczuł siłę tego ciosu w lewym ramieniu, które zapulsowało bólem. Odsunął się w bok, pozwalając, aby siła rozpędu pchnęła Ionę do przodu, wyrywając ją z równowagi i odsłaniając jej plecy.</p>
<p>Wciąż musiał ją wziąć żywcem. Kylo z całej siły uderzył ją rękojeścią miecza świetlnego między łopatki, niemal rzucając ją w ten sposób na ziemię. Ale szybko doszła do siebie i zamachnęła się wysoko piką. Odskoczył akurat na czas. Jej reakcje były tak samo szybkie jak jego, nawet jeśli jej znajomość Mocy pozostawała słaba.</p>
<p>– Nieźle ci załatwiłam ramię, co? – rzuciła Iona, obchodząc go po łuku. – Noga nie boli?</p>
<p>– A mimo to wciąż mnie jeszcze nie pokonałaś.</p>
<p>Powietrze zagwizdało, kiedy Iona się obróciła, nadając pice pędu i celując w jego sprawny bark. Zakładała, że Kylo nie poruszy zranioną ręką. Sięgnął po ciemną stronę i jej energię, chwycił pikę lewą dłonią, nie zważając na to, jak bardzo bolało go przyjęcie na siebie siły tego uderzenia, po czym pociągnął ją do przodu. Po prawej stronie zbroja Iony miała małą lukę między płytami. Kylo zmodyfikował ułożenie dłoni na mieczu świetlnym i wsunął część rękojeści w odsłonięte miejsce, wbijając ją w ciało kobiety, która wrzasnęła głośno. Ale chwilę później skierowała pikę na jego lewę ramię i odpaliła moduł ogłuszający.</p>
<p>Wszystko poza Mocą ucichło. Kylo sięgnął po nią, wracając do siebie z obiema rękami na mieczu świetlnym. Iona leżała po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, rzucona na ziemię z hełmem zdartym z głowy i zgniecionym. Jakimś cudem stawił opór ładunkowi, który miał go pozbawić przytomności. Mimo tego wciąż go w sobie czuł, trzeszczały mu od niego zęby i trzęsły się nogi.</p>
<p>– Sith i potwór – wysyczała Iona. Wyjęła styma i wstrzyknęła go sobie prosto w szyję, oddech jej przyspieszył. – To ty odpowiadasz za to, że zaczęliśmy znikać. Zabójca Jedi. Dlaczego? Co ty z nami, do cholery, robisz?</p>
<p>– Służę mojemu mistrzowi.</p>
<p>Iona wystrzeliła do przodu. Uniosła wysoko pikę, dając tym samym Kylo idealną sposobność do zablokowania jej i użycia jej broni przeciwko niej. Zdążył już się zamachnąć do góry, kiedy zauważył, że Iona robi fintę w bok. Rzuciła się na jego miecz świetlny i aż zaiskrzyło, gdy cortosis się z nim zetknął. Promień rozbłysnął jaśniej, po czym zgasł. Iona popełniła błąd, podchodząc tak blisko. Kylo porzucił swoją bezużyteczną broń i uderzył ją ze wszystkich sił okrytym hełmem czołem w nos. Iona cofnęła się o krok chwiejnie, po twarzy ciekła jej krew. Kylo uniósł ją Mocą, powoli miażdżąc jej tchawicę.</p>
<p>Musiał zachować ostrożność, żeby Iona tylko straciła przytomność, a nie od razu umarła. Ale miał nad sobą niewielką kontrolę, zmęczony tym, do czego zmusił swoje ciało, biorąc i biorąc od ciemnej strony, aż niemal czuł, jak ta próbuje odebrać Ionie życie. Kylo zmagał się z nią, a Iona szamotała się, próbując nabrać powietrza w płuca. Krew nadal tryskała jej ze złamanego nosa, a oczy stawały się coraz bardziej czerwone od pękających naczynek krwionośnych. Wciąż kierowała wszystkie swoje wysiłki, aby wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale nic nie mogło go teraz powstrzymać. Kylo zorientował się o wiele za późno, że tamten stym uszkodził jej bijące dziko serce. Ciemna strona spowiła ją jak całun, kiedy nagle się zatrzymało. Kylo ją puścił. Jej życie wymsknęło mu się z rąk; zabrała je Moc.</p>
<p>Ktoś za nim stał. Uzbrojony, gotów do strzału i przerażony. Ale Kylo wiedział kto to.</p>
<p>– Ile z tego widziałeś? – zapytał, obracając się w jego stronę.</p>
<p>Hux wycelował blaster w głowę Kylo, trzymając palec na spuście. Miał ranę na policzku, a na koszuli nie swoją krew.</p>
<p>– Nie boję się ciebie.</p>
<p>– A jednak trochę tak. Czuję to. – Kylo zrobił krok do przodu, niezgrabnie poruszając zranioną nogą. – Nie rozpoznajesz mnie?</p>
<p>Zbliżył się o kolejny krok i Hux strzelił. Kylo skierował pocisk w inną stronę i wyrwał mu broń z rąk. Hux szerzej otworzył oczy, ale zacisnął usta; nic nie powiedział. Nadal udawało mu się ukryć większość swojego strachu. Miał nad sobą kontrolę, nawet w tym momencie, kiedy był przekonany, że patrzy wprost na swoją śmierć. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Kylo Hux się cofał, aż jego ramiona zetknęły się ze ścianą i pozostało mu już tylko wpatrywanie się wyzywająco w maskę Kylo. Prawdopodobnie dało się na niej dostrzec krew Iony.</p>
<p>– Zdejmij mi hełm – polecił Kylo.</p>
<p>Hux z ociąganiem wyciągnął rękę w stronę dolnej części maski. Przesunął palcami wzdłuż szczęki Kylo, szukając zapadek mechanizmu zwalniającego i naciskając na nie. Zabezpieczenia maski puściły. Jasne światło oślepiło Kylo na chwilę, kiedy Hux ostrożnie podnosił jego hełm.</p>
<p>– Powiedziała mi, że zostawiła cię na pewną śmierć – rzucił Hux, z zaskoczenia upuszczając hełm. Jego emocje były niczym powódź, pociągając ze sobą Kylo. Rozpacz wzmocniła gniew Huxa, a poczucie wstydu i żal tak narastały w jego głowie, że niemal go zadusiły. Ale teraz nie było w nim strachu, chociaż Kylo poczuł, jak uczucia generała się zmieniają, przekształcając w coś o wiele gorszego i bardziej niebezpiecznego. Hux ujął jego twarz w dłonie i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować delikatniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</p>
<p>Hux go kochał. Ta świadomość stanowiła sztylet wsuwający się Kylo między żebra, bo nie było to dozwolone.</p>
<p>Kiedy Hux zaczął się odsuwać, Kylo spróbował za nim podążyć, ale powstrzymał go palec przyciśnięty do ust.</p>
<p>– Potrzebuję twojego koma – oznajmił Hux. Kylo szarpał się nieco z materiałem stroju, zanim znalazł urządzenie. Hux wyjął mu je z rąk, po czym wprowadził szybko sekwencję cyfr. – Zrobione, nadajnik zresetowany. Usiądź, wyglądasz koszmarnie.</p>
<p>– Zostałem otruty, postrzelony i pobity. – Hux krzywił się przy każdym z tych słów. A teraz, kiedy Kylo wiedział, że generał jest bezpieczny, czuł się rzeczywiście, jakby wszystko to przeżył. Być może to, co poczuł od Huxa, było zaledwie złudzeniem wywołanym przez walkę do granic swoich możliwości. Generał mógł być w szoku.</p>
<p>Kylo usiadł na stojącej niedaleko ławie i natychmiast zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie.</p>
<p>– Jak udało ci się uciec?</p>
<p>Hux zerkał na niego kątem oka, pisząc jednocześnie do Morag. Biła od niego troska, chociaż wyraz twarzy nadal miał pełen zaciętego niezadowolenia. Kylo żałował, że nie mógł odciąć się zupełnie od myśli Huxa. Od wszystkiego. Był zbyt słaby, aby być tym, kim powinien.</p>
<p>– Mój blaster aktywuje się tylko na moje DNA – odparł Hux. – Wygląda też na bardzo, bardzo cenny, więc jeden ze strażników się nim poczęstował. A kiedy nadszedł rozkaz ewakuacji, zanurkowałem i chwyciłem pierwszy lepszy porzucony blaster, gdy zostaliśmy sami. – Hux usiadł obok Kylo i dodał cicho: – Nigdy wcześniej nie zabiłem nikogo twarzą w twarz.</p>
<p>– Przestaniesz się tak czuć.</p>
<p>Pole widzenia Kylo zaczynało się rozmazywać. Musiał pozostać przytomny, póki nie nadejdzie pomoc. Co, jeśli jacyś ludzie Iony zostali w kryjówce, zamiast się ewakuować? Hux nie był wojownikiem. Kylo włożył głowę pomiędzy kolana i próbował zapanować nad oddechem.</p>
<p>– Ren? Co robisz?</p>
<p>– Mdleję.</p>
<p>Hux powiedział coś jeszcze, ale Kylo dzwoniło w uszach, a sposób, w jaki Hux dotykał jego pleców, był dodatkowo niezwykle rozpraszający, więc ostatecznie nie miał pojęcia, co takiego. Prawdopodobnie, żeby nie mdlał.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Metafora naczynia, które ma być wypełnione, pochodzi z Aftermath: Life Debt (Luke uczył tam Leię).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sprawdź swoją lojalność</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hej wszystkim, kolejny rozdział, miłego czytania!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Śmierć była czymś, co Hux myślał, że zna bardzo dobrze. Że ma to już wręcz wypraktykowane. Hux wydawał rozkazy, a potem ktoś umierał. Tylko tym powinna być śmierć: działa się, bo tego potrzebował, i zawsze miała miejsce poza zasięgiem wzroku. Hux widział wcześniej czyjąś śmierć na własne oczy tylko raz, kiedy miał osiem lat, podczas Pierwszego Głodu. Sam nigdy nie chodził głodny, ale większość uczniów z jego rocznika i owszem. Dziewczynka, która siedziała w ławce przed nim, położyła głowę na blacie i już nigdy jej nie podniosła.</p><p>Tym, czego Hux nie zapomniał, była bezwładność śmierci pozostawiającej ciało bez woli, która by nim kierowała. Tamta dziewczynka, kapral Qera, strażnik Rattataki, a teraz podobnie wyglądał Ren. Hux złapał jego ciało, zanim upadło. Samo w sobie było ciężkie, ale jego ubranie zdawało się dodawać do tego ciężaru ze dwadzieścia kilo. Hux niezgrabnie opuścił je na ziemię. Przynajmniej Ren wciąż oddychał, coś nowego w tym długim koszmarze, w jaki zmieniły się godziny jego życia od porwania. Hux zdarł rękawiczkę z dłoni Rena, żeby wymacać jego puls. Był stabilny.</p><p>Znał opowieści o barbarzyńskim zachowaniu Vadera, o tym, jak sam jeden potrafił przedrzeć się przez całe oddziały żołnierzy i zgnieść tych, którzy zawiedli w służbie Imperium. Ale Vader był w większości maszyną; Ren wciąż miał w sobie człowieczeństwo pod tą budzącą grozę czarną maską.</p><p>– Jakie to uczucie, mieć całą tę moc? – zapytał Hux, przesuwając knykciami po policzku Rena. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę oddać się żałosnej myśli o zwinięciu się w kłębek u boku Rena i poczekaniu, aż się obudzi.</p><p>Kom zapiszczał, po czym zaczął głośno i wyraźnie przekazywać głos Morag.</p><p>– Hej dzieciaku, cztery z naszych śmigaczy są sprawne, czyli zaczynamy się zbierać. Jesteś tam bezpieczny?</p><p>– Prawdopodobnie tak, ale Ren stracił przytomność i potrzebuje lekarza.</p><p>– Kurwa. – Morag dodała kilka słów w języku Rattataków. – Źle z nim?</p><p>– Nie wiem. Po prostu pospieszcie się.</p><p>– Tajest, panie generale.</p><p>Odgłosy startującego promu były dla Huxa sygnałem, aby zacząć się ruszać. Przeszukał pomieszczenie, przede wszystkim w celu zlokalizowania apteczki, ale nie znalazł niczego poza pakietami posiłkowymi i pustymi ampułkami po światłoprzyprawie. Typowy przykład kiepskiego planowania charakterystycznego dla grup łowców nagród. Zwyczajni przestępcy byli zazwyczaj o wiele lepiej zorganizowani. I nieważne, ile łowcy nagród by nie ględzili o ochronie informacji na temat swoich klientów, w zabezpieczaniu ich byli tak samo kiepscy. Iona nie miała czasu, żeby wykasować wszystkie dane swoich kontaktów. Spory terminal do wymiany informacji na tyłach pomieszczenia wyglądał na nieużywany, ale datapad leżący na wierzchu pewnie nadal miał w sobie wiadomości Iony. Hux włączył go szybko, podnosząc po drodze z ziemi swój blaster.</p><p>
  <em>URZĄDZENIE ZABLOKOWANE. WPROWADŹ HASŁO LUB ZASTOSUJ KOMENDĘ GŁOSOWĄ.</em>
</p><p>– O, pierdol się – mruknął. – Wredne jak nexu. Kath cię jebał.</p><p>Hux wprowadził do urządzenia jedno po drugim kilkanaście zupełnie bezsensownych haseł, aż na datapadzie pojawiła się nowa wiadomość: <em>POTWIERDŹ TOŻSAMOŚĆ KCIUKIEM. </em>Całkiem wygodne, jako że Iona nie miała jak zaprotestować. Podszedł do jej ciała i ostrożnie przycisnął chłodny palec do datapadu. Przeszedł go dreszcz na myśl o tym, że musi dotykać zwłok. <em>ODBLOKOWANE. WPROWADŹ NOWE HASŁO.</em></p><p>Było to wręcz za łatwe. Datapad powinien był wybuchnąć mu w rękach. Ale tak się nie stało. Hux usiadł obok Rena, bo potrzebował sprawdzić, czy nic się nie zmieniło w rytmie jego oddechu. Zaczął przeglądać wiadomości Iony i odkrył, że Leia Organa jest wplątana w sprawy Najwyższego Porządku w jeszcze bardziej podstępny sposób, niż podejrzewał. Nie znalazł żadnych bezpośrednich śladów jej powiązania z Ioną, ale odkrył notatkę sprzed trzech dni wysłaną przez agenta, którego już zidentyfikował jako szpiega Organy. Była to lista jego kontaktów na Rattataku razem z kilkoma niedokładnymi szczegółami na temat terenów należących do Morag. W połączeniu ze świadomością istnienia projektu Starkiller zostawiało to Huxowi wąską pulę potencjalnych zdrajców, wszyscy z nich służyli w dowództwie lub przekładali papierki w administracji. Oparł podbródek na ręce, nachylając się z zainteresowaniem, by zacząć dokładnie przeglądać całą korespondencję Iony. Tak go to pochłonęło, że podskoczył, kiedy jego kom znowu się odezwał.</p><p>– Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmiła Morag. – Dobrzy bogowie, ale Ren pozostawił po sobie bałagan.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siedmiu ludzi Huxa zostało zabitych w trakcie wcześniejszego ataku na terytorium Morag, co zostawiało mu nieco ponad połowę podwładnych, jakich zabrał ze sobą na Rattatak. Przenieśli się do mniejszego hotelu, który łatwiej było zabezpieczyć. Mimo że Hux bardzo chciał natychmiast wrócić do przestrzeni kosmicznej podporządkowanej Najwyższemu Porządkowi, tak wczesny odlot ostrzegłby zdrajców, że ich plany poniosły klęskę.</p><p>Ren dostał pokój tylko dla siebie. W „eksperckiej” opinii kosmickiego lekarza senator stracił przytomność ze względu na skrajne wyczerpanie. Ale minęły już całe godziny, a nadal się nie obudził.</p><p>– Nie ma się czym przejmować – oznajmił Siniteen, a jego obrzydliwie przerośnięty mózg zdawał się kołysać, kiedy kosmita grzebał przy urządzeniu monitorującym pracę serca Rena. – Kroplówka rozwiąże kwestię odwodnienia. Obojczyk nie jest do końca złamany, więc przez kilka dni powinien nosić ortezę, żeby pozwolić na działanie stabilizatorowi kostnemu. Z kolei rana na udzie jest… trudniejsza. Musiałem ją oczyścić i zabezpieczyć ReNu-skórą. Będzie boleć, szczególnie jeśli przeniesie ciężar ciała na tę nogę. Zmuś go do używania laski.</p><p>– Jeśli wszystko z nim w porządku, to dlaczego się nie obudził? – zapytał Hux głosem, w którym na próżno by się doszukiwać czegoś przyjemnego.</p><p>Siniteen uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.</p><p>– Ludzka biologia jest taka nieprzewidywalna.</p><p>– Jest nadrzędna w stosunku do każdej innej.</p><p>– Skoro tak się upierasz – odparło to coś. – Zostawiłem przy nim mojego asystenta. Miłego dnia.</p><p>Pielęgniarz Rattataki pomachał Huxowi, praktycznie nie podnosząc przy tym wzroku znad gry na swoim datapadzie. Hux nie był lekarzem i nie mógł w żaden sposób wynagrodzić Renowi podejścia do leczenia pełnego niedbalstwa i zacofania, a już na pewno nie wisząc nad nim. Wyszedł za Siniteenem i dopilnował, aby otrzymał skandalicznie wysoką zapłatę za swoje usługi, po czym wrócił do swojego pokoju.</p><p>Hux rozstawił holo ekrany, kiedy operowano Rena, a następnie wyświetlił na nich swoje notatki i wszystkie dowody, jakie znalazł na datapadzie Iony. Morag siedziała obecnie przed nimi i czytała, opierając głowę na złożonych rękach i odchylając się na krześle.</p><p>– Zawęziłem listę potencjalnych zdrajców do sześciu – oznajmił Hux i nacisnął guzik, żeby przejść do ich akt personalnych.</p><p>– Niezła robota – odparła. – Któreś z nich ma motyw?</p><p>– Połowa z nich została przynajmniej raz aresztowana za przestępstwo przeciw państwu – stwierdził Hux. – Ta tutaj ma pięcioro dzieci, więc jest lojalna wobec Najwyższego Porządku, ale być może nie wobec mnie. – Wpatrywał się w sześć holosów, nie znajdując na nich nic szczególnie rzucającego się w oczy. – Jakim cudem to się w ogóle wydarzyło, do cholery?</p><p>– Dzięki pieniądzom dasz radę wsunąć stopę między każde drzwi i futrynę – odpowiedziała Morag. – Iona była najpierw opłacana przez Organę, ale potem zdecydowała się poczekać na wyższą nagrodę z kartelu. Głupio z jej strony, nawet jeśli udało jej się zneutralizować nasze komy dalekiego zasięgu i środki transportu. Trzeba pozbywać się najcenniejszych łupów, o, tak – oznajmiła i strzeliła palcami. – Któryś z tych tutaj to hazardzista?</p><p>– W zasadzie dwóch z tych tutaj. – Hux przygasił pozostałe profile. – Zobaczymy, czy uda nam się wyeliminować któregoś z nich.</p><p>Co takiego Organa miała do zaoferowania zdrajcy? Nie chodziło zwyczajnie o pieniądze, nie, oferowana przez nią zapłata za życie Huxa była niska. Rebeliancka Republika wciąż mogła wystawiać na sprzedaż ideały, chociaż w rzeczywistości korupcja przeżerała ją na wskroś. Hux musiał porównać listę tych, którzy najbardziej potrzebowali kłamstw Republiki, i tych, którzy mogli skorzystać z jej możliwości. Każdy, kogo nie uda się wyeliminować ponad wszelką wątpliwość, zostanie schwytany i przesłuchany. A później poddany egzekucji; ktoś torturowany przez swoich już nigdy nie odzyska niezachwianej lojalności.</p><p>Zawężenie kręgu podejrzanych zajęło mu kilka godzin. Ostatecznie zostały dwie osoby: jeden z hazardzistów i kobieta z piątką dzieci. Hazardzista dramatycznie potrzebował kredytów, nie miał żadnych więzi rodzinnych i zgromadził tyle ostrzeżeń za homoseksualizm i ksenofilię, że nawet stanowisko kwatermistrza nie ochroni go przed przymusową reedukacją. Matka piątki była oficer łącznikową z Rattatakiem, a dwójka z jej potomstwa odbywała dwudziestoletnie wyroki ciężkich prac za bunt polityczny.</p><p>Organa mogła owinąć oboje wokół palca. Istniała też jednak szansa, że Hux kompletnie się pomylił i zdrajca był kimś, kogo wcale nie podejrzewał.</p><p>– Jestem zmęczony zajmowaniem się tym od dupy końca – stwierdził. – Potrzebujemy wtyki u generał Organy, żebyśmy mogli działać bezpośrednio.</p><p>– To matka twojego chłopaka. Już mamy wtykę.</p><p>Zignorował drażniące określenie, jakiego użyła Morag.</p><p>– Nie utrzymują kontaktu. Myślisz, że wciąż jej zależy?</p><p>– Kilka miesięcy temu Organa trafiła na tę samą imprezę charytatywną, co Ren. Jak tylko ją zobaczył, próbował nawiać, a Organa za nim goniła. Ktoś nawet zrobił z tego gierkę przeglądarkową. Poczekaj, znajdę ją, jest przekomiczna.</p><p>Drzwi zabrzęczały, po czym rozsunęły się na oścież. Hux przygotował się, żeby zbesztać osobę, która przez nie wejdzie, bo ostatecznie zażądał, żeby mu nie przeszkadzano. Wszelkie słowa go opuściły, kiedy zobaczył, że to Ren. Jego skóra przybrała niemal ten sam odcień, co jego szara tunika, a oczy miał podkrążone tak mocno, że zdawało się, że to siniaki. Ale był żywy i znowu na nogach.</p><p>Hux sztywno założył ręce na plecach.</p><p>– Ten bezużyteczny pielęgniarz nie poinformował mnie, że odzyskałeś przytomność.</p><p>– Powiedziałem mu, żeby tego nie robił. Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby coś zjeść i ubrać się, zanim mogłem z kimkolwiek porozmawiać. – Ren podszedł do stołu, przyglądając się zgromadzonym na nim informacjom. Mimo że nie używał laski, miał przynajmniej tę odrobinę rozsądku, żeby opierać ciężar ciała głównie na nieuszkodzonej nodze. – Pomogę ci z Organą, ale nie będzie to proste. Nie ufa mi.</p><p>– Sądziłam, że nie byłbyś w stanie mnie bardziej przerazić niż wtedy, jak czytałeś mi w myślach – wtrąciła Morag – ale potem rzuciłeś się w wir zabijania.</p><p>– Nie boisz się mnie – odparł Ren.</p><p>Morag prychnęła i wstała. Ścisnęła jego zdrowe ramię.</p><p>– Dobrze widzieć, że wróciłeś od zmarłych, dzieciaku – powiedziała. – Zostawię was samych, żebyście sobie pogadali.</p><p>Ren skrzywił się, opierając się o stół, gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły.</p><p>– Powinieneś usiąść – stwierdził Hux, wyłączając holo ekrany. – Twoje obrażenia…</p><p>– Nie są powodem, dla którego straciłem przytomność. To przez ciemną stronę. Domagałem się od niej zbyt wiele przez zbyt długo. – Ren zamilkł, wpatrując się w pusty stolik. – Zapytaj mnie o szkołę Skywalkera.</p><p>Hux nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał po Renie, kiedy już odzyska przytomność, ale z całą pewnością nie tego.</p><p>– Wiem, że zabiłeś ich wszystkich. Nie obchodzi mnie to.</p><p>– Dlaczego? – zapytał Ren, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Większość z nich była dziećmi.</p><p>Na zewnątrz kryjówki Iony leżało martwe dziecko, prawdopodobnie nie miało więcej niż dwanaście lat. Strzeliło sobie w głowę. W oczywisty sposób Ren był za to odpowiedzialny, ale Hux nie uważał obecnego momentu za dobry na wytykanie komuś hipokryzji.</p><p>– Wojna wymaga ofiar. Czy galaktyka byłaby bardziej bezpieczna, gdyby Jedi powrócili?</p><p>– Nie mogą powrócić.</p><p>– Wobec tego uczniowie Skywalkera musieli umrzeć. Moralność nie sprawdza się w dalszej perspektywie. – To było jedno z ulubionych powiedzeń jego ojca, używał go za każdym razem, kiedy Hux pytał, dlaczego coś okrutnego musiało zostać zrobione. A potem, jako że Ren przynajmniej kilkukrotnie zasłużył sobie na prawdę, dodał: – Dlatego właśnie baza Starkillera jest w budowie.</p><p>– Co to takiego?</p><p>Zainteresowanie Rena było namacalne. Hux podejrzewał, że właśnie ze względu na Starkillera senator po raz pierwszy zwrócił na niego uwagę, a to niewypowiedziane pytanie wisiało między nimi w powietrzu niczym zakładnik. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką generał miał do zaoferowania w ich negocjacjach, chociaż teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ren mógł po prostu wydobyć z niego tę wiedzę, gdyby tylko zapragnął. Być może tak wyglądał pierwotny plan Snoke’a, zanim senator zdecydował, że wolałby raczej rzucić Huxowi całą galaktykę do stóp.</p><p>– Starkiller to mobilna baza wojskowa. Może wymazać z istnienia cały system gwiezdny. To broń, z której trzeba oddać tylko jeden strzał, bo strach zatroszczy się o resztę. Możemy już na zawsze zakończyć wojny.</p><p>– Poprzez okrucieństwo – odparł Ren.</p><p>Hux też widział to w ten sposób, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o projekcie. Sloane i Sere byli przeciwni Starkillerowi i bez namysłu zagłosowali przeciw. Nie pochwalali również Gwiazd Śmierci. Ale ojciec Huxa przeciągnął na swoją stronę dostatecznie dużo członków Wysokiego Dowództwa, że ostatecznie dostrzegli użyteczność czegoś o skali działania Starkillera.</p><p>– Galaktykę toczy nieuleczalna choroba, a ta ropiejąca rana musi zostać wycięta. Osobiste skrupuły nie znaczą wiele, kiedy weźmie się pod uwagę ofiarowanie wszystkim ludziom pokoju i dostatku.</p><p>Ren spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie.</p><p>– Mam problemy z osiągnięciem takiego punktu widzenia – odparł. – Dlatego cię potrzebuję. Dlatego właśnie muszę służyć, zamiast rządzić. Potrzebuję, aby ktoś mną kierował.</p><p>Hux mógł niemal usłyszeć, jak Snoke mówi te rzeczy Renowi, łamiąc jego wolę i przekonanie, aż sam w to uwierzył. Myśl, że senator był tak gotów, aby znaleźć sobie kolejnego mistrza, wydawała się w równej mierze przerażająca, co zachwycająca. Hux po prostu musiał wyciągnąć ręce w jego stronę, przyciągnąć go do siebie, obejmując go i przyciskając twarz do jego szyi. Czuł, jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Zastanawiał się, jak Ren postrzegał jego myśli i czy potrafił rozróżnić jego pożądanie wobec swoich mocy i to mniej skomplikowane wobec swojego ciała. Dla Huxa stanowiły jedno i to samo.</p><p>– Czy jestem twój? – zapytał Ren.</p><p>– Tak, jesteś mój. – Już Hux się o to zatroszczy.</p><p>Nowy pokój hotelowy był mniejszy od poprzedniego, od łóżka dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków. Ren popchnął go w tamtą stronę, wsuwając palce we włosy Huxa i całując go po twarzy.</p><p>– Pomóż mi wydostać się z ubrań – powiedział, puszczając generała, żeby usiąść.</p><p>Hux zrobił to, o co został poproszony, z poczuciem winy przyglądając się ortezie i bandażom na udzie.</p><p>– Powinniśmy poczekać.</p><p>– Nie mamy czasu – odparł Ren, ciągnąc Huxa do siebie na łóżko. – Wylatujemy stąd jutro, chcę cię teraz.</p><p>Ren szarpnął Huxa, przyciągając go do siebie, aż znalazł się na tyle blisko, że mógł wbić zęby w jego gardło, zostawiając po sobie siniak tuż przy granicy miejsca, które zakryje kołnierz munduru. Będzie stanowił kolejny do kompletu razem z tym, który senator pozostawił po sobie wtedy, w toalecie. Hux chciał ich tylko więcej. Jęknął i poruszył się, czując, jak zdrowe udo Rena naciska na jego penisa. Senator próbował rozpiąć mu koszulę jedną ręką, ale po chwili się poddał i zdarł ją z niego przy użyciu Mocy.</p><p>Hux nie był pewien, kto zaczął pocałunek, wiedział tylko tyle, że wargi na jego ustach poruszały się niezgrabnie spragnione kontaktu bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. A potem poczuł ostry ból w policzku i westchnął w usta Rena, kiedy ten przesunął paznokciem kciuka po gojącej się ranie, otwierając ją na nowo. Senator zlizał kapiącą z niej krew, co stanowiło dosadną oznakę szaleństwa, a jednak Hux nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się bardziej pożądany.</p><p>– Powiedziałeś mi, żebym postarał się bardziej, żeby upuścić ci krew – powiedział Ren.</p><p>– To prawda. Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Kylo, widzę ją na twoich wargach.</p><p>Ren uśmiechnął się.</p><p>– Ty też jesteś mój. – I Hux <em>był</em>, chociaż z pasją nie cierpiał tego, jak bardzo pragnął, aby Ren powiedział to jeszcze raz. – Lubię słyszeć, jak nazywasz mnie Kylo. Powiem wszystkim innym, którzy się tak do mnie zwracają, żeby przestali. Powinienem używać wobec ciebie imienia, Armitage?</p><p>– Nigdy. Nikt się tak nigdy do mnie nie zwracał. – Jeśli nie liczyć jego matki, która mogła być równie dobrze żywa, co martwa, a Hux miał szczerą nadzieję na to drugie. Suka na to zasługiwała.</p><p>– W takim razie Hux – wymruczał Ren, przesuwając ręką po biodrze Huxa, po czym potarł przez spodnie jego członka. – Wypieprz mnie. Spraw, że to poczuję.</p><p>Mogli zrobić coś delikatniejszego. Mógł obciągnąć Renowi, a potem zająć się sobą, nie pogarszając przy tym stanu obrażeń. Niemniej Hux ściągnął z siebie resztę ubrań i sięgnął w stronę stolika nocnego, szukając lubrykantu, który znajdował się w każdym hotelu na Rattataku, bo z jakiego niby innego powodu ktokolwiek zdecydowałby się zatrzymać na tej planecie? Znalazł go bez problemu, po czym użył do pokrycia swojego penisa; Ren go w tym czasie obserwował. Senator zgiął nogę, tę zdrową, przybierając przy tym pozę jak z wysłużonych pornograficznych holonagrań, do których Hux robił sobie dobrze na stacji badawczej.</p><p>– Pozwolę ci zrobić mi holo – powiedział Ren, nawiązując do ich wcześniejszej wymiany zdań. – Nie wywołałoby nawet skandalu.</p><p>– Proszę – odparł Hux o wiele za szybko, usadawiając się pomiędzy rozsuniętymi nogami Rena.</p><p>Ren ugryzł się w wargę, kiedy Hux na siłę wsunął w niego palec. Był niesamowicie ciasny, prawdopodobnie ze względu na ból, który wciąż musiał odczuwać.</p><p>– Będzie widać na nim wszystko – dodał Ren i pociągnął Huxa za nadgarstek, sugerując, że może dodać kolejny palec – żebyś nie był w stanie myśleć o nikim innym.</p><p>– Już, do cholery, nie mogę. – Hux przesunął palce, naciskając nimi na prostatę Rena, aż ten wygiął plecy w łuk i jęknął. – Jesteś tak ciasny, że nie wiem nawet, czy się zmieszczę.</p><p>– Wszystko w porządku. Jestem gotowy.</p><p>– Nie, nie jesteś.</p><p>Ale tak czy siak Hux wyciągnął z niego palce, pozwalając na to, żeby Ren oparł mu nogi na łokciach. Generał przepraszająco przesunął dłonią po jego zranionym udzie, po czym wziął swojego członka w rękę i powoli wsunął się w Rena, słuchając jego nierównego oddechu. Senator zacisnął dłonie w pięści we włosach Huxa, przyciągając go do siebie po pocałunek. Westchnął głośno, kiedy generał wsunął się w niego do końca. Hux dał mu kilka chwil na przywyknięcie, zanim znowu się poruszył, wysuwając się z niego i wsuwając z powrotem w nadal niemal niewygodną ciasność. Poczuł, jak spływa na niego nagła świadomość, że Ren leży pod nim i nikim innym, zabójczy, obcy i chętny. Senator puścił jego włosy i złapał go zamiast tego za tyłek, rozsuwając szeroko palce i próbując jakimś cudem poczuć Huxa głębiej w sobie.</p><p>– Mocniej – powiedział błagalnym tonem. Hux przesunął większość ciężaru ciała na prawe ramię, dzięki czemu lewą ręką mógł podnieść nogę Rena i zmienić nieco kąt. W nagrodę za swoje starania zobaczył, jak senator odrzuca głowę do tyłu i marszczy brwi z przyjemności.</p><p>Ale utrzymanie tej pozycji było wyczerpujące.</p><p>– Już jestem za blisko – przyznał Hux, oddychając ciężko. – Zrób tę sztuczkę, co ostatnio, kiedy nie pozwoliłeś mi dojść.</p><p>– Nie zamierzałem tego wtedy zrobić.</p><p>– Po prostu powiedz te słowa, do cholery.</p><p>Ren przymknął częściowo oczy; w kiepskim oświetleniu pokoju jego źrenice pochłonęły niemal w zupełności tęczówki.</p><p>– Nie możesz dojść przede mną.</p><p>Ton jego głosu był zupełnie pozbawiony emocji, a mimo to Hux miał wrażenie, że każde z tych słów wnika mu do umysłu, zakopuje się w nim i ciągnie go w dół.</p><p>– Ach, Kylo, tak dobrze czuć cię wokół mnie, ty cholerny draniu, ty bydlaku, kurwa…</p><p>Ręka Rena opadła w dół i zaczął się dotykać, ocierając się przy tym swoimi potężnymi mięśniami o Huxa przy każdym ruchu. Generał opuścił głowę, przyciskając ją do policzka Rena i chwytając go za włosy. Potrzebował czegoś, czego mógłby się trzymać, kiedy jego własne ciało wymykało mu się spod kontroli. Wszystko to minęło, kiedy Ren nagle znieruchomiał i Hux doszedł, aż poczuł się pusty i wycieńczony. Opadł z ulgą na klatkę piersiową senatora, ignorując, jak bardzo się kleiła. Ren przesunął dłonią po jego czole, ocierając je z potu.</p><p>– Nie wszyscy mogą polegać na Mocy i dziewięćdziesięciu kilogramach mięśni – mruknął Hux. – Właśnie zdecydowałem, że będę tutaj spał.</p><p>– Nie przeszkadza mi to, chociaż czasem chrapiesz.</p><p>Hux nie wiedział o tym wcześniej.</p><p>– Mój nos najwyraźniej nie zrósł się odpowiednio po tym, jak mi go złamali. Odpowiedzialny za to człowiek nie żyje.</p><p>– Bardzo dobrze. – Ren objął palcami dłoń Huxa i podniósł ją do góry, po czym powiedział: – Twój penis jest niemal tak samo gruby jak twój nadgarstek.</p><p>– Biorąc pod uwagę budowę mojego ciała, nie jest to jakiś szczególnie duży komplement.</p><p>– Jest, kiedy tyłek mnie przez ciebie boli.</p><p>Hux zaśmiał się krótko.</p><p>– Sam tego chciałeś.</p><p>Mimo że Hux był bardzo zmęczony, podniósł się i zaczął szukać czegoś, czym mógłby się wytrzeć. Nienawidził nieporządku, jaki zostawał po seksie. Ren miał to najwyraźniej gdzieś i prawdopodobnie wylizałby Huxa do czysta, gdyby go o to poprosić, co stanowiło kuszącą opcję. Koniec końców narzuta została poświęcona w imię czystości. Hux podał ją Renowi, kiedy już skończył się wycierać.</p><p>– Idę zamówić jedzenie do pokoju – oznajmił. – A potem będę musiał wrócić do tego cholernego zdrajcy.</p><p>– Pomogę ci, jak tylko zajmę się tą grą na przeglądarkę – odparł Ren, używając Mocy, żeby wydostać datapad z porzuconej tuniki. – Ktoś musiał ją z powrotem wrzucić do HoloNetu po tym, jak pozbyłem się wszystkiego. Ma w sobie <em>przezabawny</em> moment, kiedy Organa próbuje przyczepić mi warkoczyk padawana.</p><p>– Przeżyjesz jakoś rozmowę z matką?</p><p>– A ty byś przeżył? – zapytał Ren, spoglądając na Huxa.</p><p>– Porozmawiałbym z nią, gdybyśmy tego potrzebowali.</p><p>– Nie pozostaje nic więcej, co można by powiedzieć na ten temat.</p><p>Ren zapoznał się z profilem psychologicznym Huxa, znał ten okropny sekret na temat jego matki. Wiedział, że po prawdzie była nikim, a potem została rebeliantką. Przekazała Huxa ojcu jak jakiś przedmiot. Można by powiedzieć, że to niesprawiedliwe, że Ren wie o nim to wszystko, ale początki życia Bena Organy nadal pozostawały szeroko dyskutowane w HoloNecie. Zawsze pozostanie wnukiem Darth Vadera, nieważne, czego by nie dokonał.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Po raz pierwszy Hux obudził się u boku Rena bez wrażenia, że śnił w nocy. Włosy senatora łaskotały go w podbródek. Hux odkrył, że zasnął z ramieniem wygiętym pod dziwnym kątem, bo Ren zajmował tak wiele miejsca. Musiał wydostać rękę spod jego ciała, żeby wyłączyć budzik w datapadzie, Ren mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i objął go ciaśniej.</p><p>– Obudziłeś się? – zapytał Hux.</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Powinniśmy wstawać. Muszę zniknąć z tej planety za cztery godziny.</p><p>– Czy ubranie się zajmie ci cztery godziny?</p><p>Hux westchnął i wyplątał się z kończyn Ren, po czym złapał czyste ubrania i skierował się do łazienki. Hotelowy grzejnik wody działał wyłącznie na słowo honoru, rury zasyczały ostrzegająco, kiedy generał wybrał ustawienie prysznica jako „gorący”. Ostatecznie się poddał i z wściekłością stał pod strumieniem letniej wody, kiedy ciężkie kroki dobiegające z pokoju kazały mu się domyślić, że Ren wstał. Hux zaczął pośpiesznie szorować się czymś, co uchodziło na Rattataku za przyzwoite mydło, bo mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał, jak senator z kimś cicho rozmawia. Głosy ucichły, zanim skończył się myć. Przynajmniej dzisiaj był ostatni dzień, kiedy musiał się ubierać jak cywil. Jedyną ulgą, z jaką tym razem wiązał się dla niego powrót do Niezbadanych Rejonów, była możliwość powrotu do swojego munduru. Wszystko inne mogło się potoczyć na wiele różnych sposobów.</p><p>Kiedy Hux wyszedł z łazienki, zastał Rena wpatrującego się w holoekrany. Prosta tunika, jaką miał na sobie, nie sprawiała, że wyglądał na zwykłą osobę; wyglądem bardziej przypominał Jedi, nie żeby generał widział jakiegoś na żywo. Tylko na holosach, gdzie trzymali się z dala od wszystkich jak jakieś nadnaturalne stworzenia, wyglądając przy tym pogodnie, a jednocześnie jakby nie udało im się osiągnąć wewnętrznego spokoju.</p><p>– Snoke jest tutaj – powiedział Ren. – Chce się z tobą spotkać na swoim statku. Nie masz się czym przejmować. Chce cię zapytać o Starkillera.</p><p>Obecność Snoke’a sprawiła, że Huxowi podniosły się włoski na karku.</p><p>– Co zrobi, jeśli nic mu nie powiem na ten temat?</p><p>– Nic. To ze mnie będzie niezadowolony.</p><p>– Ukarze cię za to?</p><p>Ren unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.</p><p>– Mylisz się, jeśli sądzisz, że jest moim panem – odparł. – Pełni rolę bliższą do nauczyciela. Ojca. Powiedzenie dziecku, że jesteś nim rozczarowany, nie jest karą. Tylko lekcją.</p><p>Hux powstrzymał się przed odpowiedzią, że ta kosmicka poczwara pastwiła się nad Renem tylko po to, aby osiągnąć swoje cele. Sugestie Snoke’a przeniknęły zbyt głęboko do jego umysłu. Spotkanie się z tym stworem osobiście stanowiło zaskakujący łut szczęścia, tak samo użyteczny jak wyniesiona przez Fairhand holokostka. Efektywne rozwiązania złożonych problemów tak rzadko pojawiały się w życiu Huxa. </p><p>– Powiem mu – stwierdził Hux, obejmując Rena w pasie i opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej – ale zrobię to tylko przez wzgląd na ciebie.</p><p>Tak łatwo było nim manipulować, pomyślał Hux, kiedy Ren przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej i zaczął całować.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Pierwszym, co zauważył na statku Snoke’a, był zapach. Przypominał ten wszechobecny w każdym medcentrum: odór bacty i środków dezynfekujących. Pomijając zapach, powietrze na statku było obrzydliwe, pozostawało w obiegu o wiele cykli za dużo bez wizyty w zatoce hydroponicznej, gdzie można by je odświeżyć. Nie licząc tego, statek nie różnił się od wielu innych, ponownie wykorzystany jacht wybebeszony z luksusowych części. Niektóre z nich zostały zastąpione rzędem zbiorników z bactą, z których wszystkie poza jednym były puste. W środku niego unosił się Bith.</p><p>– Jest tu mniej więcej tak upiornie, jak podejrzewałem – stwierdził Hux.</p><p>– Snoke został zdradzony, a potem pozostawiony na pewną śmierć. – W tym samym momencie, w którym weszli na statek, z głosu Rena znikły wszelkie uczucia, przez co brzmiał obecnie strasznie ponuro. – Od tamtej pory potrzebuje pożywiać się midichlorianami od innych wrażliwych na Moc istot, żeby utrzymać się przy życiu.</p><p>Hux uniósł brew.</p><p>– Miniczym?</p><p>– Midichlorianami – odparł Ren, wymawiając sylaby powoli, jakby miały przez to zabrzmieć mniej idiotycznie. – To dzięki nim wszystko, co żyje, może porozumiewać się z Mocą. Twoje zrozumienie tego aspektu nie jest takie ważne.</p><p>Brzmiało na niezmiernie ważne.</p><p>– Chcę to zrozumieć.</p><p>– Innym razem. Snoke na nas czeka.</p><p>Poczucie zagrożenia, jakie Hux spodziewał się odczuć, pozostawało nieobecne. Samo bycie w tamtym pokoju z holoprojektorem go przerażało, chociaż nie znajdował się wtedy w bezpośredniej bliskości Snoke’a. Ren ciągle zachowywał się w stosunku do niego z troską, wykorzystując każdą szansę, aby dotknąć Huxa, kiedy prowadził go po statku. Wszystko to wyglądało na jakąś koszmarną, nieludzką wersję poznania rodziców.</p><p>– Nie musisz się ze mną cackać.</p><p>– Bałeś się wcześniej Snoke’a.</p><p>– Teraz znam cię już lepiej.</p><p>Podeszli do wzmocnionych drzwi. Nie miały żadnego zamka ani mechanizmu otwierającego, który Hux byłby w stanie dostrzec. Ren podniósł rękę, jakaś zapadka wskoczyła na swoje miejsce i drzwi powoli się otworzyły.</p><p>– Czy umiejętności Snoke’a są podobne do twoich? – zainteresował się Hux.</p><p>– Nikt nie ma umiejętności takich jak moje.</p><p>Ren wskazał gestem, aby Hux szedł przodem. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, kiedy tylko senator przez nie przeszedł, zabierając im jedyną drogę wyjścia. Na podłodze widać było linie układające się w okrąg oświetlony od góry tylko jedną lampą, wiszącą nad samym jego środkiem. Pod nią znajdował się Snoke. Był stary. Możliwe również, że wysoki, kiedy stał, ale siedział tylko w krześle, a członki miał ułożone w nienaturalny sposób; prawdopodobnie sparaliżowane.</p><p>Twarz Rena była tak pozbawiona wyrazu jak oblicze droida. Podszedł do Snoke’a, po czym opadł na kolana. Próbował się poruszać, jakby nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń, ale mimo to Hux widział, że ból go nie opuścił. Ren położył się z twarzą ku ziemi, a jego głowa niemal dotykała szaty Snoke’a. Widok ten coś Huxowi przypominał.</p><p>Długie palce Snoke’a na twarzy Rena, kiedy mówił o czułości. Ubóstwiający go Ren, który wzdrygnął się, słysząc, że Hux być może będzie musiał umrzeć. Hux zamarł bez ruchu i tylko dzięki długiej praktyce utrzymał wyraz twarzy całkowicie i idealnie neutralny. Pragnął osobiście zdeptać ciało Snoke’a obcasem buta.</p><p>– Nie oczekuję, że uklękniesz, generale – oznajmił Snoke.</p><p>– Nie planowałem.</p><p>W głosie Huxa nie słychać było emocji, mimo buzującej w nim furii.</p><p>– Wiem. Dlatego właśnie zezwoliłem Kylo Renowi, aby cię tutaj przyprowadził. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę całkowicie zawiedziony tym, jak wykorzystał swój czas na Rattataku.</p><p>– Najwyższy Przywódco – zaczął Ren, mówiąc tak szybko, że słowa prawie zlepiały się w jedno – wybacz mi. Byłem za mało obyty, aby pojmać Zabrakankę żywcem. Zażyła styma, a jej serce tego nie wytrzymało. Znajdę ci kogoś innego, silniejszego nawet…</p><p>– Wystarczy – przerwał mu Snoke. – Wybaczam ci. Możesz się podnieść.</p><p>– Dziękuję. – Ren podniósł się powoli, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Huxa.</p><p>Snoke skierował swoje nieludzkie spojrzenie na generała.</p><p>– Opowiedz mi o bazie Starkiller.</p><p>Hux podejmował w ten sposób wielkie ryzyko. Ale trudno było nie zauważyć, że Snoke nie posiada żadnych powiązań z Organą ani kimkolwiek w Republice, komu udało się wyhodować sobie kręgosłup.</p><p>– To mobilna stacja wojskowa zdolna zniszczyć na raz pięć planet.</p><p>Snoke nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony.</p><p>– I co zamierzacie z nią uczynić? – zapytał.</p><p>Huxa kusiło odpowiedzieć, że planuje użyć jej, aby zasłonić słońce, kiedy będzie mu za gorąco na jakiejś planecie. Było to jedno z najgłupszych pytań, jakie można zadać na temat broni. Z broni się strzela.</p><p>– Pokonać Republikę.</p><p>Snoke spróbował się uśmiechnąć zniekształconymi ustami.</p><p>– Ale co będzie stanowiło wasz pierwszy cel? Zakładam, że układ Hosnian.</p><p>Ren zerknął na Huxa. Niech piekło pochłonie Snoke’a za poruszanie tematu Hosnian, zanim udało mu się zacząć rozmowę na ten temat z senatorem.</p><p>– Jest to jedna z możliwości – odparł Hux. – Nie podjęliśmy jeszcze decyzji.</p><p>– Nie masz wyłącznej kontroli nad tą bronią.</p><p>– Mój głos przeważa szalę, co sprowadza się do tego samego – prychnął Hux.</p><p>– Jeśli układ Hosnian zostanie zniszczony, Republika się zjednoczy. To Senat dzieli ludzi i utrzymuje ich w samozadowoleniu – stwierdził Ren.</p><p>– W układzie Hosnian znajduje się też większość floty Republiki, ale nie zamierzam kłócić się dzisiaj na ten temat.</p><p>– Zgadzam się – powiedział Snoke. – Nadejdzie na to lepszy czas. Obecnie wystarcza mi, że wiemy, co Starkiller może zrobić. Kylo Ren i ja przedyskutujemy plany działania i wybierzemy najlepszy, a ty później oddasz swój głos.</p><p>– Oczywiście – odparł Hux.</p><p>Snoke złożył ręce razem.</p><p>– Kylo, muszę porozmawiać z Huxem sam na sam. Zostaw nas.</p><p>– Jak sobie życzysz – oznajmił Ren i skłonił się lekko.</p><p>Kiedy zostali sami, Snoke okazał się jeszcze mniej groźny; nie miał już Rena, który mógłby go obronić.</p><p>– Jest coś, co musisz zrozumieć – powiedział Snoke, kiedy Hux rozważał skręcenie mu tego wątłego karku za dotykanie Rena, jakby ten stanowił jego własność. – Czy znasz legendę o Anakinie Skywalkerze?</p><p>– Stał się Darth Vaderem.</p><p>– Tak, z miłości do Padme Naberrie, matki dzieci, które później dorosły i zniszczyły to samo Imperium, które Vader pomógł stworzyć. Anakin zdradził Jedi ze strachu, że Padme umrze, a potem zwrócił się tak samo nagle przeciw niej, gdy był przekonany, że zawiodła jego zaufanie. Zabił ją. I ta sama impulsywność płynie w krwi Kylo Rena, ba, to więcej niż krew, ale nie uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym chciał ci opowiedzieć o przeznaczeniu.</p><p>Snoke mówił i mówił jak każdy starzec, jaki właśnie znalazł sobie publiczność, która musi wysłuchać go do końca. Stoczenie się po równi pochyłej od melodramatu do enigmatycznego mistycyzmu na temat Mocy nie polepszyło w żaden sposób jego opowieści.</p><p>– Jeśli sugerujesz, że mógłbym się stać Padme w tej historii, to twoje porównanie jest koszmarne. Nie mogę zajść w ciążę, żeby wymienić największą oczywistość, a poza tym nie wierzę w demokrację.</p><p>Snoke zmrużył oczy.</p><p>– Kylo jest do ciebie przywiązany. Być może jest zakochany, nie zamierzam roztrząsać ludzkich emocji. Przywiązanie stanowi niepożądaną komplikację. Kylo jest słaby. Niestabilny. Jedi mądrze zakazali wszelkiego rodzaju przywiązania do innych, ponieważ w równym stopniu może popchnąć kogoś w stronę ciemnej strony, jak i zaprowadzić go do jasnej. Boję się, że to się przydarzy w jego przypadku, że pochłonie go któraś z tych stron i będzie dla nas stracony. Jego umiejętności są największe, kiedy balansuje na granicy pomiędzy obiema stronami. Pewność daje Mocy za wiele tego, czego ta pragnie. Potem zdradza ona swojego użytkownika. Ty, generale, jesteś stworzeniem pełnym ambicji. Z całą pewnością potrafisz dostrzec przewagę, jaką daje ci odsunięcie się od Kylo Rena, niezależnie od swoich uczuć.</p><p>Hux i owszem, bardzo dobrze widział przewagę, jaką dałoby mu odsunięcie się od Kylo Rena, ale nie zamierzał przyjmować <em>rad związkowych </em>od jakiegoś kosmity.</p><p>– Wezmę twoje słowa pod rozwagę.</p><p>– Duma może zaprowadzić na manowce wiele istnień. Tak stało się ze mną. Nie zdecyduj się poddać Kylo Rena testowi, żeby sprawdzić, którego z nas wybierze.</p><p>– Czy to groźba?</p><p>– Nie. Wyłącznie rada. – Snoke uniósł dłoń, wskazując tym samym Huxowi drzwi. – Żegnaj, generale. Nie ma potrzeby dalszej rozmowy.</p><p>Hux był szczęśliwy, mogąc bez słowa obrócić się na pięcie i sobie pójść. Ren otworzył drzwi, kiedy się do nich zbliżył, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jego obecność.</p><p>– Co Snoke ci powiedział? – zapytał Ren, jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły.</p><p>– Nic takiego – odparł Hux, prowokując Rena do domagania się odpowiedzi. Nie zrobił tego.</p><p>Kiedy szli z powrotem w stronę promu, Hux zwolnił nieco kroku, zostając z tyłu. Poczekał, aż znajdą się w szczególnie ciemnym korytarzu, po czym zepchnął nadajnik ze swojego buta, jednym ruchem posyłając go w bezgłośnym ślizgu w stronę ściany.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Opinia Huxa na temat midi-chlorianów należy wyłącznie do niego ;D</p><p>Art do rozdziału, ten z gierką przeglądarkową, o tutaj: https://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/149269618251/chapter-7-of-idols-and-dead-men-was-so-much-all-at :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. manewr zdrajcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ostrzeżenia w notkach na końcu (uwaga, zawierają spoilery).</p>
<p>Also: doturlaliśmy się do połowy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo podszedł do lądowania w Republic City zbyt szybko; promem szarpało pod wpływem wejścia w atmosferę planety. Zapaliły się dwie z diod ostrzegawczych, kiedy podwozie rozgrzało się do tego stopnia, że zaczęły lecieć z niego iskry. Kylo był dobrym pilotem, ale nie najlepszym, a myśli miał pochłonięte czymś innym.</p>
<p>Republic City składało się z miliardów istot żyjących w miejscu, które nie miało nawet dwudziestu lat. Rozkwitło, kiedy Coruscant zaczął przygasać, ciepło witało uchodźców z całej galaktyki i oferowało nieskończone możliwości, póki źródełko optymizmu nie wyschło i nie pojawił się nieunikniony rozkład. To miasto przyjęło go do siebie, kiedy Ben umarł, wzięło go w swoje ramiona i pokazało mu jasne, szalone noce na miejsce zimnych gwiazd, które znał Ben. Wiedział, że Republic City stanowi fałszywą bezpieczną przystań, że jego słodki zapach bierze się ze zgnilizny toczącej je od środka, ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że być może właśnie to ono może zostać poświęcone, aby uzyskać przyszłość, jakiej pragnęli.</p>
<p>Odsłonił jedno z okien widokowych, żeby przyjrzeć się z góry panoramie miasta, temu, jak promienie słońca odbijają się w drapaczach chmur. Kylo wyobraził sobie, że wszystko i wszyscy pod nim zostają zniszczeni. Nie uważał siebie za kogoś, kto ma przyjaciół, ale pomyślał o stojącej na balkonie Varish, o jej złotym futrze łopoczącym na wietrze wywołanym przez zbliżający się strzał z broni, o tym, jak mrużyłaby oczy w czerwonym świetle. Hux miał rację, kiedy powiedział, że osobiste skrupuły nie mogą być ważniejsze od pokoju. Kylo nękało sumienie. Było jak nowotwór, zajmowało miejsce w jego głowie i pozbawiało go odpoczynku.</p>
<p>Wolałby, żeby Snoke przywołał go do porządku. Albo w ogóle się do niego odezwał. Zamiast tego nakazać mu wyjść, żeby porozmawiać z Huxem. Kylo wiedział, co Snoke mówił, nie musiał tego nawet usłyszeć; prośba o to, aby odszedł, miała na celu oszczędzenie dumy Huxa. Snoke od dawna zajmował miejsce w głowie senatora, potrafił znaleźć obrazy w jego wspomnieniach i znał jego uczucia. A ponieważ Kylo był słaby, Snoke zwrócił się do generała, żeby ten zrobił to, co konieczne. Senator wytrzymał oczekiwanie na powrót Huxa, bo nie mógł zrobić nic innego. Kiedy generał do niego wrócił, jego myśli utworzyły maskę wściekłości, przez którą nic nie mogło się przebić. Był tak odcięty od Kylo, jakby znajdował się na innej planecie.</p>
<p>Senator czuł wstyd na myśl o swoim zachowaniu na promie. O tym, jak przywarł do Huxa i przyparł go do ściany, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć; o tym, jak kilkoma szarpnięciami rozpiął jego tunikę, pytając go, czy jego opinia o nim w jakikolwiek sposób się zmieniła; o tym, jak nie mógł się zmusić do zadania pytania, które tak naprawdę pochłaniało jego myśli.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że moja opinia się zmieniła – powiedział Hux, a jego palce wpijały się w kark Kylo, kierując go tam, gdzie go chciał – ale nie ma w tym nic złego. A teraz zostaw na mnie kolejny ślad po sobie, zanim będziesz musiał odejść.</p>
<p>Moc prowadziła coś do swego końca. To poczucie uwiesiło mu się na ramionach, niejasne i tak samo wrogo niezrozumiałe jak zawsze. Musiał zachowywać się, jakby wciąż był ulubionym synem Snoke’a, i czekać, aż spadnie na niego cios. Kylo pozostawał bezsilny, jeśli chodziło o wpływ na własne przeznaczenie.</p>
<p>– Podporządkuję się – oznajmił, nie dodając komu ani czemu. Stanowiło to niemal wyznanie buntu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jako że Kylo spędził prawie trzy dni z dala od planety, nie miał czasu do stracenia, jeśli chodziło o ponowne wcielenie się w rolę senatora Rena. Garrota czekała na niego w doku do lądowania i pomogła mu z ubraniami oraz makijażem, zanim ktoś zauważył go na widoku publicznym, jednocześnie streszczając to, co go ominęło. Czuł się tak niegotowy na rozmowy z innymi politykami, że ulżyło mu, kiedy odkrył, że droga do jego biura jest zablokowana. Wielki kosmita siedział na środku poczekalni, przy czym musiał zgiąć trzy nogi. Większość z siedmiu oczu miał zamknięte. Natura sprzyjała zazwyczaj stworzeniom o wiele bardziej symetrycznym niż to. Zamiast pokazać kosmicie drzwi, sekretarz Kylo zasnął na blacie biurka, używając kurtki jako poduszki.</p>
<p>– Właśnie miałam dojść do tej sprawy – stwierdziła Garrota. – To tutaj czeka już od dwóch dni. Jako że nic nie jadło ani nie spało, zgodnie z regulaminem Senatu nie możemy go zmusić do opuszczenia terenu. Sarda nie opuścił swojego stanowiska, od kiedy to tutaj przybyło.</p>
<p>– Obudź Sardę, daj mu bonus i wyślij do domu.</p>
<p>Kylo podszedł do kosmity, który stopniowo zaczął otwierać pozostałe oczy, kiedy senator się do niego zbliżał.</p>
<p>– Przepraszamy za nasz wspólny – oznajmili, podnosząc się na nogi i mówiąc pełnymi zębisk ustami położonymi w, jak zakładał Kylo, tułowiu. – Nie jesteśmy z waszej Republiki. Naszej planety nie ma na waszych mapach. Republika nie chce jej na mapie, bo wtedy musiałaby z nią mówić.</p>
<p>Czyli kosmita pochodzili z Niezbadanych Rejonów.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego tutaj jesteście? – Kylo był zaintrygowany mimo ponurego nastroju.</p>
<p>– Najwyższy Porządek żywi się naszą planetą. Nadchodzą statki, bombardują nas, zabijają nas. A potem kradną z naszych roztrzaskanych miast. – Kosmita zamilkli, a na ich skórze pojawiły się cętki, kiedy przeżywali swoją złość i strach. – Nasza planeta wysyła holonagrania do Republiki, żeby ostrzec i poprosić o pomoc. Republika mówi, że to kartele nas tak traktują i musimy być cierpliwi, bo zajmuje się kartelami. Kartele też nas zabijają, zabierają nam rzeczy. Wiemy, czym się różnią. Republika nie zajmuje się kartelami ani Najwyższym Porządkiem. Przybywamy do Republiki, aby poprosić o bycie wysłuchanymi w Senacie i nikt nie może nas wysłuchać. Mówisz, że jesteś przeciw Najwyższemu Porządkowi.</p>
<p>– Bo jestem – oznajmił Kylo. Najwyższy Porządek został skonstruowany z najgorszych części, jakie pozostały po Imperium, zamiast najlepszych. Ale był też niezbędnym i skutecznym narzędziem. Hux je ulepszy. – Ale niewiele mogę zrobić w waszej sprawie, jeśli nie liczyć wymuszenia na senatorach posiedzenia poświęconego waszej sprawie, przy czym to posiedzenie nie będzie się wiązało z żadnymi czynami. Senat dokonał już wyboru, a tym wyborem jest bierność.</p>
<p>Kosmita wydali z siebie odgłos przypominający westchnięcie.</p>
<p>– To wiemy. Wydaje nam się, że we wspólnym słowa te brzmią „tego życzy sobie Moc”. Czy wierzysz w Moc, Kylo Renie?</p>
<p>Mowa ciała bardzo rzadko wyglądała podobnie wśród różnych gatunków, więc Kylo mógł pozwolić sobie na uśmiech tak gorzki, jak tylko mu się podobało.</p>
<p>– Tak – powiedział.</p>
<p>– Moc wie, że możesz nam pomóc, nawet jeśli ty nie.</p>
<p>– Mylicie się. Moc nie obdarzyła mnie swoją życzliwością.</p>
<p>– Nie?</p>
<p>Kosmita bez pytania ujęli rękę Kylo w dwie swoje kończyny. Poczuł ich łączność z Mocą, tak naturalną i pozbawioną praktyki, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś choćby podobnym do tego. Próbowali zbadać kształt jego umysłu, otwierając przy tym zapomniane i dawno porzucone bolesne wspomnienia.</p>
<p>Matka trzymająca go po raz ostatni w objęciach. Ben był już wtedy na tyle wysoki, że mógł oprzeć podbródek na czubku jej głowy, mimo że ciągle był nastolatkiem.</p>
<p>– Wierz w Moc – stwierdziła, przytulając go mocniej – a Luke pomoże ci znaleźć sposób, żebyś mógł kontrolować swoje zdolności. Kocham cię, nieważne, co się stanie. – Ben milczał, bo coś dławiło go w gardle, a od dłuższej chwili próbował powstrzymać się od płaczu. Fakt, że Ben nie pożegnał się z nią, zaburzał w jakiś sposób spokój Kylo. Leia zatrzymała się z ręką na drzwiach promu, wycierając oczy, ale nie spoglądając za siebie. Ich historia powinna była mieć lepsze zakończenie niż pozostawienie gdzieś Bena po raz kolejny.</p>
<p>Współczucie kosmity owinęło się wokół niego i wokół wspomnienia i Kylo poczuł brak czegoś w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej krył się straszny smutek.</p>
<p>– Przepraszamy – powiedzieli kosmita. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się znaleźć takiego nieszczęścia. Z naszego spotkania przyjdzie ci korzyść i ostrzeżenie. Czeka na ciebie wiele prób, Kylo Renie, ale prawda kryje się za najbardziej bolesnym ciosem.</p>
<p>Nieprawda. Kosmita musieli się mylić. Nie było już więcej kłamstw; nikt nie okłamywał Kylo, od kiedy odszedł do Snoke’a. Nikt nie mógł, nie przy umiejętnościach, jakie obecnie miał. Poczuł, że tok jego myślenia osuwa się nagle w kierunku, w którym bał się podążać. Kosmita nadal kręcili się na skraju jego umysłu.</p>
<p>A potem nagle Garrota potrząsnęła Kylo, trzymając go za ramię i krzycząc przy tym, żeby się obudził. Kosmita zniknęli, a większość jego mebli zmieniła się w zniekształconą kulkę, zmiażdżona i zmięta, jakby przeszła przez zgniatarkę do śmieci. Garrota wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła o krok, kiedy Kylo na nią spojrzał, ale szybko się otrząsnęła.</p>
<p>– Gdzie poszli ci kosmita? – wydusił z siebie.</p>
<p>– Opuścili pomieszczenie i dali mi holokostkę. Założyłam, że nic złego się nie stało, więc miałam właśnie wpuścić pierwszą osobę, z którą masz umówione spotkanie, ale usłyszałam dziwny jęk, jakby budynek miał się zawalić. Próbowałeś zgnieść wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.</p>
<p>Krwawiła z rany na ramieniu.</p>
<p>– Czy ja ci to zrobiłem? – zapytał. Był pewien, że tak.</p>
<p>Wzruszyła ramionami.</p>
<p>– Coś ze zniszczonych rzeczy mnie drasnęło. Nie przejmuj się tym, <em>nerra</em>, nie jest głęboka. Czy powinnam odwołać twoje spotkania?</p>
<p>Kylo zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się kupie złomu, która kiedyś stanowiła modny wystrój jego lobby.</p>
<p>– Nie. Od teraz to wystawa sztuki. Poleć, żeby wykonano tabliczkę z napisem „Naturalny koniec systemu dwupartyjnego”.</p>
<p>Garrota uniosła brwi.</p>
<p>– W porządku. Cóż, senatorka X’blish wciąż czeka, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć.</p>
<p>– Wpuść ją do środka. Moje biurko wciąż stoi na swoim miejscu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zanim dzień się skończył, Kylo przesiedział przez osiem godzin spotkań. Praktycznie nie słuchał w trakcie żadnego z nich. Istoty przychodziły do niego tylko dlatego, że chciały pokazać, jak ważne są, skoro mogą zająć mu czas. Kiedy ostatnia wyszła, poświęcił kilka minut na medytację, żeby odzyskać balans. Nie wyszło mu to za dobrze.</p>
<p>Musiał wykonać głęboko nieprzyjemne połączenie przez holoprojektor. Ruch Oporu stał się ostatnio bardziej aktywny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale jego agenci zniknęli z widoku publicznego. Leia zaszyła się w jednej ze swoich kryjówek i nawet Varish nie miała pojęcia gdzie dokładnie. Kylo musiał najpierw nawiązać kontakt przez kogoś innego, co oznaczało, że musiał zadzwonić do tego samego reportera, który zrobił holo jemu i Huxowi wtedy, na śmigaczu.</p>
<p>Intwing Sluice odebrał niemal natychmiast. Jako Chadra-fan był na tyle niski, że holoprojektor pokazywał praktycznie całe jego pokryte futrem ciało.</p>
<p>– Senator Ren – powiedział Intwing, uśmiechając się szeroko, aż uszy mu drgnęły. – Kocham twoją dzisiejszą stylizację, ale dzwonisz do mnie tylko wteeedy, kiedy czegoś chcesz.</p>
<p>– Potrzebuję spotkać się z Poe Dameronem.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego myślisz, że wiem, gdzie jest Dameron?</p>
<p>– Bo od początku tygodnia postujesz holosy, na których się znajduje, do artykułu o tytule „Poe Damn!eron”.</p>
<p>Intwing zaświergotał z niezadowoleniem.</p>
<p>– A co ty dla mnie zrobisz?</p>
<p>– Zbudowałeś przynajmniej połowę swojej kariery na śledzeniu każdego mojego ruchu.</p>
<p>– Wykazałem inicjatywę – odparł Intwing. Był to niezaprzeczalnie kreatywny sposób na określenie schowania się w droidzie-myszy, żeby przyłapać Kylo na spędzaniu wakacji z kimś, kogo imię zdążył już zapomnieć. – Musisz pozwolić mi zrobić holo z tego spotkania.</p>
<p>– To szkodliwe politycznie. Nie.</p>
<p>Kylo zajął już dość jasne stanowisko na temat Ruchu Oporu działającego w podziemiu i niemuszącego podporządkować się żadnym zwierzchnikom. Leia zbyt łatwo mogła przeszkodzić we wprowadzeniu jego planów w życie, a teraz dodatkowo zagrażała jego sojuszowi z Huxem.</p>
<p>– Jestem pewien, że dasz radę to jakoś sprzedać. Przyjaciele z dzieciństwa? Ponowne spotkanie dawno zapomnianych kochanków? – Intwing podrapał się po podbródku. – A dlaczego w ogóle chcesz się spotkać z Dameronem, hmm? Powód musi być wart fatygi.</p>
<p>– Wyślij mi wiadomość, kiedy będziesz miał miejsce pobytu Damerona, i wtedy rozważę twoją ofertę.</p>
<p>Kylo przerwał połączenie. Intwing z jakiegoś względu doprowadzał go do białej gorączki, mimo że jego holosy pomogły scementować reputację senatora Rena jako ekscentrycznego playboya. Postanowił się czymś zająć, czekając, aż w Intwingu odezwie się sumienie, więc wreszcie przyjrzał się dokładniej holokostce zostawionej przez kosmitę. Zapełniały ją nagrania, jak ich planetę atakuje Gwiezdny Niszczyciel. I chociaż Kylo nie znał się aż tak dobrze na statkach, miał wrażenie, że coś w wyglądzie tego Niszczyciela różni się od tych z imperialnych holowidów, które kiedyś oglądał. Poza tym wydawało mu się dość dziwne, że Najwyższy Porządek postanowiłby sprawdzić swoje siły tak blisko przestrzeni gwiezdnej Republiki, nie licząc faktu, że Hux nic mu na ten temat nie powiedział. Kylo potrzebował sposobu, aby się z nim szybciej skontaktować. Ulepszony kom, który zamówił, dotarł do niego dzisiaj. Ten model umożliwiał nawet rozmowę na żywo z niektórych światów.</p>
<p>– Proszę pana – powiedziała Garrota, otwierając drzwi. – Mam namiary na łowczynię nagród, której pan szukał. Qathik pracuje z kantyny w dystrykcie Nowe Calamari.</p>
<p>Qathik była w kontakcie ze zdrajczynią z Najwyższego Porządku. Nie tylko wciąż posiadała cenne informacje na temat Fairhand, ale prawdopodobnie mogła też przetransportować kom do przestrzeni gwiezdnej Najwyższego Porządku.</p>
<p>– Prześlij jej lokalizację na mój datapad. Zaraz wychodzę.</p>
<p>– Sam? To Yinchorrianka.</p>
<p>– Umiem się obronić przed dwumetrową jaszczurką w sposób, który nie wymaga manipulacji jej umysłu. I nie będę tak zupełnie sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiedział, że znalazł właściwą kantynę, kiedy zobaczył dwóch Dowutinów rzucających Rodiana na drugą stronę ulicy. Kylo uchylił się przed nim, po czym przeszedł obok, z ulgą stwierdzając, że dzięki masce nie czuje ich zapachu. Istoty w kantynie trzymały się od niego z daleka, nie wiedząc, czy czarny strój to ostrzeżenie, czy tylko nadmierny dramatyzm z jego strony. O ironio, galaktyka lepiej pamiętała Sithów niż Jedi.</p>
<p>– <em>Achuta</em>, nieznajomy – powiedziała barmanka, zgrabna Twi’lekianka, która nachylała się nad blatem stołu, żeby lepiej było widać to, co kryło się w środku jej topu. – <em>Kee chai chai cun kuta?</em> Czy wolisz rozmawiać we wspólnym?</p>
<p>– Jestem człowiekiem. I wolę kobiety z nieco większym… – Kylo rozsunął ręce. – Obwodem. I łuskami.</p>
<p>Zmrużyła oczy.</p>
<p>– Nie przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby się napić, prawda.</p>
<p>– Qathik powiedziała, że chce się ze mną znowu zobaczyć.</p>
<p>– Nie lubi, kiedy marnuje się jej czas. Co odróżnia cię od wszystkich pozostałych  dupków tutaj, którzy myślą, że są towarem gorącym jak plazma?</p>
<p>Kylo wykonał gest dłonią.</p>
<p>– Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Qathik.</p>
<p>Twi’lekianka wskazała drzwi obok łazienki.</p>
<p>– Tamtędy. Potem drugie drzwi po prawej. Hasło to <em>creespa emperiolo</em>.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję.</p>
<p>Kylo położył na barze trzysta kredytów. Chwyciła je szybko i schowała w topie, a jej lekku drgnęło z niezrozumieniem.</p>
<p>Na korytarzu było cicho, a po drugiej stronie drzwi wyczuwał zaledwie kilka osób. Większość z nich myślała w huttańskim, ale znalazł się też ktoś znający język Kaleeshów i jakiś inny, którego nie rozpoznał. Kylo zapukał do drzwi. Kom obok niego zatrzeszczał, po czym czyjś głęboki głos wypluł z siebie:</p>
<p>– Hasło albo weź się odpierdol.</p>
<p>– <em>Creespa emperiolo.</em></p>
<p>Drzwi rozsunęły się przed nim. Qathik wyciągała się na kanapie, powoli wciągając dym z fajki hookah. Jej kaleeshański ochroniarz trzymał w pogotowiu pikę energetyczną, a trzy humanoidalne istoty podniosły się na nogi, ale żadne z nich nie wyglądało na zaniepokojone.</p>
<p>– Nie znam cię – stwierdziła Qathik, wdychając dym przez nozdrza – ale mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś mi trandoshańską pieczeń z nerfów, którą zamawiałam dwie godziny temu.</p>
<p>Kaleeshanin wydał z siebie bulgoczący śmiech.</p>
<p>– Odwzajemniam się za wizytę w biurze. – Kylo nacisnął zapadki na hełmie, po czym go ściągnął.</p>
<p>Na widok twarzy Kylo Qathik warknęła, a humanoidy podniosły broń. Użył Mocy, żeby wyrwać im blastery z dłoni i posłać szarżującego na niego Kaleeshanina wprost na ścianę.</p>
<p>– Starczy! – nakazała Qathik. – Pokazałeś nam, co chciałeś.</p>
<p>– Nie chcesz sama się ze mną spróbować? – zapytał Kylo.</p>
<p>Qathik odsłoniła zębiska.</p>
<p>– Nie przyszedłeś tu, żeby ze mną walczyć. Czego chcesz?</p>
<p>– Mam propozycję biznesową.</p>
<p>Poklepała ogonem miejsce na kanapie obok siebie.</p>
<p>– W takim razie ją złóż.</p>
<p>Kaleeshanin nasyczał na Kylo, kiedy ten przechodził koło niego. Usiadł obok Qathik.</p>
<p>– Potrzebuję przemycić coś do Niezbadanych Rejonów – oznajmił Kylo, opierając jedną dłoń na masce.</p>
<p>– To niebezpieczne. Najwyższy Porządek strzela do szmuglerów bez ostrzeżenia, chyba że brakuje im niewolników do obsady kopalni. Żadne z powyższych do mnie nie przemawia.</p>
<p>– Ale masz przecież kontakty w Porządku, czyż nie? – Zaciągnęła się dymem z hookah, ale nie odpowiedziała. – Holokostka, którą od ciebie dostałem, pochodziła od Arasu Fairhand – powiedział Kylo. – Była Ministrą Ochrony Rodzin. Z pewnością możesz coś przemycić na ich teren, skoro już udało ci się kogoś przeszmuglować w drugą stronę.</p>
<p>– Zastanawiam się, senatorze, po co ci moje koneksje w Najwyższym Porządku – odparła, mrugając swoją jaszczurzą powieką migawkową – skoro widać jak na dłoni, że masz przecież swoje.</p>
<p>– Zapłaciłbym ci też za przekazanie mi informacji o miejscu pobytu Fairhand. Najwyższy Porządek jej szuka. Śmierć będzie najmniej bolesną rzeczą, jaką jej zrobią, jeśli ją znajdą. Nadal jest w ciąży?</p>
<p>– Gdybym rzeczywiście załatwiała jakieś interesy z Fairhand, nie sprzedałabym ci informacji na jej temat. Za żadną ilość kredytów. Honor jest czymś zbyt drogim do kupienia nawet dla ciebie, dziecko Klanu Bankowego.</p>
<p>Stawy Kylo strzeliły, kiedy zacisnął dłoń w pięść.</p>
<p>– Fairhand nie ma honoru.</p>
<p>– Wiem. – Hookah zabulgotała, gdy Qathik ponownie się zaciągnęła. – Ale ja tak. Ile mi zapłacisz za przemycenie tej rzeczy? I to do twojego generała Huxa. Chyba że masz innych przyjaciół w Najwyższym Porządku?</p>
<p>– Zapłacę ci dwa razy tyle, co za holokostkę.</p>
<p>– A więc jednak, <em>dla niego</em>, dla generała Huxa. Czy dałabym radę wytargować więcej? – Qathik zacmokała. – Niemożliwość użycia na mnie tych twoich sztuczek musi być naprawdę frustrująca.</p>
<p>– Zawsze mogę cię zabić.</p>
<p>– Wiem. Ale moje zwłoki nie przydadzą ci się na za wiele. Cóż. Jak duże jest to coś?</p>
<p>Kylo wyciągnął komlink. Był większy niż zazwyczaj urządzenia tego typu, wyposażony w kosztujące fortunę części wzmacniające sygnał.</p>
<p>– To bardzo łatwe czterdzieści tysięcy kredytów – stwierdził Kylo.</p>
<p>Warknęła znowu, po czym sięgnęła po komlink, trzymając go delikatnie w dłoniach z długimi pazurami.</p>
<p>– Łatwe? Wcale nie, ale zrobię to. Zapłać mi teraz. – Rzucił jej chip z kredytami. Qathik pobieżnie mu się przyjrzała, żeby się upewnić, że jest na nim uzgodniona suma, po czym upchnęła go do kieszeni kurtki. – Chcesz mi zapłacić za coś jeszcze? – zapytała.</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>– W takim razie skończyliśmy nasze interesy. Jeśli miniesz w drodze powrotnej Trandoshiana z pieczenią z nerfów, powiedz mu, że zajmuje mu to o wiele za dużo czasu.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem chłopcem na posyłki – odparł Kylo, wstając. – Mam nadzieję, że ten honor, nad którym tak się rozwodzisz, jest wart tego zachwalania, Qathik. Bo jeśli nie, to wiem, jak cię znaleźć.</p>
<p>– Kłamanie szkodzi w moim zawodzie. W przeciwieństwie do twojego.</p>
<p>Kiedy tylko Kylo wyszedł z kantyny, dostał wiadomość od swojego agenta, slicera. W czasie rozmowy z Qathik ten włamał się do systemu jej komów i przechwycił transmisję z pokoju. Yinchorrianka ostrzegła Fairhand, zdradzając tym samym jej kryjówkę.</p>
<p>– Wygląda na to, że twój cel znajduje się tuż przy powierzchni ziemi, ale po drugiej stronie planety – oznajmił slicer. – Qathik ukryła ją w jakimś naprawdę paskudnym miejscu.</p>
<p>– Dasz radę zdobyć jej dokładne namiary?</p>
<p>– Jestem w trakcie.</p>
<p>– Dobrze. Wyślij po nią najemników i nie zmarnuj ani sekundy. Prawdopodobnie właśnie przygotowuje się do ucieczki.</p>
<p>– Tajest, proszę pana. Proszę przekazać moje wyrazy miłości i oddania Klanu Bankowemu, dobra?</p>
<p>– Zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Przewieźcie ją do mojej kryjówki.</p>
<p>Kylo zakończył połączenie i wdrapał się na śmigacza. Jego wygląd został zmodyfikowany tak, żeby przypominał śmieć uratowany ze złomowiska, co pozwalało mu zaparkować go dosłownie wszędzie i nie przejmować się tym, że ktoś spróbuje go ukraść. Kylo doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał przejechać przez trzy sektory, żeby dotrzeć do opuszczonego budynku, w którym kiedyś znajdowały się biura, a obecnie mieściło się centrum jego bardziej nielegalnych działań. Rzadko musiał z niego korzystać, ale było stosownie oddalone od wszystkiego. Wnikanie siłą do czyjegoś umysłu zawsze wiązało się z głośnymi dźwiękami, a senator Ren musiał dbać o pozory.</p>
<p>Najemnicy mieli do pokonania krótszą odległość, w związku z czym dotarli do kryjówki przed Kylo i umieścili Fairhand w jednym z biur. Wyglądało to nieco jak rozmowa o pracę, z tą różnicą, że Fairhand była przykuta do krzesła. Długie czarne loki opadały jej na twarz, przysłaniając ją częściowo, ale Kylo dostrzegł siniaka na jej policzku i kolejnego tuż przy szczęce. Podobnie jak w przypadku Huxa, jej umysł składał się z doprowadzonej do perfekcji wściekłości, a drwiący uśmiech, jaki mu rzuciła, upodabniał ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej.</p>
<p>– Nie chciałem jej przywalić – powiedział jeden z najemników, ten, który miał w poprzek twarzy cztery długie zadrapania – ale się wyrywała. I to naprawdę energicznie, jak jakaś ciężarna Loth-kotka czy coś.</p>
<p>Kiedy popatrzyło się na jej wyprostowane jak struna plecy i sztywnie trzymane ramiona, wydawało się, że to ona tutaj wydaje rozkazy, a na pewno bardziej niż trójka najemników, którzy patrzyli na Kylo pełni skruchy.</p>
<p>– Traktowanie kogoś inaczej ze względu na bycie w ciąży to w Najwyższym Porządku wykroczenie karalne – prychnęła Fairhand. – Można za to komuś odebrać przyznane karty na racjonowane towary. Podwoić godziny pracy na rzecz społeczności. Mogłabym zafundować wam coś nawet gorszego, gdybym zauważyła, że to powtarzające się zachowanie. Załatwić transfer do kolonii kopalnianej.</p>
<p>– Nie jest jeszcze za późno, żebym ci przywalił kilka razy, chochliku – stwierdził najemnik.</p>
<p>– Nie ma niczego takiego, co mógłbyś mi zrobić, czego nie widziałam już wcześniej, kochany. – Fairhand używała swojego precyzyjnego coruskanckiego akcentu jak bata. Kolejna rzecz, w której przypominała Huxa. Najwyższy Porządek musiał lubić kształtować swoich ludzi w ten sposób.</p>
<p>Kylo usiadł naprzeciwko niej, rozpierając się na krześle i kładąc buty z wysokimi cholewami na biurku.</p>
<p>– Zdejmijcie jej kajdanki, a potem wyjdźcie.</p>
<p>– Spróbuje uciec – odparł jeden z najemników.</p>
<p>– Nie, nie spróbuje – oznajmił Kylo. – Zakładam, że wiesz, kim jestem, Ministro Fairhand?</p>
<p>– To nie jest już mój tytuł. – Potarła nadgarstki, kiedy najemnik ją uwolnił, ale nie wyglądało na to, jakby miała się zerwać z krzesła i pobiec do drzwi. – A ty jesteś tym zdeprawowanym Republikaninem konspirującym z generałem Huxem. Czy tylko razem konspirujecie, czy łączy was może coś więcej?</p>
<p>Drzwi zasunęły się za najemnikami; zostali sami w pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>– Ukrywanie się w republikańskich slumsach nie może być tym, co pragnęłaś osiągnąć w życiu. Dlaczego opuściłaś Najwyższy Porządek?</p>
<p>– Dlaczego niby miałabym ci cokolwiek powiedzieć? Oddasz mnie temu przeklętemu potworowi, nieważne, czy będę współpracować, czy też nie. – Chociaż Fairhand ukrywała swój strach bardzo dobrze, to jednak się bała. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale to ja napisałam jego profil psychologiczny. Hux zdradzi cię w tej samej sekundzie, w której zobaczy w tym jakąś korzyść dla siebie.</p>
<p>– Mylisz się – odparł Kylo, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Fairhand wybuchła śmiechem.</p>
<p>– Czyżby się zachowywał, jakby darzył cię sympatią? – Kiedy Kylo nie chwycił przynęty, dodała: – Mogłabym ci opowiedzieć o jego ojcu, Brendolu. Jego prawdziwą pasję stanowiło warunkowanie psychiczne dzieci tak, żeby stały się idealnymi, pozbawionymi serca żołnierzami.</p>
<p>Kylo pochłaniała intensywna ciekawość na temat Brendola. Widział go już oczami Morag: mężczyznę z umysłem mieszczącym w sobie tylko poczucie wyższości i pragnienie kontroli. A jednak Hux niemal go wielbił.</p>
<p>– Nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby rozmawiać o Huxie – stwierdził Kylo. – Ani jednym, ani drugim. Znalazłaś się tutaj, żeby odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, a jeśli nie zamierzasz tego zrobić, to wyrwę ci te informacje z głowy. Będzie to ból nieprzypominający niczego, co wcześniej przeżyłaś, i możesz stracić dziecko.</p>
<p>– Nie wierzę, że masz w sobie ten rodzaj mocy.</p>
<p>Kylo podniósł rękę i nachylił się na krześle w stronę Fairhand, wyciągając ku jej umysłowi najlżejszy z możliwych mentalnych dotyków, szukając jakiegoś niedawnego wspomnienia. Fairhand zapinał guziki munduru, słuchając, jak jego mąż przygotowuje śniadanie w kuchni. Jego tunika napinała się do granicy możliwości; być może zaledwie tydzień dzielił go od dostarczenia państwu kolejnego obywatela. <em>Nie mogę sprowadzić na ten świat kolejnej osoby</em>, pomyślał. <em>Co, jeśli będzie taka sama jak ja? Jak miałbym spojrzeć jej w oczy i powiedzieć, że ma ukrywać prawdę o sobie tak samo jak ja? Nie mogę. Nie mogę. Nie mogę.</em></p>
<p>Fairhand wzdrygnął się, próbując wcisnąć się w oparcie krzesła.</p>
<p>– Przestań – wydusił z siebie. – Wynoś się.</p>
<p>– To wyjaśnia, dlaczego uciekłeś – powiedział Kylo – co było moim pierwszym pytaniem.</p>
<p>– Myślisz pewnie, że jestem tchórzem.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze nie wiem, co o tobie myśleć. – Jednak Kylo nie wyczuwał od Fairhanda tchórzostwa. Poczucie winy i paranoja obejmowały go najciaśniej. – Ale skłaniam się ku temu, żeby dowiedzieć się na twój temat więcej.</p>
<p>– Bo muszę być taki fascynujący – stwierdził Fairhand, a jego ton był pełen wzgardy. – Ta ironia, że przez cały ten czas byłem dokładnie tym, za co prześladowałem innych. – Fairhand wziął głęboki oddech i złożył ręce na kolanach. – Na początku próbowałem tylko znaleźć dla siebie bezpieczne miejsce. A potem pomyślałem, że jeśli wespnę się odpowiednio wysoko, będę mógł zrobić tyle dobrego, że całe to cierpienie, jakie spowodowałem, żeby tam dotrzeć, nie będzie nic znaczyło. Zakończyłem kastrację chemiczną, przymusowe sztuczne zapłodnienia, terapie wzmocnione środkami wymiotnymi. Ale to nigdy nie było dość. Albo być może sam tak sobie wmówiłem, żebym mógł się poddać. – Fairhand przetarł oczy ręką. – Łatwo płaczę. Nigdy nie udało mi się pozbyć tego nawyku.</p>
<p>– Cóż, podejrzewam, że powinienem uzupełnić wyposażenie budynku w chusteczki na przyszłe przesłuchania – odparł Kylo, czym wywołał u Fairhanda kolejny suchy śmiech. – Po czyjej jesteś stronie?</p>
<p>– Jestem zdrajcą. Nikt nie chce mnie po swojej stronie – powiedział Fairhand.</p>
<p>– Ja mógłbym.</p>
<p>– Nie wierzę w wasz rząd, senatorze Ren, ani w to, co próbujesz stworzyć z Huxem. On jest jak trucizna.</p>
<p>– Powiedziałby o tobie dokładnie to samo – odparł Kylo. – Mam dla ciebie ofertę. Mogę uczynić cię obywatelem Republiki. Nikt inny nie zechce ci tego zaproponować, nie z rangą, jaką miałeś w Najwyższym Porządku. Republika zapewni ci korektę płci w takim zakresie, w jakim sobie tego życzysz, a ja wyposażę cię w wystarczającą ilość kredytów, żebyś nie musiał mieszkać w slumsach. W zamian będziesz się ze mną dzielił informacjami na temat Porządku, kiedy tylko będę tego potrzebował. Jeśli mnie zdradzisz, postaram się, żebyś trafił do republikańskiego więzienia.</p>
<p>Fairhand milczał przez długi czas. Wyjął z kieszeni gumkę i zaczął wiązać włosy w wysoki kucyk powolnymi, dokładnymi ruchami. Kylo znał dobrze paskudne uczucie posiadania wyboru, gdzie jedyne możliwości były takie, w rezultacie których traciło się kontrolę. Ale Fairhand myślał głównie o tym, że wreszcie mógłby mieć to, czego najbardziej pragnął, a jego osobista duma czy zasady, jakimi się kierował, w porównaniu do tego niewiele znaczyły. Był teraz agentem Kylo.</p>
<p>– W porządku – oznajmił, kiedy skończył z włosami. – Ale potrzebuję, żebyś zrobił dla mnie coś jeszcze. Nie chcę tego dziecka. Zaszedłem w ciążę tylko dlatego, że źle by to wyglądało, gdybym tego nie zrobił.</p>
<p>– Mogę zaaranżować korzystną dla dziecka adopcję.</p>
<p>– W takim wypadku umowa stoi. – Po chwili Fairhand się uśmiechnął. – Chcę też, żebyś nagrał wiadomość ode mnie do generała Huxa, ale najpierw potrzebuję kilku dni dla siebie, żeby się pozbierać. Jest coś, co powinien wiedzieć o programie Rodzina Najpierw.</p>
<p>Za każdym razem, kiedy Fairhand myślał o Huxie, robił to z czystą niechęcią. Sposoby stawiania oporu wobec dyktatury Porządku, jakie wybrali, sprawiły, że stali się wobec siebie wrogami, niemal gotowi się zagryźć, kiedy powinni byli być sprzymierzeńcami. Snoke mówił wiele o tym, jak łatwo rozbić siły każdego ruchu oporu: wystarczyło dać im powód, aby walczyli między sobą.</p>
<p>Póki nie uda mu się przepchnąć obywatelstwa dla Fairhanda, najlepiej będzie go zostawić z Garrotą. Fairhand wsiadł na śmigacz Kylo bez ani jednej skargi. Jego nastrój zmienił się w coś przypominającego ostrożny optymizm, a światła Republic City go fascynowały, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Huxa nie próbował tego ukryć. Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Garroty, było już na tyle późno, że otworzyła drzwi ubrana w t-shirt z napisem „WOLNY RYLOTH” i szorty.</p>
<p>– Jest u ciebie ktoś jeszcze? – zapytał Kylo.</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>Garrota machnięciem ręki zaprosiła ich do środka. Fairhand wszedł z ociąganiem, trzymając się za Kylo.</p>
<p>– To Arasu Fairhand – oznajmił Kylo. – Jest uciekinierem z Najwyższego Porządku. Fairhand, to moja osobista asystentka, Garrota Terza. Zostaniesz u niej, póki nie znajdę ci jakiegoś lepszego lokum.</p>
<p>– Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałem z kimś twojej rasy – powiedział Fairhand.</p>
<p>Garrota wywróciła oczami.</p>
<p>– Wspaniale. Ja z kolei rozmawiałam ze sporą ilością ksenofobów, więc jakoś sobie poradzimy. – Spojrzała na Kylo i dodała: – Czy faktycznie jestem bezpieczna w towarzystwie tego kolesia, czy powinnam spać z blasterem pod ręką?</p>
<p>– Fairhand chce ode mnie zbyt wielu rzeczy – odparł.</p>
<p>– Pani Terza – powiedział Fairhand – dzisiaj walczyłem z kimś po raz pierwszy i, jak dobitnie widać, przegrałem.</p>
<p>– Przyślę wam mojego droida – rzucił jeszcze Kylo. – Niedługo znajdziemy mu jakieś lepsze miejsce.</p>
<p>– Mam taką nadzieję – odparła Garrota. – Nie chcę widzieć tego imperialnego atawizmu w moim domu przez ani chwilę dłużej, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne.</p>
<p>Na datapadzie Kylo pojawiło się powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości. Intwing przesłał mu współrzędne odległej planety na Zachodnim Krańcu.</p>
<p>– Muszę iść. Zabierz Fairhanda do szpitala, jeśli zacznie rodzić.</p>
<p>– Wiem, jak działa bycie w ciąży! – wysyczała Garrota, kiedy Kylo zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.</p>
<p>– W Najwyższym Porządku porody mają miejsce na niedziałających ze starości myśliwcach TIE, zamiast w szpitalach – powiedział Fairhand, drocząc się – i musimy do tego nucić hymn państwowy, a po wszystkim pocałować portret Imperatora.</p>
<p>– Już nie mogę z tobą wytrzymać – odparła.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe Dameron był na Jakku, planecie będącej galaktycznym odpowiednikiem złomowiska, którą zamieszkiwały istoty poszukujące w odpadkach czegoś cennego oraz wszyscy na tyle nieszczęśliwi, żeby się na niej urodzić. To, co popchnęło Organę do wysłania Damerona na Jakku, wymagało dalszego dochodzenia, którym Kylo zajmie się później. Na razie po prostu musiał spotkać się z Dameronem. Rozparł się w fotelu pilota na swoim promie, gdy ramiona zaczęły go znowu boleć. Obrażenia na nodze po strzale z blastera nie zaleczyły się jeszcze dostatecznie i ból irytował Kylo na tyle, że zdecydował się użyć spreju znieczulającego.</p>
<p>Prom wypadł z hipernapędu wprost w orbitę Jakku. Według informacji Intwinga Dameron zazwyczaj odwiedzał jedyną kantynę Placówki Niimy po południu. Zamawiał dwa piwa i nie odzywał się do nikogo przed wyjściem. Jako że na Placówce Niimy było już południe, Kylo skierował prom w stronę pustyni. Jakku znajdowało się na tyle daleko Rdzenia, że było całkowicie odcięte od HoloNetu, więc raczej nikt nie rozpoznałby jego twarzy. Ale Dameron musiał. Na tym opierał się plan.</p>
<p>Kylo miał właśnie poprosić o pozwolenie na lądowanie, kiedy jego nowy komlink zasygnalizował, że jego bliźniaczy sprzęt został aktywowany. Qathik dotrzymała swojej części umowy. Starał się ostatnio nie myśleć o Huxie – żeby oszczędzić im obu wszechobecnego spojrzenia Snoke’a i nie karmić swoich obaw na temat tego, co kryło się w zamkniętym dla niego umyśle Huxa – ale nacisnął przycisk, żeby poprosić o połączenie na żywo, nie licząc za bardzo na odpowiedź.</p>
<p>Kom zaczął połączenie. Chociaż nie pojawił się żaden obraz, Kylo usłyszał głos Huxa bez zakłóceń, kiedy ten powiedział:</p>
<p>– Przy komie.</p>
<p>– Dobrze cię słyszeć – odparł Kylo.</p>
<p>– Słyszysz mnie w ogóle? – zapytał Hux. Sygnał audio zaczął się zacinać, zakłócenia w tle robiły się coraz głośniejsze; istniało zagrożenie, że zagłuszą wszystko inne. – Po mojej stronie brzmi koszmarnie.</p>
<p>– Po mojej też.</p>
<p>– Nie mam za wiele czasu – powiedział Hux, a frustracja wyostrzyła jego ton głosu.</p>
<p>Kylo podejrzewał, że oczekiwanie ciepła ze strony generała przez audio komlinka było przecenianiem jego możliwości.</p>
<p>– Pojmałem Fairhand. – Powody, jakie Fairhand miał, żeby zbiec z Porządku, stanowiły temat na późniejszą rozmowę. – Na razie współpracuje. Wyślę ci wkrótce raport.</p>
<p>Sygnał audio zaczął się załamywać, pojawiać się i znikać, przez co docierała do niego jakaś połowa słów Huxa.</p>
<p>– …tak szybko, jak to możliwe… sygnał słabnie… czegoś spróbuję…</p>
<p>Przez chwilę komlink wychwytywał sygnał wizualny, Huxa marszczącego brwi, po czym znowu zgasł. Kylo bardzo pragnął go zapytać, co się dzieje. Przynajmniej zakłócenia były teraz mniejsze.</p>
<p>– Czy atakujecie obecnie jakąś planetę zamieszkałą przez rasę zdolną do podróży kosmicznych? – zapytał Kylo. – Pytam konkretnie o sektor 39.</p>
<p>– Nie. Ktoś zgłosił obecność Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela?</p>
<p>– Razem z kilkoma szwadronami TIE. Czasami z machinami naziemnymi.</p>
<p>Hux milczał przez chwilę.</p>
<p>– Najwyraźniej ten diabeł wrócił. Zgaduję, że to statek kapitana Forli. Jest zdrajcą.</p>
<p>– W takim razie nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli przekażę jego lokalizację Ruchowi Oporu?</p>
<p>– Przeszkadzać? …mi. – Odpowiedź Huxa zagłuszyło głośne trzeszczenie. – … tę pieprzoną maszynę… tak, rzuć Forlę Organie na pożarcie. Ale muszę kończyć. – Kylo nie usłyszał jego kolejnych słów ze względu na zakłócenia, a potem połączenie zostało zerwane.</p>
<p>Kosmita mieli rację na temat zysku. Kylo miał teraz coś konkretnego do zaoferowania Organie jako dowód, że naprawdę chciał jej pomóc, a usunięcie Forli z równania osłabi Ruch Oporu, jednocześnie nie kosztując przy tym Huxa absolutnie niczego. Jeśli nie liczyć tego, że generał nie miał dla niego czasu, Kylo napotkał wyłącznie sukces.</p>
<p>Wylądował na nagiej ziemi, która na Posterunku Niima uchodziła za port kosmiczny. Jakku było jeszcze bardziej opuszczonym miejscem niż Tatooine, ale miało w sobie dziwny ciężar. Moc wykazywała pewien rodzaj zainteresowania tą planetą; kryła się tu jakaś rana. Kylo nagle zaczęło brakować swojej maski, musiał zasłonić rękawem nos i usta, żeby powstrzymać wirujący w powietrzu piasek przed dostaniem się wszędzie.</p>
<p>Kantyna nie miała nawet nazwy, tylko migoczący neon przedstawiający pijącego Kyuzo. W środku znajdowało się kilku pijaków różnych ras oraz Dameron, który siedział przy stole naprzeciwko drzwi. Był już w połowie swojego piwa i czytał coś na datapadzie. Miał na sobie tę samą kurtkę, którą w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat nosił zawsze, kiedy znajdował się na widoku publicznym.</p>
<p>Wzrok Damerona podniósł się na chwilę, kiedy Kylo usiadł naprzeciwko niego. </p>
<p>– Schlebiasz mi, ale masz wiele innych miejsc, które mógłbyś zająć, nieznajomy – powiedział.</p>
<p>– Nie jesteś tutaj po to, żeby poznać nowych przyjaciół?</p>
<p>W jego oczach mignęło coś, co sugerowało, że poznał Kylo po głosie.</p>
<p>– Hej. Czy ja… hm. Senator Ren. – Dameron nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zgubiłeś się? Budynek Senatu jest gdzieś tam. – Wskazał kciukiem za siebie.</p>
<p>– A ty nie powinieneś być przypadkiem w bazie Ruchu Oporu? Która znajduje się… no właśnie, gdzie? W tamtą stronę? – Kylo wskazał na zachód, a potem na północ. – A może w tamtą?</p>
<p>– Czego ode mnie chcesz?</p>
<p>– Nie pogardziłbym możliwością przesłuchania cię na temat tego, co sprowadza cię na Jakku, ale mam coś dla mojej matki. – Miał tylko nadzieję, że powiedział „matki”, nie krzywiąc się przy tym za bardzo.</p>
<p>Dameron uniósł brwi.</p>
<p>– Tego nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć.</p>
<p>Kylon przesunął holokostkę otrzymaną od tamtych kosmity w stronę Damerona.</p>
<p>– Pewna istota czekała dwa dni przed moim biurem, żeby móc porozmawiać ze mną na temat ich planety. Atakuje ją Najwyższy Porządek. Senat, rzecz jasna, już odprawił ich z kwitkiem.</p>
<p>Poe aktywował holokostkę i patrzył, jak Gwiezdny Niszczyciel ostrzeliwuje statki kosmitów próbujących bronić swojej planety. Dameron był dokładnie tak pełen heroizmu, jak sugerowała reputacja, którą się cieszył; Kylo wyczuł, że pragnie od razu polecieć w tamtą stronę. Wyłączył holokostkę.</p>
<p>– Czego dokładnie od nas chcesz? – zapytał.</p>
<p>– Pamiętaj, że mówię to jako polityk. Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że chcę, aby Ruch Oporu miał tę informację. To, co zrobicie, zależy wyłącznie od Organy.</p>
<p>– Czy sprzeciwiasz się Ruchowi Oporu dlatego, że rzeczywiście uważasz jego metody za nieodpowiednie do walczenia z Najwyższym Porządkiem, czy też dlatego, że kieruje nim twoja matka?</p>
<p>Kylo poczuł falę wściekłości i zacisnął szczękę. Ciemna strona pragnęła się pożywić na tym, jak wyciąga rękę nad stołem i dusi Damerona, aż opadnie z niego część tego cholernego tupetu.</p>
<p>– Dla ciebie Leia Organa stanowi bohaterkę wojenną. Dla mnie jest oszustką. A przy tym na tyle tchórzliwą, że nie potrafiła nawet powiedzieć swojemu synowi, kim tak naprawdę jest. Ale nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, dlaczego się tutaj znajdujemy.</p>
<p>Dameron wypił piwo do końca.</p>
<p>– Racja – odparł. – Wybacz, że o tym wspomniałem. Przekażę to generale Organie. Być może damy radę coś z tym zrobić, ale Gwiezdny Niszczyciel nie jest łatwym celem, mimo że pod względem technologicznym to staroć nadająca się na złomowisko od jakichś trzydziestu lat.</p>
<p>– <em>Dlaczego </em>jesteś na Jakku, Dameron?</p>
<p>– Wiesz pewnie dobrze, jak to jest, kiedy wszyscy znają twoją twarz. Nie da się znaleźć miejsca, w którym można by przez chwilę odpocząć – skłamał Dameron. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy przed oczami rozbłysnął im flesz holoaparatu, po czym obrócił szybko głowę, ale ujrzał tylko niski, brązowy kształt wymykający się pędem przez drzwi. – Co, do jasnej cholery?</p>
<p>– Poznałeś właśnie bardzo rozplotkowanego reportera, który dał mi cynk, gdzie cię znaleźć. Za kilka dni możesz przejrzeć HoloNet, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o naszym namiętnym romansie. Albo i nie. Do widzenia, Poe.</p>
<p>– Zawsze znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce w Ruchu Oporu, senatorze.</p>
<p>Kylo podniósł się na nogi.</p>
<p>– Wiem – odparł.</p>
<p>Mało subtelne uwagi Damerona rozproszyły go na tyle, że wychodząc z kantyny, zderzył się z ubraną w wysłużone szmaty dziewczyną, która najprawdopodobniej zajmowała się wyszukiwaniem w śmieciach rzeczy na sprzedaż. Moc kłębiła się wokół niej i to na tyle gęsto, że Kylo obrócił się i zaczął się jej przyglądać. Była młoda, włosy miała spięte w trzy dziecinnie wyglądające koczki.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam – powiedziała, po czym umknęła.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna stanowiłaby cenną zdobycz dla Snoke’a. Ale Moc odciągała go od niej, zupełnie jakby próbowała ostrzec przed dalszym kontaktem z nią oraz przed dłuższym pozostawaniem na planecie. Kylo mógł cierpliwie poczekać i wrócić po nią później. Nie było łatwo opuścić Jakku, a on miał z całą pewnością ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rozdział zawiera wspomnienie dysforii i wzmiankę o trans mężczyźnie w ciąży. </p>
<p>Dudliczki do serii tutaj: https://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/149939123731/assorted-twitter-doodles-click-for-captions-im</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. śmierć bena organy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kochane osoby, jeśli zazwyczaj sprawdzacie trigger warnings przed przeczytaniem ficzka/rozdziału, to proszę, zerknijcie na notatki na końcu rozdziału (link znajduje się niżej), gdzie są ostrzeżenia i trochę spoilerów. Generalnie ten rozdział ma trochę większą szansę zrobić komuś kuku, bo ma bardziej nieprzyjemną zawartość, a nikt nikomu nie życzy napadu paniki. Czujcie się ostrzeżone i jeśli nie chcecie czytać, a chcecie streszczenie, dajcie mi proszę znać.</p>
<p>Z tym napisanym - enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W samotności, otoczony przez ciemności statku, których był spragniony, Snoke snuł rozważania na temat przyszłości.</p>
<p>Wiele się dowiedział w momencie własnej śmierci. W trakcie jego pierwszego życia zwano go Darth Plagueisem, mistrzem człowieka, który później stał się Imperatorem. Pod koniec tamtej egzystencji był podłączony do respiratora i kiedy ten przestał działać, a Plagueis wydał swój ostatni oddech, Sidious oskarżył go o porzucenie ich wspólnego wielkiego planu w poszukiwaniu nieśmiertelności. Cóż. Sidious pozostawał obecnie martwy, a Snoke się odrodził. Nie zapomniał o wielkim planie, a był teraz mądrzejszy i to o wiele bardziej niż niegdyś jego obdarzony przerośniętym ego uczeń.</p>
<p>Sidious stał się potworem. Plagueis uważał, że nie ma to znaczenia, szczególnie, że barbarzyńskie zachowanie i błyskotliwy umysł mogły zostać wykorzystane na użytek wielkiego planu. Snoke widział teraz z całkowitą jasnością, że droga obrana przez Sithów była błędna i przyczyniała się do utrzymywania galaktyki w stanie zachwianej równowagi. Sam Sidious przekonał go o porażce poniesionej przez Sithów, kiedy napawał się tryumfem z powodu niedługiej, bardzo powolnej śmierci swojego mistrza przez uduszenie.</p>
<p>– Ufałeś zdecydowanie za bardzo, Plagueisie. Żaden prawdziwy Sith nie może się szczerze troszczyć o los innego. Wszyscy to zawsze wiedzieli. Nie ma innej drogi niż moja własna.</p>
<p>Sithowie nigdy nie potrafili dzielić się władzą, ponieważ w ich przypadku nie istniało coś takiego jak troska o drugą osobę. Każdy uczeń trzymał metaforyczne ostrze miecza świetlnego na gardle swojego mistrza. Nie musiało tak być. Kiedy Snoke leżał o włos od śmierci przez trzydzieści długich lat, śnił o tym, jak rozwiązać problem powstały przez drogę objętą przez Sithów. Jego droid, 11-4D, postąpił zgodnie z rozkazami i zabrał go do komnaty głęboko pod Coruscant City, miejsca odciętego od świata zewnętrznego.</p>
<p>Śmierć uległa odroczeniu. Ale życie także. To również był problem, który Snoke planował rozwiązać. Czas stracił dla niego wszelkie znaczenie, gdy jego umysł podróżował poprzez Moc, obserwując bieg historii bez choćby strzępka siły, by go zmienić. A potem coś rozkwitło pośród Mocy. Wygłodniały, pozbawiony celu przez oczekiwanie Snoke nie zorientował się od razu, co to takiego.</p>
<p>A było to dziecko, niewyszkolone i cudowne. Moc gromadziła się wokół niego, kłębiła, przepływała i wzburzała falami. Przeznaczeniem Snoke’a było je odnaleźć. Nikt inny nie mógł wyczuć wątłego ducha, jakim stał się Snoke, nikt poza Benem Organą. Był darem. Światłem w ciemnościach sprowadzonych na niego przez drogę Sithów.</p>
<p>Snoke zebrał to, co pozostało z jego siły, po czym nawiedził świadomość Bena. Ben śnił wtedy, że znajduje się w senackim biurze swojej matki. Bawił się, czekając, aż ta na niego spojrzy i się przyłączy, ale ciągle siedziała tyłem do niego i rozmawiała z kimś innym.</p>
<p>Dziecko podniosło wzrok na Snoke’a.</p>
<p>– Kim jesteś?</p>
<p>– Podróżnikiem – odparł. Ben podekscytował się, widząc kogoś nowego, chociaż Snoke wyglądał na zbyt osłabionego, żeby się z nim bawić. – Czy mogę tutaj zostać? Jestem taki zmęczony.</p>
<p>– Jasne – powiedział Ben, po czym wrócił do zabawy.</p>
<p>– Czy możesz pokazać mi miejsce, w którym mogę zostać? To ważne.</p>
<p>Ben wskazał ręką w stronę drzwi.</p>
<p>– Tam. Możesz zostać na korytarzu. Na ławce.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję. – Snoke spróbował przypomnieć sobie, jak zachowywali się ludzie, których obserwował, kiedy rozmawiali z dziećmi. Skinął głową i dodał: – Dobry z ciebie chłopak, Ben.</p>
<p>– Ta, jasne, staruszku – odparł Ben, przewracając oczami.</p>
<p>Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, chłopiec zrobił w swoim umyśle miejsce dla Snoke’a. Ten przeszedł na korytarz, nie znajdując tam niczego poza poruszającymi się myślami i starymi snami Bena. Jego połączenie z Mocą było tak silne, że Snoke prawie poczuł się znowu sobą, mimo że nadal stanowił niewiele więcej niż impuls w umyśle dziecka, wysłany przez umierającą skorupę ciała. Snoke przyjrzał się każdemu ze snów Bena, jego dziecięcym fantazjom o mocach i przynależności. Poznał chłopca lepiej, niż on sam znał siebie, nie wspominając już o jego rodzicach. Nigdy nie znajdowali się na tyle blisko Bena, żeby ten czuł się szczęśliwy. Jako dziecko był bardzo spragniony ich obecności, a jego emocje wybuchały przez to, jak łatwo wyczuwał emocje innych. I właśnie dlatego Ben zaczął szukać towarzystwa Snoke’a.</p>
<p>Ben potrzebował, żeby go ktoś pocieszył. Chciał wiedzieć, że nie jest sam. Snoke wynurzał się z ukrycia, gładził go po włosach i mówił, że jego rodzice nie powinni go zostawiać samego, że nie kochają go dostatecznie mocno, ale on i owszem. Ben pozostawał nieufny, niełatwo go było przekonać.</p>
<p>– Są po prostu bardzo zajęci – powtarzał, nawet jeśli nie wierzył do końca w swoje słowa. Był wciąż dzieckiem i miał dziecięce zrozumienie rzeczy, które dorośli muszą robić.</p>
<p>W czasie, kiedy moce Bena rosły, wzrastała też fascynacja, jaką Snoke czuł na jego punkcie. To było oddanie, bo chłopiec był wszystkim, co miał. Stanowił jego oczy na świat, a jeśli Snoke sięgał po coś przy użyciu Mocy razem z Benem, ich wspólna siła wzrastała. Kiedy Snoke odkrył wpływ, jaki miał na chłopca, jego radość była tak wielka, że poczuł, jak jego odległe ciało zaciska dłoń w pięść. Teraz, kiedy Ben korzystał z Mocy, żeby wykonać prostą sztuczkę, sprawić, żeby coś unosiło się w powietrzu, Snoke mógł zamiast tego zmusić ją do lotu w którąkolwiek stronę. Ben niczego nie podejrzewał, ale zaczął się bać samego siebie. Obawiał się Mocy i tego, jak wymyka mu się spod kontroli i krzywdzi innych. Poprzez swój strach zaczął przyciągać ciemną stronę. Karmiła się nim z zadowoleniem. Leia czasami spoglądała na dziecko, które kochała, z myślą, że obawia się, na kogo wyrośnie.</p>
<p>Zatajała rzeczy przed Benem. Snoke poczuł, jak Anakin Skywalker wybiera ciemną stronę; ostatecznie jego pojawienie się na świecie wynikało przynajmniej częściowo z manipulacji Mocą przez niego właśnie, kiedy jeszcze nosił miano Plagueisa. Anakin, Darth Vader, był dziadkiem Bena. Zamiast powiedzieć mu to bezpośrednio, Snoke robił aluzje. <em>Ben, mój najdroższy, nie powinieneś okazywać takiego braku zaufania ciemnej stronie. Stanowi część ciebie, część, której nie możesz się wyprzeć. Nie potrafisz kontrolować swoich mocy, ponieważ narodziły się z ciemności. Zaakceptuj ciemną stronę, a nigdy już nie będziesz czuł strachu.</em></p>
<p>Treningi Bena z Lukiem Skywalkerem były nieregularne. Skywalker nie chciał na stałe odbierać dzieci rodzicom, a Leia i Han pragnęli nie spędzać za dużo czasu bez Bena. Snoke ukrywał swoją obecność, gdy Skywalker znajdował się w pobliżu; samo to, że Leia podejrzewała, że coś przebywa wewnątrz Bena, było aż nazbyt kłopotliwe. W obecności Skywalkera chłopiec stawał się bardziej pewny siebie. Rozmawiał ze Snokiem rzadziej i rzadziej, aż ten znajdował się blisko zapomnienia.</p>
<p>Ale potem Ben wracał na jakiś czas do rodziców. Wpływ Snoke’a powracał i objawiał się mocniej za każdym razem, kiedy Leia i Han się kłócili. Co robili wyjątkowo często i bez większych powodów, bo moce Bena ponownie stawały się nieprzewidywalne. Wystarczyło tylko, żeby któreś z nich podniosło głos ten jeden raz za dużo, a strach Bena wpuszczał do środka wszystko z powrotem: Snoke’a, ciemną stronę, to, czego przeznaczenie od niego pragnęło. Na samym końcu tej konkretnej kłótni Han Solo trzymał ścierkę przy głowie, żeby zatamować krwawienie. Jego własny syn przypadkowo uderzył go hydrokluczem.</p>
<p>– W porządku, młody. To tylko wybuch emocji, wszyscy Jedi tak mają. Ile ty masz w sumie lat, czternaście? – zapytał Han.</p>
<p>– Dwanaście – odparł Ben, a Han puścił do niego oczko, przerywając nerwowe łzy i powodując wybuch śmiechu.</p>
<p>Ben domagał się powrotu do Skywalkera, żeby nauczyć się lepiej panować nad swoimi mocami. Snoke stał się teraz całkowicie częścią niego i mógł nagiąć jego rzeczywistość do własnych życzeń. Ben zapamięta ten rok jako ten, kiedy rodzice wysłali go z dala od siebie, bo zaczęli się go za bardzo bać. <em>Ja cię nigdy nie opuszczę. Wierzę w ciebie, we wszystko, do czego jesteś zdolny. Twoi rodzice mają za słabe umysły, a Skywalker będzie próbował uczynić cię bezsilnym. Kocham cię tak mocno, jak nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie, bo ja się ciebie nie boję. Pozwól mi się poprowadzić. Wpuść mnie do środka.</em></p>
<p>A mimo to Ben mu się opierał. Jasna strona zatopiła w nim swoje pazury, kierując go na niewłaściwą dla niego drogę, nieważne, jak Snoke by nie wypaczył jego wspomnień. Pamiętał, jak na samym początku dostrzegł Bena, ten piękny rozkwit w Mocy, nienależący ani do jasności, ani do ciemności. Chłopiec musiał trzymać się pomiędzy nimi albo wielki plan będzie zagrożony. Jeśli się wypełni, galaktyka będzie należeć do nich obu, historia skieruje się tam, gdzie się jej nakaże, daleko poza drogę Sithów czy zakon Jedi. To mistrzowie Mocy będą rządzić wszystkim, zamiast polegać na swoich marionetkach. Koniec linii przeznaczenia spoczywał na drobnych ramionach Bena.</p>
<p>Nic nie działo się tak, jak chłopiec sobie tego życzył. Jego moce nie dawały się kontrolować, pozornie wyglądały na destrukcyjne. Ciemna strona go uwielbiała, tak wygłodniała jego uwagi jak Snoke. Na całe nieszczęście Ben nadal miał kilku przyjaciół. Niektórych uczniów nie odstraszał jego brak kontroli; nawet ten, któremu przypadkiem złamał rękę, nadal uśmiechał się na jego widok, zbyt dobrze wyuczony współczucia charakterystycznego dla Jedi, pełen zaufania, że Ben nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy.</p>
<p>Snoke odizolował już chłopca od rodziców, teraz musiał odebrać go przyjaciołom. Dla jego własnego dobra. Ben musiał należeć wyłącznie do Snoke’a: nie do swojej rodziny, nie do żadnej innej istoty, nie do ciemnej ani jasnej strony. Do Snoke’a i nikogo innego.</p>
<p>  Okazja pojawiła się, jak to się często zdarzało, kiedy Ben śnił. Chłopiec znajdował się nierozsądnie daleko od Skywalkera, wybrał się na wycieczkę ze swoją najbliższą przyjaciółką, nocowali pod gołym niebem. Snoke sięgnął, używając do tego mocy Bena, posyłając Moc w kierunku śpiącej obok dziewczyny. Z łatwością zamknął właściwą tętnicę w jej mózgu, kończąc jej życie w ciszy. Jedną z imponujących właściwości umysłów, o jakiej Snoke dowiedział się w czasie któregoś z wielu eksperymentów Plagueisa, była możliwość przekonania mózgu, że jego ciało jeszcze żyje. Ben obudził się z urojeniem, że to on przejął kontrolę nad dziewczyną, a potem ją zabił.</p>
<p>Stanowiło to drugi najznakomitszy krok wykonany przez Snoke’a w celu stworzenia Kylo Rena. Ben popadł w histerię, jego panika wyrywała drzewa z korzeniami i dotarła aż do Skywalkera, setki kilometrów dalej. Snoke znajdował się przy nim cały czas, mówiąc mu, że to jego prawdziwa natura i zawsze tak już będzie, póki Ben upiera się słuchać bezużytecznych lekcji swojego obecnego mistrza. Skywalker nie mógł nauczyć go kontrolowania swoich mocy.</p>
<p>I nie było to kłamstwo. Tak długo, jak Snoke żył wewnątrz umysłu Bena, ten nigdy nie mógł osiągnąć kontroli. Snoke planował zaoferować mu ją jako największy dar.</p>
<p>Ben Organa żył później żałosną namiastką życia. Leia przybyła spotkać się z nim jeden ostatni raz i Snoke nie musiał nawet zniekształcać jego wspomnień po fakcie: myśl, że matka go opuściła, była zbyt silna. Ben trzymał się z dala od wszystkich poza Skywalkerem, który zajmował się poszukiwaniem zaginionych tekstów Jedi w nadziei wyjaśnienia dziwnych, niebezpiecznych umiejętności jego ucznia. Snoke stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej głosem, którego Ben słuchał.</p>
<p>Tym, co ostatecznie posłało Bena w jego objęcia, wprost do dusznego grobu na Coruscant, była transmisja na HoloNecie, pokazująca, jak jego matka zostaje ujawniona w Senacie jako córka Vadera. Cóż za idealna zdrada zaufania wobec własnego syna i to ze strony kobiety, która porzucała go raz za razem we wspomnieniach sięgających daleko wstecz. Teraz Ben miał wyjaśnienie dla każdej krzywdy, którą wyrządził innym, i tego, jak ciemna strona nawiedzała jego sny i zatruwała mu dni. <em>Zawsze byłeś przeznaczony ciemnej stronie, moje dziecko. Przybądź do mnie na Coruscant. Upomnij się o to, co należy do ciebie. Będę twoim przewodnikiem, nie mistrzem. To już przeżytek należący do dawnych czasów. Nasze będą inne.</em></p>
<p>Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zdrętwiała twarz Snoke’a poczuła na sobie podmuch powietrza, kiedy Ben otworzył jego grób. Snoke wciąż był niemożliwie słaby; nie widział niczego, gdy chłopak trzymał go w ramionach.</p>
<p>– Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie jak pozostali – wyszlochał Ben. – Proszę. Potrzebuję cię. Weź ode mnie, czegokolwiek tylko pragniesz.</p>
<p>Z głową przytuloną do szyi Bena Snoke przekierował jego niezwykłe siły życiowe na siebie samego. Opróżnił chłopaka niemal do dna; czuł przyjemność, siłę, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał, i tylko miłość do tego dziecka powstrzymała go przed doprowadzeniem go do stanu kompletnie pustych zwłok, jak kończyły jego następne posiłki. Pole widzenia Snoke’a powoli się wyostrzało, pozwalając mu zobaczyć Bena tak, jak inni go widzieli. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o jego twarzy, o policzkach poznaczonych łzami ani o ciemnych oczach. Ale wiedział, że Ben jest w jakimś sensie idealny. Więc wyciągnął dłoń, żeby pogładzić go po włosach, tak jak wtedy, kiedy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem, a potem przesunął lekko palcami po jego policzku.</p>
<p>Dotyk Snoke’a poruszył coś w Benie, coś, bo posłało go ponownie w objęcia paniki. Jasna strona próbowała ponownie popchnąć go do Skywalkera. Snoke czuł się pogrążony w głębokim smutku, kiedy Ben go zostawił, ale nie zniknął. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarte z układu chłopaka midi-chloriany, stanowił on chodzącą bombę. A Moc zawsze znajdowała sposób, żeby przywrócić równowagę.</p>
<p>Ben poleciał z powrotem do szkoły Skywalkera, przygotowany, żeby rzucić się wujkowi do stóp. Krew powoli kapała mu z ust, brudząc bluzkę i znacząc kroplami konsolę. Ben nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co się wydarzyło, ale udało mu się utrzymać statek na wyznaczonym kursie. Miał nadzieję, że nie wystraszy dzieci. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, z nieba padał deszcz pełen goryczy, ale niektórzy z uczniów nadal znajdowali się na zewnątrz, ćwicząc władanie Mocą. Ben zrobił kilka kroków w ich stronę, zwracając się do nich po imieniu i prosząc o zawołanie Luke’a.</p>
<p>A potem potknął się, opadając na kolana. Ciemność wymknęła się z niego, wygłodniała pustka ciemnej strony wypełzająca z Bena, przybierająca kształt jakiejś wielkiej bestii z dawnego Imperium Sithów. Osunął się na ziemię, nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy z chaosu, jaki rozpętał się wokół niego. Był narzędziem, przez jakie skupiała się Moc, a Snoke nie widział jeszcze tak silnego jej wybuchu. Bestia skoczyła za uciekającymi dziećmi, pochłaniając kryjącą się w nich Moc i miażdżąc przy tym ich ciała. Chroniła Bena przed tym, co zrobił mu Snoke, utrzymując go przy życiu. Snoke’a poruszyła zgroza tego widoku, przyglądanie się, jak ciemna strona przybiera kształt i przemierza fizyczny wymiar. Być może to także stanowiło rezultat butnej manipulacji Mocy, jakiej podjęli się Plagueis i Sidious, tego, jak przesunęli równowagę na stronę ciemności, zamiast pozostawić ją w balansie. Snoke żałował tego teraz, widząc, jak Ben jęczy z bólu i zgrzyta zębami, zwijając się w kłębek, gdy ciemna strona się na nim pożywiała.</p>
<p>A jednak kryła się w tym pewna sposobność. Snoke z powrotem użył swojego połączenia z Benem, budując od nowa jego wspomnienie tego wydarzenia. To nie ciemna strona zabiła uczniów Skywalkera; to Ben we własnej osobie przyszedł po ich życia, działając z rozkazu Snoke’a. To był test jego lojalności, krwi Vadera w jego żyłach. Łatwo dało się posłużyć się wspomnieniami Anakina z masakry w świątyni. Snoke musiał zmienić tylko kilka szczegółów. Ben patrzył, jak uczniowie Skywalkera giną z jego rąk, czując przy tym wściekłość i smutek należące do Anakina. Szepty Snoke’a zmieniły się w skandowanie powtarzające bez końca, kim Ben musiał się stać.</p>
<p>
  <em>tym właśnie jesteś zupełnie jak twój dziadek przed tobą tym właśnie jesteś zupełnie jak twój dziadek przed tobą</em>
</p>
<p>Tylko Skywalkerowi udało się umknąć. Szkoda. Kiedy Ben odzyskał świadomość, Snoke był przy nim, żeby go pocieszyć, mówiąc do niego wewnątrz umysłu.</p>
<p>– To musiało się wydarzyć – powiedział mu. – Jedi zagrażają wielkiemu planowi. Poświęciłeś już zbyt wiele, aby go porzucić, skoro zakończy wszelkie walki i cierpienia.</p>
<p>– Tak, mistrzu – odparł Ben.</p>
<p>– Nie; przewodniku. Ojcze.</p>
<p>Ben przytaknął.</p>
<p>– Czy mogę poddać ich kremacji? Tak jak prawdziwych Jedi. To miejsce jest teraz przeklęte. Nie powinni musieć zgnić w miejscu, w którym polegli.</p>
<p>– Zrób, co uważasz za słuszne.</p>
<p>Ben podniósł się powoli na nogi, zupełnie jakby był już starcem, i zaczął pracować, aby pozbyć się ciał. Uczniowie mieli od sześciu do dwudziestu lat. Ben pracował niestrudzenie, układając ich ciała na stosie pogrzebowym. Deszcz litościwie przestał padać. Drewno szybko zajęło się ogniem, wypełniając powietrze zapachem palących się włosów i topiącego się tłuszczu. Ben patrzył.</p>
<p>– Czuję się, jakbym umierał – powiedział.</p>
<p>Myślał o tym, co zrobił, o tym, jak zabił ich wszystkich. Ben nie mógł wrócić do swojej rodziny ani żadnej części swojego dawnego życia.</p>
<p>– Bo tak jest. Zakończ to. Zabij Bena Organę. Był słaby i naiwny. Ty jesteś silny.</p>
<p>Nowonarodzony włączył swój miecz świetlny, a potem odciął swój warkoczyk padawana i posłał go w kierunku płomieni. Sam również chciał się rzucić na stos pogrzebowy, ale powstrzymał się, czekając, aż Snoke przemówi.</p>
<p>– Kylo Ren – oznajmił Snoke. – Jesteś moim Kylo Renem.</p>
<p>Bieg przeznaczenia zmienił się, obrał nowy kierunek. Taki, jaki wyznaczył mu Snoke. Wyszkolił Kylo w polityce, znajdując w nim bardziej błyskotliwego i posłusznego ucznia niż Sidious. Wszystko działo się tak, jak powinno, przez następne sześć lat. Kylo znajdował się na idealnej pozycji, żeby stać się Pierwszym Senatorem, a Snoke czuł, jak wojna ponownie zaczyna wrzeć w gwiazdach. Spotkanie z generałem Huxem miało być kolejnym łutem szczęścia, który dostarczyłby wiedzę na temat nowej broni, Starkillera, wprost w ręce Snoke’a, zanim ktokolwiek w Republice by o niej usłyszał. Jako że jego połączenie z Kylo nadwyrężał dzielący ich dystans, Snoke nie wyczuł niebezpieczeństwa kryjącego się w tamtej nocy, nie póki Kylo nie zaczął śnić, a wtedy było już za późno. Próbował zabić Huxa we śnie, tak jak tamtą dziewczynę wiele lat temu, ale Kylo nieświadomie go powstrzymał. Hux obudził się z mglistym wspomnieniem koszmaru, niczym więcej.</p>
<p>Snoke żałował niektórych rzeczy. Widział jasno wartość Huxa i Najwyższego Porządku. Gdyby Snoke wybrał inną drogę, gdyby zdecydował się zinfiltrować ugrupowanie i zmusić je do słuchania jego rozkazów, miałby Starkillera dla siebie. Kylo i Hux spotkaliby się jako rywale, zabiegający o jego aprobatę. I wszystkie z licznych zbiegów okoliczności, które doprowadziły ich do trzymania się siebie nawzajem tak kurczowo, nigdy by się nie wydarzyły. Mogliby nienawidzić się z tak wielką pasją.</p>
<p>To, jak całkowicie i zupełnie Hux pokrzyżował plany Snoke’a, okazało się wręcz niesamowite. W wyniku przypadku i okrucieństwa generał okazał się jedyną osobą, która była w stanie odciągnąć Kylo od strony swojego mistrza i zasiać w jego sercu wątpliwości. Hux nie mógł dostać dla siebie żadnej, nawet najmniejszej części z tego, co Snoke stworzył, ukształtował i co kochał przez długie lata. I planował to pokazać generałowi. Wiedza Snoke’a na temat ludzi nadal pozostawała niekompletna, ale poczucie własności, jakie biło z umysłu Huxa? To rozumiał doskonale.</p>
<p>Snoke wezwał Kylo na swój statek zaledwie kilka dni po jego powrocie z Rattataku. Nie powstał, aby powitać swojego ucznia, kiedy ten wszedł do komnaty w szatach zabójcy Jedi. Kylo wreszcie przyprowadził mu użytkownika Mocy, dzięki któremu Snoke będzie mógł odzyskać część sił. Mimo że midi-chloriany utrzymywały go przy życiu, jego dawna moc nigdy do niego nie powróciła. Stanie na nogach niemal zupełnie wykraczało poza jego możliwości i mógł manipulować Mocą tylko poprzez Kylo.</p>
<p>Kiedy jego uczeń zaczął klękać, Snoke machnął ręką.</p>
<p>– Nie mam dzisiaj cierpliwości na twoje wymówki.</p>
<p>– Najwyższy Przywódco… – zaczął Kylo, rozglądając się gorączkowo po pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>– Spotkałeś się z Poe Dameronem.</p>
<p>Kylo skrzywił się.</p>
<p>– Muszę się zobaczyć z generałą Organą, to sprawa najwyższej wagi – odparł.</p>
<p>– Nie dla nas. Nie dla wielkiego planu. – Snoke podniósł głos, coś, co rzadko zdarzało mu się zrobić. Organa była niebezpieczna, ponieważ prawdopodobnie wiedziała coś, z czego Kylo nie zdawał sobie sprawy: prawdę o tym, co wydarzyło się w szkole Skywalkera. – Wyraźnie rozkazałem ci nie kontaktować się z Organą, a mimo to planujesz to zrobić na życzenie Huxa, nie prosząc nawet wcześniej o moje pozwolenie.</p>
<p>– Przyprowadziłem ci pokarm – powiedział Kylo, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.</p>
<p>– Popatrz na mnie i powiedz, dlaczego jesteś mi nieposłuszny.</p>
<p>Kylo podniósł głowę.</p>
<p>– Hux nie może nam pomóc, póki jest rozproszony przez sabotaż Organy.</p>
<p>– Jesteś instrumentem, Kylo Renie, i to takim, jakiego galaktyka jeszcze nie widziała. I to ja się tobą posługuję, nie Armitage Hux.</p>
<p>– Robię tylko to, co uważam, że najlepiej posłuży wielkiemu planowi.</p>
<p>– Kłamiesz! – krzyknął Snoke, uderzając pięścią o naramiennik krzesła. Kylo zgarbił ramiona, odwracając głowę. – Robisz to, co najlepiej przysłuży się tobie i nikomu innemu. Tak się odwdzięczasz za moje nauki, za całą <em>miłość</em>, jaką ci okazałem: nielojalnością. Czy temu zaprzeczasz?</p>
<p>– Podążałem w kierunku, jaki pokazała mi Moc, Najwyższy Przywódco.</p>
<p>W tej kwestii, jak sądził Snoke, Kylo mówił prawdę. Moc zawsze ingerowała w jego plany. Nie odpowiedział Kylo, jedynie czekał w milczeniu.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem nielojalny – wyrzucił z siebie Kylo w końcu, a jego głos przypominał brzmieniem droida. – Jak mogę ci to udowodnić?</p>
<p>Jak wspaniale; Kylo wszedł dokładnie w pułapkę, jaką Snoke na niego zastawił, wprost w objęcia dyscyplinowania go.</p>
<p>– Rozbierz się.</p>
<p>– Snoke? – wyszeptał, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.</p>
<p>– Ofiaruj mi siebie.</p>
<p>Strach opanował Kylo i to taki strach, jakiego dawno już nie czuł. Snoke nie musiał nawet wykorzystywać połączenia z jego umysłem, żeby poczuć szybko bijące serce.</p>
<p>– Ofiaruj. Mi. Siebie – powtórzył. – Jeśli zmusisz mnie do powtórzenia tego polecenia jeszcze raz, nie będę miał innego wyboru, jak wyrzucić cię z mojego statku.</p>
<p>Umysł Kylo znajdował się w stanie takiej udręki, że Snoke niemal ustąpił. Ale wiedział, że musi zmusić go do zrobienia tego kroku naprzód albo jego uczeń będzie dla niego stracony. Cierpiałby tak bardzo, gdyby Huxowi udało się odebrać go spod wpływu Snoke’a. Dłonie Kylo trzęsły się, kiedy zdejmował rękawiczki i rzucał je na ziemię. Później nadeszła kolej na jego pelerynę i szatę wierzchnią. Zawahał się, kiedy dotarł do tuniki; podniósł ręce do ust, oddychając coraz szybciej. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.</p>
<p>– Nie marnuj mojego czasu – nakazał Snoke. – I nie hiperwentyluj. Wiesz, jak zapanować nad oddechem.</p>
<p>Kylo przytaknął i opuścił z powrotem ręce na zapięcia tuniki. Snoke zanurzył się na chwilę w jego myślach, odkrywając, że skażenie sięga głębiej, niż się tego obawiał. <em>Hux nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Tylko on powinien mnie dotykać… Chcę jego, tylko jego… Snoke mi go odbiera, bo jestem za słaby, to moja wina, że będzie się czuł zdradzony… Wolałbym już umrzeć.</em></p>
<p>Jak Hux śmiał sprowadzić Kylo do czegoś takiego. Jego uczeń ociągał się, a cały proces pozbywania się odzienia trwał dłużej, niż powinien. Snoke żywił wyłącznie czysto praktyczne zainteresowanie ciałem Kylo jak mechanik sprawdzający stan aparatury, ale doceniał możliwość upewnienia się, że mimo ostatnich pochłaniających uwagę wydarzeń Kylo nadal utrzymuje siebie w formie. Snoke sprawi, że znowu rozkwitnie.</p>
<p>– Uklęknij przede mną – polecił, kiedy Kylo był już zupełnie nagi. Uczeń postąpił zgodnie z jego słowami, ale wzdrygnął się przy tym, jakby Snoke go zranił. Snoke ujął jego twarz w dłonie, czując się nieskończenie urażony tym, że Kylo płacze. Huxowi niemal udało się ich rozdzielić. Ohydny czyn. – Gdybym zapytał – powiedział, czyniąc swój ton na powrót miękkim i czułym, przesuwając kciukiem po dolnej wardze Kylo – pozwoliłbyś mi siebie posiąść?</p>
<p>– Tak – wyszeptał jego uczeń.</p>
<p>Jeszcze delikatniej Snoke zapytał:</p>
<p>– Czy przyniósłbyś mi głowę Huxa?</p>
<p>– Tak. – Kylo schował twarz, opierając ją o nogę Snoke’a, ręce miał zaciśnięte na jego kolanach. – Ale proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. Proszę, wykaż cierpliwość w stosunku do mnie, w stosunku do moich słabości. Obiecuję już nigdy więcej go nie dotknąć.</p>
<p>– Nie możesz go kochać, Kylo Renie.</p>
<p>Kylo załkał.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, jak mam przestać.</p>
<p>– W takim razie pomogę ci. Tak jak zawsze ci pomagałem. Powstań i zostaw mnie samego, żebym mógł naprawić moje błędy i ponownie nadać sprawom właściwy bieg.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Kylo. Snoke wyczuł znowu jego absolutne posłuszeństwo, desperację, aby zrobić wszystko, czego zażądał jego mistrz. Co nawet lepsze, bardziej bał się tego, co może się stać Huxowi, niż pragnął zobaczyć go ponownie. – Czy wolno mi się ubrać?</p>
<p>Snoke odprawił go machnięciem dłoni. Mimo że chciał teraz zatroszczyć się o Kylo i okazać mu swoją wspaniałomyślność, żeby poprawić własny nastrój, miał coś niezmiernie ważnego do zrobienia. Kiedy jego uczeń opuścił pomieszczenie, Snoke obejrzał pobieżnie holonagranie z ich rozmowy. Zadecydował, że zostawi początek w całości, ale uciął wszystko, co wydarzyło się po drugim „tak” wypowiedzianym przez Kylo. Wysłał to nagranie w Niezbadane Rejony, na adres opatrzony wieloma zabezpieczeniami. Ten sam adres, z którego Kylo korzystał za każdym razem, kiedy chciał skontaktować się z Huxem.</p>
<p>Snoke załączył zwięzłą wiadomość, aby upewnić się, że jego przesłanie będzie łatwe do zrozumienia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Generale Hux,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zaprzestań angażowania się w cokolwiek poważnego z Kylo Renem. Uznałem wszelkie takie działania za rozpraszające i bezproduktywne. Jak doskonale widać, Kylo Ren ofiarowałby mi wszystko włącznie z twoim życiem. Rozumiem dobrze, że ta informacja może zranić twoją dumę, ale ufam, że zareagujesz na nią z całym profesjonalizmem, jaki przystoi komuś twojego wieku i stopnia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– S. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DODATKOWE OSTRZEŻENIA DO ROZDZIAŁU: zawiera jednoznacznie przedstawiony gaslighting, wzmianki o dysocjacji, groźbę gwałtu ze strony kogoś, kto jest postrzegany jako figura ojcowska (przy czym Snoke nie planuje tej groźby spełnić). </p>
<p>PS Tak, tak, wiemy, że Snoke to nie Plagueis, jako rzekł Pablo Hidalgo, ale ćśśśśśśś. Słowa o tym, że żaden prawdziwy Sith nie może się szczerze troszczyć o los innego, pochodzą z książki James Lucena Darth Plagueis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. witaj i żegnaj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux spędził lwią część dziewięćdziesięciu minut, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że cieszy się z powrotu do swojego biurka. Praca administracyjna potrafiła koić nerwy, kiedy wszystko szło tak, jak powinno. Miał do swojej dyspozycji kubek parującej herbaty i ciszę. Niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godzin temu został pouczony na temat związków międzyludzkich przez paskudnego kosmitę, doświadczył perfekcyjnie wykonanego obciągania, wrócił na planetę centralną dokładnie na czas, żeby rozkazać rozpoczęcie tortur dwóch ludzi, a następnie wezwał do siebie Dyrektora Spraw Wewnętrznych. Podczas gdy Hux niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o biurko, potencjalnych zdrajców odszukiwano i obezwładniano.</p>
<p>Był to, jeśli pominąć poranek, najbardziej przeciętny dzień, jaki przytrafił mu się od dłuższego czasu. Życie Huxa nigdy nie należało do zwyczajnych – aspirowanie do zostania Imperatorem nie stanowiło celu łatwego do osiągnięcia – ale obecność Rena w jego starannie uporządkowanych planach jak na jego gust popchnęła wszystko za bardzo w stronę mistycyzmu i konspiracji. Odczuwanie sympatii do osoby, z którą się sypiało, przypominało trochę przyprowadzenie rankora na spotkanie komitetu. Niestosowne i prawdopodobnie coś pójdzie nie tak; na przykład ugryzie cię w tyłek. Albo w szyję, albo w biodro, albo jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, jeśli o to poprosi, bo Ren był mu całkowicie oddany.</p>
<p>Hux rozważał właśnie zapalenie papierosa tylko po to, żeby urazić Dyrektora zapachem, kiedy ten upiór wszedł właśnie do jego biura we własnej osobie. Ira-Jann wyglądał, jak zwykle zresztą, na zdecydowanie za mało martwego.</p>
<p>– Proszę zająć miejsce, Dyrektorze – powiedział Hux. Przełknął odruchowy strach, jaki zaczął czuć w stosunku do niego w szkole; Ira-Jann znajdował się przed nim na jego własnych warunkach, nie krył się za holo.</p>
<p>– Zostało mi powiedziane, że to pilne. Nie odczuwam radości z tkwienia w korkach na drogach, żeby przybyć tutaj z drugiego końca miasta – odparł Dyrektor, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Skóra Ira-Janna, tak cienka, że niemal półprzezroczysta, przypominała generałowi Snoke’a.</p>
<p>Osiągnięcie na tyle dużego ruchu, żeby pojawiały się korki, było czymś, nad czym stolica Miraxis wciąż pracowała, ale rzecz jasna Ira-Jann lubił udawać, że na ulicy da się zobaczyć więcej niż pięć śmigaczy na raz. Hux aktywował holokostkę Fairhand, ustawiwszy ją wcześniej tak, żeby pokazywała nagranie z jego własnego aresztu. Mógł wybrać czyjś inny, ale podobała mu się wizja zmuszenia Ira-Janna do obejrzenia, jak jego młodsza wersja pluje na ludzi.</p>
<p>– Skąd pochodzą te akta? – zapytał Ira-Jann. Wyglądał na zupełnie spokojnego, jeśli nie liczyć napięcia kryjącego się w ustach, które sugerowało rozczarowanie natury osobistej.</p>
<p>Hux złączył palce dłoni.</p>
<p>– Senator Ren odkupił holokostkę od łowcy nagród w Republic City. Tylko ty i Minister Fairhand mieliście dostęp do tych danych. Jeśli nie próbowałeś zarobić kilku dodatkowych republikańskich kredytów na boku, jedyną logiczną konkluzją wydaje się, że Fairhand zabrała kostkę ze sobą, zanim zbiegła na Hosnian Prime.</p>
<p>Ira-Jann zacisnął wargi.</p>
<p>– Czego chcesz?</p>
<p>– Oddziałów. Zaopatrzenia. I obu z tych rzeczy na korzystniejszych warunkach niż poprzednio, wliczając w to przedłużenie kontraktu na okres czterech lat. Mam już przygotowaną jego treść na datapadzie, potrzebuję tylko twojej sygnatury DNA.</p>
<p>– Wojna jeszcze nigdy nie rozwiązała ani jednego problemu społecznego, generale – oznajmił Ira-Jann monotonnym głosem, przyciskając kciuk do datapada, aby podpisać nową umowę. – Klęski głodu się zakończyły. Populacja się zwiększa. Jeśli nie brać pod uwagę wojska, ludzie w badaniach wykazują wyższy poziom szczęścia niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mamy tutaj wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, a mimo to chcesz nas wciągnąć w kolejny konflikt zbrojny.</p>
<p>Hux musiał ponownie złożyć ręce na kolanach. Czuł, jak powoli spływa na niego wściekłość, i nie chciał, żeby Ira-Jann to dostrzegł.</p>
<p>– Jak zdefiniowałbyś „wszystko, czego potrzebujemy”? Bo obecnie znajdujemy się tak daleko od standardu życia na planetach Rdzenia, że gratulujemy sobie nawzajem z zaopatrzenia każdego obywatela w nowy zestaw ubrań raz na dwa lata. Połowa naszych wiadomości ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, więc zawsze wysyłamy każdą trzy razy.</p>
<p>– Wyolbrzymiasz. A światy Rdzenia stanowią pułapkę – odparł Ira-Jann. – Sam środek pajęczej sieci. Z bogactwem przychodzi też korupcja i niesnaski.</p>
<p>Dyrektor wykazywał szkaradną krótkowzroczność. W jego wizjach obywatele Najwyższego Porządku powinni chować się przed światem w norach i żywić się przetworzonym mchem.</p>
<p>– Dyktowanie działań Najwyższego Porządku nie należy do twoich zadań.</p>
<p>– Moje doświadczenia temu przeczą. Dzielimy się władzą, nieważne, jak bardzo ci się to nie podoba – powiedział Ira-Jann, biorąc holokostkę. – Dlaczego Kylo Ren ci to podarował? Ze względu na seks, a przynajmniej tak zakładam. Ostatecznie to w ten sposób udawało ci się posunąć karierę do przodu w przeszłości. Był ten mężczyzna z marynarki… Forla?</p>
<p>Gdyby Hux odpowiedział, Ira-Jann wiedziałby, że trafił we wrażliwe miejsce.</p>
<p>– To, co obecnie istotne, Dyrektorze, to fakt, że twoja protegowana cię zdradziła. Twoja wizja nie potrafi zainspirować do dochowania lojalności. Moja tak. Być może Fairhand nienawidziła cię przez cały ten czas.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę Ira-Jann wyglądał, jakby zraniła go ta uwaga. A potem jego wyraz twarzy rozpogodził się w zwyczajną dla niego maskę.</p>
<p>– Zajmę się dzisiaj znalezieniem jej zastępstwa. Czy masz coś jeszcze do omówienia? Jestem bardzo zajętym człowiekiem.</p>
<p>– Nie. Chcę, żebyś sobie poszedł.</p>
<p>Po tym, jak Ira-Jann wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Hux pozwolił sobie na odetchnięcie. Nalał sowitą ilość whisky do swojej herbaty i zamierzał nagrodzić samego siebie za niewybuchnięcie wściekłością  poprzez spędzenie reszty dnia w stanie nietrzeźwości. Gdyby cokolwiek rzeczywiście wymagało jego uwagi, w szufladzie biurka nadal miał kilka tabletek ze stymem. Wszystko znajdowało się w tak zaawansowanej fazie przygotowań, od Starkillera po szturmowców, że nie pozostawało mu do zrobienia właściwie nic. Wszystko, co zostało do zrobienia, to rozpoczęcie wojny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux obudził się o piątej nad ranem, zaniepokojony i spocony. Czasami klimatyzacja wyłączała się w nocy, wystawiając generała na łaskę charakterystycznej dla lata duchoty Miraxis. Zanim pracownik techniczny przyjdzie się tym zająć, minie kilka godzin, bo żaden cywil nie odbierze komlinka przed pierwszymi syrenami. A Hux miał w skrzynce jakąś nową wiadomość. Zdrajcy zostali pojmani, a ich przesłuchania rozpoczęte. Tortury nie trzymały się godzin biznesowych.</p>
<p>Była to wstrętna praca. Większość środków używanych przez imperialne droidy do przesłuchań składała się ze związków chemicznych, których nikt nie umiał już otrzymać albo których synteza okazała się zbyt nieefektywna kosztowo. Podejście Najwyższego Porządku było o wiele bardziej bezpośrednie. Hux zapamiętał kroki: prowadzący przesłuchania zaczynali od odwodnienia, stresu środowiskowego i pozbawienia snu. Jeśli to nie złamało podmiotu, to przesłuchanie stawało się bardziej fizyczne. Paznokcie. Zęby. Zawsze tylko jedno oko. Celem było przedłużenie tortur tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe, zanim zadano nieodwracalne obrażenia, jako że podmiot musiał mieć przynajmniej jakieś złudzenia o możliwości powrotu do swojego dawnego życia.</p>
<p>Naprawienie urządzenia do klimatyzacji stanowiłoby dobry sposób na odwrócenie uwagi. Założył dawne ubrania do ćwiczeń, jeszcze z czasów pobytu w Akademii, które wciąż na niego pasowały, bo tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz omijał szerokim łukiem wszelkie rodzaje ćwiczeń sportowych. Niechodzenie na nieistotne lekcje stanowiło wśród kadetów dziedzictwa prestiżową grę, którą Hux całkiem kreatywnie wygrał. Kiedy już uda mu się zdjąć klimatyzator ze ściany, rozgryzienie tego, jak działa, z całą pewnością zajmie najwyżej chwilę. Nie widział nigdzie zaworu do szybkiego opuszczenia tej kupy złomu, nie było też śladów lutowania ani śrub.</p>
<p>Hux zorientował się, że być może nie znajduje się w odpowiednim nastroju do naprawiania rzeczy, kiedy jego próba szybkiego zdjęcia klimatyzatora skończyła się na wygięciu plastali w kilku miejscach. Substancja chłodząca zaczęła kapać na podłogę, a jego domowy system bezpieczeństwa grzecznie ostrzegał go o wycieku toksycznego, ale niezagrażającego życiu gazu. Powód zepsucia się maszyny stał się natychmiast jasny: szczur dostał się do środka i umarł. Jego matka odczytałaby to jako zły znak. Hux widział w tym znak, że niechybnie powinien założyć parę rękawiczek i wrzucić zwłoki do spalacza, a potem odpowiednio się ubrać i wyjść do biura wcześnie.</p>
<p>Kseno siła robocza w ogrodzie rzuciła zaciekawione spojrzenie jego śmigaczowi, kiedy przelatywał koło niego. Po spędzeniu takiej ilości czasu na planecie wyposażonej w szereg różnych zapachów (wliczając w to zaskakujące zwłoki zamknięte w małych przestrzeniach), Hux zaczynał tęsknić za powietrzem na statku gwiezdnym, wiecznie pachnącym elektrycznością. Powietrze na bazie Starkillera było nawet lepsze: nieskazitelnie czyste, a jednak przesycone obecnością wypełnionych energią kryształów kyber, które ją zasilały.</p>
<p>Jedyną osobą, jaka zjawiła się w budynku przed nim, była strażnik ze zmiany nocnej. Skanowała niezgrabnie wyglądający komlink.</p>
<p>– Panie generale – powiedziała, zrywając się na nogi, żeby mu zasalutować – jakiś cywilniak zostawił to dla pana. To nie bomba, ale cholernie dziwnie wyglądający sprzęt. Jedyna wiadomość, jaka została z tym dostarczona, to, że służy do „myślenia inaczej”.</p>
<p>Po spotkaniu ze Snokiem Ren zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj, niepewnie i gorączkowo. Chociaż Hux z całą pewnością zabezpieczył sobie znaczną część jego lojalności, wciąż musiał zachować ostrożność w tym, jak planował pozbyć się tamtego kosmity. Wziął komlink od strażnik i zamknął za sobą drzwi biura, zanim włączył w urządzeniu opcję odbierania. Niemal natychmiast nadeszła prośba o połączenie na żywo. Technicy od sprzętu w Republice byli zdecydowanie za sprytni.</p>
<p>– Przy komie – powiedział Hux. Gdzie w ogóle podziewał się Ren, jeśli był na tyle blisko, żeby móc połączyć się z nim przez kom? W odpowiedzi usłyszał głównie zakłócenia, chociaż był w stanie rozpoznać między nimi głos senatora. – Słyszysz mnie w ogóle? Po mojej stronie brzmi koszmarnie. – Jeszcze więcej zakłóceń, które wypaczyły to, co Ren mówił. Irytacja Huxa narastała. – Nie mam za wiele czasu, żeby walczyć z tą machinerią.</p>
<p>Wreszcie usłyszał kilka słów od Rena, o tym, że udało mu się ująć Fairhand i że przekaże mu więcej informacji wkrótce.</p>
<p>– Gdzie się znajdujesz? – zapytał Hux, obserwując, jak dioda przy napisie „odbieranie” zapala się i gaśnie, sygnalizując, że urządzenie znajduje się w zasięgu odbioru, ale jednocześnie poza nim. – Przekaż mi je tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Cholerny sygnał słabnie dalej. Zaraz czegoś spróbuję.</p>
<p>Hux przywalił w sam środek komlinka. Przez chwilę, zbyt krótką chwilę, widział Rena, zmęczonego i pełnego skruchy, zanim sygnał ograniczył się ponownie wyłącznie do audio. Ale przynajmniej teraz rozumiał część z tego, co senator mówił.</p>
<p>– Czy atakujecie obecnie jakąś planetę… o sektor 39? – zapytał Ren.</p>
<p>Ten teren znajdował się całkowicie poza zasięgiem operacji Najwyższego Porządku. Kilku ze starych Imperialistów odmówiło dołączenia do Porządku i działało na własną rękę, ale ich statki miały wyłącznie szkieletową załogę i od dekad nie pojawiły się o nich żadne doniesienia.</p>
<p>– Nie. Ktoś zgłosił obecność Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela?</p>
<p>– Razem z kilkoma szwadronami TIE. Czasami z machinami naziemnymi.</p>
<p>Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby zgromadzić tyle sprzętu i skierować go do Sektora 39. Hux do tej pory podejrzewał, że Vale Forla zdążył się już poddać i osiąść na jakiejś planecie, żeby umrzeć z rozczarowania.</p>
<p>– Najwyraźniej ten diabeł wrócił. Zgaduję, że to statek kapitana Forli. Jest zdrajcą.</p>
<p>– W takim razie nie będzie ci przeszkadzać…  lokalizację Ruchowi Oporu?</p>
<p>Vale stanowił kolejną zmienną, której Hux nie chciał w ich obecnej sytuacji.</p>
<p>– Przeszkadzać? Ulży mi. – Pasek odbierania na komie zamigotał. Ren prawdopodobnie nie usłyszał ani słowa z jego odpowiedzi. – Niech piekło pochłonie tę pieprzoną maszynę za brak współpracy – mruknął. – Tak, rzuć Forlę Organie na pożarcie. Ale muszę kończyć.</p>
<p>Hux wyłączył komlink, czując się niewytłumaczalnie dotknięty. Napisał Renowi stosowną wiadomość tekstową, wypisując szczegółowo przestarzałe manewry, jakich Vale mógł użyć. Przypomnienie o nim było jak znalezienie na ciele nieoczekiwanej, na poły zagojonej rany. Vale zbiegł sześć lat temu; generał pozbył się wspomnień o nim ze swojego mózgu. To, co dla młodszego Huxa było niewybaczalną, niezrozumiałą zdradą, przeminęło i wyblakło do zaledwie żalu.</p>
<p>Spotkali się po raz pierwszy w barze dla oficerów na planecie granicznej, Vale miał krew pod paznokciami. Hux zauważył to, kiedy pochylił się do przodu, pozwalając mu zapalić swojego papierosa. Zapytał Vale’a, czy ma zapalniczkę, bo podobało mu się, jak wyglądał, wysoki i pewien siebie, z włosami przyciętymi niemal na tyle krótko, że zgodnie z regulaminem.</p>
<p>– Major Hux – powiedział mężczyzna, a jego spojrzenie opadło na chwilę do opaski na jego mundurze. – Zdecydowanie zastanawiam się, co sprowadza cię tak daleko. – Brzmiał, jakby dopiero kilka dni temu wrócił z Coruscantu; akcent miał tak perfekcyjny, że Hux z miejsca założył, że musi być wyuczony. Biorąc pod uwagę to oraz brak emblematu ze stopniem na mundurze o kroju charakterystycznym dla marynarki wojennej, Vale musiał służyć w wywiadzie albo jakimś jeszcze gorszym miejscu.</p>
<p>– Skąd wiesz, kim jestem? – zapytał Hux.</p>
<p>– Pracowałem trochę dla twojego ojca. Przy niczym, co trafiłoby do szerszej informacji publicznej, więc wybaczę ci to, że mnie nie rozpoznałeś. Nazywam się Vale Forla.</p>
<p>To nazwisko nie mówiło Huxowi nic.</p>
<p>– Nie wyglądasz na kogoś w odpowiednim wieku, żeby mu służyć.</p>
<p>– Nie jesteś w odpowiednim wieku, żeby dosłużyć się rangi majora, a jednak ją zdobyłeś. Admirał Sloane lubiła nazywać nas głodnym pokoleniem, pożerającym wszystkie wakaty pozostawione przez wojnę domową. Ale nie tylko z tego względu, nie zapominajmy, ilu z nas zmarło nagle w czasach klęsk głodu.</p>
<p>Vale znakomicie radził sobie w unikaniu udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytania Huxa w sposób, przez który wydawało się, że na nie odpowiedział. Zwracał się do niego, używając pierwszego imienia; upierał się, że Najwyższy Porządek sam sobie szkodzi, uparcie trzymając się formalności. Dopiero po kilku drinkach Huxowi udało się wydobyć z Vale’a informację o jego stopniu – komandor porucznik – i koniec końców poszedł z nim do jego pokoju hotelowego. Vale wciąż miał krew pod paznokciami, kiedy uprawiali seks. Hux, zbyt zmęczony i pijany, żeby wrócić na piechotę do swojego pokoju, zasnął w jego łóżku.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia dowiedział się, że porucznik marynarki podejrzewany o łapówkarstwo został uduszony w toalecie baru, w którym pili. Vale w najwyższym spokoju pozostał w barze całe godziny już po; morderstwo stanowiło jedną z wielu rzeczy, jakie robił bezceremonialnie. Tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy była wyłącznie korzystna. Hux nauczył się wiele o mokrej robocie, jaka miała miejsce za kulisami, kiedy zbyt pochłaniała go logistyka programu szkoleniowego dla szturmowców, a Vale lubił przechwalać się swoimi dokonaniami tylko odrobinę mniej, niż lubił jego koneksje w armii. Hux przywykł do tego, jak obecność Forli wszystko ułatwiała; nawet źle sypiał, kiedy za długo go przy nim nie było, bo Vale ciągle wpraszał się do jego kwatery. Ich rywale umierali w tajemniczych okolicznościach bądź dostawali transfery w tempie, jakie powinno zostać zauważone i zakwestionowane, ale wojsko nie miało jeszcze jednoczącego celu w postaci wygrania wojny i poszczególne jednostki nie zostały jeszcze ze sobą połączone.</p>
<p>To, że ktoś taki jak Vale stanie się zbyt pewny siebie, było nieuniknione. Ciągła praca poza zakresem zwykłych regulacji uczyniła go niecierpliwym, niezdolnym do zobaczenia dalekosiężnych skutków swoich działań. Początek końca wydarzył się na przyjęciu wydanym przez Carise Sindian. Pani Carise, jak naciskała, by się do niej zwracano, raczyła wszystkich opowieścią o tym, jak pobiła senator Organę poprzez ujawnienie, że jest ona córką Dartha Vadera. Vader nie interesował Huxa zbyt żywo; nie wierzył raczej w moce Sithów w tamtym czasie. Panował nastrój pełen triumfu, zupełnie jakby Republika miała niedługo przybiec z płaczem w Nieznane Rejony i błagać o przejęcie przez nich przywództwa. Irytacja Vale’a była czymś do przewidzenia, ale napad wściekłości, przez który wyszedł gniewnie do ogrodu, już nie. Zażenowany tym Hux przeprosił za niego, po czym poszedł go szukać.</p>
<p>– Mam dosyć tego zgromadzenia idiotów – oznajmił Vale, chodząc po ogrodzie gorączkowym krokiem. – Gnidy, wszyscy co do jednego. Mężczyźni tacy jak my nie powinni zadowalać się gruzami czyjegoś imperium.</p>
<p>– Co niby proponujesz, założyć nowe?</p>
<p>– A nie dalibyśmy rady? Galaktyka stoi przed nami otworem. – Rozłożył ramiona szeroko, po czym wskazał na gwiazdy, jakby rzeczywiście kryło się w nich coś obiecującego. – Najwyższy Porządek nie chce ludzi takich jak my. <em>Nienawidzi</em> nas. Wydaje ci się, że wszystkie te lata prania mózgów znikną, jeśli nałożysz sobie koronę na głowę? Albo jeśli zabijemy Dyrektora? Prędzej pozwolę im narozmnażać się, aż zapomną, kim są, niż złamię sobie kark, próbując pomóc im wstać z błota, w którym się tarzają.</p>
<p>– Może cię to zaskoczyć, ale żaden z moich planów dotyczących przyszłości Najwyższego Porządku nie zawiera w sobie punktu, w którym przedstawiam cię wszystkim jako mojego chłopaka – warknął Hux.</p>
<p>Vale wykrzywił się, zaciskając pięści, a potem otwierając dłonie. Przez chwilę Hux był pewien, że go uderzy. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, dlaczego tracę na ciebie czas – powiedział tylko i odszedł, odmawiając Huxowi kłótni, której ten pragnął. Zaledwie kilka godzin później Vale wczołgał się z powrotem do jego łóżka, mamrocząc przeprosiny, w których za nic nie przepraszał, ale mówił, że są wszystkim, co mają. Jego oddech pachniał alkoholem.</p>
<p>Hux rzadziej go później widywał. Nie został zastąpiony kimś innym ani porzucony; Vale był po prostu zajęty czymś innym, czym nie raczył się podzielić, co wywołało u Huxa podejrzliwość. Każde działanie pozostawiało po sobie jakiś ślad pod postacią ludzi lub danych. Umieszczenie nadajników w ubraniach Forli było nawet łatwiejsze niż przeszukanie jego datapada. Jedno i drugie stanowiło zdradę zaufania, ale Vale zasłużył sobie na nią, trzymając rzeczy w tajemnicy.</p>
<p>Kiedy Hux dodał do siebie pozornie niepowiązane działania Vale’a, korzystanie z każdej przysługi, jaką ludzie byli mu winni, i każdego strzępka materiałów do szantażu, jakie zgromadził w czasie swojej kariery, aż wzdrygnął się, widząc rezultat. Forla zamierzał ukraść Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela i odniósłby w tej kwestii sukces. Wymyślił ściśle tajną symulację walki, na którą zaprosił tylko ludzi, którzy z tej czy innej racji mieli powód nienawidzić Najwyższego Porządku. Kilku z nich prawdopodobnie będzie rozważać bunt na pokładzie, kiedy już zorientują się, do czego Vale ich zmusił, ale do tego czasu jego pomysł zyskałby zbyt wiele rozpędu. Wszyscy co do jednego zdążą zostać naznaczeni jako zdrajcy wobec Najwyższego Porządku.</p>
<p>Powinien bezzwłocznie zgłosić zamiary Vale’a. Zaledwie godzina pozostała do rozpoczęcia „symulacji”. Zamiast tego Hux postanowił spróbować go powstrzymać. Wydawało mu się, że mógł jakoś przekonać Forlę, żeby zarzucił te plany, użyć argumentów bazujących na emocjach przeciw jego ambicji. Wiedział, jaką drogę Vale wybierze, żeby dotrzeć do Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela: tę pośród wijących się korytarzy, gdzie prawdopodobnie nikt nie będzie go szukał.</p>
<p>Znalazł go samego, akurat gdy zatrzymał się w jakimś ciemnym kącie, żeby wysłać do kogoś wiadomość przez swój komlink. Vale obrócił się, słysząc kroki Huxa, a na jego twarzy malowało się zrozumienie.</p>
<p>– Długo ci to zajęło – stwierdził, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu na pokaz. – Dołącz do mnie. Nie chcę, żeby mogli cię dalej wykorzystywać.</p>
<p>– Gdyby ci naprawdę zależało – odparł Hux – nie utrzymywałbyś tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy.</p>
<p>– Bo próbowałbyś mnie powstrzymać! – Vale poruszył się za szybko dla Huxa, przyszpilając go do ściany i przystawiając mu blaster do czoła. Bezpiecznik kliknął, przesunięty kciukiem na pozycję „wyłącz”. Hux mógł próbować się wydostać z tego uchwytu, ale wiedział, że przegrałby. – Powiedz mi, że to nieprawda, a padnę przed tobą na kolana i będę błagał o wybaczenie. Powinieneś teraz skłamać. Jedyne rozwiązanie, które zagwarantuje mi, że nie doniesiesz na mnie ani nie zniszczysz wszystkich moich planów, to cię zabić.</p>
<p>Serce Huxa biło bezsensownie gniewnie. W jego umyśle pozostała tylko jedna myśl: jeśli Vale go teraz zastrzeli, zasługiwał na to ze względu na swoją głupotę. Nie mógł zmusić się do kłamstwa; resztką dumy, jaka pozostała mu w tej konfrontacji, było to, że nie błagał też o życie.</p>
<p>– Myślisz, że to właśnie bym zrobił?</p>
<p>– Tak.</p>
<p>Hux patrzył, jak Vale siłuje się z własnym sumieniem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że na samym początku pociągał Huxa ze względu na jego brak, teraz naprawdę czekał już tylko na śmierć. Ale Vale opuścił blaster.</p>
<p>– Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znajdziesz się na moim miejscu – powiedział, cofając się. – Że będziesz trzymał czyjeś życie w swoich rękach i będzie w tobie zbyt wiele sentymentalnych uczuć, żeby nacisnąć na spust. Do widzenia, Armitage. Będę za tobą tęsknił. Jeśli mi na to pozwolisz.</p>
<p>Wartości Gwiezdnych Niszczycieli nie dało się przecenić. Reprezentowały sobą lata poświęcone na gromadzenie surowców, a ich załogi liczyły tysiące ludzi. Pozwolenie Vale’owi na kradzież jednego z nich stanowiło najwyższy wyraz sabotażu samego siebie i potencjalnie mogło zakończyć jego karierę, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko byli związani. Hux wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego nigdy nie doniósł na Forlę. Wspólna, dzielona przez nich wściekłość na wskazanych przez Vale’a „ich”, cywili, którzy łykali bezkrytycznie programy Dyrektora. Być może Hux po prostu chciał pokazać Forli, że się mylił, nieważne, ile by to go nie kosztowało. Postępowanie wprost przeciwnie do tego, co było od niego oczekiwane, wyznaczyło tok większości życia Huxa.</p>
<p>Po dezercji Vale’a Hux został poddany przesłuchaniu. Zrozumiał, że to nie tortury, kiedy nie skuli mu rąk, ale jeden z pracowników podwinął mu rękaw munduru i wstrzyknął mu coś. Coś, co miało obniżyć jego zahamowania. Forla wyznał mu kiedyś, że najlepszym sposobem na oparcie się metodom przesłuchiwania było policzenie do trzydziestu, zanim zacznie się cokolwiek mówić.</p>
<p>– Pamiętaj, że możesz kontrolować każdą sytuację – oznajmił wtedy.</p>
<p>Hux nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niczego z samego przesłuchania, tylko liczenie. Po wszystkim Sere pojawił się, żeby go zabrać, zupełnie jak osiem lat wcześniej. Przynajmniej tym razem Huxowi nie kapała krew z nosa.</p>
<p>W głowie wciąż kręciło mu się od zastrzyku, kiedy oparł się na siedzeniu śmigacza. Patrząc, jak światła miasta powoli zostają wyłączane, Hux czuł, jak zmienia się w kogoś innego, lepszego w robieniu tego, co musi zostać zrobione. To uczucie przypominało mu trochę śmierć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poczucie, że wszystko znajduje się na właściwym miejscu, powróciło do Huxa, kiedy zajął swoje miejsce na mostku <em>Finalizera</em>. Na statku to on stanowił najwyższy autorytet. Zakwestionowanie choćby jednego jego rozkazu równało się z oddaniem się pod sąd wojskowy, o wiele skuteczniejszy niż gromada rywalizujących ze sobą despotów na jakiejkolwiek planecie. Konieczne było, aby <em>Finalizer </em>pokazał się w światach przygranicznych, żeby przypomnieć lokalnym nacjom, że wojska Najwyższego Porządku dysponowały potęgą starego Imperium, mając przy okazji na swoim koncie mniej niepowodzeń. Inspekcje baz należało przeprowadzić osobiście. Hux musiał nadgonić zaległości z tuzinów różnych obowiązków, jakie zaniedbał w trakcie swoich niedawnych nieobecności.</p>
<p>Ale był zaabsorbowany czymś innym. Nadajnik, który zostawił na statku Snoke’a, przesyłał mu informacje o obecnym miejscu pobytu stwora. Snoke niemal się nie przemieszczał; jego statek poruszał się po orbitach niezamieszkanych światów w Środkowych Rubieżach, zmieniając co kilka dni planetę. Posiadanie informacji na temat tego, gdzie ten stwór się znajdował, ale konieczność czekania na odpowiedni moment, aby go wyeliminować, było męczące. Jeśli chodziło o sektor 39, nie dało się uzasadnić wysłania do niego jednostki zwiadowczej, żeby na własne oczy przekonała się, czy Ruch Oporu zniszczył skradzionego przez Vale’a Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela, więc wciąż wracał myślami do tej potencjalnie niezakończonej sprawy. Gdyby okazało się, że głupota jego młodości wreszcie jakoś się opłaciła, wzmacniając wiarygodność Rena u Organy, byłaby to wspaniała wiadomość.</p>
<p>Codziennie dostawał raport na temat postępów w przesłuchaniach. Hazardzista przyznał się do sprzedania Organie informacji trzeciego dnia, ale przerwanie całej akcji w tym punkcie było zbyt ryzykowne. Na pewno miał więcej informacji, które przydałyby się Huxowi, więc przesłuchanie trwało dalej. Drugi potencjalny zdrajca, kobieta z piątką dzieci, niemal na pewno był niewinny. Kiedy przesłuchania dotarły do finalnych faz tortur, Hux zaczął czytać raporty z poranną filiżanką kawy, przeklinając swój wrażliwy żołądek. Współczucie i przewrażliwienie na punkcie cierpienia innych ludzi były tak samo pozbawione sensu.</p>
<p>Statystycznie rzecz biorąc, wszystkie informacje, jakie dało się wydostać z przesłuchiwanego, padały w ciągu pierwszych sześciu dni. Hux zamykał właśnie szósty raport, kiedy kom od Rena wydał z siebie sygnał oznaczający nadchodzącą wiadomość. Była to jedna z tych nagranych wcześniej, co Hux stwierdził z mieszaniną ulgi i zawodu. Jako że znajdował się w prywatności swojej kabiny, włączył odtwarzanie.</p>
<p>Na nagraniu widać było Fairhand od pasa w górę. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż kobieta, której pozycję Hux próbował osłabić latami za wszelką cenę; włosy opadały jej na ramiona, ale kilka długich chwil zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że tą zdumiewającą zmianę w wyglądzie stanowiła jej klatka piersiowa, obecnie zupełnie płaska.</p>
<p>Hux mógł zrobić dla niego <em>tak wiele</em>, ale Fairhand nigdy nie poruszył nawet tematu. Wojsko zajęłoby się nim jak każdym innym, kogo potępiał program Rodziny Najpierw. Istniały sposoby, aby zmienić oznaczenie płci w dokumentach, jeśli ktoś służył odpowiednio długo. Nawet operacje i hormony nie znajdowały się poza zasięgiem możliwości. Fairhand o tym wiedział. Bez wątpienia o tym wiedział.</p>
<p>– Generale. Nienawidziłeś mnie przez lata, a teraz znajduję się na łasce twojego szalonego Jedi – oznajmił Fairhand. – Pomógł mi stać się obywatelem Republiki. To coś, co może mi odebrać w bardzo łatwy sposób. Wydaje mi się, że wyczuwałeś, że jestem do ciebie podobny, nawet jeśli nigdy nie wyraziłeś tego na głos.</p>
<p>Oczywiście, że Hux miał swoje podejrzenia. Fairhand nigdy nie zachowywał się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie, w przeciwieństwie do bardzo wielu cywilów, chociaż on akurat miał więcej informacji na temat „skłonności” Huxa niż ktokolwiek inny. Kiedy generał rozważał wcześniejsze zachowanie Fairhanda z tymi nowymi informacjami, czuł przede wszystkim wściekłość. Fairhand był zdrajcą nie tylko wobec Porządku, ale także wobec podobnych sobie.</p>
<p>Zupełnie jakby ten wiedział, że Hux będzie bliski apopleksji, umilkł na chwilę, zanim kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.</p>
<p>– Miałem osiem lat, kiedy powstała Rodzina Najpierw. Powiedziałem już rodzicom, że jestem chłopcem i byłem w drodze do urzędu, żeby skorygować moją płeć w dokumentach. Byłem tak podekscytowany, że w ogóle nie usłyszałem obwieszczeń nadawanych przez głośniki. Moja matka dowiedziała się o wszystkim szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny, bo pracowała w szkolnym biurze transmisji. Udała, że nagle się rozchorowała, i pobiegła po mnie. Podniosła mnie z podłogi i zaczęła płakać. Powiedziała mi, że muszę udawać, że jestem dziewczynką albo już nigdy nie będę bezpieczny.</p>
<p>Współpracowałem z Dyrektorem, żeby móc pomóc chronić ludzi takich jak my. Stawiałeś opór, a teraz próbujesz skończyć z całym tym systemem. Nie wiem, czy którykolwiek z nas jest odważny albo czy w ogóle ma rację, postępując według własnego przekonania. Nie możemy zrobić krótkiej analizy za i przeciw, zestawić ludzi, których ocaliliśmy, z tymi, których poświęciliśmy.</p>
<p>Fairhand zaczął wycierać oczy, próbując uspokoić emocje, zanim zdecydował się mówić dalej.</p>
<p>– Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślisz. Ale są rzeczy związane z Rodziną Najpierw, które powinieneś wiedzieć.</p>
<p>Zanim Imperium upadło, Dyrektor był aktuariuszem. Większość z jego pracy wiązała się z odpowiadaniem na pytania, czy używanie importowanej z innego systemu niewolniczej siły roboczej jest bardziej efektywne kosztowo niż płacenie zdesperowanym lokalnym mieszkańcom, czy też nie. Na krótko przed wojną Ira-Jann odwiedził świat zamieszkały przez świadome stworzenia o pięciu różnych płciach, zależnych od cech fizycznych i fazy księżyca. Istniały sztywne zasady na temat tego, jak przedstawiciele tych płci mogli się ze sobą komunikować i kiedy. Zalążek Rodziny Najpierw powstał, kiedy Ira-Jann wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył, jak część kosmitów zabija jednego z nich poprzez ukamienowanie na publicznym placu, bo zrobiło coś w trakcie rosnącego księżyca, nie malejącego. Ira-Jann był zafascynowany ideą kultury, której członkowie mogą zabić za definicję płci, którą sami stworzyli.</p>
<p>Statystyki były dla niego zawsze najważniejsze, razem z tym, jak można nimi manipulować na swoją korzyść. Żeby zmaksymalizować lub zminimalizować efektywność. Obaj wiemy, jak ciężko było wszystkim, kiedy Najwyższy Porządek zaczął kolonizować Niezbadane Rejony. Mieliśmy nawet mniejszy dostęp do zasobów niż obecnie, a wojsko miało do nich priorytetowy dostęp. Koniec końców spowodowało to znaczącą liczbowo zmianę w strukturze wojska. Jeśli osoba trans chciała mieć stały dostęp do hormonów, wstępowała do wojska. Rekombinacja genowa dla par jednopłciowych, które chciały mieć dzieci, znajdowała się poza zasięgiem cywili, ale nie oficerów.</p>
<p>Różnica demograficzna była początkowo relatywnie mała. Ira-Jann pielęgnował ją, dbał, aby się zwiększała. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem Fairhanda Hux czuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się coraz bardziej. – W ten sposób ostatecznie poza sposobem myślenia znalazło się coś, dzięki czemu można było oddzielić cywili od wojskowych. Dyrektor nie wierzył nigdy w ani jedno słowo na temat wartości rodzinnych, patriotyzmu czy poświęcenia. Wszystko, co musieliśmy ścierpieć, szczególnie to, jak inni na nas patrzą, jakbyśmy byli podludźmi, jakbyśmy na własne życzenie to wybrali, to wszystko z powodu <em>statystyk</em>. Oszacował, jak zmusić nas do bezradności, żeby mógł przejąć władzę.</p>
<p>O większości życia Huxa zadecydował punkt danych. Niemal się roześmiał.</p>
<p>– Rodzina Najpierw sama w sobie by nie wystarczyła. – Głos Fairhanda był pozbawiony emocji. Wiedział o tym już od bardzo dawna. – Musiał pojawić się ten pierwszy kamyk, który spowoduje lawinę, coś, co podzieli ludzi i sprawi, że zaczną się bać własnego cienia. Więc Dyrektor sfabrykował klęski głodu. Było to proste do zrobienia: wystarczyło tylko zmienić odpowiednie sekcje danych i nagle składy żywności stały się „puste”. Jedzenie gniło, podczas gdy miliony ludzi umierały z głodu. Dyrektor zgarnął pochwały za nakarmienie głodnych, kiedy to on sam wywołał głód. Potem ludzie oddali całą władzę w jego ręce.</p>
<p>Dźwięki holonagrania zlały się w jego uszach w jeden przeciągły biały szum, zupełnie jakby ktoś strzelił z blastera tuż obok jego bębenków. Cywile wycierpieli najwięcej; wojsko miało własny system zaopatrzenia. Dlatego Hux pojawiał się w szkole syty, kiedy stołówka świeciła pustkami, a dzieci w jego klasie dosłownie umierały przy swoich biurkach. Próbował wyobrazić sobie ogrom narcyzmu Ira-Janna, który nakazał mu zabić miliony, żeby móc później zmienić ocalałe niedobitki w walczące ze sobą frakcje.</p>
<p>Huxowi akurat udało się dotoczyć do łazienki, zanim zwymiotował. Co za marnotrawstwo jedzenia. Głos Rena dobiegł z koma, zdając sprawozdanie ze zwycięstwa Ruchu Oporu w starciu z Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem. Znaleziono zaledwie kilka osób, które przeżyły walkę, i udało się potwierdzić śmierć kapitana statku. Hux nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, żeby się tym przejąć. Zostało mu akurat tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby poinformować, że nie stawi się na swoją zmianę na mostku, po czym pozwolił swojej głowie opaść bezwładnie na chłodną podłogę z durastali.</p>
<p>Może Vale byłby nieco bardziej cierpliwy, gdyby tylko wiedział, że Rodzina Naprzód to czysta fikcja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ponowne oszacowanie sytuacji w odpowiedni sposób zajęło Huxowi kilka godzin. Odkładając na bok osobiste uczucia, można było dojść do wniosku, że hipokryzja Ira-Janna miała rozległe praktyczne zastosowania. Fairhand właśnie potencjalnie dostarczył lojalność cywili Najwyższego Porządku wprost w ręce Huxa, co niemal wynagradzało jego zdradę i kłamstwa. Ale należało najpierw zebrać dowody, pokazujące rolę, jaką Dyrektor odegrał w klęskach głodu. Prawda nie mogła zostać ujawniona, póki nie nadszedł idealny moment i właściwe środki ku temu.</p>
<p>Hux wciąż czuł się tak wściekły, że miał wrażenie, że to uczucie zmieniło się w namacalną obecność; coś ciężkiego, co siedziało na nim i czego nie mógł się pozbyć. Jakimś cudem będzie musiał nadal spoglądać Ira-Jannowi prosto w twarz, nienawidząc go tylko w zwykłym dla siebie stopniu. Zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać chwiejne panowanie nad sobą, kiedy ten cholerny komlink pokazał kolejną nadchodzącą wiadomość.</p>
<p>Ta pochodziła z innego źródła niż poprzednie. Pierwsza pesymistyczna myśl, jaka pojawiła się w głowie Huxa, to ta, że komuś udało się namierzyć komlink Rena, choć równie prawdopodobne było, że Fairhand po prostu przypomniał sobie jakiś kolejny, jeszcze bardziej druzgoczący detal na temat Dyrektora. Krzywiąc się na zapas, generał ponownie włączył swoje urządzenie.</p>
<p>Na statku Snoke’a było tak ciemno, że Hux praktycznie nie był w stanie dojrzeć niczego poza bladą twarzą Rena i rękami kosmity.</p>
<p>– Jesteś instrumentem, Kylo Renie – powiedział Snoke cicho – i to takim, jakiego galaktyka jeszcze nie widziała. I to ja się tobą posługuję, nie Armitage Hux.</p>
<p>Potem było już tylko gorzej. Najtrudniejszy do zniesienia okazał się moment, w którym Ren zakrył usta dłonią, żeby ukryć nierówny, histeryczny odgłos swojego oddechu. Wszystko, co nastąpiło później, stanowiło automatyczną, uwarunkowaną odpowiedź. Hux wiedział, jak wygląda ktoś, kto poddał swoją wolną wolę: jego ojciec doprowadził do perfekcji otrzymywanie takiego wyrazu twarzy w swoich szturmowcach.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kylo Ren ofiarowałby mi wszystko włącznie z twoim życiem.</em>
</p>
<p>Co Hux zgodnie z planami Snoke’a miał niby wywnioskować z tego holonagrania? Powinien ujrzeć Rena jako skalaną własność? Rodzącego się zdrajcę? Nic z tego, co zrobił Ren, nie było zrobione z przyzwoleniem. Szpony Snoke’a wbijały się głęboko w jego umysł, a jednak psychika senatora powoli się od nich uwalniała na ich oczach. I Ren rozpaczliwie pragnął prędzej roztrzaskać ją na kawałeczki niż wypełnić rozkazy Snoke’a.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ufam, że zareagujesz na nią z całym profesjonalizmem, jaki przystoi.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nadajnik spełnił swoją rolę idealnie. Hux dotarł na statek Snoke’a zaledwie kilka godzin po otrzymaniu wiadomości. Wyobrażał sobie jego przerażenie, kiedy zamiast otrzymać słowa kapitulacji, czujniki jego szalupy wykryły prom dowodzenia typu <em>Upsilon</em> dosłownie na chwilę, zanim ten otworzył ogień, niszcząc hipernapęd.</p>
<p>– Otwórz główny hangar albo przygotuj się na bycie zmiecionym z powierzchni – powiedział Hux na kanale komu. – Masz dwie minuty.</p>
<p>Dziewięćdziesiąt sekund później główny hangar został otwarty. Jego szturmowcy poszli przodem, robiąc zwiad i szukając oporu, który nie miał nadejść. Po wyeliminowaniu droida medycznego szybko zaraportowali, że statek został zabezpieczony.</p>
<p>– Znajdujemy się przy drzwiach, które pan opisał, panie generale – oznajmił sierżant. – Podłączamy ładunki termalne. Trzydzieści sekund do detonacji. – Hux usłyszał odgłos ich wybuchu po przeciwległej stronie statku. – Czysto. Kseno w zasięgu wzroku.</p>
<p>– Dobra robota. Nie nawiązywać kontaktu.</p>
<p>– Tak jest, panie generale.</p>
<p>Hux zaczął iść w kierunku komnaty Snoke’a szybkim krokiem. Natychmiastowe i decydujące operacje stanowiły jedną z rzeczy, które sprawiały mu największą przyjemność; były przy tym również rzadkie. Zbyt wiele jego życia wiązało się z czekaniem. Snoke będzie cierpiał, bo na to zasługiwał i dlatego, że Hux musiał oszczędzić zbyt wiele innych ludzi zasługujących na złamanie karku. Opuścił rękę do blastera, czując utracony wcześniej przyjemny dreszcz kontroli.</p>
<p>Snoke siedział w tym samym miejscu, w którym Hux ostatnio go widział, wyglądając przy tym jak upiór, którego Ren wykopał i ułożył w obecnej pozycji. Stwór skierował swoje czarne oczy na generała; czekał.</p>
<p>– Nie podnoś się ze względu na mnie – oznajmił Hux, podchodząc bliżej. – Powiesz mi, co zrobiłeś Kylo, albo skorzystam z wielką przyjemnością ze sposobności, żeby zastrzelić cię teraz, a nie kiedy indziej. – Podniósł blaster i przystawił go Snoke’owi do głowy, trącając jego wydelikacone czoło lufą.</p>
<p>Należało przyznać, że Snoke się nawet nie wzdrygnął.</p>
<p>– Co mu zrobiłeś? – zapytał Hux tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Pranie mózgu, rzecz jasna.</p>
<p>– Kylo znajduje się obecnie w drodze do tego miejsca. Godzina twojej wizyty nie była najbardziej fortunna.</p>
<p>– Nie boję się go. A teraz mów, stworze. – Hux uderzył Snoke’a w twarz blasterem, z rozkoszą słysząc chrupnięcie. To poszły kości nosa. Pragnął kontynuować, aż z twarzy Snoke’a zostanie tylko zakrwawiona breja. – Mów. Graj na czas.</p>
<p>Kiedy Snoke odchylił głowę, żeby odsunąć się od blastera, Hux poruszył ręką razem z nim.</p>
<p>– Niech tak będzie, generale – powiedział Snoke. – Zacząłem, kiedy był dzieckiem. Bez opieki, jaką nad nim roztoczyłem, tamten chłopiec stałby się twoim wrogiem.</p>
<p>Kiedy tylko Snoke rozpoczął relację o deprawacji Rena, w której zdecydowanie wyolbrzymiał swoją rolę, Hux przesunął kciuk w stronę urządzenia rejestrującego audio, jakie miał ukryte wewnątrz blastera. Stworzenie z pełnią dumy nakreśliło słowami dekadę wypełnioną manipulacją, opisując szczegółowo bezbronność Rena; jego głos wypełniało przywiązanie. Masakra w szkole Skywalkera dała Renowi bezwzględność, jakiej potrzebował. Od tamtej pory mógł zabijać bez wahania i wyrzutów sumienia, bo miał już na rękach krew dzieci, z którymi się uczył. Hux poprawił ułożenie rąk na blasterze, gdy Snoke opisywał jakiegoś dziwnego potwora uformowanego z Mocy; bardziej poruszyła go niewinność Rena niż cały ten mistycyzm. Kim tak naprawdę był senator, jeśli nie zabójcą Jedi?</p>
<p>– Musisz zostawić mnie przy życiu – powiedział Snoke. – Gdyby Kylo wiedział, jak został oszukany, czy myślisz, że do czegokolwiek by ci się przydał? Wróci do swojej rodziny, czołgając się na kolanach, i do jasnej strony. Co takiego niby <em>Ben Organa</em> uczyniłby dla Najwyższego Porządku? Dla ciebie?</p>
<p>W tym, jak Snoke rozumiał ludzi, kryła się pewna istotna skaza: tożsamość nie była czymś, co dało się włączyć i wyłączyć ze względu na dostępne dla kogoś informacje. Hux zmieniłby w sobie wiele, gdyby to założenie znajdowało się chociażby blisko prawdy. Ale pomimo ignorancji Snoke’a niebezpieczeństwo tego, że Ren może zmienić stronę, po której się opowiada – a przynajmniej opuścić stronę Huxa – było prawdziwe.</p>
<p>Dźwięk komlinku Huxa przerwał ten ciąg myśli.</p>
<p>– Wróg na statku! – zaraportowała sierżant tuż przed tym, jak komlink się rozłączył, ucinając jej krzyk. Szturmowcy byli jednymi z najlepszych, jakie Hux miał do swojej dyspozycji.</p>
<p>– <em>A jednak </em>się go boisz – wyszeptał Snoke. – Nie jest za późno.</p>
<p>Trzask miecza świetlnego Rena sprawił, że Hux odwrócił głowę. Senator stał w resztkach, jakie pozostały po wysadzonych drzwiach, a na jego pozbawionej maski twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Huxowi została prawdopodobnie jakaś sekunda na stwierdzenie, czy lepiej dla Rena będzie, jeśli Snoke będzie martwy, czy żywy.</p>
<p>Wyćwiczone odruchy oszczędziły mu podjęcia tej decyzji, zmuszając do automatycznego pociągnięcia za spust, zanim Ren mógłby go powstrzymać. Strzał nie pozostawił z głowy Snoke’a nic. Gdyby tylko Hux mógł postąpić tak samo z większą ilością swoich rywali.</p>
<p>Niewidzialne palce zacisnęły się wokół jego tchawicy. Został podniesiony nad podłogę, nie mógł zaczerpnąć oddechu, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed bezcelową próbą wyrwania się z objęć Rena. Tak musiały czuć się ofiary Dartha Vadera, a gwiazdy rozbłyskały im przed oczami, kiedy stawały się zaledwie kolejną częścią jego legendy. Jego sposób na ukaranie kogoś w absolutnym, samowolnym wymiarze.</p>
<p>Żółć zaczynała wkradać się w brązowe tęczówki Rena, ale jego podniesione ręce nie były nadal pewnie wyciągnięte przed siebie.</p>
<p>– Odebrałeś mi go – powiedział cicho. Coś innego przez niego przemawiało. Hux niemal był w stanie to ujrzeć, tę ciemność, która tak wygłodniale podążała za Renem krok w krok. A być może po prostu miał halucynacje z niedoboru tlenu. – Zdradziłeś mnie. Skłamałeś.</p>
<p>Hux mógł tylko z trudem próbować zaczerpnąć oddechu. Prawda była uwięziona w jego miażdżonym gardle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tytuł rozdziału w oryginale brzmiał "hail and farewell", co odnosi się do tradycji o tej samej nazwie w amerykańskiej armii, która polega na jednoczesnym uczczeniu oficera, który odchodzi ze stanowiska/jednostki i powitaniu tego, który niejako wchodzi na jego miejsce. Coś w stylu zmiany warty ;D<br/>"Vale" wzięło się z łaciny i oznacza "żegnaj". Najczęściej kojarzy się to ze sformułowaniem "frater ave atque vale" z wiersza Catullusa. Tym wersem wita on i żegna jednocześnie swojego zmarłego brata.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. znak bestii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miłego Tygodnia Świadomości Transpłciowości! (znaczy się Transgender Awareness Week) :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Głód i determinacja zerkały chciwie ponad ramieniem Kylo. Ciemna strona pragnęła Huxa dla siebie, chciała zobaczyć go złamanego i złożonego w ofierze. Zabicie tego, co się kochało, zawsze stanowiło ostateczny test ciemnej strony. Snoke tak często mówił Kylo o ich wyższości, o ich wspaniałym przeznaczeniu, o panowaniu nad Mocą, która czyniła z nich panów życia i śmierci. Ale Snoke skończył z głową rozbitą na atomy, zabity, tym razem skutecznie, przez kogoś, kto pozostawał kompletnie niewrażliwy na Moc.</p>
<p>Hux próbował się wyrwać z uchwytu nieistniejących palców, naciskających na jego tchawicę.  Rzucał się przy tym bezsensownie jak ryba na haku wędki. Nie znaczył wiele, a przy tym okazał się zdrajcą. Nie stanowił niczego więcej jak zaledwie plamę na kartach historii, kogoś, kto jeśli zostanie w ogóle zapamiętany, to tylko jako to, co stanowił dla Kylo: ofiarę. Ciemna strona szeptała do niego o nieskończonej sile, aż niemal był w stanie usłyszeć, jak nabiera oddechu. Niczym wznosząca się nad nim bestia, oblizująca wargi i opierająca pysk o gardło Kylo. <em>Ukochany</em>, mówiła.</p>
<p>Kylo miał wrażenie, że w jego żyłach popłynął czysty lód, aż stracił czucie w palcach, a ciemna strona się wycofała. Hux upadł na podłogę, z trudem utrzymując się na czworakach i łapiąc powietrze wielkimi haustami.</p>
<p>– Co się stało, Kylo? – zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Nagle na myśl o zabiciu kogoś ściska cię w żołądku? Wyczerpałeś swój przydział na dziś? A może chodzi o to, że wreszcie ci się przypomniało, kim, do kurwy nędzy, jestem?</p>
<p>Kylo spojrzał ponownie na zwłoki Snoke’a.</p>
<p>– On mnie stworzył.</p>
<p>– Manipulował tobą i znęcał się nad tobą. Zmusiłem go, żeby się do tego przyznał. – Hux podniósł się na nogi, biorąc na powrót blaster do ręki i opierając się o ścianę. – Wszystko, co wydawało ci się, że wiesz o Snoke’u i o sobie samym, było kłamstwem. – Nacisnął guzik z boku broni, wysuwając w ten sposób kostkę z danymi, którą rzucił Kylo. – Masz tu nagranie.</p>
<p>Jeśli Hux skrywał jakieś myśli pod swoim gniewem, Kylo nie był w stanie ich odczytać. Jedyne towarzystwo, jakie miał, stanowił własny zawodzący go umysł. Snoke był martwy. Co takiego pozostało Kylo? Obrócił kostkę z danymi w dłoni. Prawdopodobnie nic.</p>
<p>– Odsłuchaj to nagranie, niech cię cholera weźmie! – Krzyk Huxa odbił się echem po pustym statku.</p>
<p>– Odsłucham – odparł Kylo, wkładając kostkę do kieszeni. – Nie teraz.</p>
<p>Bycie samemu było o wiele trudniejsze do zniesienia. Podszedł w stronę Huxa na tyle wolno, żeby dać mu szansę uciec, jeśli chciał. Ale generał nie ruszył się z miejsca ani trochę, a jego wściekłość ustąpiła strachowi i poczuciu zawodu, kiedy Kylo osaczył go, kładąc ramiona po obu jego bokach. Kylo chciał pogładzić go po czerwonych ze złości policzkach, poczuć ciepło jego wciąż żywego ciała pod palcami w tym miejscu tak pełnym różnych rodzajów śmierci. Nie śmiał. Był tylko w stanie pochylić się w jego stronę, na tyle blisko, że czuł jego oddech na twarzy. Hux myślał, że Kylo zachowuje się teraz jak drapieżnik, jak bestia podobna do tego stworzenia, które wciąż za nim podążało, zawsze gotowe pożywić się miłościami senatora.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego wciąż jeszcze żyję? – zapytał Hux.</p>
<p>– Bo chcę, żebyś żył.</p>
<p>– Twoje oczy zaczynały się robi żółte.</p>
<p>Znak Sithów. Snoke zawsze go ostrzegał, żeby nie pozwalał ciemnej stronie dotknąć zbyt wiele siebie.</p>
<p>– Jakiego koloru są teraz? – zapytał Kylo.</p>
<p>– Po prostu brązowe. Myślałem wcześniej, że to bardzo atrakcyjny kolor. – Kylo usłyszał nie dający się z niczym pomylić odgłos ładującego się do wystrzału blastera. Hux przystawił mu lufę do podbródka, zmuszając go do patrzenia na sufit. – Dlaczego wciąż jeszcze żyję? Odpowiedz mi.</p>
<p>Istniała na to tylko jedna odpowiedź.</p>
<p>– Kocham cię.</p>
<p>Kylo poczuł, jak umysł Huxa owija się wokół siebie samego, dając się przejąć lodowatemu chłodowi i wypraktykowanej pustce. Hux wiedział, że też kocha Kylo i że Kylo wyczuwa to od dłuższego czasu. Ale przyznanie tego po tym, co się wydarzyło, to było dla niego za dużo.</p>
<p>– Jaki miałbym mieć z tego niby <em>użytek</em>? – spytał Hux.</p>
<p>Kylo nie potrafił żadnego wymyślić. Gdzie zaprowadziła go miłość? Z dala od rodziców, wprost w objęcia kogoś, dla kogo ścigał i mordował innych, a kto go okłamywał. Gdzie go to prowadziło? Hux będzie pragnął jeszcze więcej śmierci niż Snoke kiedykolwiek. Luke powiedział kiedyś Benowi, że współczucie stanowiło najbardziej podstawową część bycia Jedi; ulżenie cierpieniu innych, uważanie każdego za równie wartego uratowania, to jedyna droga do osiągnięcia spokoju. Jedną z pierwszych lekcji, jakich Ben nie potrafił się nauczyć, było właśnie to: współczucie.</p>
<p>Hux odepchnął Kylo, a Kylo pozwolił mu zostawić się na statku bez słowa. Poczekał, aż odgłos stawianych przez generała kroków ucichnie, zanim podszedł do ciała Snoke’a. Był taki wysoki, wolny od słabości, jakie towarzyszyły mu w życiu. Krew powoli sączyła się z jego szyi; prawdopodobnie będzie tak kapać jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, gdy trzecie serce Snoke’a tłoczyło tlen przez ciało pozbawione świadomości. To uczucie Kylo rozumiał bardzo dobrze. Położył się obok Snoke’a, pozwalając, żeby resztki ciepła opuszczające ciało jego stwórcy grzały go w plecy. Włączył kostkę z danymi.</p>
<p>Co powinno się zrobić, kiedy prawda, która cię ocaliła, okazuje się zaledwie kolejnym kłamstwem? Kylo nie był tym, kim mu się wydawało, że jest. Bez Snoke’a był nikim. Budował swoje życie na świadomości dwóch rzeczy: tego, że zamordował uczniów Luke’a, i tego, że nie potrafił kontrolować swoich mocy. Wszystko, co uczynił dla Snoke’a z wdzięczności i potrzeby akceptacji, zostało zbudowane na kłamstwach. Dłoni Kylo nie splamiła krew padawanów, a dopiero tych, których zabił później. Wielki plan, jaki Snoke mówił, że mu ofiarowuje, nie był lepszy od popiołów.</p>
<p>Nie zapomniał o zabraniu ze sobą holokronów, które Snoke gromadził przez ponad sto lat, zanim włączył procedurę autodestrukcji promu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Kylo wrócił do swojego apartamentu, poświęcił się nierobieniu niczego. Zdezaktywował droida i wyciągnął się na łóżku wciąż w ubraniach pobrudzonych krwią Snoke’a, kontemplując sufit. Jego kom brzęczał co jakiś czas, informując o spotkaniach i wiadomościach, które przegapił. Kylo znajdował się w stanie przypominającym medytację, tyle że nie mógł wynieść z niego ani spokoju ducha, ani zrozumienia. Nie wiedział, gdzie zacząć niszczyć ścieżkę, którą kroczył.</p>
<p>Wśród Sithów istniała stara legenda o kobiecie, która próbowała wydrzeć wiedzę od bestii znajdującej się w środku labiryntu. Żeby się nie zgubić, zostawiała za sobą szlak z jedwabiu. Nigdy nie udało jej się wrócić, bo bestia ją pożarła. Inni później podążyli śladem jedwabiu i spotkał ich ten sam los. Darth Traya, mistrzyni Sithów obdarzona niespotykaną mądrością, posłyszała o bestii. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych śmiałków unikała ścieżki wyznaczonej przez jedwab, zamiast tego podążała ciemną drogą. Znalazła bestię, gdy ta była nieświadoma jej obecności, wyczekując kolejnego łatwego posiłku, który nadszedłby, używając jedwabiu. Bestia została zabita, a sława Trayi rosła.</p>
<p>Ale Kylo nie widział ani jedwabiu, ani ciemności, którymi mógłby oznaczyć swoją drogę. Bestia już go znalazła. <em>Ukochany</em>. Snoke zawsze dbał, aby chronić Kylo przed ciemną stroną, trzymając ją na dystans. Teraz Kylo wiedział dlaczego. Znalazł się tak blisko zabicia Huxa i pozwolenia ciemnej stronie pożreć się w całości.</p>
<p>Stracił go. Nie potrafił znaleźć w myślach Huxa nic, kiedy ten go opuszczał; na jego twarzy widać było tylko pogardliwe spojrzenie wprost z rekrutacyjnych holosów Najwyższego Porządku. Gdyby Kylo miał spojrzeć na sprawę obiektywnie, to, że uczucia, jakimi Hux wcześniej go darzył, zgasły, było wręcz wygodne. Tylko Snoke dawał mu tę olbrzymią pewność, że razem mogą rządzić galaktyką i naprawić to, co przeżarła zgnilizna. Hux wciąż pragnął władzy, ale Kylo najpierw próbował go zabić, a potem stracił opanowanie. Albo odzyskał rozsądek, jeśli spojrzeć na to pod innym kątem.</p>
<p>Kylo nie był <em>użyteczny </em>dla Huxa. Był tylko synem, który nieudolnie się zbuntował i nie wiedział nawet, czy chce się komuś do czegokolwiek przydać. Włączając w to siebie samego. Zdecydował, że zagłodzi się na śmierć. Biorąc pod uwagę stan jego zdrowia, zajmie mu to długie tygodnie, ale ten czas minie szybko, jeśli Kylo spędzi go na medytacji. Sithowie czasami wybierali śmierć, jeśli czuli, że ich moce słabną, a ich zwiędłe, traktowane jak sakrament ciała grzebano na Korriban. Bycie znalezionym martwym we własnym apartamencie robiło mniejsze wrażenie, ale pasowało do wielu porażek Kylo.</p>
<p>Dźwięk rozsuwających się na oścież drzwi wyrwał go z medytacji. Tylko Garrota znała szyfr do zamka, chociaż Kylo miał nadzieję, że to ktoś wysłany, aby go zabić. Niestety był to tylko Fairhand. Drobna zdrada ze strony Garroty, na rozprawienie się z którą Kylo nie miał energii.</p>
<p>– Na jaja Imperatora – stwierdził Fairhand – nie zmieniłeś nawet ubrań przez ostatnie cztery dni. Czy to krew?</p>
<p>– Wynoś się – odparł Kylo, obracając się na bok, żeby nie musieć na niego patrzeć.</p>
<p>– Pani Terza powiedziała mi, czym się ostatnio zajmowałeś. Bardzo to podstępne. – Sądząc po odgłosie kroków Fairhanda, wchodził do kuchni. Kylo usłyszał, jak płynie woda z kranu, po czym mężczyzna powrócił i postawił szklankę wody na stoliku nocnym. Fairhand usiadł na łóżku, przez co znowu znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku Kylo. – Zabiłeś Snoke’a? Zasada dwóch i takie tam?</p>
<p>Pytania były irytujące.</p>
<p>– Hux go zabił.</p>
<p>Fairhand uniósł brwi.</p>
<p>– Jak ambitnie z jego strony. Ale najwyraźniej nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem. – Prawdziwe niedopowiedzenie. Mruczenie umysłu Fairhanda, słyszalne gdzieś w tle, było głównie wypełnione zaciekawieniem podszytym lekko zmartwieniem. – Garrota podejrzewa, że Snoke tobą manipulował.</p>
<p>– Ma rację. – Kylo wyciągnął dłoń po szklankę wody, nie chcąc kontynuować rozmowy, którą Fairhand mu narzucił, o suchych ustach. Zaniedbywał konieczność picia tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. – Karmił mnie kłamstwami przez większość mojego życia. Sprawił, że go za to kochałem.</p>
<p>– Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy żyje się otoczonym przez kłamstwa – powiedział cicho Fairhand. – Ale ich utrata wciąż boli.</p>
<p>– Bez Snoke’a nie mam czegoś, co utrzymywałoby mnie w równowadze. Tęsknię za nim pomimo wszystkiego, co mi zrobił.</p>
<p>Kylo przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego zdradza Fairhandowi tak wiele. Ale potem dotarło do niego, że ten jako Minister Ochrony Rodziny właśnie tym się zajmował: sprawianiem, żeby ludzie przyznali mu się do wszystkiego. Miał w tym praktykę.</p>
<p>– A co z generałem Huxem? – zapytał Fairhand.</p>
<p>Kylo niemal udało się utrzymać milczenie; miał już szczerze dość manipulacji i pragnął pozbawić Fairhanda odpowiedzi z czystej zawziętości.</p>
<p>– Niemal go zabiłem. Nie byłem w stanie kontrolować moich działań. Zostawił mnie.</p>
<p>– Hux ci wybaczy.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego?</p>
<p>Fairhand wykrzywił usta w coś podobnego do uśmiechu.</p>
<p>– Bo nikt inny nie jest w stanie ofiarować mu tego, czego chce, tak jak ty – odparł. – Jeśli doprowadzisz się do porządku i zabierzesz mnie na lunch, powiem ci o nim nawet więcej.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Smak Aldaraanu </em>był ulubioną restauracją Kylo z dwóch względów: 1) jej nazwa brzmiała tak tandetnie, że zupełnie nie ryzykował wpadnięcia tu na swoją matkę i 2) wnętrze było dość ciemne i ciężko było w nim kogokolwiek rozpoznać. Nie powstrzymało to kelnerki przez szerszym otwarciem ust, kiedy go zobaczyła, ale jeśli nie chciała zostać zwolniona, poczeka, aż zjedzą i wyjdą, a dopiero potem opublikuje informacje w HoloNecie. Już teraz potrafił wyobrazić sobie fragment artykułu Intwiga Sluice’a: Senator Ren zrywa z Poe Dameronem dla nowego tajemniczego (i przystojnego) mężczyzny.</p>
<p>– Jestem szczerze zszokowany, że ludzie w Republice ufają temu, czego dowiedzą się z wiadomości – stwierdził Fairhand pomiędzy kęsami kandyzowanego owocu muja. – To jak prowadzenie nerfów na rzeź. Cała wasza spisana historia też jest pełna kłamstw. Tak samo zresztą jak Najwyższego Porządku, rzecz jasna, ale my nie próbujemy udawać, że jest inaczej.</p>
<p>– Ty i Hux jesteście bardzo podobni.</p>
<p>Kylo odkrył, że jest głodny, w tym samym momencie, w którym dotarł do niego zapach jedzenia; od tamtej pory zjadł już dwa steki z nerfa. Decyzja, aby stać się mumią na podobieństwo Sithów najwyraźniej wciąż znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją podjął: w jego apartamencie.</p>
<p>– Wszelkie podobieństwo między nami jest czysto powierzchowne, zapewniam cię o tym. Porządek akceptuje wyłącznie przywódców charakteryzujących się pewnym fatalizmem.</p>
<p>Fairhand jadł powoli i to ruchami wypełnionymi taką gracją, że Kylo czuł frustrację, po prostu na niego patrząc.</p>
<p>– Jakim cudem możesz pomóc mnie i Huxowi, skoro go tak nie cierpisz?</p>
<p>– Mam w sobie pewien pragmatyzm. Tak jak większość z nas, dzieci, które przeżyły klęski głodu. – Kiedy Fairhand wychylił drugi kieliszek wina i sięgnął po karafkę, stwierdził: – Poza tym nieważne, jak bardzo nie chcę przyznać nawet sam przed sobą, że Hux ma więcej niż tylko dwie cechy charakteru, zakładam, że widzieliśmy zupełnie inne jego twarze. Wyobrażam sobie, że dla kochanków musi być niemal znośny.</p>
<p>– Jest przyjemny w obyciu. – Kylo z irytacją założył ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – I dobrze się z nim sypia. Mówi różne świństwa i nie krzywi się na widok sporych…</p>
<p>– Tak dziwnie się ciebie słucha, kiedy mówisz w ten sposób – odparł Fairhand, niefrasobliwie przerywając Kylo. – Przy publiczności zachowujesz się nieco staromodnie, zupełnie jak Vader. Przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałem. Jak już mówiłem, mężczyzna, którego znasz ty i ten, którego znam ja, to dwie całkiem różne osoby.</p>
<p>– Opowiedz mi o nim. Ostatecznie dlatego zapłaciłem za twój lunch.</p>
<p>– Armitage Hux to ktoś obdarzony ponadprzeciętną ambicją i przeciętnym okrucieństwem. Wiem, że jest mściwy, nieprzyzwoicie cierpliwy i niezwykle skrupulatny w budowaniu swojego publicznego wizerunku. Jest bardzo lojalny wobec tych kilku przyjaciół, których ma, a którzy dogodnym przypadkiem posiadają spore wpływy. Ocalili mu tyłek przed wpadnięciem jak śliwka w kompot, kiedy pozwolił swojemu chłopakowi zniknąć z Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem jakieś sześć lat temu. Przez tę aferę znalazł się o włos od zostania straconym za zdradę stanu i gdyby powiedział cokolwiek istotnego w czasie przesłuchania, prawdopodobnie nie rozmawialibyśmy dzisiaj. Dyrektor zaczął zwracać na niego uwagę od tamtego wydarzenia, chociaż Hux był zaledwie majorem.</p>
<p>Sześć lat temu Kylo oddał się Snoke’owi. Poniesienie przez Huxa porażki w tym samym czasie nosiło w sobie napawające otuchą znamię przeznaczenia. A świadomość, że to Kylo zaaranżował wysadzenie w przestrzeń jego byłego kochanka przez Ruch Oporu, sprawiła, że poczuł pierwszy cień satysfakcji od naprawdę długiego czasu.</p>
<p>– Hux znajduje się tak blisko bycia czarnym charakterem, jak potrzebuje każda opowieść – powiedział Fairhand, układając palec wskazujący i kciuk tak blisko siebie, że niemal się dotykały. – Zastanawiam się czasem, czy nie wyrósłby na dobrą osobę, gdyby wychował go ktokolwiek inny niż Brendol.</p>
<p>– Jaka była jego matka?</p>
<p>– Hm. Nie mamy żadnych interesujących raportów poza tym opisującym jej dezercję, ale mogę podać ci jej imię. Pracowała w kuchni na pozycji służącego i pochodziła z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Prawdopodobnie stąd Hux wziął przynajmniej połowę swojej pretensjonalności i wszystkie te przesadzone rotacyzmy.</p>
<p>Kylo znajdował się pod wrażeniem, że Fairhandowi udało się powiedzieć „rotacyzmy”, jakby to było całkiem normalne słowo, którym wszyscy codziennie się posługiwali.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę nienawidzisz uznawać osiągnięć Huxa.</p>
<p>– Zachowałby się tak samo, gdyby chodziło o mnie.</p>
<p>– Co oznacza tylko tyle, że nadal nie wiem, dlaczego wyciągnąłeś mnie siłą z łóżka, zdradziłeś mi tajemnice państwowe i namawiałeś mnie do utrzymania sojuszu z Huxem.</p>
<p>– Pragnięcie zmienienia galaktyki jest czymś wykraczającym ponad zwykłą arogancję, ale ty i on znajdujecie się w wyjątkowym położeniu, aby to osiągnąć. Nie dam się z tego wykluczyć. Patrząc na to, jak galaktyka wygląda obecnie? – Fairhand uniósł kieliszek i opróżnił go. – Nie widzę, jakim cudem mielibyście spieprzyć ją jeszcze bardziej, niż już jest. Na zdrowie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do znalezienia matki Huxa wystarczyło jej imię, Adira Altis, i republikańska baza danych osób pobierających emerytury. Była wysoce odznaczoną pilotką, która „zdecydowała się wcześnie zrezygnować z pracy”, jak to ujęto, kiedy jej ciało raz za razem odrzucało biomechaniczne protezy, jakie miały zastąpić jej prawe ramię. Altis osiadła na Coruscancie. Pod nieobecność Imperium planeta zmieniła się w slumsy rozlewające się na całą jej powierzchnię. Koszt życia był na tyle niski, że dało się przetrwać wyłącznie na wypłacanej emeryturze, nie szukając przy tym dodatkowego źródła zarobków.</p>
<p>Kylo wątpił, że Huxowi spodobałoby się cokolwiek, czego dowiedział się na temat jego matki. Ale przy braku wiadomości z jego strony senator zdecydował się ścigać jego cienie. Odwracało to uwagę Kylo od jego własnych problemów. Nie podzielał optymizmu Fairhanda, że uda mu się odzyskać z powrotem cokolwiek z rzeczy, które stracił tamtego dnia na statku Snoke’a.</p>
<p>Altis mieszkała na trzydziestym dziewiątym piętrze budynku, który wyglądał zaledwie odrobinę lepiej niż nędznie. Kosmickie dzieci bawiły się na korytarzu, odtwarzając wydarzenia Galaktycznej Wojny Domowej i wbiegając mu pod nogi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed drzwiami Altis, czując, że powinien zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie, po czym nacisnął przycisk komu.</p>
<p>– Co znowu? Dokładam się już do tego waszego funduszu na rzecz sierot wojennych – powiedziała Altis, a jej rubieżański akcent dało się usłyszeć nawet przez kiepsko działający głośnik.</p>
<p>– Jestem z biura przyznawania emerytur, proszę pani. Należy się pani podwyżka – odparł Kylo.</p>
<p>– I co jeszcze. – Kylo zorientował się, że jest obserwowany przez kamerę bezpieczeństwa znajdującą się nad drzwiami. – Zdecydowanie wyglądasz mi na włamywacza. Do tego masz niechlujne włosy i przypominasz tego senatora z Naboo, który ciągle pojawia się w plotkarskich holosach, w wersji dla biednych. – Sprawiedliwa ocena. – Czekaj… ty jesteś tym senatorem. – Drzwi rozsunęły się do połowy. – Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby dać mi więcej pieniędzy.</p>
<p>Pierwszym, co Kylo zauważył, było to, że Altis była nawet wyższa od swojego syna. Jej karta identyfikacyjna określała jej wiek jako pięćdziesiąt pięć lat, ale na żywo wydawała się starsza. Pozwoliła swoim włosom przybrać jednolicie szary kolor, z jednej strony twarzy przycinając je krótko, a z drugiej goląc. Hux musiał po niej odziedziczyć szczupłą budowę ciała, wyraźne kości policzkowe i prosty nos. Ale skóra Altis była mocno opalona od przebywania na zewnątrz, a ona sama opierała się o drzwi, zamiast stać sztywno wyprostowana. Na prawym ramieniu miała prostą mechaniczną protezę, której nie próbowała w żaden sposób ukryć. Jakby wyzywała ludzi, żeby śmieli się na nią gapić.</p>
<p>– Przyszedłem porozmawiać o pani synu – powiedział Kylo.</p>
<p>Altis zmarszczyła brwi i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę panelu kontrolującego drzwi. Jej palec zawisł nad przyciskiem zamykania.</p>
<p>– Nie mam dzieci.</p>
<p>– Armitage.</p>
<p>Skrzywiła się, słysząc imię Huxa.</p>
<p>– Wejdź do środka. – Altis zamknęła drzwi od razu, kiedy Kylo przekroczył próg. Jej mieszkanie składało się z jednego pokoju, zagraconego kawałkami złomu i pojemnikami po jedzeniu na wynos, których szybko pozbyła się ze stołu, wprost do spalarki. Altis stanęła plecami do Kylo, napełniając wodą staromodny czajnik i stawiając go na płytce grzewczej. – Robię herbatę. Jeśli nie zamierzasz jej pić, nasza rozmowa będzie jeszcze bardziej niezręczna niż to konieczne.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję.</p>
<p>Kylo usiadł na jednym z dwóch krzeseł przy stole, próbując rozszyfrować niepokój, jaki czuł od Altis. Jej umysł przypominał nieco pułapkę; zamykał się równie łatwo jak ten należący do jej syna.</p>
<p>– Kto ci powiedział?</p>
<p>– Mam swoje źródła.</p>
<p>– Nie mam żadnych użytecznych dla ciebie informacji. – Altis nie powiedziała nic więcej, póki herbata się parzyła. Postawiła filiżankę przez Kylo, po czym usiadła razem z nim przy stole. Był to nieoczekiwany gest, pełen gościnności; prawdopodobnie postąpiła tak tylko po to, żeby mieć co zrobić z ręką. – Kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni, miał sześć lat i nikt jeszcze nie przykleił mu etykietki z informacją, że pewnego dnia będzie dowodził grupką cofniętych w czasie obłąkańców. Był zwykłym dzieciakiem. W większości. Zaczął mówić strasznie wcześnie i próbował nauczyć naszego kota potrząsać łapą na powitanie, co, jak podejrzewam, stanowiło jakiś znak. Co cię on tak obchodzi?</p>
<p>Prawda wymknęła się Kylo, zanim zdążył wymyślić jakieś wygodne kłamstwo.</p>
<p>– Jesteśmy razem.</p>
<p>Twarz Altis skurczyła się w szoku.</p>
<p>– Jest taki jak ty? Tam? – Kylo przytaknął. – Biedny – powiedziała, patrząc na filiżankę. – Czy jest taki zły, jak się wydaje na holosach?</p>
<p>Według słów Fairhanda, Hux chciał taki być.</p>
<p>– Nie, nie do końca. Holosy są głównie przykrywką. – Kylo zdradziłby jej szczegóły, których pragnęła, ale zabolałoby ją to. Huxa nie dało się łatwo opisać w pozytywnych słowach. – Ale prawdę mówiąc, zrobił kilka okropnych rzeczy. Też nie jestem jakąś szczególnie dobrą osobą.</p>
<p>– Wiedziałam, że Brendol go zniszczy.</p>
<p>– Więc dlaczego go z nim zostawiłaś? – zapytał, dyskretnie włączając urządzenie nagrywające ukryte w rękawie.</p>
<p>– Wcale go nie zostawiłam – odparła. Pytanie ją zbulwersowało. – Przespałam się z Brendolem, bo uważał, że mam najlepsze geny ze wszystkich służących, i myślałam, że może pomoże mi to awansować. Nie był pod wrażeniem rezultatów. A potem zaczęła się wojna i Brendol nagle stwierdził, że w sumie to nie ma innych dzieci, więc może równie dobrze zacząć pracować nad Arim. Dał mi wybór między dwoma rzeczami: zostawi mnie na Arkanis z niczym albo da mi wystarczająco dużo kredytów, żebym zwinęła się z planety, jeśli pomogę mu upozorować mały dramat. Nie wiem, może lepsza matka by odmówiła, a generał Hux nie dorastałby w przekonaniu, że mamusia go nie kochała. To wymagane, co nie? Żeby uczynić z kogoś czarny charakter w każdej podrzędnej nowelce? Ari miał tak czy siak przejebane, bo Brendol zdecydował się go przygarnąć bez względu na wszystko.</p>
<p>Brendol zmusił mnie do zostawienia syna. Musiałam zabrać Ariego do niego i powiedzieć, że już go nie chcę. Dzieciak trzymał się kurczowo mojej nogi i zawodził, cholera jasna. Naprawdę zawodził, jakby myślał, że jeśli będzie udawać ze wszystkich sił syrenę przeciwpożarową i zasmarka wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, to jego ojciec stanie się mniejszym potworem. Brendol musiał siłą oderwać ode mnie przyszłego generała Najwyższego Porządku. – Otarła oczy, zła na samą siebie. – Niech to piekło pochłonie, teraz ja też się rozklejam. Zabrałam tyłek na Yavin i dołączyłam do Rebeliantów. Zawsze chciałam być pilotką, a w tamtych czasach Rebelianci wsadzali do X-wingów wszystko, co miało puls i dwie ręce. I okazało się, że jestem w tym dobra. A potem nie miałam już dwóch rąk. – Wreszcie pociągnęła łyk herbaty. – Więc co teraz zamierzasz zrobić z moją opowieścią?</p>
<p>– Przekazać mu ją, tak mi się wydaje.</p>
<p>Altis westchnęła.</p>
<p>– Nie chcę wiedzieć, co jeszcze razem planujecie. Na pewno by mi się to nie spodobało. – Wsunęła rękę do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej holokostkę. – Mam kilka holosów Ariego. Nie mogę ich pokazać nikomu innemu. Nie da się chwalić imperialnym synem na spotkaniach grupy wsparcia dla weteranów. – Kostka zaczęła wyświetlać nieporuszające się zdjęcia sześciolatka, który w niczym nie przypominał zakrwawionego porucznika na nagraniu z aresztowania. – Widzisz? Wygląda absolutnie normalnie. Uroczo. O, na tym tutaj jest razem z tym cholernym kotem. Nie ma już kota, co nie?</p>
<p>– Raczej nie. – Po tym, jak Altis wyłączyła kostkę, Kylo zapytał: – Chciałabyś z nim kiedyś porozmawiać?</p>
<p>– Minęło trzydzieści lat. Nie mielibyśmy sobie nic do powiedzenia.</p>
<p>Matka Huxa z niego zrezygnowała. Wydawało się to Kylo niewłaściwe, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że liczył na to, że jego własna matka wciąż w niego wierzy. Wyciągnął chip na kredyty i wprowadził do niego sumę, którą Altis powinna jego zdaniem zaakceptować. Pierwotny plan zakładał, że wyjdzie z tego mieszkania po usunięciu z jej umysłu wspomnień tej rozmowy, ale teraz był przekonany, że kobieta nikomu nie powie o jego wizycie.</p>
<p>– Przekazuję ci pewną sumę kredytów. Wystarczy, żeby wynieść się z Coruscantu. Możesz poprosić mnie o więcej.</p>
<p>Wyraz twarzy Altis nie zmienił się, kiedy zobaczyła kwotę na chipie.</p>
<p>– Nie wracaj tu – powiedziała.</p>
<p>Mimo to przyjęła kredyty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>W Republic City słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a jego promienie przebijały się przez zanieczyszczoną smogiem linię horyzontu. Poprawa jakości powietrza znajdowała się od lat w czołówce celów polityków pochodzących z tego miasta, bo wpływała na zadowolenie bogaczy wyglądających na zewnątrz ze swoich balkonów, tak jak Kylo teraz. Śmierć Snoke’a uczyniła go jeszcze bogatszym, niż był wcześniej. Jako jedyny spadkobierca swojego mistrza uzyskał od Klanu Bankierskiego każdy kredyt, jaki ten posiadał za życia. Wojny Klonów zostały opłacone kredytami, a Wojna Domowa życiami istot. Snoke planował połączyć jedno i drugie. Kylo miał w sobie mniej wiary, że kolejna wojna przyniesie koniec starciom, ale tak czy siak zbliżała się do nich. Mechanizmy, jakie nią poruszały, zostały wprawione w ruch na długo przed jego narodzinami i nic, co zrobił lub czego nie zrobił, nie mogłoby jej powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Kylo wyczuwał aprobatę Snoke’a dla zniszczenia systemu Hosnian. Jeśli miał spojrzeć obiektywnie i ze sporego dystansu, rozumiał dlaczego: śmierć tych planet odebrałaby mu niemal wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek poznał. Uczyniłaby go w jeszcze większym stopniu własnością Snoke’a. Nawet teraz tym, co Kylo dostrzegał przede wszystkim w działaniach swojego mistrza, było oddanie wobec swojego ucznia.</p>
<p>Odkrył, że pragnie porozmawiać z Lukiem, gdziekolwiek ten by się obecnie nie znajdował. Luke ufał, że Moc poprowadzi go drogą najżyczliwszą dla innych. Kylo uświadomił go, jak bardzo się myli w tej kwestii, jak i w wielu innych. Być może ujrzenie na własne oczy, jak w szkole Jedi wrogość Mocy rozbiła na drobne kawałeczki przekonania Luke’a, przyczyniło się do jego zniknięcia.</p>
<p>Luke zawsze przypominał Kylo, że śmierć nie ma w sobie celowości. Senator obserwował, jak Republic City zmienia się wraz z zachodzącym słońcem, i pomyślał, że to miasto musi przetrwać wojnę. Wrócił do środka, żeby napisać wiadomość do Huxa. Miał problemy z samym początkiem; nie wiedział, od czego zacząć przeprosiny, które wiedział, że musi zawrzeć, a których Hux nie zaakceptuje. „Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale byłem zdenerwowany i Moc chciała, żebym cię zabił. Chce, żebym zabił wiele innych istnień, nie bierz tego do siebie.” Wyjaśnianie Mocy komuś, kto jej nie odczuwał, zawsze sprawiało, że brzmiała jak mistycyzmy jakiegoś kultu.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ciemna strona zawsze będzie mnie prześladować, tak jak chce prześladować też ciebie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że znajdowałem się zupełnie pod jej wpływem wtedy na statku. Miałem nad sobą dostatecznie dużo kontroli, żeby przestać, co oznacza, że mogłem powstrzymać się, zanim w ogóle zacząłem. Fairhand myśli, że mi wybaczysz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nie sądzę, że powinieneś. Nie sądzę, że to zrobisz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Porozmawiałem z twoją matką, bo chciałem ci coś zaoferować. Wiem, że to odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nigdy byś nie zadał, ale jej słowa mogą dać ci trochę jasności umysłu lub poczucia ulgi. A być może zupełnie cię zmiażdżą. Wciąż jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Nie pragniesz być manipulowany ani trochę bardziej niż ja.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Musimy porozmawiać twarzą w twarz, jeśli mamy dalej realizować nasz plan. Zbyt wiele się zmieniło. Nie mamy czasu na to, aby się unikać. Będę na Naboo przez następne dziesięć dni. Na planecie odbywa się dość skomplikowany festiwal, a nie mogę na razie znieść myśli o braniu udziału w posiedzeniach Senatu. Odziedziczyłem posiadłość Imperatora Palpatine’a, włączając w to jego rzeczy osobiste. Tak, to próba przekupstwa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Proszę, przybądź. Choćby i tylko po to, żeby mnie spoliczkować.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ręka która karmi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dzbry, rozdział zawiera nawiązania do Aftermath: Empire's End, a ja skończyłam zwycięsko NaNo frostironowe.:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po raz czwarty z rzędu Hux obudził się przerażony, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i chwiejnie wstał z łóżka. Zimna podłoga stanowiła przyjemny szok dla jego stóp, kiedy zakładał na siebie palto, żeby odciąć się od ustawicznego chłodu bazy Starkiller. Hux walnął dłonią w przycisk zasuwający na powrót zasłony. Bazę otaczały ciągnące się we wszystkich kierunkch tysiące kilometrów śniegu, który odbijał jasne promienie słońca obracającego się razem z planetą – czy też bronią – utrzymując ją w stanie wiecznego dnia. Bez przyciemnionej transparistali Hux mógł dostać ślepoty śnieżnej, gdyby odpowiednio długo wyglądał na zewnątrz.</p><p>Na cień Imperatora, Hux był zaniepokojony. Ciągle śnił o tym, że ponownie znajduje się na promie, duszony niczym jakiś bezsensowny sługus. Hux zbudował całe swoje życie dookoła wiary w uporządkowany wszechświat, w którym człowiek mógł kształtować swój los zgodnie z beznamiętnymi, niezmiennymi prawami. Nawet Moc musiała im podlegać, ponieważ kontrolowali ją ludzie nie mniej i nie bardziej wyjątkowi niż wszyscy inni.</p><p>Przez krótką chwilę bliski śmierci mózg Huxa postrzegał Moc jako coś żywego. Zza Rena wychynęło stworzenie, coś, co składało się głównie z głodu, wygłodniałe usta i koślawe kończyny wygięte do przodu tak, że mogło położyć głowę na ramieniu Rena. <em>To coś</em> właśnie pragnęło śmierci Huxa, ponieważ stanął pomiędzy tym stworzeniem i Renem. Zaczynał stawać się częścią jego historii, nacięciem na galaktycznym odpowiedniku ramy łóżka Skywalkerów.</p><p>Nie dało się powstrzymać dreszczu, który przeszedł go razem z tą myślą. Tym, co Hux powinien zrobić, było zerwanie wszelkich więzi łączących go z Renem i powrócenie do pierwotnych planów. Nawet jeśli nie brzmiało to jak szczególnie dobra strategia, to przynajmniej oszczędziłoby go przed złośliwością Mocy. A jednak jakaś okropna część jego umysłu powstrzymywała go przed wysłaniem Renowi tej wiadomości. Każdy dzień zwłoki sprawiał, że Hux stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły.</p><p>– Wyślę mu to cholerstwo jutro – mruknął sam do siebie, zakładając resztę munduru, żeby pójść do baru dla oficerów.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do: phasma@st.np.net</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Temat: RE: Raport na temat FN-2187</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przyspiesz wysłanie go na pole walki. Warunkowanie powinno zadziałać w sytuacji stanięcia twarzą w twarz z prawdziwym zagrożeniem. Wtedy w razie konieczności będziemy mogli szybko przenieść go do oddziałów rezerwy. FN-2187 stanowi cenny zasób wojska, którego nie można zmarnować ze względu na twoje przeczucia, kapitanie.</em>
</p><p>– Czy mogę postawić ci drinka? – zapytała kobieta, bez ostrzeżenia odrywając Huxa od pracy. Była ubrana bardzo surowo i tylko krój ubrań, jakby szytych na miarę, oraz siateczka z ognistymi rubinami we włosach zdradzały jej bogactwo. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dołączyła do niego w boksie. Hux spotkał ją już wcześniej: Tierzin Fang, dyrektor generalna i właściciel Kuat Drive Yards. – Nie ma co tak na mnie spoglądać z przerażeniem, generale – powiedziała i skinęła na barmana. – Jestem zainteresowana tobą równie mało, co ty mną.</p><p>Fang wyłącznie dzięki własnym machinacjom była piątym i ostatnim członkiem najwyższego dowództwa. Huxowi nie udało się jeszcze ustalić, dlaczego wspiera Najwyższy Porządek, skoro Republika stanowiła dla niej o wiele bardziej dochodową opcję.</p><p>– W tym barze, pani Fang, się nie płaci.</p><p>– Wygląda to na okropne marnotrawienie mojego wkładu finansowego. – W kierunku barmana rzuciła: – Dla mnie chandrilański gin fizz. Albo coś podobnego.</p><p>– Czy dlatego przybyłaś tak wcześnie? – zapytał Hux. – Żeby sprawdzić, co z twoimi pieniędzmi?</p><p>– Mm. Nie, ale czerpię przyjemność z odrobiny kulturowej turystyki. Nigdzie indziej w całej galaktyce nie da się czuć wywrotowo, pieprząc ludzkie kobiety. Nie znajdujesz całej tej sekretności ekscytującą? – Roześmiała się. – Ten wyraz na twojej twarzy! Biedny uciśniony dzieciaku.</p><p>– Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie.</p><p>Pozwoliła ciszy zapaść i się przedłużyć. Stanowiło to jej ulubioną broń w trakcie spotkań: milczenie, gdy wszyscy musieli czekać na jej odpowiedź. Barman wrócił z jej drinkiem, który przyjęła z uśmiechem. Postukała palcem o owocową ozdobę zatkniętą na brzeg szklanki.</p><p>– Jest coś, czego od ciebie potrzebuję – oznajmiła Fang.</p><p>– Podejrzewam, że będę musiał ci ją wobec tego zapewnić.</p><p>– Na całe nieszczęście masz w tej kwestii pewien wybór. – Położyła osłonę dźwiękoszczelną na stół. Nikt w całym barze nie mógł ich teraz usłyszeć. – Chcę twojego głosu w kwestii Hosnian Prime. Wszyscy pozostali należący do dowództwa wyrazili już swoją opinię na ten temat, a jednak ty nie powiedziałeś ani słowa. Ludzie, którzy cię znają, przewidują, że zagłosujesz za eliminacją całego systemu.</p><p>Hux z nikim nie poruszył tematu tego, jak zamierza zagłosować.</p><p>– Kto ci to powiedział?</p><p>– Zniszczenie Hosnian Prime cofnie postęp w naszej sprawie. Może nas nawet zniszczyć. Połowa Republiki nostalgicznie wspomina bezpieczeństwo czasów Imperium, co sprawia, że już na dobrą sprawę stoją po naszej stronie. Zniszczenie Senatu uprawomocni istnienie Ruchu Oporu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinniśmy dać komukolwiek w Republice, jest zachęta do pospiesznego działania.</p><p>Każdy Republikanin, którego Hux spotkał, był przekonany, że ich rząd jest absolutnie niezbędny do osiągnięcia destabilizacji. Nie miało to dla niego nawet cienia sensu, nieważne, ilu raportów na ten temat nie dostał.</p><p>– Straciłabyś też kilka miliardów klientów.</p><p>– Nie potrzebuję kredytów. Mam już dostatecznie dużo, żeby cała reszta świata mogła się nimi udławić. Chcę nadać galaktyce kształt, jak zrobiła to moja matka. – Fang ściszyła z szacunkiem głos i zapytała: – Czy widziałeś kiedyś coś równie pięknego jak Gwiezdny Niszczyciel rażący planetę ogniem?</p><p>Czyli Fang miała w sobie więcej sadyzmu niż spekulanctwa. Czyniło to jej ruchy łatwiejszymi do przewidzenia. Gwiezdne Niszczyciele stanowiły dobre źródło inspiracji, to prawda, ale były nieprecyzyjne i powolne.</p><p>– Istnieje więcej sposobów, aby całkowicie podporządkować sobie świat.</p><p>– Tak. Ale jeśli użyjesz Starkillera, żeby „podporządkować sobie” Hosnian Prime, rozpoczniesz wojnę niewłaściwego rodzaju. Odbierzesz ludziom możliwość wyboru, aby <em>nie</em> walczyć. Wiem dokładnie, jak silna jest wasza marynarka, bo sama uczyniłam ją tym, czym jest obecnie. Generał Organa rozgromiła kiedyś znacznie potężniejsze siły. Do tego większość przywódców Rebelii znajduje się wciąż przy życiu. A ci imperialni są martwi. – Fang machnęła dłonią. – Najwyższy Porządek ma po swojej stronie fanatyzm. Ale brakuje mu doświadczenia.</p><p>– W czym niby różnimy się od Rebeliantów, którzy odnieśli sukces?</p><p>– Gwiazdy Śmierci zostały zniszczone przez szalony łut szczęścia. I przez Jedi – odparła Fang.</p><p>– W takim razie zadziałałabyś na własną korzyść, gdybyś pomogła mi odnaleźć Luke’a Skywalkera – stwierdził Hux. – Twoje koneksje w Republice są o wiele większe niż moje.</p><p>– Myślałam, że twój rodzaj nie ogląda się na starą wiarę? – zapytała Fang.</p><p>– Nie możemy nie brać czegoś pod uwagę tylko dlatego, że tego nie rozumiemy.</p><p>– Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że według pogłosek poszukuje ostatniej świątyni Jedi. Podobno prowadzi do niej jakaś mapa. Istnieje spora szansa, że jedno i drugie znajduje się z dala od Rdzenia. – Fang pociągnęła długi łyk ze swojej szklanki, po czym powiedziała: – Masz bardziej elastyczne podejście, niż podejrzewałam. Czy rzeczywiście weźmiesz pod uwagę to, co powiedziałam o Hosnian Prime?</p><p>Oczywiście, że zamierzał to zrobić, ale nie chciał dać jej tej satysfakcji.</p><p>– Jeśli nie popełnimy żadnego błędu, staniemy na progu rozpoczęcia ostatniej wojny, jaką zobaczy ta galaktyka.</p><p>– Zawsze jest jakaś kolejna wojna, generale. – Podniosła się na nogi. – Upewnij się, że nasza coś zmieni.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Po wyjściu Fang Hux mógł wrócić do pracy. Ale zamiast tego zaczął myśleć o długim procesie powstawania Gwiazd Śmierci. Imperium wykazało się ostrożnością, zaczynając od małych celów jak Jedha City, a kończąc na znacznie większych, jak cała planeta Scarif. Huxowi nigdy nie przyszło na myśl, że zniszczenie świątyni w Jedha na Kyberze miało jakiekolwiek strategiczne znaczenie, bo nigdy wcześniej nie odgadł prawdziwej natury walki, jaką Imperator toczył z Jedi. Czym tak naprawdę była? Być może zaledwie wewnętrznymi drganiami Mocy, która unicestwiła jedną sektę, żeby wzmocnić inną.</p><p>Dokładne przestudiowanie dokumentów na temat panującego na Jedha kultu Mocy zaprowadziło Huxa na Jakku. Na planecie znajdowała się osada Kościoła Mocy. Hux nie słyszał o nim wcześniej, ale też nie pamiętał prawie nic z czasu, jaki spędził na Jakku. Był w stanie przypomnieć sobie zaledwie Sloane oraz obietnicę Raxa na temat dzieci.</p><p>Posłanie na Jakku kilku zwiadowców, żeby rozpytali o mapę, nie mogło zaszkodzić. Niemal dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wysłał odpowiedni rozkaz, odebrał nową wiadomość z komlinka Rena. Zacisnął zęby. Nieważne, co Ren miał do powiedzenia, Hux z całą pewnością nie chciał tego słuchać.</p><p>Ale mimo to wstał i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Kom czekał na niego na biurku, a jego dioda błyskała ponaglająco na niebiesko, póki Hux nie nacisnął przycisku „wyświetl”. Ulżyło mu, kiedy zobaczył Rena wyglądającego, jakby poprzedni tydzień niedelikatnie się z nim obszedł.</p><p>– Ciemna strona zawsze będzie mnie prześladować – zaczął Ren – tak jak chce prześladować też ciebie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że znajdowałem się zupełnie w jej mocy wtedy na statku.  Miałem nad sobą dostatecznie dużo kontroli, żeby przestać, co oznacza, że mogłem powstrzymać się, zanim cokolwiek zacząłem. Fairhand myśli, że mi wybaczysz.</p><p>Ren zdawał się nie wiedzieć, że Hux zobaczył tego potwora. Być może senator sam nie miał pojęcia o pojawieniu się bestii, skoro jeszcze niedawno szpony tej kreatury zatapiały się głęboko w jego umysł. Hux rozważał możliwość, że była to zaledwie halucynacja, ale istnienie potwora miało zbyt wiele cholernego sensu, kiedy dodał to do innych swoich spostrzeżeń.</p><p>– Nie sądzę, że powinieneś. Nie sądzę, że to zrobisz – powiedział Ren.</p><p>Hux prychnął. Samobiczowanie się w wykonaniu Rena było na tyle melodramatyczne, żeby wyglądać wręcz uroczo. A potem senator powiedział coś jeszcze i nagle Hux miał wrażenie, że musiał się przesłyszeć. Jego palec z trudem znalazł wyłącznik urządzenia, nagle tak zdrętwiały, że niemal nie zatrzymał nagrania na czas.</p><p>Jego matka. Ren porozmawiał z… z tą zdradziecką kobietą, zupełnie jakby Huxa kiedykolwiek mogło obchodzić, co się z nią stało. Samo wydanie kogoś na świat nie zasługiwało automatycznie na wyróżnienie ani dozgonną wdzięczność; szczególnie po tym, jak się go opuściło. Bycie narodzonym oznaczało poniekąd zaproszenie do bycia skrzywdzonym. Hux przeszedł gorączkowo po pokoju, wyglądając gniewnie za okno na kojąco pustą planetę.</p><p>O, pieprzyć to. Miał trzydzieści cztery lata, nie sześć, i udało mu się odnieść ogromny sukces bez jej obecności. Hux włączył z powrotem kom. Jej głos nie okazał się zupełnie obcy. Hux najwyraźniej nigdy do końca nie wyrzucił go z pamięci, tylko upchnął gdzieś głęboko razem z wszystkim innym, o czym nie był w stanie myśleć. Jak pierwsze miesiące, które spędził z ojcem.</p><p>Brendol ostatecznie go <em>po</em>kochał. Ale Hux musiał sobie na to zasłużyć.</p><p>Na Jakku były wyłącznie szare pomieszczenia. Z durastali, rzecz jasna, ale to ich kolor najdokładniej zapamiętał. Wpatrywał się w ściany, zamiast patrzeć na dzieci. Hux musiał być bardziej użyteczny dla swojego ojca niż one. Chciały go zabić. Było to niemal jedyne ich pragnienie: wyłącznie mieć okazję do czynienia przemocy. Hux im to dał. Ojciec szybko zorientował się, że dzieci przeszły zbyt brutalne warunkowanie; zostały usunięte. Ich ciała zmieniono w proch i odprowadzono poprzez system pozbywania się odpadów, a komendant w tym czasie rozpieszczał swojego syna.</p><p>– Chciałabyś z nim kiedyś porozmawiać? – zapytał Ren, a Hux z powrotem skupił uwagę na nagraniu.</p><p>– Minęło trzydzieści lat – odparła jego matka. – Nie mielibyśmy sobie nic do powiedzenia.</p><p>Miała rację. Było to niemal… rozbrajające, ta świadomość, że wykazywał jakieś podobieństwo do niej. Hux nie potrafił winić ojca za kłamstwa, nie, kiedy jeszcze go nie kochał. Nic istotnego się nie zmieniło.</p><p>Zaczął przygotowania, aby wyruszyć na Naboo.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hux nie był do końca szczęśliwy sam ze sobą na promie. Przybycie na Naboo bez obstawy mogło bardzo szybko zmienić się w olbrzymi błąd. I to taki, który sprawiłby, że wydarzenia na Rattataku zaczęłyby wyglądać jak potknięcie się w drodze do łazienki. Ale nie mógł obecnie też znieść przebywania w obecności innych ludzi.</p><p>Być może nadal nie przetrawił tego, co wyjawiła jego matka. Ale tak wiele innych rzeczy mogło być odpowiedzialnych za jego obecny stan. Szukanie dokładnej przyczyny przypominało przebijanie się przez stóg siana, żeby znaleźć igłę. Życie Huxa było palącym się powoli silnikiem hipernapędu, do którego Ren ciągle dolewał paliwa. Odezwał się kom na statku i generał już miał przekierować połączenie do Mitaki, kiedy zobaczył, od kogo wychodzi. Odebrał, ale wcześniej zmienił ustawienia na sam dźwięk.</p><p>– Właśnie dotarły do mnie wiadomości  – powiedział Sere. Hux nominalnie zostawił całą bazę na jego rozkazy. – Gdzie lecisz?</p><p>– Naboo.</p><p>Sere zagwizdał.</p><p>– A myślałem, że nic cię nie oderwie od projektu tak blisko wdrożenia go w życie.</p><p>– Czy zamierzasz palnąć mi kazanie o tym, jak to powinienem oszczędzić Hosnian Prime? Tierzin Fang cię ubiegła.</p><p>– Brendol zagłosowałby za zniszczeniem tego systemu.</p><p>– Wiem – odparł Hux gniewnie.</p><p>– Kiedy ludzie mówią, że nie jesteś swoim ojcem, to z ich strony komplement – odparł Sere.</p><p>Nigdy to tak nie brzmiało w jego uszach.</p><p>– Dziwi mnie, że nie jesteś na mnie wściekły – powiedział Sere, kiedy Hux nie przerwał milczenia przez dłuższą chwilę.</p><p>– Do kogo <em>twoim zdaniem</em> jestem podobny?</p><p>– Do Rae Sloane. Ale tylko w najlepszych twoich momentach, więc nie pozwól, żeby uderzyło ci to do głowy.</p><p>Żaden z nich nie wspomniał jej nazwiska już od dłuższego czasu. Utrata Sloane była okropnym ciosem dla wojska, chociaż nic przecież nie mogło powstrzymać przybywających jej lat. Sere udzielił wreszcie Huxowi ostatniego ostrzeżenia, że ma o siebie dbać, po czym się rozłączył. Generał ustawił namiary nawikomputera na Naboo i postanowił spróbować zasnąć przynajmniej na chwilę.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy Hux miał trzynaście lat, Sloane odwiedziła go na Miraxis. Niemal nigdy nie pojawiała się na powierzchni planety, co czyniło to wydarzenie specjalnym. Rzadko przytrafiający się w tym klimacie śnieg spadł, przez co posiadłość jego ojca wyglądała dziwnie i nieznajomo, kiedy Hux ją po niej oprowadzał.</p><p>– Urosłeś, Armitage – powiedziała. Potarła o siebie schowane w rękawiczki dłonie, a jej oddech zmienił się w białą chmurę na zimnym powietrzu. – Ale niekoniecznie przybrałeś przy tym na wadze. Czy ojciec dobrze cię traktuje?</p><p>Hux uśmiechnął się.</p><p>– Bardzo dobrze, pani admirał – odparł. – Ale nie odwiedzała mnie pani tutaj tak często, jak obiecywała.</p><p>– Zauważyłeś.</p><p>– Nie mogłaś zabrać mnie ze sobą? – zapytał Hux. – Nie znoszę chodzenia do szkoły; otaczają mnie w niej dzieciaki.</p><p>– <em>Sam</em> jesteś dzieckiem.</p><p>Gdyby powiedział to ktokolwiek inny, Hux oblałby się rumieńcem pełnym zażenowania. Ale ze strony Sloane stanowiło to wyraz ciepłych uczuć.</p><p>– Nie tak jak one.</p><p>Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego. Miała chyba więcej szarych włosów niż ostatnio.</p><p>– Moja praca jest zbyt skomplikowana. Poza tym uczysz się od Brendola istotnych rzeczy. Rzeczy, na których ja sama się nie znam i którymi będziesz musiał się dla mnie zająć, kiedy nadejdzie czas.</p><p>– Szturmowcy.</p><p> – Dokładnie. Nie umiem zarządzać ludźmi tak jak ty.</p><p>Hux wyprostował się nieco bardziej i założył ręce za plecami, chcąc wyglądać dostatecznie władczo, żeby zasłużyć sobie na jej pochwałę.</p><p>– Czy to dlatego jeszcze nie zabiłaś Dyrektora?</p><p>Przytaknęła.</p><p>– Już wkrótce nie będziemy musieli godzić się na kompromis.</p><p>– Zwycięstwo przychodzi tylko poprzez pokonywanie trudów – odparł Hux. Było to jedno z mott wymalowanych na szkolnych korytarzach.</p><p>Sloane stanęła w miejscu i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Huxa, obracając go do siebie.</p><p>– Czy wiesz, dlaczego musimy utrzymać Imperium przy życiu?</p><p>– Bo ludzie potrzebują, aby ktoś nimi kierował.</p><p>Zobaczenie, jak Sloane kręci przecząco głową, było druzgoczącym przeżyciem. Hux nienawidził nie mieć racji.</p><p>– Ponieważ ludzie potrzebują, żeby ktoś ich <em>chronił</em> – stwierdziła Sloane. – Dyrektor jest tym, co nastaje, kiedy upada Imperium.</p><p>– Jest jak Rax.</p><p>– Tak. Trująca roślina taka jak on musi zostać wycięta. Ale nie można zachować w tym przypadku delikatności. Jest zbyt wpływowy, zbyt wielu ludzi będzie chciało podjąć się tego, co próbował osiągnąć. Nie wystarczy odjąć dłoń, Armitage. – Opuściła rękę o kilka centymetrów i zacisnęła ją w pięść. – Musisz odciąć całe ramię.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Naboo było przepięknie zieloną planetą, mimo że szczątki starego <em>Lucrehulksa </em>Federacji Handlowej wytworzyły wokół niego nienaturalny pas planetoid. Po podaniu kodu dokowania, jaki Ren usłużnie zapewnił, Hux z radością pozwolił droidowi portowemu poprowadzić się na odpowiednie miejsce. Wolał nie sprawdzać swoich umiejętności pilotowania.</p><p>– Posiadłość, która należała wcześniej do Imperatora Palpatine’a, obejmuje ponad milion akrów niemal nietkniętych lasów oraz terenów podmokłych – zaszczebiotał droid portowy przez komlink. – Po odejściu Imperatora posiadłość stała się częścią majątku powierniczego. Sześć lat temu anonimowy wykonawca testamentu przekazał całą posiadłość Kylo Renowi w formie darowizny. Później senator Ren ofiarował większość tego majątku mieszkańcom Naboo, aby wykorzystywali je do odpoczynku oraz do przeprowadzani polowań w ograniczonym zakresie. Obecnie senator Ren znajduje się w swojej rezydencji, żeby wziąć udział w Festiwalu Księżyca.</p><p>Gdyby Hux posiadał milion akrów ziemi, z pewnością nie zdecydowałby się pozwolić ludziom grać na tym terenie w bolo-ball ani łapać sobie kolacji.</p><p>– Droid, czy poinformowałeś senatora Rena, że jego kod dokowania został użyty?</p><p>– Właśnie miałem to zrobić, proszę pana.</p><p>– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Sam przekażę mu informację o moim przybyciu.</p><p>– Wspaniale! Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc postępować zgodnie z rozkazami.</p><p>Hux będzie musiał powiedzieć Renowi, że jego droid portowy powinien zostać wystrzelony w przestrzeń kosmiczną za głupotę. Olbrzymi dom Palpatine’a znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku; połowa budynku została wkomponowana bezpośrednio w zbocze góry. Wyglądał imponująco i olśniewająco, a jednocześnie trochę przypominał szczura womp, który próbuje wydostać się z dziury w ziemi. Kilkanaście promów i śmigaczy stało już zaparkowane przed bramą wjazdową, a droid portowy wskazał mu wolne miejsce.</p><p>Droid był właśnie w trakcie życzenia mu naj, naj, najwspanialszego dnia, kiedy Hux wyłączył nawikomputer. Już dawno temu zdążył rozważyć kwestię tego, jak ukryć swoją tożsamość na planecie należącej do Republiki, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby musiał wykonać taktyczny odwrót z Niezbadanych Rejonów. Jego rozwiązanie przybrało kształt sfałszowanej karty tożsamości, niechlujnych ubrań i zmieniającego głos hełmu, który Hux trzymał za sztuczną ścianą promu. Przejmowałby się rzucaniem się w oczy na tle tłumu, ale niektóre z zaparkowanych niedaleko ścigaczy wyglądały na tyle staro, żeby pochodzić sprzed czasów Imperium.</p><p>Kolejny droid czekał na niego, kiedy wysiadł z promu.</p><p>– Dobrego dnia, proszę pana! – oznajmił droid protokołowi. – Witam w posiadłości. Jest pan czterdziestym dziewiątym gościem w trakcie Festiwalu Księżyca.</p><p>– Co to takiego? – zapytał Hux, czując się dziwnie, słysząc swój własny zniekształcony przez hełm głos.</p><p>– Festiwal Księżyca jest największym wydarzeniem w całej galaktyce – odparł droid. Nie dodał nic więcej.</p><p>– Po prostu zaprowadź mnie do środka.</p><p>– Oczywiście, proszę pana. – Droid gwałtownie obrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie. Hux musiał się postarać, żeby za nim nadążyć. – Jedną z rzeczy, jakie sprawiają, że Festiwal Księżyca oraz Naboo są takie wspaniałe, jest fakt, że nasi arystokraci pozwalają osobom z wszystkich warstw społecznych na proszenie ich o przysługi.</p><p>– Brzmi to okropnie.</p><p>– A jest cudowne! Senator Ren wykazuje się szczególną szczodrością. Co roku jego osoba jest przegłosowywana w tej kategorii w stosunku dziewięć do jednego!</p><p>– Z całą pewnością ta szczodrość i późniejsze głosowanie są całkowicie ze sobą niepowiązane – mruknął Hux.</p><p>– Tylko Palpatine był bardziej popularny w czasie, kiedy zasiadał w Senacie!</p><p>– Czy obywatele Naboo nie wstydzą się tego, że wybrali na swojego przedstawiciela tyrana?</p><p>Droid przekrzywił głowę.</p><p>– Żadna inna obecnie zamieszkana planeta nie może poszczycić się tym, że wybrała przyszłego imperatora. Za specjalną, wakacyjną cenę dwustu kredytów można zrobić sobie holo w stworzonym specjalnie dla Palpatine’a swoop-śmigaczu, a dziesięć procent ze sprzedaży biletów jest przekazywane na wsparcie dla weteranów.</p><p>Przeszli przez ogrody, po czym weszli do domu przez boczne wejście, zamiast od frontu.</p><p>– Wycieczki po wnętrzach odbywają się trzy razy dziennie w cenie pięćdziesięciu kredytów – powiedział droid z nadzieją. – Ścieżka zwiedzania dostępna w czasie Festiwalu nie pokazuje zbyt wiele posiadłości, choć można zauważyć, że nawet korytarz dla służby został wyłożony marmurem. Jesteśmy na miejscu, proszę pana. Proszę otworzyć pierwsze drzwi po pana lewej. Proszę nie kierować się w prawo, jako że droidy bezpieczeństwa mogą wtedy zgodnie z prawem do pana strzelić.</p><p>Hux trafił do małej sali audiencyjnej. Krążyły po niej tuziny ludzi, wymieniając się szeptem uwagami i obserwując, jak siedzący na środku mężczyzna słucha klęczącego przed nim petenta. Ren przeistoczony w kogoś innego niż swoja zwykła postać przez liczne warstwy odświętnego stroju przypominał Huxowi osobę, którą poznał w trakcie ich pierwszego spotkania. Tę pewność siebie i opanowanie, jakie miał, kiedy mógł się schować w odgrywaniu kogoś innego.</p><p>Ren podniósł głowę i zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Powiedział kilka słów do klęczącego przed nim kosmity, żeby go odprawić, po czym podniósł się na nogi. Hux zamarł z miejscu, kiedy Ren szedł w jego stronę; tłum rozstępował się przed nim, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, co takiego opętało senatora. Z całą pewnością wyglądał, jakby coś takiego się wydarzyło.</p><p>– Przybyłeś – powiedział Ren, patrząc prosto na Huxa. – Przerażała mnie myśl, że tego nie zrobisz.</p><p>– Istoty – ogłosił jaskrawo ubrany służący, uderzając o podłogę laską. – Kylo Ren dokonał ostatniego aktu łaski na dziś i uda się teraz na wieczorny odpoczynek.</p><p>Tłum szybko się rozproszył, ale Ren zatrzymał Huxa w miejscu, delikatnie obejmując dłonią jego nadgarstek. Generał poczuł, jak puls mu przyspiesza pod palcami senatora; zakładał, że będzie miał więcej czasu, żeby pomyśleć, żeby poobserwować Rena i wymyślić, jak można przebywać w jego obecności i jednocześnie nie dać się ponieść emocjom.</p><p>– Tak bardzo mi przykro – wyszeptał Ren, podnosząc dłonie do szyi Huxa, tuż pod brzeg jego hełmu. Ale nie dotknął jego skóry, wyraźnie bojąc się, że generał tego nie chce, nieważne, czego by od niego nie wyczuwał tymi swoimi mocami. – Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie nigdy więcej.</p><p>– To absolutnie niepraktyczna prośba, Kylo.</p><p>Hux miał wrażenie, że nie może złapać oddechu. Wziął dłonie Rena w swoje i dotknął nimi zapadek hełmu. Senator zrozumiał, o co chodzi, zdejmując hełm i wyjmując go ze słabych palców Huxa. Teraz, kiedy generał widział wreszcie Rena bez żadnych ograniczeń, to pełne rozpaczy spojrzenie ciemnych oczu i wyraz twarzy starannie pozbawiony nadziei, zorientował się, że nie został w nim już ani gram wściekłości.</p><p>– A niech nas obu piekło pochłonie – powiedział Hux cicho i przyciągnął Rena do pocałunku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. zmrok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca! I końca roku, i końca ficzka, i być może również końca pandemii (wczoraj dzwoniłam do szefowej w aptece, żeby mnie zgłosiła do szczepień personelu medycznego; może wreszcie izba aptekarska na coś się przyda poza wysyłaniem przypomnień o niezapłaconych składkach ;D). Trzymajcie się!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Być może wojna spowodowałaby mniej cierpienia.</p><p>Umysł Huxa wydawał się jak nowy, odarty z przekonania, tak jak Kylo czuł sięe wcześniej. Senator chciał się w nim zanurzyć i doświadczyć na własnej skórze każdej zmiany, dotknąć miejsc, w których gorycz została przytępiona, a jednocześnie coś wciąż pozostawało tak ostre i wyraźne…</p><p>Hux stanowczo odepchnął Kylo od siebie.</p><p>– Czy moglibyśmy zostać sami? – zapytał.</p><p>– Oczywiście. – Kylo nakazał klucznikowi wyjść i na wszelki wypadek także zapomnieć o rudym mężczyźnie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak rozpoznawalny Hux jest poza kręgami politycznymi i zakątkami HoloNetu pełnymi zwolenników Imperium. Poza tym czy ktokolwiek by go obecnie zidentyfikował? Jego przebranie świadczyło o typowej dla niego dbałości o szczegóły; brud pokrywał jego ubrania na równi z wonią złomowiska metalu. Nie wyglądał przy tym źle, ale mundur pasował do niego najlepiej.</p><p>Musieli porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się na promie. Nie dało się tego uniknąć po tym, jak minął już krótki wybuch szczęścia na powitanie. Kylo czuł, jak umysł Huxa zamyka się przed nim jak zawsze w momentach pełnych napięcia. Ale to generał zainicjował pocałunek.</p><p>– Tak łatwo przychodzi ci sprawienie, żeby ludzie zapomnieli – zauważył Hux – zupełnie jakbyś mimochodem upuszczał coś na podłogę.</p><p>Kylo wiedział teraz trochę, jakie to uczucie. Ta niemożliwość ufania własnym wspomnieniom, podejrzliwe przyglądnie się wszystkim lukom i niewyjaśnionym wydarzeniom na poziomie dzieciństwa. A mimo to nie mógł przestać używać swoich sztuczek.</p><p>– Zrobienie tego samego tobie byłoby o wiele trudniejsze.</p><p>– Ale nie niemożliwe? – Ton głosu Huxa był łagodny.</p><p>– Nie niemożliwe – powiedział Kylo. – Nie zrobiłbym tego.</p><p>– To zawsze mówi czarny bohater w opowieści. Nie ma tutaj żadnej zarazy. Twoja rodzina jest ze mną bezpieczna. Nie zjem cię. Chyba że twoja matka nigdy nie próbowała nauczyć cię strachu przed obcymi ludźmi?</p><p>– Brakowało jej na to czasu.</p><p>– Cóż, nie wszyscy mają to szczęście urodzić się jako syn pomocy kuchennej – odparł Hux z szyderczym uśmiechem. – Obiecałeś, że mnie oprowadzisz po rezydencji Palpatine’a.</p><p>– Zostawiasz przejęcie władzy nad galaktyką na później?</p><p>– Mogę sobie pozwolić na przeznaczenie na to odrobiny czasu. Wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu.</p><p>Kylo starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, co to znaczy, kiedy prowadził Huxa po kolejnych pokojach. Starał się kiedyś dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o Palpatinie, próbując nauczyć się na jego błędach i jego zmyśle estetycznym. Rezydencja przypominała Kylo labirynt. Zanim przyszły Imperator zaczął zabijać nawet najsłabiej spokrewnionych ze sobą kuzynów, Palpatinowie byli licznym rodem.</p><p>– Dlaczego wymordował swoją własną rodzinę? – zapytał Hux.</p><p>– Nie chciał zostawić przy życiu kogokolwiek, kto poprzez więzy krwi mógłby rościć sobie prawo do jego dziedzictwa.</p><p>– Wolał, żeby Imperium upadło, niż przetrwało po jego śmierci.</p><p>– Tak jak Palpatine to widział, to <em>on</em> był Imperium.</p><p>Oczywiście, że Hux czerpał przyjemność ze słuchania o wadach Palpatine’a. Kult Imperatora podążył za pozostałościami po jego Imperium do Niezbadanych Rejonów, a generał miał w sobie duch współzawodnictwa. Jego wyraz twarzy w trakcie przyglądania się skrupulatnie zaaranżowanemu wystrojowi wnętrz rezydencji był przepełniony radosnym rozczarowaniem. Kiedy weszli do pozbawionego sensu pokoju do gry w sabaka, Hux wymówił słowa „dywan” i „naprawdę”, jakby pozbawiły go wszelkiej wiary.</p><p>– Co jest takiego strasznego w dywanach? – zapytał Kylo.</p><p>– Brud na nich osiada.</p><p>– Więc czym wyłożyłbyś podłogi w swoim imperialnym pałacu?</p><p>– Mandaloriańskim drewnem tekowym – odparł Hux po chwili milczenia – ale tylko w moich prywatnych pokojach. Goście mogą zadowolić się durastalą. I zanim zaczniesz się ze mnie naśmiewać, nie, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, póki mnie nie zapytałeś.</p><p>– Jestem o tym przekonany.</p><p>Kylo pociągnął Huxa do jednej z jadalni. Żadna z nich nie była w użytku od śmierci Palpatine’a, a większość prawdopodobnie pozostawała nietknięta również za jego życia.</p><p>Hux skrzywił się, podnosząc wzrok na sufit. Przy pomocy ruchu dłoni Kylo użył Mocy, żeby zacząć powoli obracać olbrzymi żyrandol.</p><p>– Nazywa się <em>Gungańska Sztuka Erotyczna</em> – oznajmił.</p><p>– Nie mogą tak wyglądać w trakcie seksu.</p><p>– Palpatine pogardzał realistycznym odwzorowaniem. Tak samo jak i seksem, stąd też gungańska kloaka wisząca nad głowami gości zaproszonych na kolację. W tym pomieszczeniu jadał tylko z ludźmi, których nienawidził. Ci, których oceniał jako użytecznych, byli prowadzeni do niebieskiej jadalni, gdzie znajduje się <em>Personifikacja Naboo triumfującego nad samolubnymi ekonomicznymi machinacjami Rdzenia</em>.</p><p>– A wygląda to chociaż lepiej? – zapytał Hux, wciąż marszcząc nos na widok żyrandola.</p><p>– Nie. Za to rzeczywiście przypomina wizerunek Gunganina, który się masturbuje.</p><p>– Powiedz, że żartujesz.</p><p>– Niestety – odparł Kylo. Hux wyglądał, jakby nie znajdował się na swoim miejscu w tym pomieszczeniu; łowca nagród, za którego był przebrany, nigdy nie zostałby zaproszony do środka, nawet za wszystkie sprośne żyrandole świata. – Chcesz się przebrać? Szaty Imperatora wciąż znajdują się w dobrym stanie.</p><p>To wzbudziło zainteresowanie Huxa.</p><p>– Tak po prostu je tutaj zostawił?</p><p>– Palpatine nigdy tutaj nie wrócił po tym, jak został Imperatorem. Był zbyt paranoiczny, żeby podróżować, chyba że okazywało się to absolutnie konieczne.</p><p>– Nie ufał nawet Vaderowi?</p><p>– Szczególnie nie Vaderowi. Sithowie trzymali się zasady dwóch. Może być tylko jeden mistrz i jeden uczeń. Palpatine wiedział, że Vader go kiedyś zabije. Sithowie trzymali się jeszcze bardziej niemożliwych reguł niż Jedi.</p><p>Snoke odsunął się od ideologii Sithów. Nawet teraz Kylo używał jego mądrości, ufając, że Hux utrzyma wojnę w stanie perfekcyjnych obrotów, balansując poziom nieszczęść na czubku igły. Umrze <em>dokładnie wystarczająco</em> dużo istnień tak długo, jak generałowi będzie zależało na nim na tyle, żeby to wokół niego kształtować swoje ambicje.</p><p>– Sithowie wymusili na sobie własne wyginięcie – zauważył Hux.</p><p>– I nikt nie opłakuje ich odejścia. – Kylo ujął Huxa pod ramię i zaprowadził go do sypialni Palpatine’a.</p><p>Wchodzenie do niej zawsze sprawiało, że senatora zalewała fala mdłości. Artefakty Sithów znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu na tyle długo, żeby wnętrze przenikło poczuciem straty i zbyt wielkiego upływu czasu. W środku znajdował się filar z korribańskiego grobowca, a zaraz obok niego spoczywał fragment szaty Ajunty Palla, jedno i drugie schowane za przesłoną z transparistali. Najgorszy z nich był zwykły kamień z Malachora V, który wręcz tętnił ciemną stroną.</p><p>Hux przyglądał się ciemnej czerwieni, która pokrywała dywan, ściany i łóżko z czterema kolumienkami, na którym Palpatine sypiał sam, za jedyne towarzystwo mając swoje artefakty. Być może pomagały mu zasnąć. Generał wziął do rąk malachoriański kamień i obrócił go w palcach, nie czując przy tym niczego.</p><p>– Dlaczego to sobie zatrzymał? – zapytał.</p><p>– Pochodzi z planety, na której umarły miliony. Kamień nasiąkł okrucieństwem, jakim się wobec nich wykazano.</p><p>Hux szybko odłożył go na miejsce, jakby kawałek skały zaczął parzyć go w palce.</p><p>– Wystarczy mi.</p><p>Garderoba skrywała w sobie małą fortunę w postaci strojów. Kylo pożyczył sobie kilka z tych najbardziej wyszukanych, czekając, aż prasa to zauważy. Nigdy to nie nastąpiło. Hux bawił się przez chwilę stojakiem poruszającym się dzięki silnikowi. Jego dłonie zatrzymywały się dłużej na każdej sztuce odzieży w kolekcji Imperatora, którą można by określić jako względnie skromną.</p><p>– Czy Palpatine był nietypowy jak na Sitha? – zapytał, przesuwając kciukiem po kołnierzu wyszytym klejnotami.</p><p>– Był typowy w każdym aspekcie. Jego mistrz – dodał Kylo, powstrzymując się przed wypowiedzeniem na głos imienia Snoke’a – okazał się bardziej wyjątkowy.</p><p>– Kosmita, którego dla ciebie zabiłem.</p><p><em>Dla ciebie</em>. Kylo nie myślał tak o tym wcześniej.</p><p>– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?</p><p>– Kiepskie panowanie nad odruchem naciskania na spust.</p><p>– Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że śmierć Snoke’a podziała na twoją korzyść.</p><p>– I niemal nie podziałała. Snoke… – powiedział, wahając się. – …znieważył mnie, a zagrażał tobie. Nie mogłem zostawić cię w jego mocy.</p><p>– Znieważył cię?</p><p>– Myślał, że może mną manipulować.</p><p>– Więc nie byłeś zazdrosny – stwierdził Kylo.</p><p>– Nawet przez chwilę.</p><p>– Zaborczy. – Kylo przycisnął Huxa do wełny i jedwabiu wartych tysiące kredytów i przesunął zębami po jego dolnej wardze, zanim go pocałował.</p><p>– Tak – odparł Hux, przysuwając Kylo do siebie szarpnięciem za szatę.</p><p>– Gdybym cię poślubił, generale – wymruczał Kylo – stałbyś się częścią arystokracji. Byłbyś uprawniony do posiadania rzeczy tutaj zgromadzonych i wszystkiego, co do niego podobne.</p><p>Mięśnie ramion Huxa napięły się.</p><p>– Brzmi jak niezły skok w hierarchii jak na kogoś urodzonego jako nieślubny syn – powiedział, puszczając Kylo. – Tak czy siak nie możesz zgodnie z prawem mnie poślubić.</p><p>– Bo nie jesteś obywatelem Republiki? – zapytał Kylo. To sprawiło, że Hux się uśmiechnął, ale nadal wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi.</p><p>– Jesteś wrogiem z drugiej strony barykady.</p><p>– Jestem podwójnym agentem – odparł Kylo.</p><p>– Nie możesz naprawdę chcieć mnie poślubić.</p><p>– Chcę.</p><p>Hux milczał przez chwilę.</p><p>– Musimy porozmawiać o planie – powiedział w końcu.</p><p>– Oczywiście. Przy kolacji?</p><p>– Niech będzie.</p><p>Hux zdecydował się na jeden z bardziej wojskowych strojów Palpatine’a, tunikę i spodnie w odcieniu granatu zazwyczaj zarezerwowanego dla marynarki wojennej, a przy tym ozdobione złotymi warkoczami. Pił nieprzerwanie w trakcie posiłku, zdając się nie czuć smaku szeregu naboońskich specjałów układanych na stole przez droidy. Było oczywiste, że zamierzał być pijany, zanim zaczną omawiać ostatnie ruchy. Nie należało to do łatwych rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę jego tolerancję na alkohol. Niemniej udało mu się to osiągnąć, zanim odsunął od siebie talerzyk po deserze i zapalił papierosa.</p><p>– Proszę pana – zaprotestował podający do stołu droid W8-TR – palenie jest zabronione wewnątrz rezydencji. Naraża innych gości oraz tekstylia.</p><p>– Zamknij się – stwierdził Hux.</p><p>– Może robić, co tylko zapragnie, kelnerze.</p><p>– Oczywiście – odparł W8-TR. – Proszę rozkoszować się swoimi karcynogenami – rzucił nad ramieniem, odchodząc od stołu.</p><p>– Republikanie są zawsze tacy przekonani o własnej nieomylności, jeśli chodzi o czyjeś zdrowie – wycedził Hux.</p><p>– Dbamy o siebie nawzajem.</p><p>– Czy to oznacza, że do swoich postulatów zamierzasz dodać taki o imperialnym zakazie palenia?</p><p>– Czy powinniśmy zaczekać, aż wytrzeźwiejesz? – zapytał Kylo.</p><p>– Nie. Nie będziemy tak naprawdę rozmawiać o niczym nowym – stwierdził Hux, unosząc brew. – Tylko potwierdzać, co zrobimy. A to wolałbym raczej przejść nietrzeźwy.</p><p>– Jak sobie życzysz.</p><p>Plan był celowo prosty. Musiał taki być, żeby mogli go wykonać, każdy po swojej stronie, nie pozostając w ciągłej komunikacji. Zamierzali spiskować razem, żeby doprowadzić nadchodzącą wojnę do najszybszego możliwego końca. I chociaż Hux nigdy nie powiedział bezpośrednio, że nie zgadza się z sugestiami Kylo, miał pewne obawy związane z niemal każdym aspektem planu.</p><p>Kiedy skończyli go omawiać, Kylo powiedział:</p><p>– Nie ufasz mi tak do końca.</p><p>– Muszę ci ufać. Nie znaczy to, że muszę przy tym czuć się z tym dobrze. A ty też nie wierzysz we mnie bezkrytycznie.</p><p>– Moc zadecyduje, czy się nam powiedzie, czy też nie. Mam na to mały wpływ.</p><p>Hux zgasił niedopałek trzeciego papierosa.</p><p>– Musi być tak miło mieć Moc, na której można polegać, żeby pozbyć się z siebie wszelkiej odpowiedzialności – odparł kwaśno. – Nie jestem pewien, czy Moc cię pocieszy, jeśli kiedyś rzeczywiście zadusisz mnie na śmierć albo jeśli wyparuję pod ostrzałem jednego ze statków twojej matki. – A potem podniósł się z krzesła, odsuwając je tak, żeby zaszurało głośno o podłogę, i skierował się na balkon. Zaczęło padać i chłodne, wilgotne powietrze wdzierało się do jadalni przez otwarte drzwi.</p><p>Za wiele z tego zaczynało wyglądać, jakby oznaczało początek końca pomiędzy nimi, kiedy ścieżki, jakie dla siebie wybrali, odciągały ich od siebie. Noc zapadła całe godziny temu, przykrywając jezioro i wzgórza płaszczem ciemności.</p><p>– Deszcz jest bardzo wygodny dla mojego nastroju – oznajmił Hux, kiedy Kylo do niego dołączył.</p><p>– Czy boisz się mnie teraz?</p><p>– Czuję w stosunku do ciebie pewną ostrożność, co jest w moim najlepszym interesie.</p><p>Kylo poczuł ulgę wymieszaną z zawodem.</p><p>– W takim razie czego się boisz? – zapytał.</p><p>Przez chwilę Kylo widział wyraźnie starszego chudego mężczyznę o niebieskich oczach i czuł przy tym przerażenie powstrzymywane od tak dawna, że narosło i odbijało się kwasem. Nieznajomego szybko zastąpił potwór z promu.</p><p>– Ta rzecz, którą zobaczyłem za tobą – odparł Hux. – Czym była, poza tym, że Mocą?</p><p>Czymś starym, przepełnionym złem i głodnym. Nieświadomość Kylo prawdopodobnie zapewniała mu spokój w tym aspekcie.</p><p>– Widziałeś ją lepiej niż ja.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie odpowiesz na moje pytanie? To coś chce mnie zabić, Kylo.</p><p>– Wrzucę jej opis do HoloNetu i wrócę do ciebie z odpowiedzią.</p><p>– Naprawdę nie wiesz? – zapytał Hux, pełen nieskrywanej pogardy.</p><p>– Nie wiem – odparł Kylo, nie potrafiąc przy tym powstrzymać narastającej w nim złości. – Tysiące lat tradycji Jedi <em>oraz </em>Sithów zostały zaprzepaszczone, kiedy Imperium wysłało oddziały, żeby splądrować świątynie Jedi. A to, czego nie znaleźli, zostało później splądrowane przez Republikę. Całym dziedzictwem, jakie Yoda przekazał Luke’owi, była chata wypełniona zapachem przeterminowanych racji żywnościowych i otaczające ją bagna. – Słowa zaczęły wypadać z niego coraz szybciej i czuł, jak w powietrzu między nimi coś się buduje, coś podobnego do ładunku elektrycznego, ale nie mógł tego zatrzymać. – Luke upierał się, że Yoda i Obi-Wan rozmawiali z nim poprzez Moc jeszcze przez jakiś czas po tym, jak umarli, w co nigdy nie wierzyłem, póki nie poczułem na karku dyszenia potwora, kiedy próbowałem wydusić z ciebie ostatni oddech. Nie wiem. Nie wiem – warknął Kylo – bo jestem spadkobiercą kłamstw, ignorancji pełnej dobrej wiary i całej reszty tego, co tylko Moc zapragnie rzucić w moim kierunku, żeby spieprzyć mi życie.</p><p>Pośród deszczu błysnęło. Błyskawica rozbłysła nad nimi, nie stanowiąc żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, zdając się wysysać cały tlen z powietrza i pachnąc mocno ozonem. Kylo nigdy wcześniej nie próbował stworzyć błyskawicy z Mocy, ale natychmiast ją rozpoznał i bał się, co oznaczała. Nie powinien znajdować się na tyle blisko ciemnej strony, żeby błyskawica odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie, szczególnie nieświadome. Huxa zaskoczył wyłącznie późniejszy odgłos; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to dzieło Kylo.</p><p>– Pomogę ci – powiedział generał. Po raz pierwszy Kylo poczuł od niego współczucie i odkrył, że pragnie go więcej. Żałosne. Chciał schronić się w ramionach Huxa, bo wiedział, że ten by mu na to pozwolił, ale zamiast tego uparcie trzymał się barierki balkonu. – Wysłałem już zwiadowców na poszukiwania Skywalkera – dodał Hux po chwili.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>– Jedi mógłby ponownie zacząć ingerować.</p><p>Czasami Kylo naprawdę chciał, żeby tak było.</p><p>– Luke jest złamanym człowiekiem,</p><p>– Uważam to za mało prawdopodobne. Jeśli go znajdę, powinienem go wysłać do ciebie?</p><p>– W jednym kawałku – odparł Kylo, kiwając głową.</p><p>– Oczywiście. – Hux wyjrzał na zewnątrz, spoglądając na jezioro, na którym światełka rybaków kołysały się spokojnie na wodzie. – Co byś zrobił, Kylo, gdybym zdecydował się złamać nasz pakt? Gdybym zniszczył jeszcze jedną planetę, spowodował kilka dodatkowych milionów śmierci cywilów tu czy tam? Spróbowałbyś mnie powstrzymać?</p><p>– Oczekujesz, że powiem „tak” lub „nie”?</p><p>– Chcę, żebyś przyznał prawdę.</p><p>– Tak – odparł Kylo.</p><p>– A wciąż byś mnie kochał?</p><p>Kylo nie potrafił nawet przestać kochać Snoke’a. W przypadku Huxa byłoby to niemożliwe.</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>– Małżeństwo to gwarancja wierności, prawda? Taki rodzaj listu żelaznego.</p><p>– To najbardziej wojskowa definicja małżeństwa, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem, ale tak – odparł Kylo.</p><p>– Wobec tego zgadzamy się w tej kwestii. Przywołaj swojego stewarda, żeby poprowadził nasz ślub.</p><p>Kylo poczuł się oszołomiony. Zerknął na chrono.</p><p>– Jest niemal północ.</p><p>– Dlaczego ma to znaczenie? Potrzebujesz zamówić kwiaty? – Umysł Huxa pędził z wielką prędkością, ale mówił poważnie. A nawet naprawdę pragnął tego, o co prosił.</p><p>– Jesteś pijany.</p><p>Hux machnął ręką.</p><p>– Moja nietrzeźwość nie unieważni tego całkowicie sekretnego, nielegalnego małżeństwa.</p><p>– Gdyby <em>było</em> legalne, to by je unieważniła. – Kylo ujął rękę Huxa w swoje dłonie. – Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.</p><p>Hux zaczął się cofać, ale zauważył to i przestał.</p><p>– Nie muszę; potrafisz czytać w myślach.</p><p>– Powiedz to, proszę. Nie poślubię cię, jeśli nie potrafisz tego powiedzieć na głos, bo małżeństwo dla mnie coś znaczy. – Małżeństwo Padme i Anakina też nie zostało nigdzie odnotowane, ale miało znaczenie.</p><p>– Kocham cię – stwierdził Hux i zwrócił spojrzenie z powrotem na jezioro. Podjęcie się tego zobowiązania było dla niego łatwiejsze niż przyznanie, dlaczego to robi. – Proszę. Mam nadzieję, że to doceniasz.</p><p>– Doceniam.</p><p>Steward przybył kilka minut później, wyraźnie wyrwany ze snu i nadal w piżamie.</p><p>– Czy coś jest nie w porządku, proszę pana?</p><p>– Potrzebuję, żebyś przeprowadził dla mnie ceremonię ślubu.</p><p>– Ale nie mam uprawnień – odparł steward, spoglądając nerwowo najpierw na Kylo, a potem na Huxa.</p><p>– To nieistotne – zapewnił go Kylo. – Powiem ci, jakich sformułowań użyć.</p><p>I w taki sposób wzięli ślub, wymieniając między sobą kilka słów i pocałunek. Kylo usunął później to wspomnienie z pamięci stewarda. Powinien czuć się zawiedziony pośpiechem, ale czuł głównie dziwną ulgę, zupełnie jakby zrobili pierwszy krok z dala od zmroku, który zaczął nad nimi zapadać.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sen zabrał Kylo na sam środek uwiędłej planety. Niebo nad nią miało przejrzystość charakterystyczną dla opuszczonych światów, na których nie pozostało nic żywego, żeby zaburzać warstwę ozonu niepewnością oddychania.</p><p>Pośród pokrytej czerwienią planety wzrastały wzgórza. Kylo nie mógł ich zliczyć, nie czując przy tym tych samych mdłości, jakie wywoływały w nim artefakty Sithów. Kiedy się skoncentrował i wsłuchał w Moc, zrozumiał, że to nie wzgórza, a grobowce. Mimo tego, jak na niego wpływały, Kylo wiedział, że musi odwiedzić zmarłych. Pył syczał pod jego stopami, gdy stawiał kroki w ciężkich butach, a wiatr szarpał za jego szaty. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył strój zabójcy Jedi; w zdrętwiałych we śnie rękach trzymał maskę. Pozwolił jej upaść na ziemię.</p><p>W zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiły się ślady. Jeden z nich miał trzy palce, drugi pięć. Sześć. Cztery. Znowu trzy. Stworzenie poruszało się na czterech nogach i było na tyle wielkie, że z łatwością mogło go pożreć. Kylo pomyślał nagle o Darth Trayi, która odrzuciła w labiryncie ścieżkę wyznaczoną przez jedwab, a zamiast tego podążała za ciemnością, żeby wytropić bestię. Na jakiej drodze tak naprawdę znajdował się Kylo? Podążał nią dalej.</p><p>Wiatr się wzmógł, kiedy Kylo zbliżył się do grobowców, tnąc i lamentując pomiędzy kolumnami, smagając rzeźby zmarłych. Senator był teraz w stanie dostrzec niektóre z wyrzeźbionych twarzy, marszcząc brwi, gdy przypatrywał się ich pustym oczom obserwującym pustą planetę. Dwóch z nich rozpoznał: Naga Sadowa i Freddona Nadda, ponownie złączonych ze sobą mistrza i ucznia. Czyli Kylo znajdował się na Korriban, chociaż obraz z jego snu różnił się od wszystkich holo planety, jakie widział. Ślady prowadziły naprzód, obok pomników ku czci dawno zapomnianych.</p><p>Wszystkie grobowce były zamknięte poza jednym. Wejście do niego ziało ciemnością, otwarte na oścież, pochłaniając tropy potwora. Groza osiadła Kylo na ramionach. Nie mógł uciec z tego miejsca, a bestia nie pragnęła go skrzywdzić. Na promie nazwała go „ukochanym”. Kylo rozumiał aż za dobrze, jak ciemna strona może żerować na miłości.</p><p>Wnętrze grobowca skrywało niemal nieprzeniknione ciemności. Wyciągnął do przodu rękę, żeby zobaczyć ścieżkę przed sobą przy pomocy Mocy, wyczuwając przemieszczającą się gdzieś obecność potwora. Ten przysiadł na szczycie odległej niszy, poruszając miarowo długim ogonem; w jego piersiach wzrastał głęboki warkot. Ale nie powiedział nic do niego, a Kylo nie był w stanie zobaczyć więcej niż zarysów jego postaci. Kilka latarni w grobowcu rzucało słabe światło, zbyt słabe, aby oświetlić stworzenie.</p><p>Oczy Kylo przystosowały się do ciemności i dostrzegł to, czego nie mógł wyczuć Mocą: bladą i siwą kobietę siedzącą na jednym z sarkofagów, spowitą w ciemną, opatrzoną kapturem szatę Sitha. Ręce miała złożone na kolanach, skryte całkowicie w rękawach.</p><p>– Holokrony to niebezpieczne narzędzia – powiedziała, wpatrując się w Kylo niewidzącymi czarnymi oczami. – Czy zdawało ci się, że uczymy tylko wtedy, kiedy się o to poprosi?</p><p>– Czym jesteś?</p><p>Nie wyczuwał od niej niczego, żadnego szeptu umysłu ani nawet śladu jasności czy ciemności. A mimo tego wyglądała na lordkę Sithów i to potężną.</p><p>– Nawet nie duchem. Podążałam ścieżką jasnej strony i ciemnej strony i umarłam, nienawidząc ich obu.</p><p>– Jesteś Darth Trayą.</p><p>– Tak – odparła. – Albo Kreią, albo zaledwie staruszką, uprzywilejowaną przez to, jak wszyscy zakładają, że w tym wieku jest się niegroźnym. Snoke przekazał ci sporo lekcji na temat historii, a jednak nie powiedział ci tego, co najbardziej pragniesz wiedzieć.</p><p>Kylo zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć w kierunku potwora.</p><p>– Czym jest to coś?</p><p>– To ciemna strona, którą przyciąga krew, jaka w tobie płynie. Posiądzie cię w tej samej chwili, w której całkowicie obrócisz się plecami do jasnej strony.</p><p>W ten sposób musiało dojść do tego, że znalazła się tak blisko niego na promie, popychając go w stronę zabójstwa, w stronę zrobienia tego samego co Vader.</p><p>– Jak mam ją powstrzymać?</p><p>– Nie możesz – powiedziała, uśmiechając się cierpko. – Jeśli ktoś powie ci, że są dwie ścieżki, ta z jedwabiem i ta z ciemnością, którą z nich wybierzesz?</p><p>– Skierowano mnie na drogę ciemności.</p><p>– Tylko dlatego, że to ścieżka, na której widzisz samego siebie. Świat może opowiadać ci kłamstwa równie łatwo, co ludzie.</p><p>– Ale jeśli podążę za jedwabiem, poniosę porażkę – warknął Kylo. – Sama też wybrałaś ciemność.</p><p>Traya roześmiała się.</p><p>– Czy to właśnie o mnie mówią? Sithowie byli takimi głupcami. – Obok niej pojawiły się trzy miecze świetlne, unoszące się w powietrzu. Kylo cofnął się o krok, kiedy włączyły się wszystkie na raz, rzucając fioletowe światło dookoła grobu. – Zniszcz mój holokron – poleciła Traya – albo znowu cię odwiedzę. Nie jesteś równy Meetrze Surik, ale niezależnie od tego losy galaktyki mogą zależeć tylko od ciebie.</p><p>Miecze świetlne ruszyły do przodu, wprost w jego stronę.  </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kylo obudził się w łóżku sam. Znalazł po omacku datapad, żeby sprawdzić godzinę: 8:30. Sen trzymał go w objęciach długo po porze, o której Hux musiał wstać. Kylo czuł lekkie mdłości; artefakty Sithów wibrowały w jego głowie, chociaż znajdowały się na drugim końcu rezydencji. Teraz w promieniach dnia zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co zobaczył, było bardziej wizją niż snem. Darth Traya naprawdę mu się ukazała, potwór także. Nie wiedział, że powinien gdzieś zapieczętować holokrony, które zabrał ze statku, bo – jak w przypadku wielu rzeczy – nikt mu o tym nie powiedział.</p><p>W czasach Starej Republiki Traya była mistrzynią wielkiej Jedi, Revan, a później stała się również założycielką akademii Sithów. Jak każdy Sith, który dożył sędziwego wieku, została zdradzona przez swoich uczniów. Co się stało z nią później, tego nikt nie wiedział. Kylo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o Meetrze Surik, ale mógł zdobyć wiedzę na jej temat. Chociaż jeśli Surik była Jedi, to informacje o niej zostały z całą pewnością utracone.</p><p>Później zastanowi się nad Trayą. Zbyt wiele się działo, aby mógł przejmować się czymkolwiek innym. W dodatku wciąż odczuwał utratę Snoke’a i jego niezawodnego kierowania w odpowiednim kierunku. Traya <em>powiedziała</em> mu kilka rzeczy, mimo że była tylko wzorcem zachowania z holokronu. Wiedziała dobrze, jak w środku walczy sam ze sobą i o tym wszystkim, czego mu brakowało.</p><p>Według informacji z systemu bezpieczeństwa Hux znajdował się w atrium. Kylo ubrał się i poświęcił kilka chwil na to, żeby jego włosy wyglądały mniej jak coś, na czym spał całą noc. Będzie to ostatni raz w ciągu przynajmniej kilku miesięcy, kiedy zobaczy Huxa. Ostatni raz, kiedy zobaczy swojego męża, pomyślał Kylo z zadumą. Po tym, jak Hux zasnął – lub, co równie prawdopodobne, stracił przytomność – senator złożył zamówienie, które przybyło do rezydencji zaledwie godzinę temu. Złapał je po drodze.</p><p>Atrium składało się z małego ogródka w zachodnim skrzydle, dość zaniedbanego od śmierci Palpatine’a. Kylo utrzymywał go w takim stanie, czerpiąc radość z zieleni dziko rosnących roślin. Hux stał przy fontannie porośniętej mchem, z namysłem przyglądając się błyszczmuszce, która fruwała od jednego kwiatu do kolejnego. Na stole stała wysoka, pusta szklanka oraz resztki śniadania.</p><p>– Ciekawy ten miesiąc miodowy, na jaki mnie zabrałeś – stwierdził Hux. – Zaspałeś.</p><p>Kylo uśmiechnął się.</p><p>– Zatrzymałeś się w Pałacu Imperialnym i korzystasz z darmowego barku.</p><p>– Dziękuję. Twój droid tylko trochę sarkał na serwowanie krwawych Mandalorianów przed dziesiątą.</p><p>Ojciec Kylo utrzymywał, że jednym lekiem na kaca było picie dalej. Najwyraźniej musiał się tego nauczyć, jeszcze zanim opuścił Akademię Imperialną.</p><p>– Chciałbym, żebyś pił mniej – powiedział Kylo.</p><p>– Nikt nigdy wcześniej mi tego nie powiedział – odparł Hux, a w jego głosie brzmiała raczej ciekawość niż uraza. – Alkohol jest w równym stopniu częścią wojska jak strzelanie do ludzi. To pierwsze z pewnością sprawia, że to drugie jest łatwiejsze. Przestanę tyle pić, kiedy wszystko to się skończy.</p><p>Zobaczenie Huxa takim rozdartym miało uspokajający efekt; generał nie był tak silny, jak mu się wydawało, dzięki czemu Kylo czuł się mniej osamotniony.</p><p>– Kupiłem coś dla nas – powiedział, wyjmując pudełko na biżuterię i otwierając je.</p><p>Hux spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.</p><p>– Nie znasz mojego rozmiaru.</p><p>– Dopasowują się. Nie musisz go przyjąć.</p><p>Hux zmarszczył brwi i wziął do ręki jeden z pierścionków, po czym obrócił go w palcach. Obrączka była całkowicie pozbawiona klejnotów i inskrypcji.</p><p>– Nie mogę go nosić.</p><p>– Wiem. Ale pomyśl o nim jak o swoim liście żelaznym. Jeśli nie zmusisz mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcę – powiedział Kylo, pozwalając drżeniu wkraść się do swojego głosu – będziesz go miał. Przez resztę mojego życia.</p><p>Było to o wiele więcej niż wyznanie miłości. Urodzili się po przeciwnych stronach konfliktu i być może umrą w ten sam sposób. Hux wsunął rękę do kieszeni tuniki i wyciągnął nieśmiertelniki, żeby wsunąć obrączkę na łańcuszek. Kylo założył drugi z pierścionków na palec; ukryją go rękawiczki, które zazwyczaj nosił.</p><p>– Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zostać dłużej – powiedział Hux. W jego spojrzeniu kryło się przygnębienie; delikatnie ujął twarz Kylo w dłonie i pocałował go zdecydowanie za krótko. – Aż do końca.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kylo wrócił na Hosnian Prime z pragnieniem wydrążenia się od środka, a potem spania przez długie tygodnie. Ale miał dwie powinności do spełnienia na planecie i dopiero wtedy ostateczna faza planu mogła się zacząć.</p><p>W jego apartamencie nie było niczego, na czym zależałoby mu na tyle, żeby to ocalić, więc skierował się od razu do Garroty. Jego asystentka szybko otworzyła drzwi, wycierając dłonie o spódnicę, podczas gdy to, co obecnie gotowała na kolację, bulgotało w tle.</p><p>– Kylo? – zapytała Garrota. – Tyle osób o ciebie pytało; musiałam odwołać wszystkie twoje spotkania i wystosować przeprosiny do większej ilości gatunków, niż mogę zliczyć na obu rękach. Nie odbierałeś nawet połączeń ode mnie.</p><p>– Musisz opuścić Hosnian Prime – powiedział Kylo pospiesznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Nie jest tu bezpiecznie i nie możesz już dla mnie pracować. Dam ci tyle pieniędzy, ile będziesz potrzebować.</p><p>Garrota pokręciła głową.</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Opuszczasz planetę.</p><p>– Co takiego jest tutaj niby niebezpieczne? Nie zamierzam uciec tylko dlatego, że rzucisz we mnie pieniędzmi.</p><p>Wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale nie miał dla niej słów otuchy. Nie istniał sposób, w jaki można było uczynić to łatwiejszym. Albo właściwym, jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony.</p><p>– Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Musisz się stąd zabierać – powiedział nalegająco. – Nie mogę ochronić cię przed tym, co nadchodzi.</p><p>– Nie ruszam się stąd, póki mi nie powiesz, co się dzieje – odparła Garrota, dyskretnie sięgając za siebie, gdzie, jak Kylo wiedział, trzymała blaster. Była odważna, bo nigdy nie widziała, jak kogoś zabijał. – A kiedy już się dowiem – dodała – dopiero wtedy zdecyduję, co z tym zrobię.</p><p>– To nie zależy od ciebie.</p><p>Za późno zorientowała się, co Kylo zamierza zrobić.</p><p>– Nie odważysz się użyć na mnie tych swoich sztuczek…</p><p>Kylo jej przerwał. Krzyknęła, kiedy jedno z jej lekku znalazło się pomiędzy nią i ścianą, gdy popchnął ją w tamtą stronę i przytrzymał w miejscu, chwytając za przedramiona. Musiał powstrzymać ją przed użyciem blastera czy ucieczką.</p><p>– Garrota Terza. Zdecydowałaś, że chcesz zacząć wszystko od nowa. Boisz się mnie i… masz już dość tego życia.</p><p>– Przestań!</p><p>– Garrota Terza. Zdecydowałaś, że chcesz zacząć wszystko od nowa. Boisz się mnie.</p><p>– Przestańprzestańprzestań…</p><p>Kylo powtórzył swoje słowa jeszcze raz i Garrota zaczęła szlochać.</p><p>– Proszę. Proszę, nie rób mi tego.</p><p>– To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę cię uratować. – Używanie Mocy w ten sposób, co przekazał mu Snoke, korzystało z jasnej strony. Sithowie zabierali, co chcieli; Jedi przekonywali. Nawet wbrew czyjejś woli. – Garrota Terza. Zdecydowałaś, że chcesz zacząć wszystko od nowa. Boisz się mnie.</p><p>Wszelki opór w spojrzeniu Garroty umarł szybką śmiercią.</p><p>– Chcę zacząć wszystko od nowa – powiedziała z odrętwieniem. – Jestem tak zmęczona baniem się ciebie.</p><p>– Przekupiłem cię kredytami, żebyś dotrzymała moich tajemnic. Po prostu chcesz się wydostać z tej sytuacji. Nie powiesz nigdy nikomu o mnie ani o tym, co zrobiłem. Nie będziesz nigdy się zastanawiać nad tym, co się ze mną stało. Opuścisz Hosnian Prime na zawsze i osiądziesz gdzie indziej.</p><p>– Kuat – mruknęła Garrota. – Mogłabym polecieć na Kuat. Z dala od ciebie i twoich sekretów.</p><p>– Tak. Leć na Kuat. – Zatrzymanie się na planecie stoczniowej zachowałoby ją w bezpieczeństwie. Żadna ze stron nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbombardowanie kogoś, kto zaopatrywał ich w statki. – I bądź szczęśliwa.</p><p>– Tak. Jestem szczęśliwa. – Garrota uśmiechnęła się do niego, zupełnie jakby właśnie podarował jej coś wspaniałego.</p><p>Czuł miękkość w kolanach, kiedy wychodził z jej mieszkania, i wyciągnął rękę, żeby wesprzeć się o coś na korytarzu. Ale zamiast tego odkrył, że zacisnął dłoń w pięść i przywalił nią w grubą stalową ścianę, po czym wyrzucił z siebie wrzask. Kosmita po drugiej stronie korytarza otworzył drzwi mieszkania i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, bez wątpienia zastanawiając się, czy powinien nasłać ochronę budynku na człowieka, który najwyraźniej stracił którąś z klepek. Kylo mógł sprawić, że tamten by o tym zapomniał, ale to już nic nie znaczyło. Skończył z byciem senatorem Renem, a HoloNet będzie miał wkrótce coś o wiele ważniejszego do przekazania niż jeden krzyk.</p><p>Została mu tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Kylo potrzebował prezentu dla swojej matki. Dotarł do mieszkania, które zaaranżował dla Fairhanda, upchnięte pomiędzy niektórymi z jego najbardziej zaufanych i jednocześnie paranoicznych agentów. Kylo zadzwonił do drzwi, po czym otworzył je siłą. Fairhand błyskawicznie podniósł się na nogi, aż w rezultacie upuścił datapad, który upadł na podłogę z łoskotem.</p><p>– Pakuj się – stwierdził Kylo. – Lecimy dołączyć do Ruchu Oporu.</p><p>– Musisz się chyba ze mnie, kurwa, nabijać – prychnął Fairhand, maskując strach oburzeniem.</p><p>– Mówię absolutnie serio. Jesteś gałązką oliwną mojej nowo odkrytej szczerości. – Kylo zrobił krok w stronę Fairhanda, sprawdzając, czy tamten się wzdrygnie. Nie zrobił tego; zadarł podbródek, żeby móc spojrzeć senatorowi prosto w oczy. – Nawet nie rozważaj opcji zdradzenia mnie – dodał Kylo, dotykając szyi Fairhand tuż poniżej tchawicy. – Zorientuję się i nic cię wtedy nie uratuje.</p><p>Fairhand wytrzymał spojrzenie Kylo. Podobnie jak Hux był niesamowicie dobry w ukrywaniu emocji pod maską, nieważne, jak bardzo by się nie bał.</p><p>– Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to powiedziała – odparł Fairhand.</p><p>– Będę ostatnią.</p><p>Kylo odepchnął go od siebie, po czym szybko usiadł, żeby ukryć opadającą na niego słabość. Fairhand rzucił się pakować rzeczy, starając się przy tym trzasnąć wszystkim, czym się dało. Kylo przycisnął palce do czoła, zupełnie jakby był w stanie w ten sposób utrzymać swój umysł w jednym kawałku.</p><p>Musiał teraz przybrać nową skórę. Czy pozwoli rodzicom na nazywanie go Benem? Czy uda mu się zdobyć ich zaufanie? Czy w ogóle będzie potrafił żyć z tym, co miało nadejść, szczególnie musząc przy tym być zupełnie samotnym?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kreia i wszyscy wspomnieni Sithowie są częścią serii gier Knights of the Old Republic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. labirynt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ostatni rozdział w tym roku! I to jeden z moich ulubionych:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mniej niż dwadzieścia minut dzieliło ich od D’Qaru. Jego kontakt w Ruchu Oporu przesłał mu kody pozwalające na priorytetowe lądowanie na planecie i przeszły one bezzwłoczną akceptację. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że infiltracja D’Qaru nie okaże się tak łatwa dla wszystkich, którzy nie byli synem generały Organy.</p>
<p>Kylo musiał się mentalnie przygotować na ponowne spotkanie z matką, ale umysł Fairhanda mu w tym przeszkadzał; był za głośny. Fairhand siedział obok niego na fotelu drugiego pilota, a jego mózg krążył na oślep między wściekłością i strachem.</p>
<p>– Martwisz się za głośno – oznajmił Kylo.</p>
<p>– Co? – zapytał Fairhand. – Czyżbym godził w twój wewnętrzny spokój?</p>
<p>– Tak. Potrzebuję ciszy, żeby przemyśleć kilka spraw.</p>
<p>– To niemożliwe, kiedy jesteś równie stabilny emocjonalnie, co trójnogie krzesło.</p>
<p>Kylo wyłamał palce z groźnym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>– Zamknij się – odparł.</p>
<p>– Albo co, wystrzelisz mnie w kosmos? Użyjesz mnie jako karty przetargowej w grze o dominację nad galaktyką?</p>
<p>– Zrobię ci <em>krzywdę</em>.</p>
<p>– Tego się nie boję – skłamał Fairhand. – Co zrobiłeś Garrocie?</p>
<p>– Będzie bezpieczna.</p>
<p>Kylo starał się przypomnieć sobie jedną z lekcji Luke’a na temat osiągnięcia wewnętrznego spokoju. Ale zamiast tego wciąż słyszał głos Snoke’a, powtarzający: <em>Nie myśl o sobie jako o osobie. Jesteś nikim. Jesteś naczyniem wypełnionym wspomnieniami, które należą do kogoś innego, czyimiś myślami i pragnieniami nieznajomego. Z wszystkich nich zostaniesz opróżniony.  </em></p>
<p>Nie słyszał już myśli Fairhanda. To nie osoba miała się spotkać z generałą Organą. Kylo nadał swoje powitanie do bazy i otrzymał pozwolenie na lądowanie. Nie powiedział matce – Organie – że przybędzie; nie chciał, żeby miała czas się przygotować.</p>
<p>– Pamiętaj – powiedział Kylo kategorycznie – nie pozwól nikomu dowiedzieć się o naszych powiązaniach z Huxem.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem taki zupełnie zielony, jeśli chodzi o konspirację, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.</p>
<p>Ludzie kręcili się przy lądowisku, podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko. Mieli na sobie jasne pomarańczowe kombinezony lotnicze, przez co przypominali wojowników z czasów Rebelii. Obie strony opierały się o odwołania się do nostalgii, co stanowiło doprawdy intrygujący sposób na rozpoczęcie wojny. Ale tak naprawdę, jak podejrzewał, zaledwie kontynuowali tę samą walkę w miejscu, w którym zostawiła ich poprzednia wojna. Dlaczego nie mieliby wyglądać zupełnie tak samo? A może pomarańczowy materiał był po prostu tani.</p>
<p>– Wyciągnij ręce – powiedział Kylo, kiedy już wylądowali. – Muszę cię skuć.</p>
<p>Fairhand spiorunował go spojrzeniem, ale posłuchał. Wciąż przypominał Kylo o Huxie, co czyniło wszystko trudniejszym. Czy generał uczyni to, co właściwe… albo przynajmniej to, co wiedział, że musi zrobić? Teraz, kiedy trzeba było ufać w jego zdolność do okazania litości, Najwyższy Porządek go przerażał. Kylo pomógł Fairhandowi podnieść się na nogi i popchnął go przed siebie, gdy wrota statku zaczęły się otwierać. Zeszli w dół po rampie.</p>
<p>Najbliższy członek Ruchu Oporu upuścił blaster.</p>
<p>– Senator Ren?</p>
<p>Był pewien, że trudniej go będzie rozpoznać bez symboli statusu, jakimi otaczał się w Senacie. Kylo poczuł się zobaczony w sposób, w który nie chciał być.</p>
<p>– Tak. Musisz zabrać mnie do generały. Mam dla niej więźnia.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna oddalił się w pośpiechu. Pozostali znajdujący się w pobliżu zaczęli nerwowo spoglądać jeden na drugiego, niepewni, czy powinni go pilnować, czy też nie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim ten, który go rozpoznał, powrócił, nakazując Kylo gestem podążać za sobą. Kylo trzymał łokieć Fairhanda w dłoni, zupełnie jakby nie ufał, że bez tego nie spróbuje uciec. Szczerze mówiąc, miał wrażenie, że Fairhand chętnie by spróbował i to tylko po to, żeby go zażenować.</p>
<p>Kylo został zaprowadzony do podziemnego bunkra, przy drzwiach którego stało dwóch strażników. Przeszukali go i Fairhanda dokładnie. Oczywiście niczego nie znaleźli, jeśli nie liczyć holokostek Fairhanda. Kylo nie pozwolił mu nawet na zabranie ze sobą datapada i wyrzucił wszystkie komy, jakie posiadali. Strażnicy zaprowadzili ich do pomieszczenia, którego większość zajmowała mapa gwiezdna.</p>
<p>Pierwsza myśl, jaka przemknęła mu przez głowę, kiedy zobaczył matkę, była taka, że wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zmęczoną niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chwilę zajęło, zanim oderwała wzrok od datapada i go zauważyła; niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. Ale gdy już to zrobiła…</p>
<p>Nie chciał czuć jej emocji, tego zalewu miłości i nadziei, którym nie dawała pojawić się na twarzy. Musiała być wobec niego surowa, ponieważ stanowił zagrożenie dla ich bezpieczeństwa, tak po prostu wmaszerowując do bazy z ukradzionymi kodami i więźniem. Generała Organa była bardzo, bardzo dobra w zachowywaniu stoicyzmu.</p>
<p>– Generało – powiedział Kylo, wyczuwając rozczarowanie, jakie wywołało w niej to słowo.</p>
<p>– Senatorze – odparła zdecydowanym głosem i odłożyła datapad.</p>
<p>– Zrezygnowałem.</p>
<p>Leia westchnęła.</p>
<p>– Jak w takim razie powinnam się do ciebie zwracać?</p>
<p>– Kylo – odpowiedział, czując ulgę, że nie będzie musiał ponownie słyszeć swojego starego imienia. Obawiał się, że Leia będzie chciała od razu wrócić do bycia matką i synem i wtedy będzie musiał ją odtrącić. Ale, prawdę mówiąc, trochę bolało, że była na tyle rozsądna, żeby nawet nie próbować.</p>
<p>– Kto to? – zapytała, spoglądając na Fairhanda.</p>
<p>– Arasu Fairhand, były Minister Ochrony Rodzin.</p>
<p>– Porwałeś go?</p>
<p>– Uciekłem z Porządku – odparł Fairhand, unosząc podbródek.</p>
<p>– Rozkuj go w takim razie – poleciła Leia. – Usiądźcie obaj. Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się uciec?</p>
<p>Leia zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko nich, sprawiając, że rozmowa zaczęła przypominać nieco bardziej przesłuchanie, którym była.</p>
<p>– Najwyższy Porządek to zło. – Fairhand zacisnął zęby. – Wysyła swoich własnych obywateli na rzeź. Wmawia im kłamstwa, manipuluje nimi, a przy tym pragnie rozprzestrzenić swoje obrzydlistwo po całej galaktyce. Wszyscy mieszkańcy przechodzą pranie mózgu już od urodzenia. Nie tylko szturmowcy, wszyscy.</p>
<p>– Biorąc pod uwagę twoją pozycję – odparła Leia – wzięłabym cię za fanatyka wobec sprawy.</p>
<p>– Próbowałem chronić ludzi podobnych do mnie.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem. – Leia przyjrzała się uważnie Fairhandowi, szukając w jego słowach szczerości przy pomocy Mocy. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś kłamał. Ale dlaczego skierowałeś się do senatora Rena, a nie do Ruchu Oporu?</p>
<p>– Nie rozumiem całej tej waszej polityki na tyle, żeby dokonać jakiegoś wyboru. Ren mnie znalazł i przyprowadził mnie tutaj.</p>
<p>– Sprzedawał na czarnym rynku holokostkę z dokumentami na temat osób należących do wojska i „zbrodni przeciw rodzinie”, jakie popełnili. Ale to nie wszystko, co ma – stwierdził Kylo.</p>
<p>– Posiadam także szczegółową rozpiskę na temat rozlokowania strategicznych zasobów na głównej planecie Najwyższego Porządku. Oraz mapę zajmowanej przez nich przestrzeni kosmicznej.</p>
<p>– Wasza dwójka tak po prostu tu weszła i wręczyła mi najcenniejsze informacje wywiadowcze, jakie uzyskałam od czasu planów bazy Starkillera – oznajmiła Leia. – Gdzie jest haczyk?</p>
<p>Kylo zmarszczył brwi.</p>
<p>– Możemy porozmawiać o tym, kiedy zostaniemy sami.</p>
<p>Leia przytaknęła.</p>
<p>– Arasu, wybacz nam… Ale dziękuję ci, nawet jeśli nie miałeś w tej kwestii wyboru.</p>
<p>Podniosła się i uścisnęła jego rękę, po czym zaprowadziła Kylo do pomieszczenia na tyłach, które prawdopodobnie pełniło rolę schowka na zapasy.</p>
<p>– Co się stało ze Snokiem? – zapytała.</p>
<p>Kylo wzdrygnął się wbrew woli.</p>
<p>– Nie żyje.</p>
<p>– I bardzo dobrze. Był potworem.</p>
<p>Kylo wbił wzrok w podłogę. Chciał stąd wyjść.</p>
<p>– Wiedziałaś, co się wydarzyło w szkole Luke’a. O tym, że Moc przejęła nade mną kontrolę.</p>
<p>– Próbowałam ci to powiedzieć, ale nie pozwoliłeś mi wysłać do siebie nawet jednej wiadomości – odparła Leia pośród otaczających ją żalu i nawet złości.</p>
<p>– Mogłaś próbować mocniej.</p>
<p>– Jak? Powinnam była wziąć cię jako zakładnika i próbować wtłoczyć ci do głowy, że nie jesteś mordercą? Jakim cudem miałbyś mi w to uwierzyć?</p>
<p>Kylo zachował milczenie. Nic nie sprawiłoby, że by jej uwierzył.</p>
<p>– Czy kiedykolwiek uważałaś, że to ja to zrobiłem?</p>
<p>– Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym ci postawić nawet stopy w Senacie.</p>
<p>– Nie pozwoliłabyś?</p>
<p>– Mogłam ujawnić twoje powiązania ze Snokiem.</p>
<p>– Znaczyłoby to cokolwiek? Naboo darzy mnie wielką sympatią, a Senat kurczowo trzyma się swoich zwyczajów. Snoke czy też jego publiczna persona, Hego Damask, nie zrobił niczego poza kilkoma interesami, których rezultatem okazała się niesamowita ilość pieniędzy.</p>
<p>– Nie cierpię tego, że masz rację. – Leia skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach. – Nie mogę ci pozwolić na poruszanie się tutaj swobodnie tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim synem. Zostanie ci przydzielony strażnik przynajmniej do momentu, w którym dostanę jakiś lepszy dowód na to, że mogę ci ufać.</p>
<p>– Wiem. Ale zawsze sprzeciwiałem się Najwyższemu Porządkowi.</p>
<p>– Według tego, co mi mówisz. Równie dobrze ty i Fairhand możecie być sojusznikami.</p>
<p>O wiele łatwiej było powiedzieć jej kłamstwo niż prawdę. Kylo utrzymał swoją twarz bez jakiegoś szczególnego wyrazu.</p>
<p>– Czy to ty jesteś zabójcą Jedi? – zapytała.</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>– Nie powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś nim był.</p>
<p>– Masz rację. Ale nie jestem jedyną paskudną osobą, jaka przydarzyła się tej galaktyce.</p>
<p>Leia pokręciła głową, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach.</p>
<p>– Wydawało mi się, że byłeś bezpieczniejszy ze Snokiem niż na własną rękę. Był stary i pozbawiony ambicji.</p>
<p>Kylo musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Nie myliła się tak do końca; ambicje Snoke’a obracały się głównie wokół przetrwania i kontroli nad swoim podopiecznym, nie podbicia galaktyki. Ale ten pragmatyzm, owinięty wokół jej miłości do niego, był tak silny. Jej własny syn wyciął ją ze swojego życia, a ona rozważała „za” i „przeciw” tego, czy powinna ingerować. Dała mu wolność, jak okropna by się ona nie okazała.</p>
<p>– Nie mamy czasu, żeby teraz się nad tym rozdrabniać – powiedziała Leia. – Spotykam się z Hanem na Takodanie.</p>
<p>– Han nie jest jeszcze gotów na to, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć.</p>
<p>– Han? – Leia zacięła się na tym słowie, zupełnie jakby oczekiwała, że Kylo powie „tata”. – W porządku. Ale… zawsze miał odnośnie ciebie nadzieję.</p>
<p>I ta nadzieja była powodem, dla którego Kylo nie mógł się z nim jeszcze zobaczyć.</p>
<p>–Wiem. Nigdy nie przestał wysyłać mi wiadomości.</p>
<p>– Ha, w takim razie jesteś jedyną osobą, do której pisał. – Leia z ociąganiem wyciągnęła rękę i ścisnęła ramię Kylo. Pozwolił jej na to. – Dobrze cię znowu zobaczyć. Nie martw się, nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać w tej kwestii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po tych jej słowach Fairhand i Kylo zostali zupełnie sami; nawet strażnicy znajdowali się na zewnątrz. Bunkier był z całą pewnością na podsłuchu, więc zdecydowali się włączyć wiadomości na HoloNecie.</p>
<p>Kylo wiedział dokładnie, co i kiedy się wydarzy. Ulżyło mu, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie będzie musiał udawać zaskoczenia, chyba że Leia zadbała też o ukryte kamery w pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>– Wiedziałeś, że w Niezbadanych Rejonach mamy tylko dwa kanały? – zapytał Fairhand.</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>– Na jednym z nich rząd nadaje wiadomości, które składają się wyłącznie z kłamstw, a na drugim puszczają w kółko patriotyczne opowieści, też wyłącznie kłamstwa. – Fairhand uniósł brew i spojrzał na Kylo kątem oka. – Zamiast marnować nasz czas przed telewizorami po prostu wychodziliśmy na dwór i rzucaliśmy w siebie kamieniami. Nazwaliśmy tę zabawę „złap ksenosa”.</p>
<p>Kylo nie miał pojęcia, czy Fairhand żartuje na temat życia w Niezbadanych Rejonach. Każda opowieść na ten temat, jaką się dzielił, sprawiała, że jego planeta brzmiała na tak zacofaną i okropną, że niemal nie dało się tego zrozumieć.</p>
<p>– A co z HoloNetem? Wyświetlały wam się tylko trzy strony w przeglądarce, więc zamiast tego bawiliście się nerfowymi plackami?</p>
<p>– Blisko. Mieliśmy dostęp do siedmiu różnych stron, w tym nawet do jakichś mediów społecznościowych, no i na mojej planecie nie było nerfów, więc musieliśmy się zadowolić gównem innych zwierząt.</p>
<p>Fairhand mówił coś jeszcze, ale Kylo przestał go słuchać. Odliczał minuty jedna po drugiej. Fairhand wiedział, co miało się stać, tylko nie <em>kiedy</em>.</p>
<p> 16:45. Istoty zamieszkujące Republic City obserwowały, jak trzy niszczycielskie promienie przecinają niebo. Czy trzymały się nawzajem w objęciach, czekając na pewny koniec?</p>
<p>Ale promienie ominęły Hosnian Prime i skierowały się dalej, spalając na popiół inne planety należące do tego układu. Głównie placówki badawcze. Kilka fabryk. Miejsca dokowania większości republikańskiej floty. Liczba ofiar śmiertelnych będzie szokująca.</p>
<p>Podczas gdy Kylo wyobrażał sobie proces destrukcji, nadawane wiadomości ucichły i zmieniły się w szumy zakłóceń.</p>
<p>– Co? – powiedział cicho Fairhand, natychmiast gotów poderwać się na nogi. Domyślił się, co się dzieje.</p>
<p>– Nic nie mów – ostrzegł go Kylo.</p>
<p>HoloNet pojawił się z powrotem na ekranie i Kylo zalało wręcz poczucie ulgi. Ufał Huxowi, że zrobi, jak powiedział, ale skoro istniała nawet najmniejsza szansa, że nie dotrzyma danego słowa… Miriliańska prezenterka wiadomości pobladła.</p>
<p>– …potworny akt agresji ze strony Najwyższego Porządku – powiedziała. – W nadanej przez nich wiadomości domagają się natychmiastowej kapitulacji, w związku z czym Senat zwołał niezapowiedziane obrady w trybie pilnym. I mimo że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby móc powiedzieć to z zupełną pewnością, łatwo przewidzieć, że między Populistami i Centrystami dojdzie do podziału.</p>
<p>Kylo zmienił kanał. Mały Chandra-Fan siedział naprzeciwko człowieka. Rozpoznał studio; pojawił się kilkakrotnie w tym programie. Intwing po raz chyba pierwszy w życiu wyglądał na poważnego i ocierał oczy.</p>
<p>– Z tej strony Intwing Sluice – oznajmił – i wasza Wieczorna Bomba. Gdybym powiedział, że zniszczenie układu Hosnian to tragedia, zaledwie powierzchownie poruszyłbym temat tego, co utraciliśmy, ale dzisiejszej nocy spoglądamy w przyszłość. Jest ze mną analityk specjalizujący się w polityce, doktor Krizzix Rand. A teraz, doktorze Rand, czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co pana zdaniem dzieje się obecnie w Senacie? Pomimo istnienia przepisów, które tego zabraniają, nie pozwolono wejść do środka nikomu wyposażonemu w urządzenie nagrywające, powołując się na „względy bezpieczeństwa”.</p>
<p>– Intwing, pojawiłem się tu dzisiaj, spodziewając się nagrać program-laurkę dla obecnych władz – powiedział doktor Rand. – W drodze do studia straciłem siostrę. Więc powiem dokładnie to, co myślę: Senat podzieli tę Republikę. Centryści siedzą w kieszeniach Najwyższego Porządku i wszyscy to wiemy, ale nikt nie chce tego przyznać na głos. Populiści nie mają odwagi zrobić czegokolwiek. Najwyższy Porządek jest okrutny, ksenofobiczny, obrzydliwy i postępuje zdradliwie. Naszą jedyną nadzieję stanowi to, że generała Organa uratuje nas przed staniem się sztucznymi satelitami dla starego Imperium.</p>
<p>Doktor odczepił mikrofon od koszuli, położył go na stole i wyszedł ze studia. Kylo wyłączył holoprojektor i podniósł się na nogi.</p>
<p>– Zostań tutaj – powiedział, kiedy usłyszał, że Fairhand za nim idzie.</p>
<p>Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał przed sobą zmartwione twarze strażników.</p>
<p>– Idę zobaczyć się z matką – oznajmił Kylo. Jeden ze strażników wyjął blaster.</p>
<p>– Senatorze, otrzymaliśmy rozkazy, aby pilnować, żebyś nie wychodził z bunkra. To, co się właśnie wydarzyło, tego nie zmienia.</p>
<p>– Zejdźcie mi z drogi, do cholery – warknął Kylo, odpychając go na bok i idąc przed siebie. Zerknął szybko przez ramię i zobaczył, że tamten nadal trzyma blaster w rękach. – No dalej. Strzel do syna księżniczki Lei.</p>
<p>Strażnik opuścił blaster. Kylo podążył za tłumem, wiedząc doskonale, że znajdzie Leię w samym jego centrum. Nikt więcej nie próbował zatrzymać go po drodze, kiedy kierował się prosto w serce Ruchu Oporu: do centrum dowodzenia swojej matki. Gdyby tylko Najwyższy Porządek był odrobinę mniej paranoiczny i izolacjonistyczny, prawdopodobnie mogliby wyeliminować Ruch Oporu całe miesiące temu.</p>
<p>Leia patrzyła na plany Starkillera. W tłumie stał też Han i Kylo niemal obrócił się na pięcie. Jego ojciec pojawiał się na holosach rzadziej niż jego matka, więc Kylo nie wiedział wcześniej, jak bardzo się postarzał w ciągu lat, jakie minęły od masakry. Poe Dameron stał u boku Lei, a, ku zdumieniu Kylo, dziewczyna z Jakku, ta przeszukująca śmietniki, znajdowała się zaraz obok Hana. Wydawało mu się, że to obecność rodziców go niepokoi, ale być może była to ta dziwna aura dziewczyny, odpychająca Moc w nietypowy sposób.</p>
<p>– Musimy ewakuować planetę – powiedziała Leia. – Będziemy następnym celem. Przygotowuje się do kolejnego uderzenia, prawda?</p>
<p>Kobieta siedząca przy stacji kontrolnej projektora przytaknęła. Fairhand przepchnął się przez tłum.</p>
<p>– Nie zaatakuje D’Qaru – powiedział. – Zaatakuje planetę, z której pochodzi.</p>
<p>Jeden z przywódców zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>– A ty kim niby jesteś?</p>
<p>– Zdrajcą – odparł Fairhand. – Jedyną siłą powstrzymującą wojsko przed przejęciem pełnej kontroli była ludność cywilna, a nie ma nikogo, kogo generał Hux nienawidzi bardziej niż swoich własnych współobywateli. Musi zniszczyć Miraxis, zanim opanuje Republikę.</p>
<p>Leia podniosła głowę znad planów Starkillera.</p>
<p>– Zniszczyłby własną planetę?</p>
<p>– Generale – oznajmiła techniczka – zidentyfikowaliśmy następny cel Starkillera. Znajduje się gdzieś w Niezbadanych Rejonach.</p>
<p>Zniszczenie Miraxis nie stanowiło części planu. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o drugim uderzeniu, tylko o pierwszym. Hux postanowił to zrobić na własną rękę.</p>
<p><em>Co byś zrobił, Kylo</em> – zapytał go generał nie tak dawno temu – <em>gdybym zdecydował się złamać nasz pakt? Gdybym zniszczył jeszcze jedną planetę, spowodował kilka dodatkowych milionów śmierci cywilów tu czy tam? Spróbowałbyś mnie powstrzymać?</em></p>
<p>Hux go zdradził.</p>
<p>– Nie rozumiem tego – mruknęła Leia.</p>
<p>– Pani generał, proszę – powiedział Fairhand. – Wiem, że Najwyższy Porządek to dla was wróg, ale na Miraxis znajdują się miliony niewinnych ludzi!</p>
<p>Leia spojrzała na Fairhanda.</p>
<p>– Nigdy pozwoliłabym, żeby los, jaki spotkał Alderaan, stał się udziałem innej planety. Wyślemy nasze siły.</p>
<p>– Finn powiedział mi o słabym punkcie w oscylatorze termalnym Starkillera – odezwała się dziewczyna.</p>
<p>– Dobrze. Może uda nam się zniszczyć to narzędzie zniszczenia – stwierdziła Leia.</p>
<p>Tyle wystarczyło Kylo. Opuścił pomieszczenie, zanim Han zdążył dostrzec, że stali tuż obok siebie. Kylo znalazł sobie miejsce na trawie, tuż poza zasięgiem wzroku wszystkich wychodzących z centrum dowodzenia. Nie zamierzał się zupełnie odizolować od tego, co się działo.</p>
<p>Chciał powstrzymać zniszczenie Miraxis, ale jakim kosztem? Ruch Oporu nie powinien być w stanie uszkodzić Starkillera, a nie mógł nagle spróbować ich powstrzymać. W środku centrum dowodzenia znajdowało się za wiele ludzi. Nawet gdyby udało mu się zabić wszystkich w bunkrze, wciąż wystarczająco dużo osób pozostałoby przy życiu, żeby zagrozić pierwotnemu planowi. Zniszczenie większości układu Hosnian miało złamać ich wolę walki i tak prawdopodobnie by się stało, gdyby nie ingerencja dziewczyny i Finna, kimkolwiek by nie był.</p>
<p>Kylo próbował ocalić życia, ale na horyzoncie majaczyło tylko więcej śmierci.</p>
<p>– Tym właśnie zawsze jest wojna – oznajmiła Darth Traya; jej głos rozlegał się wprost w jego umyśle. Powinien był zostawić holokron Lordki Sithów na statku, ale coś zmusiło go do wzięcia go ze sobą.</p>
<p>Kylo był tak zagubiony we własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważył obecności Fairhanda, póki ten się nie odezwał.</p>
<p>– Nie powiedział ci.</p>
<p>Kylo podniósł wzrok, próbując odczytać intencje Fairhanda. Umysł miał zbyt przepełniony niepokojem, aby móc wiedzieć na pewno. Na całe szczęście w okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby usłyszeć to, co Fairhand miał do powiedzenia.</p>
<p>– Nie rozumiem tego – odparł Kylo.</p>
<p>Fairhand usiadł obok niego, bliżej, niż Kylo sobie tego życzył. Wyglądało to, jakby próbował go pocieszyć.</p>
<p>– Jestem pewien, że doszedł do wniosku, że to nie twój interes i nie musisz o tym wiedzieć. Wydaje mu się, że ta planeta należy wyłącznie do niego i nikogo więcej.</p>
<p>– Zapytał mnie, jak bym się czuł, gdyby postanowił zniszczyć… – Kylo nie mógł się zmusić wypowiedzenia słowa „planeta”. – Gdyby postanowił zniszczyć więcej niż to, na co się zgodziliśmy. Powiedziałem, że bym go powstrzymał.</p>
<p>– Zrobisz to?</p>
<p>– Leia się tym zajmie.</p>
<p>Fairhand westchnął i przyciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej, żeby móc położyć na nich ręce.</p>
<p>– Tak zupełnie szczerze, to jestem zaskoczony, że się odezwałem. Nienawidzę Miraxis tak samo mocno jak on. Nie byłbyś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda dorastanie na krańcu wszystkiego. Widziałem tak wiele koszmarnych rzeczy, Ren. Nigdy nie mógłbym z tobą o nich porozmawiać.</p>
<p>– Więc dlaczego się odezwałeś?</p>
<p>Mimo że wysłanie przez Leię odsieczy na Miraxis nigdy nie stało pod znakiem zapytania, Fairhand zupełnie nie miał jak o tym wiedzieć.</p>
<p> – Bo niektórzy z nas próbują być dobrymi ludźmi – odparł Fairhand – chociaż otacza nas wyłącznie okrucieństwo. Wydaje mi się, że jest już za późno, żebym się zmienił. Nie sądzę, żeby Hux kiedykolwiek miał moment, w którym mógł. Jak myślisz?</p>
<p>– Zawsze wiedziałem, jakim rodzajem człowieka jest.</p>
<p>– A teraz?</p>
<p>– Chciałbym, żeby był lepszym.</p>
<p>Kylo zamierzał trzymać się planu. Fairhand został przy nim, mimo że minęła dobra godzina. Nie wiedział, czym sobie zasłużył na to towarzystwo, ale być może Fairhand był równie niegotowy na stawienie czoła pozostałym jak on. Los jego ojczystej planety wisiał na włosku.</p>
<p>Kiedy z centrum zarządzania dobiegł ich chrapliwy okrzyk radości, Kylo poczuł tylko grozę. Miał wrażenie, że część jego samego zostaje mu wydarta i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że wszystko stracone, bo z jakiego innego względu czułby się obecnie, jakby wpadł do dołu bez dna? Ale po chwili odzyskał jasność myślenia.</p>
<p>Han był martwy. Hux nie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wycofali się na <em>Raddus</em>, jego matka znajdowała się w śpiączce, a dziewczyna znikła, żeby odnaleźć Luke’a. Najwyższy Porządek skieruje teraz swoje siły przeciw D’Qarowi, a nawet bez urządzeń z bazy Starkillera wciąż przewyższali liczebnie to, co pozostało z floty Republiki; siły Ruchu Oporu stanowiły zaledwie ułamek tego. Ich statki były w większości produkcji Mon Calamari i brakowało im siły ognia gwiezdnych niszczycieli. Większość floty Ruchu Oporu przed przezbrojeniem służyła jako promy wycieczkowe.</p>
<p>Hux trzymał się planu. Gdyby go porzucił, Ruch Oporu byłby już zmieciony z powierzchni galaktyki. Grał na czas i czekał, aż Kylo zdobędzie większą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Śpiączka Lei stanowiła najbardziej szczęśliwy przypadek, jaki mógł się zdarzyć w obecnej sytuacji. Kylo nigdy nie będzie musiał się dowiedzieć, czy znalazłby w sobie siłę, żeby się jej sprzeciwić.</p>
<p>Czymś, o czym wiedział, a z czego Ruch Oporu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, był fakt, że to stocznie Kuat-Entralla Drive produkowały statki dla Najwyższego Porządku. Hux zdradził mu tę informację w czasie ich ostatniej kolacji, kiedy powiedział, że Tierzin Fang jest piątą osobą należącą do najwyższego dowództwa. Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby w stanie unieszkodliwić flotę Najwyższego Porządku, to tylko ona.</p>
<p>A Kylo pragnął tego rodzaju władzy na wypadek, gdyby Hux ponownie go zdradził. Na wypadek, gdyby jego własna wiara w ich plan osłabła; gdyby zdecydował się naznaczyć w tej wojnie nowego zwycięzcę.</p>
<p>Nawet kiedy Leia znajdowała się w śpiączce, Kylo musiał manewrować ostrożnie. Nie ufał żadnym wiadomościom wysłanym ze statku, co znaczyło, że musiał znaleźć na <em>Raddusie</em> kogoś, kto by dla niego pracował. Była tylko jedna osoba, która przychodziła mu na myśl w tym momencie; ktoś, czyją lojalność dałoby się wykorzystać, a kto nie był całkowicie oddany Ruchowi Oporu. Rey i Han zabrali ze sobą Finna z powrotem ze Starkillera, nieprzytomnego przez strzał z blastera, jakim oberwał w plecy. Od tamtej pory zdążył się już obudzić i domagał się możliwości zobaczenia Rey, ale ta już znikła.</p>
<p>Kylo poprosił, żeby Finn odwiedził go w jego kabinie. Chłopak pojawił się szybko, ale brak zaufania z jego strony byłby namacalny nawet dla kogoś nieobdarzonego Mocą.</p>
<p>– Finn – powiedział Kylo, starając się przy tym brzmieć gdzieś pomiędzy swoją prawdziwą osobowością i gładkim głosem persony, jaką doprowadził do perfekcji w trakcie bycia senatorem. – Jesteś na tym statku prawdopodobnie jedną z niewielu osób, które nie widziały mnie wcześniej na holosach. Słyszałem o tym, jak szukałeś Rey, kiedy się obudziłeś. Odkryłem sposób, w jaki mógłbyś utrzymać flotę bezpieczną, póki nie wróci.</p>
<p>Finn uniósł brwi.</p>
<p>– Sposób, który zupełnym przypadkiem wiąże się z tajemniczym spotkaniem w twojej kabinie.</p>
<p>– Podejrzewam, że załoga coś ci już o mnie wspomniała. Tak, ten sposób musi pozostać tajemnicą. Wiąże się z porwaniem kogoś, kto, formalnie rzecz biorąc, nie zrobił nic złego. – Kylo usiadł, ale Finn zdecydował się stać, nawet po wskazaniu mu dłonią, żeby zajął krzesło. – Element śledzący hipernapęd, jakim dysponuje Najwyższy Porządek, czyni nas bezbronnymi w obliczu kolejnego ataku. Podejrzewam, że wiem, kto taki go zaprojektował: Tierzin Fang, dyrektorka generalna i właścicielka stoczni Kuat-Entralla Drive. Moi informatorzy donoszą, że znajduje się obecnie na Canto Bight, gdzie oddaje się hazardowi.</p>
<p>– I dlaczego niby nie powiedziałeś o tym nikomu z Ruchu Oporu?</p>
<p>– Moja matka jest w śpiączce. Poe Dameron kłóci się obecnie z admirałą Holdo. Admirał Akbar nie żyje. Czy ufasz tym z przywództwa, którzy pozostali u steru, że podejmą właściwą decyzję i że zdążą zrobić to na czas?</p>
<p>Finn milczał.</p>
<p>– Leć niezauważony na Canto Bight i przyprowadź do mnie Tierzin Fang. Tu masz datapad z jej opisem. Ufam ci.</p>
<p>– Byłem szturmowcem – odparł Finn i Kylo poczuł żal, jaki się z tym wiązał.</p>
<p>– A teraz jesteś w Ruchu Oporu. Nasze urodzenie nie determinuje naszego przeznaczenia – stwierdził Kylo, jakimś cudem powstrzymując szyderczy uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta, kiedy wyobrażał sobie galaktykę, gdzie przeznaczenie nie miało znaczenia. – Proszę, Finn.</p>
<p>Kylo wyciągnął do niego datapad i chłopak przyjął go po chwili wahania.</p>
<p>– Jeśli mnie zwodzisz…</p>
<p>– To w takim razie porwiesz najbardziej wpływową kobietę w całej galaktyce i będziesz miał nagranie na holokostce, na którym proszę cię, żebyś to zrobił. – Kylo nacisnął przycisk na przyczepionej do nadgarstka kostce, kończąc nagrywanie, a potem wręczył ją Finnowi.</p>
<p>– Łał – odparł, spoglądając na nią. – Teraz muszę ci choć trochę zaufać.</p>
<p>– Jeśli ci się uda, uratujesz więcej niż tylko Rey. A musi ci się udać. Nie ma dla nas nadziei bez Tierzin Fang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo śniło się, że zabija swojego ojca. Stał na moście, a jego miecz świetlny znajdował się głęboko w klatce piersiowej Hana. Han spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach błyszczało wybaczenie, nawet kiedy Kylo zepchnął go z mostu wprost w przepaść.</p>
<p>Czy Kylo naprawdę byłby w stanie to zrobić, gdyby musiał? I gdzie się wtedy niby znajdował? Nie był w stanie rozpoznać tego miejsca, chociaż wyglądem przypominało holosy wnętrza Gwiazdy Śmierci.</p>
<p>Darth Traya pojawiła się w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał Han. Zauważył teraz, że nie miała jednej dłoni – jak Luke i jak jego dziadek.</p>
<p>– To właśnie moment, w którym naprawdę zwróciłeś się do ciemnej strony mocy, gdyby Snoke podjął inną decyzję – oznajmiła Darth Traya. – Zamiast umrzeć, żeby dać przyjaciołom czas na ucieczkę, Han umarł, próbując cię uratować.</p>
<p>Kylo otarł oczy.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego się tutaj znalazłem?</p>
<p>– Dołączyłeś do Najwyższego Porządku.</p>
<p>– Hux…</p>
<p>– …był twoim rywalem, niczym więcej – odparła Darth Traya. – Snoke nastawił was dwóch przeciw sobie. Ten manewr dobrze mu posłużył, ale koniec końców zwróciłeś się przeciw niemu. Mimo że Hux jest potworem, uczynił cię łagodniejszym.</p>
<p>– Ale jednak nie łagodnym.</p>
<p>– Nie. To nie była nigdy droga, którą mógłbyś podążać. Powiedz mi jedno, Kylo Renie: czy podążysz ścieżką ciemności, czy ścieżką jedwabiu? Czy dasz się pożreć bestii, czy też ocalisz samego siebie? Pomyśl, co twój wybór będzie oznaczał dla galaktyki.</p>
<p>Oczywiście, że Darth Traya nie powie mu wprost, co powinien zrobić, a tego właśnie pragnął. Tęsknił za tą cechą Snoke’a, za tym, że nigdy nie musiał sam myśleć, a tylko ufać, że jego mistrz wie, co dla niego najlepsze. Ale co takiego Darth Traya chciała, żeby powiedział? W historii o labiryncie ścieżka ciemności była tą lepszą. A jednak…</p>
<p>– Czy zabicie kogoś, kogo kocham, zwróci mnie w kierunku ciemnej strony? – zapytał Kylo.</p>
<p>– Nie zadawaj pytań, jeśli znasz już na nie odpowiedź.</p>
<p>Kylo usłyszał, jak gdzieś za nim włącza się miecz świetlny, rzucając na ściany niebieskie światło. Rozpoznał sposób, w jaki Moc gromadziła się wokół Rey, i zrozumiał trochę bardziej, co to znaczyło i dlaczego zdawali się ze sobą tak połączeni.</p>
<p>– Jest inne możliwe zakończenie dla mojej historii – powiedziała Darth Traya – gdybym wybrała ścieżkę jedwabiu. Bestia by mnie pożarła, ale za mną podążyłby Jedi, stąpając po ścieżce ciemności bez lęku. Bestia zostałaby zabita, a z labiryntu nie wyłoniłby się żaden lord Sithów. Co sądzisz o tym zakończeniu, Kylo? Jak bardzo zależy ci na tej odrobinie odkupienia, którą możesz zdobyć? Czy zdecydujesz się dla niej umrzeć?</p>
<p>Kylo musi wybrać ścieżkę jedwabiu. Tę, na końcu której czeka potwór.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy Kylo obudził się, wiedząc, co dokładnie musi zrobić. Nie spieszył się w trakcie przygotowań; było ważne, aby pozostał spokojny i zachowywał się później jak zrozpaczony. Żeby z oporem przyjął to, co zostanie mu zaoferowane. Kylo użył Mocy, żeby poprosić swoją obecną strażniczkę, żeby podążała za nim i nie zapamiętała nic z tego, co zobaczy.</p>
<p>Kylo udał się do kabiny Holdo. Było wcześnie, zaledwie kilka minut po piątej rano, ale wiedział, że admirała będzie na nogach. Wpuściła go do środka natychmiast; oczy miała zaczerwienione od braku snu.</p>
<p>– Ben… przepraszam, Kylo, co się stało? – zapytała. – Nie powinno cię być w tej części statku, chociaż zostało nam obecnie tak niewielu ludzi, że moim zdaniem ograniczanie twojego poruszania się jest już bezcelowe.</p>
<p>Kylo zabrał blaster strażniczce i strzelił Holdo prosto w serce. Czuł się przy tym, jakby wypełniał czyjś rozkaz, chociaż tym razem został on wydany przez przeznaczenie, nie Snoke’a czy Huxa. Strażniczka, wyrwana z transu przez zaskoczenie, próbowała uciec, ale chwycił ją za ramię.</p>
<p>– Zobaczyłaś, jak Poe Dameron kłóci się z admirałą Holdo – powiedział Kylo, używając Mocy. – Potem wyciągnął blaster i strzelił do niej. Użył specjalnego środka, żeby pozbyć się DNA z broni, po czym uciekł.</p>
<p>Strażniczka zaczęła powtarzać w jego stronę jego własne słowa, po czym pospieszyła na mostek kapitański.</p>
<p>Ruch Oporu należał do niego. Nie został im żaden przywódca poza nim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. imperator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zdrajca został pojmany i przewieziony na statek, kiedy Hux wciąż jeszcze cierpiał z powodu kaca, któremu nawet tabletki nie dały rady. Generał zażył coś dodatkowego na ból głowy i zjechał kilka pięter, aż na poziom celi więziennych. FN-2187 został usadzony przy stole, a jego ręce przykute do poręczy krzesła. Nie był poddany torturom, ale wyglądało na to, że nieco pokiereszowano go w trakcie samego pojmania.</p><p>Hux z poczuciem wdzięczności zajął miejsce naprzeciwko FN-2187, ignorując lekkie kołysanie się pokoju. Pił dosyć sporo przez ostatnie kilka dni i wyglądało na to, że wreszcie odkrył granicę swoich możliwości. Hux pamiętał przerażająco mało z ostatniej nocy, jaką spędził z Renem, i podejrzewał, że musiał stracić przytomność.</p><p>FN-2187 był ciężki do odczytania. Miał dobrą posturę, właściwą dla szturmowca, ale jego wyraz twarzy stanowił otwarte wyzwanie. Huxa naszła myśl, że dziwnie było zobaczyć szturmowca bez hełmu. Powinien być pozbawioną twarzy masą, a nie młodym mężczyzną, który piorunował go wzrokiem, choć w jego spojrzeniu dało się też dostrzec strach. Hux był bardzo dobry w określaniu, czy ktoś się boi.</p><p>– Powiedz mi, dlaczego uciekłeś – zaczął.</p><p>– Dlaczego? – zapytał FN-2187. – A dlaczego miałbym tego nie zrobić?</p><p>– Byłeś obiecującym szturmowcem i zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę. Z tego, co mój wywiad zdążył ostatnio ustalić, porzuciłeś to wszystko po to, żeby biegać sobie w najlepsze po planecie złożonej głównie z piasku i podążać za jakimś żałosnym starcem.</p><p>– Obiecujący szturmowiec – powtórzył FN-2187. – Chciałeś, żebym był żołnierzem po praniu mózgu.</p><p>– <em>Jesteś </em>żołnierzem po praniu mózgu.</p><p>– Jestem osobą!</p><p>Hux wzdrygnął się; krzyk FN-2187 uderzył go wprost w najbardziej bolącą część głowy.</p><p>– Nie podnoś głosu. Dlaczego uciekłeś, FN-2187…</p><p>– Finn.</p><p>– …FN-2187, skąd w ogóle przyszła ci do głowy myśl o ucieczce, skoro Najwyższy Porządek zapewnił ci wszystko? Co czyni z ciebie aż taki wyjątek? Techniki warunkowania umysłów opracowane przez mojego ojca są pozbawione wad.</p><p>– Masz rację. Jestem wyjątkowy – oznajmił FN-2187. – Bo byłem pierwszym szturmowcem, który zdezerterował, ale nie będę ostatnim. Założę się, że kazałeś swoim sługusom przeczesać każdy z raportów na mój temat, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał, wszystkie teczki i akta, tylko po to, żeby odkryć, gdzie popełniłeś błąd.</p><p>– Wykazywałeś anormalną ilość troski o dobrobyt swoich współtowarzyszy.</p><p>– Nie byłem jedyny.</p><p>– Nie – przyznał Hux – ale to czynnik ryzyka.</p><p>– Czy ufasz swojemu warunkowaniu na tyle, żeby posłać nas na planetę, bez oficerów, bez żadnych rozkazów od ciebie, ale z pełnym przekonaniem, że możesz nas z niej zabrać kilka tygodni później jakby nigdy nic?</p><p>Nie, już nie. FN-2187 nie powinien zachowywać się tak wyzywająco, kiedy Hux siedział koło niego; bycie posłusznym wobec niego stanowiło jeden z ważniejszych punktów w warunkowaniu szturmowców. Ale zamiast tego Finn – FN-2187 – zdawał się zdobywać więcej pewności siebie i buty z każdą mijającą minutą. Huxowi kręciło się w głowie od kaca i zaczynał czuć, jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła. Słowa Finna, że nie będzie ostatni, nadal odbijały mu się w głowie echem. Finn miał rację, prawda? Warunkowanie posiadało jakąś skazę, akurat na tyle dużą, że ktoś z niesamowicie silną wolą byłby w stanie je przełamać.</p><p>Jego ojciec się mylił. Hux nie posiadał setek tysięcy lojalnych oddziałów do swojej dyspozycji; miał tykającą bombę zegarową, bunt, który ukręciłby kark wszystkim zasobom jego wojska.</p><p>Hux wyszedł chwiejnie z pokoju i zwymiotował na korytarzu. Nie czuł się tak upokorzony od lat, zupełnie jakby nadal był zaledwie kadetem, który opił się przemyconym do akademii piwem. Albo nawet gorzej: co, gdyby ktoś pomyślał, że to strach przed FN-2187 wywołał w Huxie tę reakcję?</p><p>– Nic nie widziałeś – warknął Hux i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. – Trzymaj zdrajcę pod obstawą strażników, ale nie rób nic więcej bez dalszych rozkazów.</p><p>– Tak jest, panie generale – odparł kręcący się nerwowo za nim porucznik.</p><p>Zbliżała się godzina, żeby udać się na plac defilad i wydać rozkaz niemal całkowitego zniszczenia. To, co należało uczynić w sprawie szturmowców, Hux postanowił rozstrzygnąć później.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Znalazł się blisko utraty wszystkiego. Zniszczenie Starkillera pozbawiło go najpotężniejszej broni w arsenale, chociaż podejrzewał, że nie powinien być tym zaskoczony; ostatecznie był to zaledwie kolejny imperialny przeżytek pozostawiony mu przez ojca. Odepchnął od siebie ten żal i upchnął go w jednym miejscu razem z resztą goryczy. Hux miał zbyt dużo doświadczenia z tymi uczuciami, żeby pozwolić im na przyczynienie się do popełnienia błędu.</p><p>Ale utrata Starkillera wreszcie dała mu punkt zaczepienia, dzięki któremu mógł dokonać ostatecznego aktu zemsty. Planował zrzucić winę za zniszczenie Miraxis na republikańskiego zdrajcę, któremu udało się włamać do ich systemów komputerowych, demonstrując Hosnian Prime jako zamierzony cel w miejsce ich <em>ukochanej</em> planety rodzinnej. Niewielu z ludzi pod jego dowództwem w ogóle by za nią tęskniło. Ale jako że Miraxis nadal była cała i zdrowa, szturm na nią stał się nieunikniony. W przeciwnym wypadku Dyrektor jakimś cudem dowiedziałby się o wszystkim i rzucił wszystkie zasoby, jakimi dysponował, do zniszczenia machiny wojskowej raz na zawsze i niech cholera weźmie konieczność bronienia się przed Republiką.</p><p>Hux, który był bezpieczny na pokładzie <em>Supremacy</em>, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na opracowanie planu działania. Wciąż znajdował się w posiadaniu holokostki z wysłanymi przez Fairhanda informacjami na temat Ira-Janna, ale samo świadectwo zdrajcy nie zniszczyłoby jego pozycji. Hux musiał obrócić samych ludzi przeciwko Dyrektorowi, a to było trudniejsze do osiągnięcia po tylu latach połykania szerzonych przez niego kłamstw. Będzie musiał pokazać im, co Ira-Jann zrobił.</p><p>Fairhand przesłał mu również współrzędne znajdujących się na kilku różnych planetach magazynów, które rzekomo zostały opróżnione w czasie klęsk głodu i których od tamtej pory nikt nie śmiał tknąć. Ale zapasy nigdy nie zostały z nich wywiezione i każdy, kto by się do nich włamał, znalazłby w środku racje żywnościowe dla tysięcy ludzi. Hux musiał tylko zadbać o to, żeby odpowiednio dużo kamer śledziło akt odkrycia prawdy.</p><p>Nie było czasu, żeby naradzać się z najwyższym dowództwem. Wystarczająco dużo z nich zgodziło się na poświęcenie Miraxis; to, co planował zrobić, było w porównaniu całkowicie bezkrwawe. <em>Supremacy</em> znajdowała się w orbicie rolniczej planety zaledwie kilka układów od Miraxis. Był to także świat posiadający na swojej powierzchni jedną z ważniejszych satelit nadawczych dla skrzętnie kontrolowanego przez Najwyższy Porządek odpowiednika HoloNetu. Włamanie się do tego systemu zwróciłoby na siebie uwagę całych Niezbadanych Rejonów.</p><p>Hux wydał rozkaz, aby rozstawić siły dookoła magazynu. Nie po to, żeby ludzie nie mogli wejść do środka, ale żeby zapewnić im wolny dostęp, a także upewnić się, że wszystko zostanie nagrane i przekazane dalej poprzez satelitę. A potem przygotował wiadomość.</p><p>Po latach zwracania się do szturmowców (najwyraźniej kompletnie po nic) Hux miał w tym spore doświadczenie. Konieczność siedzenia z nieludzko wyprostowanymi plecami i najpoważniejszym z wyrazów na twarzy, kiedy zaczynał przemawiać do milionów, nie kosztowała go nic. Mało tego, wręcz czerpał z tego przyjemność.</p><p>– Obywatele – zaczął Hux. – Z tej strony generał Hux przebywający na <em>Supremacy</em>, dowódca naszej wspaniałej floty wojennej. Przejąłem tymczasowo ten kanał informacyjny, aby podzielić się z wami bolesną prawdą. Zostaliście zdradzeni przez swoich przywódców. Przez ludzi znajdujących się na szczycie władzy cywilnego rządu. Klęski głodu w naszej przeszłości nie wynikały z niepowodzeń, ale zostały sztucznie wywołane przez Dyrektora Spraw Wewnętrznych. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że same moje słowa nie wystarczą, żeby przekonać was, że najcięższe próby, jakie przeszedł Najwyższy Porządek, zostały na nas sprowadzone przez człowieka, któremu ufaliśmy wszyscy. Nadam na tym kanale współrzędne dla wszystkich magazynów rzekomo opróżnionych z zapasów w trakcie klęsk głodu, żebyście mogli zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak pełne są jedzenia. Udało mi się dotrzeć do raportów opisujących transport produktów spożywczych do magazynów i pozostawienie ich tam, aż zgniły. Widziałem też rozkazy rozprzestrzeniania kłamstw, jakie otrzymali urzędnicy.</p><p>Wszyscy cierpieliśmy w trakcie klęsk głodu. Każdy z nas kogoś wówczas stracił. Uważam za mój obowiązek podzielić się z wami pełną wiedzą na temat tego, co was spotkało. Wojsko pozostanie waszym sojusznikiem w trakcie całego tego procesu, podczas odkrywania prawdy i karania zdrajców. Nie czujcie się zaniepokojeni obecnością żołnierzy w miastach; to wyłącznie tymczasowy środek mający na celu ochronić was w tych niespokojnych czasach. Zbrojne siły nigdy nie działały przeciw naszym obywatelom; zapewnimy, żeby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.</p><p>Obejrzał wiadomość raz, aby ocenić jej efektywność, po czym rozpoczął nadawanie. Teraz musiał uderzyć w Miraxis szybko, zanim Dyrektor będzie miał czas się ukryć.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Elitarni żołnierze Huxa wyciągnęli Dyrektora z jego kwatery głównej, podczas gdy fala zamieszek zalewała miasto. Cywilne siły strażników pokoju przyłączyły się do protestujących i pomogły im włamać się do biur rządowych, żeby znaleźć urzędników administracji państwowej, którzy kulili się pod biurkami, i wyprowadzić ich na ulice. Niektórych z nich pobito na śmierć. Inni zostali powieszeni. Lata tłumionej wściekłości wybuchały i uchodziły gwałtownie z ludzi, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie mieli jasno wskazanego celu poza bezosobową i odległą Republiką. Było godnym ubolewania, że większość z zamordowanych biurokratów nie miała nic wspólnego z wywoływaniem klęsk głodu, ale zrywy wolnościowe miały swoje koszta.</p><p>Dyrektor znajdował się na jego łasce. Staruszek został wrzucony do celi na <em>Supremacy</em> i odarty z ubrań. Wiążący się z tym wstyd nie mógł równać się z tym, do przeżycia czego Dyrektor zmusił Huxa przez długie lata, ale było to najlepsze, co dało się uzyskać w obecnej sytuacji.</p><p>– Spędziłem lata, myśląc o tym – powiedział Hux.</p><p>Dyrektor siedział skulony w kącie, próbując zakryć swoje chude, mizerne ciało tak bardzo, jak tylko był w stanie. Hux niemal wybuchł śmiechem.</p><p>– Ciężko było mi zadecydować, jak dokładnie chciałbym, żeby wyglądał ten moment. Czy zaryzykowałbym pozwolenie ci na powiedzenie kilku ostatnich słów? Czy pozwoliłbym ci mnie sprowokować? Czy byłoby to warte przyjemności płynącej ze słuchania, jak błagasz o życie?</p><p>Dyrektor odwrócił wzrok, a bandaże na jego szyi zaszeleściły, kiedy poruszył głową.</p><p>– Ostatecznie – kontynuował Hux – zdecydowałem, że lepiej będzie nakazać przeciąć ci struny głosowe. Jakże musi cię irytować, że nie jesteś w stanie nic powiedzieć, kiedy tak wiele jadu zdążyło wysączyć się z twoich ust w ciągu lat. Czy podobało ci się holo, które przesłał Fairhand? To samo, na którym cię potępił? Mam nadzieję, że zabolała cię świadomość, że jedyna osoba, na której ci zależało, nienawidziła cię od samego początku i była aż nazbyt chętna, aby cię zdradzić. Bez niego nigdy nie udałoby mi się zmiażdżyć cię tak doszczętnie.</p><p>Hux obawiał się, że ten monolog nie przyniesie mu satysfakcji, ale czerpał przyjemność z każdej minuty. Mimo że najwyraźniej nie był w stanie patrzeć na Dyrektora zbyt długo i że musiał założyć ręce na plecach na wypadek, gdyby zaczęły drżeć. Taki miały już zwyczaj, jak podejrzewał.</p><p>– A więc – oznajmił Hux, kucając, żeby znaleźć się na tym samym poziomie, co Ira-Jann – czy chciałbyś poznać resztę mojego planu dla całej galaktyki? Twoje intrygi, wszystkie miliony ludzi, których zagłodziłeś, kolejne miliony, które skazałeś na katusze, wszystko to sprawiło, że jestem godny bycia Imperatorem. Ukształtowałeś mnie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nienawiść, jaką do ciebie czułem, motywowała mnie zawsze bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. I miałem pomoc od kogoś, kogo nigdy byś o to nie podejrzewał: Kylo Rena.</p><p>Nawet Dyrektor nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego zaskoczenia wyrazu, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy.</p><p>– Byłem samotny – przyznał Hux – a on obiecał mi wszystko, czego zawsze pragnąłem. Gdyby te twoje cholerne prorodzinne programy nigdy nie uczyniły mnie na tyle zdesperowanym, żeby nie czuć się odgrodzonym i odseparowanym od innych ludzi, nigdy bym mu nie zaufał. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek uczyniłeś, skierowało mnie tylko bardziej w jego stronę. A teraz może chciałbyś zobaczyć coś śmiesznego? Twój ostatni czyn jako swata? – Wyjął nieśmiertelniki spod munduru. Na łańcuszku razem z nimi wciąż znajdowała się obrączka. – Będziemy razem rządzić galaktyką. O, czyżby cię to zapiekło? Wyglądasz <em>żałośnie</em> i przy tym na nieco zmarzniętego.</p><p>Hux ponownie schował nieśmiertelniki pod tuniką i wstał.</p><p>– Jestem pewien, że ciekawią cię moje plany względem ciebie. Czy szykuje się egzekucja? Dożywocie w więzieniu? – Hux uśmiechnął się. – Powolna śmierć w wyniku tortur? Lekarze powiedzieli mi, że nie jesteś w stanie znieść zbyt dużej ilości stresu i prawdopodobnie dostałbyś ataku serca, a tego nie chcę. A potem pomyślałem o o wiele bardziej pasującym sposobie, w jaki mógłbym się tobą zająć. I jestem pewien, że obywatele zgodzą się ze mną w tej kwestii.</p><p>Zorganizowałem wszystko tak, żebyś miał tyle wody, ile tylko będziesz chciał. Jednakże jedzenia nie dostaniesz. Jeśli odmówisz picia wody, każę podłączyć cię do kroplówki z płynami. Jeśli spróbujesz się zabić, postaram się, aby najznakomitsi lekarze utrzymali cię przy życiu, bo nie ma sposobu, w jaki mógłbyś od tego uciec. Zagłodzisz się na śmierć, a ja pokażę to całemu Najwyższemu Porządkowi. Kiedy tylko ktoś, kto cierpiał w trakcie klęsk głodu, sobie tego zażyczy, będzie mógł przyglądać się twojemu nagiemu, umierającemu ciału i myśleć o tym, jak ludzie, których kochał, odeszli w dokładnie ten sam sposób.</p><p>Maska przerażenia, w którą zmieniła się twarz Dyrektora, stanowiła widok, jakiego Hux miał nadzieję nigdy nie zapomnieć.</p><p>– Przeciętny człowiek, jak z całą pewnością zdążyłeś się już doskonale dowiedzieć, jest w stanie przeżyć trzy tygodnie bez pożywienia. Do widzenia, Dyrektorze.</p><p>Hux odszedł od celi więziennej Ira-Janna, spodziewając się czuć tryumf, ale jedyne, co go wypełniało, to poczucie pustki.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Nie planował spędzić części z najważniejszych dni swojego życia, biorąc udział w spotkaniach, które nie miały nic wspólnego z kampanią przeciw Republice. Nie, najwyraźniej koniecznym było omówić jego publiczny wizerunek. Hux nie był aż tak uparty, żeby zignorować kryjącą się za tym logikę; ostatecznie jeśli miał efektywnie rządzić Republiką, musiał cieszyć się odpowiednim respektem. Ale nie oczekiwał, że zaskarbienie sobie dobrej reputacji wśród Republikan wespnie się na aż takie wyżyny absurdu.</p><p>– Musimy przejąć kontrolę nad kreacją twojego wizerunku – oznajmił specjalista od PRu, Duros z Republic City. W kwestii tego, czy pragnie poprawić wizerunek kosmitów w Niezbadanych Rejonach, Rasan Ploc nie zabrał już głosu. – Jesteś przystojny, ale głównie pod odpowiednimi kątami. Musimy się upewnić, że twój zespół otrzyma klarowne instrukcje, pod jakimi kątami cię nagrywać, bo wystarczy jedno niekorzystne zdjęcie, żeby powstał mem, który zyska więcej uwagi niż twoje przemowy.</p><p>– Zgubiłeś mnie – stwierdził Hux.</p><p>Tierzin Fang spojrzała na paznokcie. Miała dzisiaj we włosach inny rodzaj klejnotu, jakiś, którego Hux nie rozpoznawał.</p><p>– Mówi, że jeśli ktoś przyłapie cię na wyglądaniu głupio, to tylko o tym wszyscy będą pamiętać.</p><p>– A jakie ma to niby znaczenie?</p><p>– Proszę pana – powiedział Rasan. – Pani Fang od lat płaci mojej firmie za utrzymywanie pozytywnego wizerunku Najwyższego Porządku. Sprzyjaliśmy rozwojowi nostalgii za czasami Imperium, to prawda, ale także zinfiltrowaliśmy popkulturę. Łatwo przewidzieć, co pomyślą starsi Republikanie, bo da się naszkicować poparcie dla Populistów kontra poparcie dla Centrystów przy użyciu geografii i zwykłej demografii. Ale młodzi ludzie są mniej przewidywalni. Nie można im pozwolić na zauważenie, że próbuje się wpłynąć na ich przekonania. Mamy całe piętro zapełnione ludźmi zatrudnionymi na pełen etat tylko po to, żeby szerzyć ciepłe uczucia wobec Najwyższego Porządku, używając przy tym wszystkiego od ironii po niezadowolenie z obecnej sytuacji ekonomicznej.</p><p>– Wiem, że czujesz się bardzo dumny ze swoich metod, Rasan – przerwała mu Fang – ale generała Huxa nie interesuje, jak pozyskałeś sobie zniechęconą młodzież. Po prostu powiedz nam, co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić.</p><p>– Pytanie brzmi, czy powinieneś ogłosić się Imperatorem – stwierdził Rasan. – Tak samo jak, ach, no cóż. Wspomniałeś… I jest to ściśle tajne, rzecz jasne nie powtórzyłbym tej informacji nikomu innemu… że łączy cię coś z Kylo Renem. Co stawia nas w odrobinę problematycznym rozgardiaszu pod względem public relations. Jak myślisz, jak zareaguje Republika, kiedy dowie się, że jej nowy Imperator namaścił zdrajcę, wnuka Dartha Vadera, na swojego najbardziej zaufanego doradcę?</p><p>– Nie widzę między nami żadnej różnicy. Obaj będziemy zdobywcami.</p><p>– Tak, ale ci, którzy cię znają, znają cię jako fanatyka i to się nie zmieni. Te same osoby sądziły, że znają Rena. Czuli się, jakby był kimś, kogo posiadali, dziką historyjką medialną, która pojawiała się na ich ekranach i stanowiła dla nich źródło rozrywki przez lata. Kiedy dowiedzą się, że był w związku z tobą, nawet jeśli cię lubią, odbiorą to jako osobistą zdradę. Bardzo mi przykro, proszę pana, ale powinien pan utrzymać swoje powiązania z nim w tajemnicy, póki nie minie trochę czasu i ludzie nie przyzwyczają się do zmiany władzy.</p><p>– A co, jeśli zrobić z tego dobrą historię? – zapytał Hux. – Musiałem wysłuchiwać tego, co miałeś do powiedzenia na temat narracji „pozytywnej promocji potęgi” przez ostatnią godzinę z hakiem. Była to godzina, którą mogłem spędzić na zarządzaniu moimi oddziałami.</p><p>Rasan przekrzywił głowę, drapiąc się po podbródku.</p><p>– Hmm. Nie rozważałem wcześniej tej opcji. Dwóch mężczyzn, których połączyła wspólna nadzieja na odnowienie galaktyki.</p><p>– Romans ponad podziałami – dodała Fang.</p><p>– Tak, to się zawsze dobrze sprzedaje – stwierdził Rasan. – Podejrzewam, że ujawnienie waszego tajemnego związku w odpowiednim momencie może odwrócić uwagę od naprawdę wielu rzeczy.</p><p>– W porządku – odparł Hux. – Zrób z tym, co tylko zechcesz, kiedy już podbiję Republikę. A teraz zostaw mnie i Fang samych, musimy porozmawiać.</p><p>Duros opuścił pomieszczenie niemal za szybko, szurając przy tym nogami. Majstrując przy zestawie głośników na biurku, Hux zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jego związek z Renem jest zbyt osobisty. Nikt poza nimi nie zasługiwał na to, żeby o nim wiedzieć. Sama myśl o uczynieniu tego, co łączyło go z Renem, jakąś sztuczką PRową, go irytowała. Ale musiał to zrobić, czyż nie? Ren by się nie zawahał; prawdopodobnie sam by to zasugerował, gdyby był teraz przy nim.</p><p>– Śpiączka, którą wywołałeś u Lei, uczyniła z Rena głównego przywódcę Ruchu Oporu – powiedziała Fang. – Najwyraźniej Holdo została zamordowana przez Poe Damerona.</p><p>Dumę Huxa z tego nagłego wzlotu Rena przytłumiła konsternacja.</p><p>– Dlaczego niby Dameron zdecydował się zdradzić?</p><p>– Miało to jakiś związek z byciem zdegradowanym z pozycji i uważaniem Holdo za tchórza. Nie jestem do końca przekonana, że rzeczywiście to zrobił, ale wyłącznie dlatego, że wiem, że Ren znajduje się po naszej stronie. Jeśli chodzi o samą Republikę, jest rozbita na frakcje. – Fang rozłożyła ręce. – Centryści opuścili Senat i uformowali swój własny, a Populiści nadal koncentrują się raczej na szukaniu pojednania z nimi niż działaniu.</p><p>– Ale przecież Centryści przez lata nie robili nic poza podkopywaniem ich pozycji?</p><p>Fang wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>– Populiści wciąż wierzą w swój zepsuty system, jak podejrzewam. Jak tylko Centryści skończą sporządzać wersję wstępną swojej linii politycznej, odwiedzi cię ich ambasador i zaoferuje władzę nad kontrolowanymi przez nich planetami, co z kolei może zmotywować Republikę do ruszenia tyłka, więc sugeruję, żebyś planował swoje ruchy szybciej niż centrystowski komitet pełen wrzaskliwych starych ludzi.</p><p>Zostawiła Huxa jego własnym myślom. Zamiast wrócić na mostek kapitański, Hux metodycznie rozebrał głośnik na części. Ren spędził tak wiele czasu pod wpływem Snoke’a, że Hux obawiał się, że jego strata uczyniła go niezwykle podatnym na myśli otaczających go ludzi. A obecnie otaczali go członkowie Ruchu Oporu. Przynajmniej śmierć Hana i śpiączka Lei wyrywały Rena spod rodzicielskiego wpływu, ale co, jeśli Skywalker powróci? Albo co, jeśli Ren przechodzi obecnie jakiś kryzys moralności, jako że otaczają go ideologowie, a nie politycy? Hux musiałby wtedy traktować go jako wroga.</p><p>Nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby to zrobić. Czuł się zmęczony tym wszystkim. Zmęczony niekończącymi się spotkaniami, słuchaniem, jak inni mówią mu, kiedy zachowuje się albo nie zachowuje się wystarczająco imperialnie, dyskusjami na temat jego podbródka czy włosów i rozważaniami na temat tego, czy powinny być ułożone w ten sposób. Tak wiele błahych bzdur otaczało władzę cywilną i odkrył że, szczególnie kiedy Dyrektor powoli umierał z głodu, nie zależy mu na tym zupełnie.</p><p>Zamieszki na Miraxis i w pozostałych częściach Niezbadanych Rejonów nie przycichły. Wyglądało na to, że nic nie było w stanie zadowolić ludzi w Najwyższym Porządku, nawet egzekucja całego Departamentu Spraw Wewnętrznych i Ministerstwa Ochrony Rodziny wykonana przy pomocy wojska. Obywateli nie satysfakcjonowała żadna ilość rozlanej krwi, tak samo jak własna zemsta Huxa nie przyniosła mu ulgi. Najwyższy Porządek stawał się masą, którą nie dawało się rządzić.</p><p>Hux wciąż się bał. Był to ten sam strach, jaki czuł, od kiedy był dzieckiem, tylko teraz zdawał się gorszy, bo jego przyczyna powinna być rozwiązana. Dyrektor <em>umierał</em>.</p><p>Tylko dlatego, że mógł, Hux włączył na holoprojektorze obraz z celi Dyrektora. Staruch wyglądał, jakby nie poruszył się od wielu dni. Był nieszkodliwy, a wyraz jego twarzy wyglądał żałośnie.</p><p>Ale Hux się go bał. Zawsze będzie się go bał i zawsze będzie wściekły, że nawet obrzydliwa, rozwleczona egzekucja nie będzie w stanie go od tego uwolnić.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kilka dni później, kiedy dowiedział się, że Tierzin Fang zaginęła, Hux nie czuł się szczególnie zaskoczony. Stanowiła kuszący cel i nie było tak ciężko dowiedzieć się o jej powiązaniach z Najwyższym Porządkiem. Chociaż spodziewał się więcej po ochroniarzach Fang. Tym, co martwiło Huxa, były pogłoski, że mężczyzna odpowiadający opisem FN-2187 został zauważony na Canto Bight tuż przed tym, jak Fang znikła.</p><p>Hux nie powinien był wspominać o niej Renowi, ale był pijany, zakochany i pełen rozterek. Koniec końców oszczędził Hosnian Prime bardziej dla Rena niż dlatego, że ktoś go przekonał do zalet tej strategii. Także dlatego, że zniszczenie Miraxis znaczyło dla niego o wiele więcej. Ale teraz...</p><p>Ruch Oporu był przyparty do muru przez flotę Najwyższego Porządku, nadajnik śledzący hipernapęd uniemożliwiał im ucieczkę, a kończyło im się paliwo. Jeśli Ren posłał FN-2187, aby ten pojmał Fang, istniała szansa, że planował ruch przeciw Huxowi. Fang nie wpasowywała się w ich porozumienie jako ktoś inny niż osoba, którą należało ochraniać.</p><p>Porucznik podeszła do stojącego na mostku kapitańskim Huxa.</p><p>– Mamy wiadomość od Ruchu Oporu, panie generale – powiedziała. – Kylo Ren oferuje Tierzin Fang w zamian za nadajnik śledzący hipernapęd. Chce się z panem spotkać na Crait.</p><p>I proszę. Zdrada nadeszła razem z poczuciem ulgi. Hux pragnął skończyć się bać. Skończyć ze spotkaniami, z całym tym rządzeniem i z wszystkim tym, czego wydawało mu się, że chce, a co odbijało mu się obecnie kwasem.</p><p>Koniec. Hux zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że Ren uczynił go szczęśliwym. Chodziło o coś więcej niż władzę, chociaż to władza to kończyła. Nie mogli wykroczyć ponad to, kim się urodzili.</p><p>Światła na statku przygasły, kiedy włączyły się zapasowe generatory energii. O, jak sprytnie ze strony Fang. Umieściła awaryjny wyłącznik w statkach floty Najwyższego Porządku, a Ren wydobył go od niej. Hux zastanawiał się, czy musiał użyć Mocy, czy też Fang skapitulowała na samą groźbę jej użycia.</p><p>– Przekaż Renowi, że dokonamy wymiany – powiedział Hux.</p><p>– Panie generale, co powinniśmy zrobić z zasilaniem? – zapytała porucznik. – Żaden ze statków nie znajduje się obecnie pod naszą kontrolą!</p><p>– Nie ma się czym przejmować – skłamał Hux. – To blef z ich strony. Wszyscy powinni pozostać na swoich stanowiskach i czekać na dalsze rozkazy, które wydam, kiedy powrócę. Przygotujcie prom.</p><p>Hux zabrał ze sobą tylko czterech strażników, jako że ich liczba i tak nie miała znaczenia. Ren pragnął, żeby Hux skapitulował; z jakiego niby innego powodu chciałby, żeby opuścił swój statek, kiedy cała flota Najwyższego Porządku została zdezaktywowana?</p><p>Hux nie planował się poddać. Zmusi Rena, żeby go zabił.</p><p>Kiedy prom wylądował, Ren czekał na nich sam. Tak właściwie niezupełnie sam; koło niego znajdował się droid nagrywający. Nie wydawało się to do niego podobne, żeby nagrywać własne zwycięstwo, ale Ren lepiej znał się na swojej publiczności niż Hux na swojej. Ruch Oporu z pewnością ucieszy się na widok egzekucji generała Huxa.</p><p>Ren wyglądał inaczej. Pewny siebie, ale w inny sposób niż wtedy, kiedy był senatorem. Wydawało się, że wreszcie odkrył, kim tak naprawdę jest. To jedno ich łączyło.</p><p>– Wiesz, a jednak wciąż przybyłeś – powiedział Ren.</p><p>– Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – odparł Hux.</p><p>– Oczywiście. – Ren zrobił krok w jego stronę, pozostawiając za sobą czerwone jak krew ślady butów. – Wszystko, co należy do mnie, ofiarowuję tobie. Moje miejsce znajduje się wyłącznie u twojego boku, aby rządzić razem z tobą.</p><p>Kylo ukląkł.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Został nam już tylko epilog, który będzie swoistą - króciutką - wisienką na torcie. Do zobaczenia po raz ostatni za dwa tygodnie!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iiiiiii jesteśmy na samym końcu tej drogi. Nie będę wam obiecywać, że zaraz wyskoczę znikąd z nowym opowiadaniem, ale myślę, że możemy powiedzieć, że zobaczymy się ponownie w sierpniu ;D Pod waruniem, że nie załamię się moim NaNo z 2020 po przeczytaniu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burza piaskowa zmusiła Perditę do schowania się w środku. Mieszkała w ruinach świątyni Jedi, która została porzucona na długo przed wydaniem rozkazu 66. Opuszczony budynek stanowił jej dom już od niemal dekady i Perdita zaczynała myśleć, że nikt już nie zjawi się po artefakt. Nie przeszkadzało jej to; nie przepadała szczególnie za towarzystwem. Dlatego zdecydowała się pilnować przedmiotu.</p>
<p>Perdita usiadła na krześle, którego prawdopodobnie lata temu używali liczni rycerze Jedi, i włączyła wiadomości. Leciało właśnie „U nas wiesz pierwszy” z Intwingiem Sluice’em.</p>
<p>– Z okazji kolejnych obchodów Drugiego Dnia Imperium – powiedział Intwing, kładąc ręce na biurku – zajmiemy się retrospekcją, a może powinienem powiedzieć… Rentrospekcją? Dołączy do mnie dzisiaj Tarnes Lan, jeszcze do niedawna profesor nauk politycznych na Uniwersytecie Republic City.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję za zaproszenie – odparł Tarnes.</p>
<p>– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Tarnes! Uwielbiam twoje prace, a szczególnie <em>Imperatora Rena</em>.</p>
<p>– Ach, no tak, książka, przez którą mnie wylali.</p>
<p>Intwing przytaknął.</p>
<p>– Co wiąże się z moim pierwszym pytaniem. Czy powiedziałbyś, że lepiej nam się żyje pod rządami Imperium niż w Republice?</p>
<p>Tarnes wyglądał, jakby bardzo starannie rozważał, co chce powiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Czy warunki życia są lepsze niż w czasie istnienia imperium Palpatine’a? Bez wątpienia. To błąd, jaki popełniło wielu z pierwszych dysydentów. Ludzie na tyle posunięci w latach, aby pamiętać rządy Palpatine’a, wiedzieli, jak źle może wyglądać życie. Nie zaliczyłbym ich ówczesnych wypowiedzi do szokujących, gdyż zwyczajnie nie mieli racji. Ale czy lepiej nam z Huxem niż z Republiką?</p>
<p>Tarnes westchnął.</p>
<p>– Warto pamiętać, jak efektywnym w działaniu i łaskawym przywódcą jest Imperator Hux – oznajmił Intwing, patrząc prosto w kamerę.</p>
<p>– Dokonał wielu niesamowitych rzeczy – uzupełnił Tarnes bez przekonania.</p>
<p>– Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę przywracanie mediom wolności słowa – dodał Intwing. – Nadzór rządowy i konieczność wnioskowania o zgody, aby móc dalej być reporterem, zdecydowanie polepszyły jakość moich programów. A teraz, skoro już wyraziliśmy, jak wdzięczni jesteśmy Imperatorowi, chciałbym przejść do kolejnego punktu dzisiejszego programu: twojej książki, Tarnes. Jest ona na nasze nieszczęście niemożliwa do nabycia zwykłymi kanałami. Przedstawiłeś kilka dowodów na to, że Hux polega w znacznym stopniu na poradach swojego męża, doradcy Rena.</p>
<p>– To prawda. Wyraziłem bardzo kontrowersyjną opinię, że komuś zdarza się słuchać zdania swojego małżonka – odparł Tarnes, wywołując tym wybuchy śmiechu wśród publiczności. – Imperator i jego doradca są nierozłączni, co nie jest zaskakujące. Hux zasięga opinii Rena przed podjęciem każdej decyzji, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda. Dodatkowo przekazał Renowi na tyle zwierzchności, aby mógł częściowo rządzić na własną rękę. Nie ma w tym nic martwiącego. Ren przez wiele lat pełnił służbę cywilną.</p>
<p>– Ale czy można powiedzieć, że na pewien sposób mamy dwóch imperatorów, z których jeden być może działa bardziej aktywnie niż drugi?</p>
<p>Tarnes przełknął ślinę. Intwing zerknął na swój datapad i nastawił nagle uszy.</p>
<p>– Przykro mi, ale musimy zmienić temat – oznajmił – ponieważ mam informacje z ostatniej chwili. Pojawiają się doniesienia, że na Hosnian Prime więzienie o najwyższym rygorze zostało zaatakowane przez nikogo innego jak Luke’a Skywalkera, chociaż relacje świadków twierdzą, że strzały z blasterów przenikły bezpośrednio przez niego. I mimo że nie mamy obecnie pełnego opisu tego, co się wydarzyło, świadkowie przekazują, że Poe Dameron, uwięziony od niemal dekady, zbiegł.</p>
<p>Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Perdita usłyszała kogoś kręcącego się przy wejściu do świątyni. Dwie osoby, sądząc po odgłosach. Podbiegła im na spotkanie.</p>
<p>Kobieta miała miecz świetlny przytroczony do boku i mimo że nie była Jedi, Perdita wyczuła, że musi dobrze władać Mocą. Nieznajoma przyprowadziła ze sobą mężczyznę, który miał przy sobie blaster i coś, co wyglądało jak pałka ogłuszająca. Pomimo to Perdita wiedziała, że nie stanowią dla niej zagrożenia. Ostatecznie to na nich właśnie czekała.</p>
<p>– Jestem Rey – oznajmiła kobieta – a to Finn. Przybyliśmy po artefakt.</p>
<p>Perdita uśmiechnęła się szeroko.</p>
<p>– Chodźcie za mną.</p>
<p>Artefakt był bronią, mieczem świetlnym stworzonym po to, aby przynieść Mocy równowagę poprzez krew.</p>
<p>Spojrzała ponownie na ekran swojego urządzenia, na którym widniało nagranie ze spotkania dyplomatycznego. Hux siedział na tronie, a Ren stał u jego boku. Kiedy ambasador Chissów przedstawił ich warunki, Ren położył rękę na ramieniu Huxa i pochylił się, żeby szepnąć mu coś na ucho.</p>
<p>Dopiero wtedy Hux zdecydował się przemówić.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wszystko zaczęło się od tego fanartu: https://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/141931697132/me-myself-you-cannot-be-serious</p>
<p>Masterpost związany z tym AU na tumblrze autorki: https://sathinfection.tumblr.com/senatorau<br/>I tag odnośnie tego AU takoż na tumblrze autorki: https://sathinfection.tumblr.com/tagged/senator-au</p>
<p>Buziaki!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Będę bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze, chętnie przytulę do serca każden jeden i odpowiem z całą pewnością. Dzięki!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>